Magicless
by adstyle17
Summary: The Wizarding world has been turned upside down when a asteroid cause all of Wizarding society to lose their Magical core. Except for one girl, Hermione Granger. Follow her as she fights against the world that has turned on her, where trust is won and lost, confusion as she has unexpected feelings she never thought was possible to have. Femslash!Hr/OC Ron/Tonks.
1. Chapter 1

An; Hi readers and welcome to my new story. If you read Caring for Cho then you will recognise this story. This is a different story from my previous ones as instead of following along one storyline, I will be creating a multi-strand story. There are two pairings in this Hermione/OFC and something that may surprise you. Ron/Tonks. No real reason why I put them together, it just suits the story well.

Post Hogwarts but Remus, Tonks, and Snape are still alive.

Not sure how many chapters this will be but if you read my stories then you know to look out for lengthy chapters and lots and lots of them.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Pulse

The solar system is home to a number of different planets, moons, meteors and asteroids. In history all sorts of collisions have happened. Planets clash with planets. Planets clash with moons. Moons clash with moons. Meteors hit moons, asteroids and planets almost constantly. And asteroids...you get the picture. But still every planet remains intact. The only one to be blessed with life is Earth. In our history we have been hit with our fair share of meteors and asteroids. One even ended all life on Earth, only for it to be rebuilt. The Earth hasn't seen a major collision with anything, other than the small meteorites in the night sky, for sixty five million years now.

But on the second of May nineteen ninety nine, that was about to change.

Between the planets known as Jupiter and Mars lies the asteroid belt. It contains from hundreds up to a thousand asteroids that vary in destruction. Some are half a mile long and would level the planet whilst some are sixty miles long that would permanently scar a planet and even force one out of orbit.

On this day though the Earth, just like many billions of days prior to this day, would have been safe from these destructive rocks. But on this day something very weird happened to a special rock in particular.

Out of the thousands of asteroids floating effortlessly through space, one asteroid is unique. It has a weird green smog leaking out small cracks in its surface. It isn't a particularly big asteroid; only a tenth of a mile wide. But this asteroid was different because it wouldn't do much physical damage to a planet. But to a planet that may have some kind of power entity. Some kind of inner energy. A planet with a power that even the inhabitants can't fully understand. To a planet with that, this rock was near fatal.

This rock had been following behind the commonly known Cerces when the asteroid stopped rotating. It started to vibrate. The vibrations grew stronger and stronger until it was shaking and jiving. Then there was an explosion out of the rear of the asteroid and a spurt of lime green flames thrusted the asteroid forwards and breaking its orbit. This rock had now become a small comet that travelled faster than any speed recordable by man. It flew past Jupiter, a planet bigger than all the other planets in the solar system combined, in just five minutes it almost collided with one of Jupiter's moons but the asteroid appeared to be aware of its surroundings. It swerved around the moon instead of embedding itself in the hard shell. This rock had a destination and nothing was going to stop it from getting there.

...

Hermione finally escaped the party on the grounds of Hogwarts and replaced them with the quiet and desolate corridors of Hogwarts. A year had passed but much like hurricane-battered countries, small indications of the corridors had not fully concealed the damage the battle had caused. Suits of armour had scrapes and blemishes on them. The floor had small traces of dust wedged to the side where it met the wall. And some corridors didn't seem to be as well lit as they used to be.

It wasn't the small hints that had Hermione scouting the halls, it was the scenes from a year ago today that she visualised. It is strange when you think about it. A year ago if you asked Hermione what happened in every corridor she was in and what she saw she would have looked at you as if you grew a third head and said 'I was too busy fighting to sight-see thank you very much'. But a year later, as she trekked every corridor and staircase, she could see everything. She saw the glass orbs smash upon the heads of Death Eaters that Trelawney threw unceremoniously. She saw the windows smashing, accompanied by black smog. Every detail she consciously missed at the time was somehow saved by her subconscious and revealed to her upon sight.

Hermione didn't like it. Not just the Death and the screaming and the explosions. She didn't like the reminders of that battle. She hated that she saw every horrible and haunting thing. She hated the fact that from last year and beyond she would never visit Hogwarts again without seeing the deaths of her friends, peers and idols. She would of course remember the fun times in the common room late at night. The excitement of the library. The peacefulness of the Black Lake. The comfort of her warm dormitory bed. The socialisation of the Great Hall. The achievements of her classes. The togetherness of the Quidditch stands.

She would have all them memories...as long as she never stepped foot in the castle again. A castle she could call home. Her hatred for Voldemort was as thick as it had ever been even til this day. He took away her friends and her freedom and her innocence (not in THAT way) and now he had taken her home.

Hermione eventually led herself to the library and she went to the shelves. She delicately ran the tips of her fingers over the spines as she passed by. But even this moment was ruined as she came across a section of books that were singed and scorched. She picked up a burnt book she had read many times in her years sitting in this library. She flicked it open and took note of every burnt page. It was saddening. Then she placed the book back.

Her next location was the second years toilets and upon entry she instantly summoned Myrtle out of her cubicle. "Who's that?"

"Hey Myrtle." Hermione greeted kindly.

"Oh...Hello, Hermione."

Hermione looked around and settled her eyes at the sinks. She remembered clambering down the drain beneath it a year ago to equip the Basilisk fangs. Not to mention her and Ron's first kiss. But the drain reminded her of their horcrux mission and those reminders were equally unwelcome.

Hermione blinked and turned back to Myrtle. "Do you mind if I powder my nose in here?"

"Oh, that's why you are here...not to visit old forgotten Myrtle" the Ghost replied bitterly.

Hermione felt a little normalcy in the reminder of Myrtles depressive thoughts. "Not at all Myrtle. Out of all the girls toilets in this castle I chose this one. The one possessed by an insecure and lonely ghost. I am here for company and to just escape from the hectic crowd downstairs"

"Oh...I see. Ok, But don't make a mess." Myrtle told her.

"I will be careful. Thanks Myrtle."

Hermione turned back to the sink, blocking out the visions she could still see, and started to powder her nose. She soon lost her motivation though and threw the rest away. She just leaned on the counter and hoped when she opened her eyes she would forget everything. But she knew she couldn't.

Everyone was a bit shaken up the month following the battle. The loss and grief was over-shadowing the victory. Harry didn't speak for days after the final battle. Ron needed to be hugging Hermione at all times to keep himself strong over Fred's death. Hermione herself was torn between being worried over her parents and restoring their memories, without chickening out because she feared their reaction and the consequences. She found her parents, of course she did, but they weren't her parents anymore. They had well paid jobs, a nice house, new family friends and there was an unmistakable bump to her mother's belly. They had a new life and soon to be new family in Australia. Hermione cried and cried and cried about leaving them where she would never return but leave them she did.

The year improved for everyone else. George and all the Weasley's including Ron, Harry, the Order, the DA, the Ministry. Everyone's life improved. Except for Hermione.

She recovered from the loss of her parents. She rehabilitated herself from the nightmares of Malfoy Manor. And she even finished her NEWT's with unsurprisingly good marks. But something wasn't right. Nothing felt the same as before the battle. Hermione didn't feel as intelligent as she had always been. She wasn't as motivated as she used to be. She hated her work despite it being all that she had ever wanted. She even fell out of love with Ron. They were still together and Hermione was still intimate but any eyes that looked any closer would easily see the slight hesitation of Hermione's kisses and the loose grip she had when Ron held her hand. She couldn't tell him. After everything they had been through he deserved this. He had a right to be happy and free. She needed to stay with him. Needed a family with him. It's what they promised each other.

But Hermione was an empty shell with a happy disguise. She feared she would never be normal again.

Hermione stood at the sink and cried for the millionth time in three hundred and sixty five days.

...

 _One hundred and sixty miles away_

The leaves parted as she appeared from them, swung upside-down with her legs wrapped around the tree branch. You couldn't see her legs that were hidden from view, obscured by leaves. Her hair dangled down but she didn't care. She held the binoculars to her eyes.

After a few scans of the scene on the other side of the field she lowered...or rather raised...her binoculars, clipping them to her belt and grabbing her radio.

Pressing the button she said."This is Ash In The Sky, I'm in position and have sights on the target. How should I proceed, over?"

A crackly male voice replied. "This is Dog Tag, location acknowledged, what do you see, over?"

"Small cottage, crops on all sides, lights are on, noise is minimal, no sign of any tangoes, over"

"Copy that. Any possible hostility?"

"Crop fields intricately cut and recently harvested, possible mine-field. One road leads to the cottage, unguarded and no weaponry visible. Small satellite dish on the roof, possible radar tracker. No other signs of hostility, over."

"Copy that Ash In The Sky, hold your position. Cannon Mac and Live Wire will rendezvous with you E.T.A. six minutes. Me and Black Smith will get into position west of you in the barn. Once in position we will flank left whilst Live Wire crosses the road and flanks right. Cannon Mac will rig the road to cover the escape. You keep an eye on that cottage the instant you see movement. Once me and Black Smith flank round the back you set up and be ready for them to pour out the front. Watch your fire if they escape with the hostage. Over and out."

She put the radio back and then used her upper body strength to raise back up. Once she had a good grip on the branch she twisted her body on top of it. She took her pen knife and cut off the extra branches in her sight. This left her vision no longer obscured but the hanging leaves still kept her hidden. She handled her sniper rifle, lodging it in a V point branch. She then stayed still and darent remove her eyes from the cottage. She checked it several more times with the binoculars before Cannon Mac and Live Wire arrived.

"You know Ash, I never took you for a tree-hugger." Teased Cannon Mac.

"Hardy-haw-haw, at least I can climb a tree." She replied.

"Who says I can't climb trees?"

"Your arse does."

"I do NOT HAVE a fat arse" Mac hissed quietly, gritting her teeth. Live Wire and Ash just snickered at her.

"Lew, do you have a fag?" Ash asked.

"What am I? Your personal butler?" He replied.

"Just give me a fag Jeeves"

He groaned and said "it's your last one". He opened the cigarette box and pulled out a cigarette.

" Why don't you just give me the box?" Ash asked impatiently.

"I don't trust you. I have five left and the last time I had a box with five fags in you took five."

"But how you gonna pass it to me?"

"Learn to catch Milanski."

He then tossed the fag into the air and it flew up towards her. She reached right down without adjusting her position and snatched the fag from the air. "Gotcha."

"Lucky" he said.

Ash reached into her pocket and took out a lighter. She placed the butt into her mouth and in a few clicks the fag was alight.

"What is it with Richard and flanking? Flanking this and flanking that. It's a cottage with barely anyone in it, why does it require a flanking?" Mac asked.

"No one ever said the guy was creative, but flanking has worked for us so far." Lew replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he flanks his wife every time she has a row with him." Mac joked.

They chuckled a bit. Then Lew said "He always chooses Riddian over us. Riddian trips over his own shoelaces most the time."

"They're brothers, what do you expect?" Ash replied.

Mac shook her head. "He is a good leader and a great guy but he has been faction leader for two years and that's longer than any other faction leader. And yes our missions are successful but we have nearly failed the last two because of his flanking obsession. And we all know why we survived them both don't we Ash?"

"Mac, don't start." Ash replied in a bored tone.

"Ash, why do you fight me on this? You are the sole reason we even got this far. Out of twelve missions we have failed none, but seven times was because you did something so brilliant it saved our bacon. Remember the Caribbean Island invasion. That machine gunner had us pinned down and Richard tried to flank it and failed. You shot the barrel in that bunker from seventy yards away and it ended the machine gun fire. And what about the Swiss Alps and the grenade you deflected into the cable car. It was thrown at you and you kicked it back. If this training was real life you would be knighted by now."

"We've all done good things Mac, just coz my ones happened to be the ones that get us the points. There is no I in team."

"Ah" Lew replied. "But this isn't a team, it's a faction. And that has an I in it."

"Shut it Smart arse."

Mac would not give in. "Ash, you should be faction leader by now. Just coz Richard is a dick and doesn't credit you enough."

"Read my lips...I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Faction. Leader."

"Why?"

"Coz I'm not a leader. Richard is. Even if he is a dick."

Mac was going to continue but Lew stopped her and whispered "you know why she doesn't want to be team leader, Kenz. She still loves her."

She just sighed sadly "I know. I just want her to move on."

"I know hun. I know."

The radio crackled and Dog Tag, or Richard, gave the order to move out. Ash focused her sights whilst the two faction mates below her darted away again.

...

"Nice speech Harry" Remus told him taking a glass of elf wine from a tray a woman brought by.

"Are you serious? I stuttered like eight times. I may be the saviour of the Wizarding World but I'm no public speaker." He retorted.

"You're right, I'm not gonna lie. I've seen better."

"At least you tried Harry" Tonks consoled at Remus' side.

"Don't say that. You make me feel like I'm eleven again."

"I like what you said though...or what you were trying to say, about the sticking together to make sure this never happens again." Remus said.

"I meant every word of that. That was mainly aimed at the Ministry but it goes for everyone I guess." Harry admitted.

"Yeah. Now if you spoke like Hermione would've maybe you wouldn't have embarrassed yourself." Remus joked.

"Haw haw, in fact she did help me write it. But the words were mine."

"That was nice of her. She still needs to do her speech. Where is she anyway?" Tonks asked.

"She went to powder her nose...forty minutes ago." Remus said baffled at why it would take that long.

"I will find her" Harry answered. "She is probably rehearsing. Let Ron know I'm looking for her."

"Will do."

With that Harry went to search. He took out the Marauder's Map and searched for his friend's name. Finding her name in the second year toilets he made his way there.

Just outside the door, Harry was about to barge in and crack a joke when he heard a sob. He listened longer and finally deciphered that she was crying.

He lightly knocked. "Mione, can I come in?"

Hermione sucked back her tears and said "Harry, sure. Come in."

Upon entry he saw Hermione facing away, trying to hide her tear-streaked face. "Mione, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"You were."

"I don't know what you're on about."

"Mione, I heard you. You can't even pretend to lie."

"Well,you know, I'm back here and it's a tad emotional."

Harry knew this was more than that but he didn't pry. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"What you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for you. You have been gone most of the hour. You need to do your speech too remember." Harry reminded.

"I...I don't think I can...I don't feel very well."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Got a bit of a headache and stomach ache."

"Well a quick spell will clear that up, you know that."

"No Harry. I would rather stay here."

"Hermione, you have to do a speech, you are a hero of the war. And you worked so hard on it."

"I...I can't... I can't...can't go back out there...I can't go back out there...I don't want to go back out there, pleasedon'tletmegobackoutthere." Hermione babbled panickly.

Harry rushed to her and scooped her into his arms. She let him hold her. "Ok Mione, I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This place is brilliant and always has been, but we will never undo what happened. I feel a bit choked about it too." Harry assured.

"I just want to go home." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Ok. I will get Ron and then when he comes back you can talk. If you're still unhappy you can both go home." Harry told her.

"Ok, thanks Harry" Hermione said pulling away from the hug.

Harry turned to go. He turned back to give her some reassurance and he was glad he did. If he hadn't he wouldn't have seen Hermione collapse. He leaped forward to stop her head planting the floor and held her unconscious body. "Come on Hermione. Hospital Wing."

He picked her up and carried her out and towards the Infirmary.

...

"Congratulations faction five, another flawless mission completed. To celebrate your commendable achievements we have a surprise for you all. You have all been promoted."

The five faction members squealed and yelled their happiness before quieting down for the trainer to continue.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce Bill Barksley, the founder of MMDS training camp." He beckoned to a man getting out the small Jeep behind them. He had a bald head that got regularly sunburnt by the looks of it. He wore framed glasses and his suit and tie were expensive Gucci clothing.

"Congratulations you five, you are amongst some of the greatest trainees the programming has had since we first started. Here in this briefcase are your promotional certificates. When I read out your name you will step forward and shake my hand. Then take your certificate."

He opened the case and removed five laminated papers. He read the first name "Mr Riddian Tyler Smith, you have been promoted to Deputy Faction Leader. Congratulations."

The short brown skinned and dreadlocked haired boy walked shyly forward to claim his certificate and shook the chairman's hand.

Riddian walked back to his older brother's side, of whom thumped the boy in the back in congratulations.

The chairman read the next name. "Mr Lewis Steven Huff, you have been promoted to Sniper Tactician. Congratulations"

Ash elbowed him and said jokingly "Always taking what's mine huh?"

He smiled at that and stepped forward shaking the man's hand. He took his award and fell back in line.

"Miss Mackenzie Olivia Johnson, you have been promoted to Faction Leader. Well done."

"Oh my God" she replied with complete surprise.

"Nice one Kenz." Lewis congratulated.

Ash just threw her a glance that said ' Me Faction Leader. That backfired didn't it'.

Mackenzie ignored the look and took the award and the chairman's hand.

"Mr Richard Floyd Smith, you have completed your training with MMDS and are a full time officer. All the best for the future."

" But my brother?" He asked.

"I'm sure the new Deputy Faction Leader can cope fine without you having to hold his hand Mr Smith." The trainer said as he observed the awards being presented.

"Right...of course sir."

The others apart from his younger brother were seriously concentrating on holding in the chuckles and snickers that threatened to burst out as he collected his award.

"Last but not least Miss Ashley Skye Milanski, you have also completed the MMDS training programme and also have a spot as a First Tactician in the MMDS advanced operations program. Congratulations."

Ashley just gaped at him whilst the others gasped. Lewis broke the silence. "You are training for Special Ops."

Ashley tried to talk but did a better job impersonating a fish. She eventually pulled herself together "I don't know what to say"

"By my sources you have shown incredible promise to being a world class officer. Personally I think First Tactician is being modest. You would probably be a Sniper Tactician in the advanced operations but no one gets above First Tactician the first time they join the program. But at your level you will most likely be promoted in meer weeks." The chairman complimented.

"Wow. Special Ops." She then stepped forward, shook the man's hand and took the certificate. The chairman bid them farewell and left in a hurry.

As soon as she was gone, Ashley was smothered by hugs from her two friends.

"I told you that you were incredible." Mackenzie said happily.

"Special Ops. You actually got the Special Ops." Lewis told her excitedly.

"This is unreal." Ashley told them. "But will you guys be OK."

"Of course. Don't worry about us mere mortals. You worry about living to be a God of MMDS." Lewis told her.

Ash turned in their arms to face them both. "I will miss you two."

"Same. But you go be a hero." Mackenzie then leaned forward and whispered into her ear "Do it for Brianna."

Ashley's breath hitched and she looked into MacKenzie's eyes. She then nodded as her eyes grew slightly wet.

The mood was broken unexpectedly by Lewis' confused voice."What is that?"

Ashley looked up at what the guy saw in the sky and all she saw was a green line and then it disappeared. Thinking it was just her eyes tricking her Ashley was going to turn back around when she felt a small judder. All three of them looked in the direction of the green light they saw. In seconds the green light reappeared but this time it seemed to be emanating off the horizon. The smudge on the horizon grew bigger and it was about as high as a five o'clock winter sunset when they realised the green light was rushing towards them. It seemed to pulse with small green waves as it drew nearer. The three onlookers tried running away but they knew it was worthless. In no time at all the green light had lit up the sky and the loud, vibrating sound became deafening. Then the light was upon them and their bodies seized up as if they were in pain but in actual fact the waves had them feeling nothing than a dull ache tearing through their chests. Then they felt physically exhausted and dropped to the floor. The green waves continued even after all three victims blacked out.

...

 _Meanwhile_

"She fainted...she got a bit upset and then fainted. Ok, she was hysterical then she fainted. That's all I know really." Harry told Ron as he paced in front of the bed.

"Why was she upset?"

"This place brought back bad memories for her. In the end they were too overwhelming" Harry answered.

"She should've stayed at the party. Never mind, she will be ok right?"

"As right as rain Mr Weasley. However I do ask something of you?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she passed with a few potions.

"What's that?"

"Would it be possible to drain her magical core whilst she sleeps and have it return upon her reawakening?"

"Drain her magic? Why?"

"Mrs Granger is too affected by the events that happened in this castle. There isn't a single room here that doesn't have a significance to the battle. Even here she will see the injured being treated and the bodies being covered when she wakes up. I intend for her to sleep peacefully and I could give her a Dreamless Sleep potion but the reaction when she wakes might affect her even more. If we drain her magic whilst she sleeps she will feel emptier and would sleep better. As soon as she reopens her eyes, her magic will return. I merely ask this as a precautionary measure."

Ron thought about it and eventually said "Yeah whatever. Just do it. Just make sure she will be OK again."

"Of course".

Madame Pomfrey then helped the unconscious Hermione to drink the potion. Ron stood away to the side having a hushed conversation with Harry. The room was guarded so that no panic could arise with the mention of Hermione's condition.

Everyone was busy and so never felt the small judder from the ground beneath them. They remained oblivious until a loud humming noise got too loud to ignore. Harry and Ron made for the window and only had enough time to take frightened gasps when the familiar green waves passed through the walls like a Hogwarts ghost and sent them squirming. Madame Pomfrey, Harry and Ron were unconscious in under ten seconds. The castle was eerily quiet, signalling that the rest of the party had also been affected.

And the green waves kept travelling. Kept going until it bathed the globe in green and now looked similar to another green planet in our solar system. Venus. The Earth kept it's green glow for a couple of hours before gradually receding. In another half hour it was back to its blue and green contrasting colour.

This meant only one thing. Our very special asteroid had reached its destination: Earth.

An; sorry if that was too scientically dorky for you. It seems dorkier when you combine the concept of space with fantasy and magic.

Yes. No signs of the pairings happening yet but that should give you a clue to how long this story will be.

Ashley, Lewis and Mackenzie are not Muggles. The whole scene with the training mission was a Muggle practice but wait til I tell you what MMDS stands for. Or you could guess.

It stands for Magical Muggle Defence Service. Basically magical folk learn to fight Muggle-style to share responsibilities for the Muggle and Wizarding World's protection. And just like any secret service, it's a secret.

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews if you would be so kind.


	2. Chapter 2

An; hey it's chapter 2. I hope you will all enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Survivor.

 _Everyone was busy and so never felt the small judder from the ground beneath them. They remained oblivious until a loud humming noise got too loud to ignore. Harry and Ron made for the window and only had enough time to take frightened gasps when the familiar green waves passed through the walls like a Hogwarts ghost and sent them squirming. Madame Pomfrey, Harry and Ron were unconscious in under ten seconds. The castle was eerily quiet, signalling that the rest of the party had also been affected._

 _..._

The first thing she heard as she came round was the ringing of her ears. Like a connection being lost. She wasn't even sure if she was conscious at all. Or even alive. She attempted to open her eyes but even a slit of light that came through made her eyes burn and fry. She attempted several more times,each time opening her eyes a flicker more. She eventually opened them up into a squint and through her blurred vision she saw the dull grey, metallic colour ceiling. She felt the bed around her and it was like her nerves had never felt softness before. It was like she could feel every receptor in her hands longing for a touch of the material. She was incredibly weak. Gravity felt a billion times stronger as she uncomfortably rose to a sitting position. Once there she checked the room as saw every bed full of unconscious people. She saw her friends Mac and Lew in the beds either side of her. Even the nurses that normally treat them in here were out cold. She saw the trainers, the office staff, the cooks and all other workers and trainees filling the beds.

'If everyone was out cold, why are we all in beds?' Ash thought.

Her answer came in the form of one person who she knew quite well. He stumbled through the door carrying yet another unconscious body. He transported the young receptionist to a bed rooms enough for two and plopped her down next to a beginner trainee. He observed the room, probably looking for more places to put other unconscious people on. As she scanned the room he finally acknowledged Ashley sitting up and she gave him a warm smile. "Ashley! Dear girl, how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad Jefferson. Just a little disorientated." She replied.

"Ah of course. This is all confusing for you isn't it. But have sympathy for me as well. I'm not even magical so I can't offer many explanations I'm afraid." The man replied stepping towards Ashley's bed. He was a squib that looked after the maintenance of the building. He looked shabby all the time but so do all squibs really. His full name is Darian Joel Jefferson. But his friends call him Jefferson. Or just Jeff. He was distantly related to another person that looks after another, much more prestigious and honourable place than this. They were second cousins and both squibs. When they were younger both guys stuck together, to fight against the animosity and neglect their families showed them. But just before their twenties the two had a falling out so bad that Jefferson now spits on the floor every time he had to mention his name. After their fight Jefferson moved south and stayed in London. He became a caretaker at a primary school but was released when he had no tolerance for rude kids smashing things, resulting in him verbally abusing the children. He eventually worked here and that's where he wished to stay.

"Whatever that was, I'm glad it didn't kill me. Or everyone else." Ash said reminiscing the event just prior to her hospitalisation.

"You gave me a scare. Everyone did. You all looked like you got electrocuted then dropped like a puppet with cut strings. I'm pretty tired too. I needed my strength today to practically carry everyone into here." Jefferson replied.

Ashley took in his slightly sweaty form and asked. "How come you weren't affected?"

"Again, I'm as clueless as you. Now you are awake would you like a drink?"

'Nah, I will just transfigure a glass and summon some fresh water. Where is my wand?" Ashley inquired.

"If it isn't on you now it will be where you left it last." Jefferson told her.

"Yeah. My satchel. Have you seen it?"

"No flower, I haven't."

Ashley thought hard and remembered. "Ah, the field tent. Damn that is like a quarter of a mile away. I might be a while, I will see you when I get back Jeff."

"No you won't. I shall retrieve your wand for you. You still look weak so you stay in that bed." Jefferson insisted.

"But you don't know what my wand looks like?"

"No, but I do know about what your satchel looks like. The ugly, cement coloured one right?" He teased.

"Look who's talking with those stained navy blue overalls." Ashley quipped back.

He took a hold of his clothes and said "Too Shay". He then said his goodbye's and she returned one of her own.

This left her quizzing herself on what that thing was, and what did it do, and how they even survived.

...

" How much did I drink last night?" Ron asked upon his return to consciousness.

"Just three Butterbeers and a Fire whiskey...I think." Harry answered clutching his brow. "Not enough to get you drunk."

"Then how do you explain this excruciating pain in my head."

"There is only one thing that does that to me, and he died a year ago." Harry replied.

Madame Pomfrey came back with three potions, handing the boys one each and downing one for herself.

"What in Merlin's straggly beard was that green-what was that?" Ron asked.

"You tell me" Harry answered.

"That's odd." Madame Pomfrey said with a concerned look at her empty vial.

"Odd? Yeah, I think odd is an understatement for what that thing was." Ron replied, grimacing in pain.

"I don't mean that, I mean the potions."

"What about them?"

"Well haven't you noticed? They haven't worked."

Harry looked at his vial and felt the pain in his head still as rampant as before. "She's right."

"You must've forgotten to do the spells for it" Ron said.

"I beg your pardon but I can mix this potion in my sleep with complete ease and the spells are as memorised and perfected as my ABC's." Madame Pomfrey scalded him, offended that this boy doubted her work.

"Well why hasn't it worked."

A groan came from somewhere in the room and the three confused people suddenly remembered the unconscious patient lying in one of the beds. "Hermione." Ron gasped as he rushed to her side. Hermione was apparently still asleep but Ron still held her hand in his.

"Hermione should be able to help us. She will know what to do when she wakes up." Ron told them.

"Not straight away Ron, she will still be upset from last night. I would tread very carefully." Harry advised his friend.

"Mione, wake up. It's me, it's your Ron." Ron muttered in her ear.

Hermione roused and frowned. "Ron..." She croaked.

"I'm here, love."

Her eyes parted open and she looked into the face of her boyfriend. "What happened?"

"Harry says you fainted."

"I fainted." She said. "Why?"

"Hermione you got dangerously emotional yesterday."

"Ron" Harry grumbled. Ron was blunt as always.

Hermione just looked round, not really seeing anything. She was memorising the events of last night.

"What am I still doing here?"

"You needed rest Miss Granger. Mr Potter immediately brought you here as a precaution." Pomfrey answered. "In fact you can leave now if you feel up to it."

Hermione heard the last bit and instantly threw the quilt aside and moved to get off the bed.

"Hermione, rest."

"I don't need rest Ronald, I need to go home."

"At least stay for breakfast Mione" Harry pleaded.

"No Harry! The sooner I get out this castle the better." Hermione replied firmly.

She stood up and retrieved her wand, muttering a quick Tempus. Finding her answer she nodded and told the boys. "Are you coming or what?"

"Of course we are." Ron answered. "But explain to me why you are in such a rush to leave."

Hermione looked at him dangerously. "I will not spend one more minute in this castle."

She then stormed past him followed by Harry and Ron who let her lead them out. Once she had opened the heavy door she saw many people outside, looking groggy.

"Great, now the whole freaking world knows the brilliant Hermione Granger fainted. Terrific." She said bitterly.

As he struggled to keep up with the pace of Hermione's determined legs, Ron continued his questioning. "What is with you Mione?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. It's you who can't seem to understand."

"Is this to do with last night?"

"No. This is to do with the building I'm currently standing in."

Harry took over. "Mione, last night you saw all the scenes from the battle again, and I can see why that would upset you but besides your flat with Ron and the Burrow, this castle is home to you. Don't hate the castle for something it had no control over. It was the people that fought not the castle."

"Harry, I do not hate Hogwarts. I love Hogwarts. I don't want to leave it. But I have to or I will go insane."

"Ok, we will go home." Ron told her. "Maybe you will feel up to it next year."

"NO!" Hermione screamed, gathering every eye in the corridor. " I will leave Hogwarts now Ron, and I will never come back. Ever."

She turned and proceeded towards the door but the form of Remus Lupin blocked her path. "I'm afraid no one will be leaving" he told her.

"No one except me." Hermione said defiantly.

"I wish I could stop you Hermione but my options are limited in how I'm going to do that. You must stay though for now until we have figured out what's happened." Remus told her.

"I don't care what's happened. I'm leaving."

"You should care. This concerns the whole Wizarding World."

"The Wizarding World can go stuff itself! I'm leaving."

"Hermione!" He growled roughly. "We are seeing the extinction of Wizarding life as we know it. You will follow me to the Headmaster's office now and without any further argument."

...

Ashley stared at her wand she received from Jefferson. No words could give justice to how horrible she felt right now. She didn't know whether to cry, punch a wall or cower in fear. Mac and Lew had the same feelings. In fact everyone that was now conscious was crying or comforting each other. Some questions had been answered like why Jefferson wasn't affected and what that thing did? But it rose more questions like what does this mean, who else has been affected, how can we resolve it? Ashley knew they had a big problem. No a gargantuan problem. And that problem was...

"No magic" Mac spoke finally. "How can there be no magic?"

"Look, this is bad. We all know that. This is terrible in fact. But aren't we proving with this program that we can cope without magic." Lew tried reasoning.

"Yeah but...magic is special." Mac replied in a lost voice.

"Who are we kidding guys? We had our magic. OUR magic. Taken from us. Drained. An empty barrel. We had no choice, no warning, no escaping. This is a disaster." Ashley told them. "I guarantee we aren't the only people affected by this either."

"Maybe it will return. Maybe our cores will re-stabilise." Lew said cheerfully.

They were interrupted by their trainer. "Hey troops, how are you all coping?"

"Not very good sir." Mac said.

"No, I don't expect you to be either. However until people can explain fully what happened last night things must continue as planned. Johnson, Huff, go grab some breakfast. Milanski you will do the same but before that you must takes your belongings out your dorm and have them ready. You will move to the Special Ops compound today." The trainer ordered. He then turned and went to speak to the others.

"Yes, give us time to mourn." Mac said sarcastically.

"He's right we need to to move on from this, try and cope in the way we usually would." Lew told them.

"I'm staying here." Ashley said suddenly.

"No, you need to grab your stuff so you are ready to leave for Special Ops."

"Didn't you hear me, I'm not leaving. I'm not going to Special Ops. Not now not ever. In fact, I don't think I can even do this anymore. The training. I did this for Brianna. But she is gone and I don't want this anymore. Now I'm forced to live like a Muggle. Well this is the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm handing in my release papers today." Ashley then got up and stormed out as the other two looked on in shock.

...

"This can't be possible" Hermione said as soon as everyone gathered in the Headmaster's office had heard the explanation, or rough explanation, of what has happened.

"It's more than possible, it's happened. All around the world from here to the States to the far east, millions of people are reporting the loss of their magic to their ministries." Kingsley informed sombrely.

"Surely there is something we can do?" Ginny asked.

"We know we haven't lost our magical cores, else we'd be dead. Our cores have just been drained and we have no way of restoring them." McGonagall answered.

"You can't destroy magic though. It's like energy; can't be created or destroyed." Hermione told them. "So where has our magic gone?"

"All around us we presume. It's in our atmosphere. But without source or intent the magic is like air. We can't even detect it. Magic can't do things on its own. And I have a feeling that we either have to create something Muggle that can collect magic, which is highly unlikely, or we just have to cope without it. However horrible and devastating that sounds." Remus told them all.

Hermione drew her hands to her face and mumbled "How?".

"It looks like witches and wizards are officially extinct."

"I can't even remember this. I was unconscious when you said this thing happened. Not only did I wake up from a really rough night, but I'm now living a morning of hell." Hermione said frustratedly.

Harry then remembered something. "Hermione, this event happened last night, but when you woke up you checked the time with your wand. A tempus charm, remember."

Hermione replied excitedly "Yes, yes I did?"

"You've been able to perform magic?" Kingsley asked.

"This morning when I woke up."

"Just to make sure do you mind doing a spell for us?" Remus asked, containing his silently raucous relief.

Hermione immediately drew her wand and performed a perfectly formed patronus. Her otter stood on its hind legs and scanned its environment. It then scampered around the room and finally dissipated in the fireplace.

"My word, you must be the only one." Kingsley spoke amazedly.

"We don't know that for sure." Remus said although he too was stunned by this change of events.

"Miss Granger, you could be saving a lot of lives if you can help us re-introduce magic to every member of our magical society." Kingsley said.

Hermione couldn't help but frown at the way he said that and she asked "What do you mean help? How will I be helping you?"

"I think it is in the best of interests if you comply with a magic withdrawal."

"Absolutely not!" McGonagall fumed. "How can you even mention such a thing?!"

"It would save every witch and wizard in the world". He told her.

" And kill her in the process! I will not allow that to happen! "

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is a magic withdrawal. By the sounds of it you will be taking my magic." Hermione estimated.

"Indeed, we will then amplify it and reconnect it to every other witch and the world" Kingsley told her.

"I don't have enough magic to go around do I?"

"Before you get rid of your magic, you will be able to draw in the free magic in the air and when you collect as much as you can you will release all of that magic including your own."

"Like that pulse thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes, except instead of removing the magic, this pulse restores it."

"What happens to me?" Hermione said warily.

McGonagall stepped in. "It will emotionally and physically drain you as well as destroy every last bit of your magical core. It will kill you."

Ron spoke for his girlfriend. "Then we have nothing else to say. Hermione will not sacrifice herself."

"I would prefer to hear it from her" the Minister said firmly.

"Kingsley! End of discussion! She will not do it!" McGonagall snapped.

He had a very unhappy look to his face but he stayed quiet.

"What I don't understand is why I haven't been affected. Was it because I was asleep?" Hermione asked changing the subject a little.

"It would still affect you in your sleep. I have no other explanation apart from you somehow avoided the pulse." Remus told her.

"No. She didn't avoid it." Harry remembered something else. "It was Madame Pomfrey."

"What do you mean Harry?" The headmistress asked.

Ron also caught on. "Hermione already had her magic removed before the pulse happened."

"What?" Hermione said incredulously.

"She drained your magical core before that so you could sleep with ease without making yourself panic the moment you woke up." Harry explained. "She performed it so that when you woke up your magic instantly restored itself."

"And where was my consent in this?" She asked.

"You had fainted, we only wanted you to sleep peacefully." Ron defended.

"Where was a Dreamless sleep potion then?"

"You were already unconscious. Someone had to make sure you slept long and well enough to forget."

Before she could continue the argument, Harry stepped in. "Hermione, we did it to help you. Pomfrey assured us your magic would return and we can trust Pomfrey. You know that if you were awake at the time we would have let you make the decision."

Harry really was a mediator at times. A de-fuser to a bomb, as long as you don't mention relationships he is incredibly useful for advice and a voice of reason. He even works on Hermione, sometimes.

"Ok. Sorry for being a bit ratty but next time ask me before I faint if you are going to do that." She said with a teasing smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but back to the point at hand, if your magical core was emptied and restored afterwards it would make sense that the pulse missed you." Remus theorised.

"But wouldn't the pulse cancel the spell?" Hermione said.

"No." Came the deep drawl belonging to Snape. "The Emptiness spell is performed in two stages. Stage one, is the removal of your magic, stage two is the restoration. No magical entities exist between stage one and two. In simpler terms between stage one and two there is no direct magical link. The trigger for it is the incantation of the spell that obviously starts stage one, the next trigger is your awakening that triggers stage two."

"I didn't understand a word of that" Ron said perplexed.

"Why am I not surprised? It seems your concern for your partner's well-being doesn't increase your listening levels." Snape replied.

Ron looked close to ramming his knuckles into the greasy-haired professor's cranium but the warning from Minerva to Snape was enough to reduce his blood pressure.

"What Snape meant was that when I was put under the spell I lost my magic and no magic was present again until I woke up. If I had woken up when the pulse struck then I too would be without magic." Hermione explained patiently to Ron.

"Ok, I get it now." He said gratefully and added in his head 'Why didn't the greasy-haired git explain it that way?'

"Now that we have cleared up the what's and how's of what happened to Miss Granger we need to think about the next step."

"The next step is Hermione will surrender her magic or be put under arrest" Kingsley said grimly.

Everyone in the room was shocked at the former Order member now Minister turning so sinister so quickly. Kingsley was the nicest man you would come across, the most helpful and considerate guy in the world. But here he was staring expressionlessly at Hermione like a wolf stalking a lamb. The rest of the gang got past their shock and stood between her and the Minister.

"How are you gonna do that exactly?" Ron said with malice.

"Geez, just calm down everyone. This is not making me feel any better." Hermione told them.

They ignored her and stared the Minister down. "I'm surprised at you Kingsley." Remus said. "I thought you would be the leader everyone would look up to."

"But don't you see Remus, the people will want their magic back. Have you forgotten that magic is important? Could you seriously Imagine life without it before today? I'm not selfish, I do what the world needs me to do. Hope for the Wizarding World relies on her. She has an opportunity to be turned legendary in her sacrifice, if she wasn't legendary as it is. You would sentence a full species of human, a huge chunk of the world's population, to magicless lives for the future generations; all that to protect this girl. Where are your priorities, all of you? I have a billion commiserations for the loss of a very talented and special heroine of our world. If there was any other way I would take it no questions asked. Hermione is both lucky and unlucky in this scenario. She never asked for this. She never wanted it to happen. But it has. The sooner you all realise that, the more I hope we will stand together. Of course this could be all done for if Hermione would kindly volunteer." Kingsley genuinely sounded apologetic but pleading and assertive.

"Kingsley, I understand how important Hermione's magic is to the world. I know she is our only hope. I know that your intentions are just and you want what you believe is best for our world. But you are asking us to kill an ally. Kill a hero. Kill a friend. To save everyone she fought so valiantly for to ensure their freedom. You are going to turn your back on her." McGonagall said imploringly.

"This is not about the battle, this is about something bigger. Something bigger than us. Bigger than the war. Who are we if we can't be wizards?" He replied.

Harry then stepped forward to say his piece. "What would you do Minister? What if she was your friend? Or your sister, wife, daughter? Would you give her up so easily?"

"If I had to, for the good of the people, yes."

"Then it's clear, you weren't the man we all thought you were. If that concludes our conversation it would be great it you left." Remus told him dismissively.

Kingsley shot one last look to Hermione who was as uncomfortable a person he had ever seen. His look said one thing. 'You know what you must do. Don't make this hard.'

He then turned and called his aurors to follow him to the door. Before he left he said one last thing. "You have chosen your allegiance. Beware that just because we have no magic, it doesn't mean you are untouchable." He finally left, escorted by his aurors.

"So much for us all sticking together" Ron told Harry, reminding him of his speech last night that Harry jinxed.

" Don't worry Mione. We will never turn you over." Harry said firmly as he turned to speak to her. Hermione however, was not there. "Mione?"

She had also left the room. She was going to find the exit to this place that just gave her more and more reasons to stay away. She was wracked with guilt. If she hadn't left the main party and fainted in a bathroom at least she would share the consequences of this nightmare along with everyone else. Could a person crack under extreme pressure like this? Hermione had a strong will but she was human. She must have a breaking point. The war. This phobia of Hogwarts. Now the pressure of a whole species of human in crisis was bearing down on her shoulders. She still had her magic, but it felt wrong. By rights she shouldn't have it at all and by just having it felt selfish. She couldn't put the lives of millions of others before her own. She felt ashamed, not gracious, in her survival. She had the opportunity to put things right but she hadn't the Gryffindor courage to do so. She was an abomination to the Gryffindor house.

She had to leave and get away. Stay away. Where no one could find her. She will be hunted for sure but she would keep running. Give up her boyfriend, friends and dreams. She could even change her name if she so wished.

She got to the main staircase when two exhausted boys came round the corner and caught up with her. The others where rapidly gaining ground too. Not one of them was about to let Hermione do something incredibly foolish.

"Hermione, what are you doing? You can't hand yourself in!" Ron told her worriedly.

"I'm not. I'm leaving. Forever."

"Not this Hogwarts thing again, there are bigger things to worry about now."

"It's not about Hogwarts...not entirely...it's about everything. The war, the magic, my life. It is too hard on me. I have so many problems that I don't know how to solve. I'm sorry you two but I can't do this." She told them, by the end she had fallen prisoner to her tears.

"Hermione...what are you saying?" Ron said almost panicking.

"Goodbye Ron. Thanks for everything." She turned around and gave him a chaste kiss before marching off again.

Ron saw the hidden message in that kiss. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" He cried.

"I have to."

"IF YOU ARE DUMPING ME LIKE THIS AT LEAST DO IT TO MY FACE AND WITHOUT WALKING AWAY!" He yelled angrily.

She turned and faced him. He stopped in front of her and took both her palms in his. "I know you're upset and and this is hard for you, but you're not thinking clearly. You are just extremely emotional right now and who wouldn't be in your position. Look, we can go home and talk about it over a nice cup of tea. What do you say?" He was more pleading than asking.

Harry flanked Ron and said. "Mione, running away will not solve your problems."

"They're unsolvable." Hermione replied.

"Nothing is unsolvable. We have to work this out together."

"You're not getting it, neither of you are. This last year has been a nightmare for me. It's only getting worse and worse. I'm losing myself. I'm not the sort of person that faints like I did last night. I have my dream job but I'm not feeling the buzz. I'm disorganised and forgetful. I may look like Hermione to you but to me I'm a stranger. And this situation I find myself in has just given me a good reason to get way. No doubt people will be out for my blood. And I'm sick of fighting back. I can't fight anymore. I'm not the Gryffindor know-it-all bookworm any longer. I'm not even worthy of a Gryffindor anymore." Hermione then started walking backwards whilst still facing them. "It is better for me if I go"

Ron was openly in tears now. "What about me?"

"You will move on. I know you will."

"Are you kidding? I can't live without you."

"Well, I hate to do it but you're gonna have to. I don't belong here anymore."

"You always belong here Mione. This is your home." Harry said, also crying.

"This is Hermione's home. Not mine. Unless I find myself again I have to stay away." She replied.

"Why can't you find yourself here?" Ron asked her.

"Because it's too dangerous and the longer I stay the more I feel myself slipping away. I will go insane if I don't go. I love you Ron, and you Harry, and everyone. I love you too much to see you watch a broken woman crumple under all this pressure. A shell of a person I once was. I will not let that image be of me. To do that I have to leave. Perhaps forever. One day I may return and that day will be the day you see Hermione Granger once again. Not this lost girl with a million problems on her case. I wish you both the best. Harry, marry Ginny and treasure her like she is all you care about. Let the children Potter's roam free...but make them knuckle-down and learn something once in a while."

"Ok Mione. You have my word." He smiled with watery eyes. Ron looked at him as if he was betrayed but never said a word. Harry had realised though that Hermione needed this more than she ever needed anything. He would miss his best female friend like crazy, and was craving the day he would see her once again.

Hermione gave him a tight signature hug and kissed him on the cheek as she pulled back. Then she turned to Ron who was examining his shoes.

"Ron. I so wish that we had the opportunity to make something of what we had. Believe me when I say every dream of yours was a dream of mine. I wanted it just as badly. The Quidditch player husband. The life of tasting glorious food with the rest of the Weasleys every week. The official transition from Granger to Weasley as your wife. The beautiful little Weasleys that would lighten up my life. I wanted it all. I'm sorry we had to stop this early. That life may be over for me but it is still more than achievable for you. I know those dreams were created with me in mind but you just need to believe that I was never worthy of that dream, otherwise my fate would've been kinder. It's a sign that your dream person is still out there and I know for sure you will find her. I will never forget you. Never."

Ron gulped and forced his wet eyes to meet Hermione's "I will never stop loving you. Never."

He kissed her sweeter than any kiss they ever shared and the love was intoxicating, Hermione felt no objection to kissing him back just as lovingly. They parted finally and Ron immediately turned his back to her, face in his hands. He didn't think he could survive watching her walk out of his life.

After the emotional parting for one of the three legendary Gryffindors ever lived, Remus delicately approached them with sadness in his eyes too. "Sorry to interrupt this emotional moment but may I just suggest one last request before you start your journey to find yourself Hermione."

"Sure Remus." She said wiping her eyes dry. "What is it?"

"I want to request you go to a safehouse only Tonks and myself know of, just for tonight. This is so you are ready for the arrival of a secret guardian in the morning. You may think you are safe with your magical core still flowing with magic but Muggle weapons, as you know, bypass all forms of protection and self-defense. Also it would put us all at rest to know someone will protect you whilst you're gone. We will personally scrutinize every person eligible to make sure that they can be trusted beyond certainty, and after tomorrow you both shall go where you please."

"I think that is acceptable." Hermione said. "I could do with the help."

"Excellent. There is a portkey but only you can activate it." Remus told her. "It's been a privilege to know such a remarkably smart young woman. I wish you the best of luck out there." He bowed to her.

"I will need it thanks." She gave him a small hug goodbye. He then took out his pocket a ladel that in other circumstances might raise some eyebrows. He gave her the portkey and she looked once more at her crying friends. Neville, Luna, Ginny,George, Harry and Ron. All of them together, showing the greatest accomplishment in her life that no NEWT grade could match.

In one muttered word she was gone.

An! Here is chapter 2 take 2.

Yeah I had to delete the story before because like a twonk I made a calamity of the storyline in the old submission of chapter 2 that I am too embarrassed to even mention now. I reuploaded the story and rewrote this chapter. Well, the first half of it anyway.

I'm gonna be much kinder to Ron in this story. He hasn't had a good repertoire in my stories so far so I am to remedy that. I do like Ron.

Some more reviews would be nice. Favourite and Follow if you can too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Guardian.

The chief director was sorting through paperwork and taking small sips of his cappuccino as he listened to the man on the other side of the desk. He then focussed on him and said.

"I appreciate you coming to our organisation with your problem Remus but the people here are only trainees, you would want the official MMDS for official professional assignments."

"I understand Mr Berling. We would go straight to them if we were sure it was safe to. But we can't due to influence from the Ministry with the MMDS." The former Marauder informed him.

"We too are influenced by the Ministry." Berling replied.

"But your trainees aren't. A trainee is less likely to be influenced by higher authorities. The trainees here are learning for themselves, not for the Ministry."

Berling nodded his surprised agreement with the Order member at grasping a very well-observed trait of his hard-working trainees. "I agree with your methods and inspirations for this assignment but my trainees may be in the same mind-set as the Minister and other members of our society, and so personal feelings might become an issue. Are you sure you can fully trust my trainees?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I will respect your choices of who your best trainees are however I hope you don't find it an offense if I get the final decision." Remus requested.

"I would consider you a fool to not do so. The best we have are all Advanced Operations, a lot of them are committed to their courses or have outside lives that they can't abandon. However I can fix up five...possibly six candidates that would be eligible for you, or more importantly, Miss Granger." Berling announced.

"Wonderful." Was Remus' reply.

"Juliet, can you come in here a second?" Berling asked through the telecom.

A few seconds later the secretary came in and stood before the chief director. "Yes, sir."

"Can you kindly send for six trainees to be interviewed for a special assignment for Mr Lupin here?"

"Of course, sir. Any trainees in particular?" She replied.

"Polizzi, Tarian, McStevenson, Lucci, and Morgan if he isn't busy."

Juliet jotted the names down as he said them. Upon writing the fifth she instantly said "That's five...one more you need?"

Berling gritted his teeth at the secretary who knew very much to forget what she just said. Mr Berling had once again been patronised by this girl who always wanted to state the obvious, mainly before he even got the next part of what he intended to say. He would have grilled the girl if he didn't have company but she should expect one later. "Yes, Juliet. I am aware of that. I, however, wish to speak to the sixth person personally. She has not reacted well to the incidents of last night and may need some convincing."

Juliet tried to redeem her actions by suggesting she could speak to her but Berling just waved her off. "I have a connection to the girl. I will see to it. Do you mind?" He asked Remus this.

"Not at all." He replied.

"My secretary will make you feel welcome and comfortable. I will hopefully be back in thirty minutes." Then the chief director left as Juliet asked Remus what he would like to drink.

Berling asked for the five other candidates just in case Remus disregarded the one he had in mind. He was very confident in his personal choice but like he said, she needed convincing. He also thought time on her own with another girl struggling with her life may give her someone to talk to when spirits were low. And obviously, the loss of her dearest friend and heart-throb was hurting her so much that at times he didn't recognise her from the spirited, funny and carefree girl that joined the program two years ago.

He hoped his chat with her was enough but lately nothing has been enough for her. Nevertheless he was damned if he was gonna give up trying.

He was going to speak to his niece.

...

 _Earlier that day_

Hermione landed in an abandoned loft that had been converted into a bedroom. There was a sizeable hole in the roof and the morning sun was shining it's vibrant rays directly into it. The bed was dusty, the carpets were faded, the wooden planks in the floor loose and the furniture looked uncared for.

Hermione hadn't moved two inches when her stomach grumbled loudly. "Oh right...Breakfast." Hermione said completely unenthusiastically. She saw a steep wooden staircase descending from the floor to what she assumed was the landing of the storey just below the loft. She walked down them carefully and tested the door. 'Of course, it's locked.' She thought when the door wouldn't budge. 'How am I going to get food?'

She held her wand out ready to Alohomora the door open but took a breath and returned her wand to her pocket without muttering a single spell. She walked back up and searched the room. Surely Remus wouldn't send her here knowing that the door would be locked and she wouldn't have any food or drink. She was right when she found a picnic basket in one of the cabinets full of fresh fruit. She looked at the room around her thinking that there had to be a charm on the fruit to keep it fresh, she reckoned though after a few days the fruit would go horrible in this dank room, especially now the charm on the fruit had been broken.

She took an apple on sight and bit into it. She took the picnic basket with her as she moved from the cabinet to the bed where she sat thinking.

She thought about if she made the right decision. Was she being selfish again and thinking of herself? She didn't think so but every time she saw the sad faces of her peers she doubted her decision. Like she said back at Hogwarts, she was not Hermione. Hermione would've stayed and fought back against her problems. Hermione wouldn't have fainted like a sissy when she got a bit emotional.

She wanted Hermione back. It seems silly that she wouldn't look in the most obvious places that Hermione would be. Hogwarts. The Burrow. The Ministry. Her flat. But those were the places in which Hermione went missing. Those family dinners that Hermione used to love like all other Weasleys was nowadays just reserved for Hermione with some sort of zombie in her place. Her job that she was so excited to get got completely dissatisfying for her. And Ron, her boyfriend. Hermione Granger was in love with him. Head over heels. All that pining and wanting him to just kiss her or tell her he loved her. Hermione fell out of love with him for no real apparent reason. He was caring, he was loving, sex was great, they got on handsomely. But most of all he was perfect because he was Ron.

None of that just happened. She didn't just irrationally FEAR Hogwarts. She didn't just SUDDENLY start fainting in distress. She didn't HAPPEN to lose motivation in her job. And most certainly didn't SOMEHOW fall out of love with Ron. Something happened that caused this great tsunami of problems in her life. Was something punishing her? Or did losing her parents forever finally crack her? Was the grief for those that died on the side of the light too hard to handle?

She could give a definite answer if she knew exactly when she lost herself. It wasn't like she woke up one morning and Hermione was gone. It was gradual. Almost unnoticeable. She only fully acknowledged how much had changed when she went out with the girls one night and just couldn't once bring a smile to her face. She couldn't justify why these things happened and if she didn't find out soon why this happened then good luck to finding Hermione again.

Why did she leave then? How did she know that leaving will help her find herself? Maybe she wasn't looking hard enough back home? Maybe she missed something?

Even if leaving may help her find herself it would undoubtedly tarnish her relationship to everyone who ever cared for her. So maybe she was being selfish. Maybe she was being irrational. Maybe she was. She couldn't even go back now. Ron has too much pride to take her back that easily, if at all. Harry would be incredibly disappointed in her. People would lose respect for her. Her life was over either way if she didn't find herself.

But she would probably need to be on the run anyway due to her being the only person still capable of magic. So really she was doing what she would've ended up doing if she hadn't had left.

She was on two journeys really. One to find herself, one to survive. Of course she is getting someone to help her with the survival side of things. As long as it wasn't someone she knew, she was quite comfortable having someone protecting her. Why would she say that? Because she left everyone behind to keep them safe. At least that is what she was telling herself. They may still be a target for information on where she is and without magic that information would have to be physically removed and quite violently. But if even one of them came with her they would be a casualty if they stood in the way of the public and the last individual hope for wizardkind. I guess she felt that the less she knew someone the easier it would be to see them put themselves in harm's way for her, however guilty that made her feel.

She didn't even want to think about how mind-blowing this scenario was, being the only surviving individual with her Magical core filled with what was now a substance that was like the holy grail of the Wizarding World. She didn't want to think about the centuries and millenniums, generations that have come and gone, where magic was blessed and then taken for granted as the years passed. She just wanted this to be all over so she could go home.

But that was not gonna happen was it.

She finally realised she was crying when a full five minutes after her first bite of her apple, she took another and tasted the salt of her tears had had dripped onto the flesh of the fruit. She then threw the apple away, swing it hit the wall and breaking apart. She tucked her knees into her chest and cried into them.

Today was the worst day of her life. And it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

...

Lew scratched his arm awkwardly as he watched his friend hastily pack her suitcase and rucksack. Mac was crying on her bed as she too watched her toss things carelessly into a bag. "Ashleyyy! Don't leave like this!"

Ashley turned in her packing and saw Mac in a state. She softened up and went and sat on the bed beside her. She cuddled her into her chest and wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the crying girl. She in turn rested her head on her, sniffling into her jumper. "You guys are amazing. You will be the only things I will miss about this place."

"That's not true, Ash" Lew said. "You will miss our training."

"I think I enjoy this."

"You used to."

"Yeah, and you know why that is. Need I mention that the girl I loved died. After that this place kills me inside." Ash said crossly.

"So you admit you once enjoyed it."

"Yes, but Brianna was the reason why I enjoyed it."

"I don't believe that." Lew said.

Ash flared up. "What do you believe then?! That I enjoy getting bossed around by some boring strategist? That I love waiting hours on end in horrible weather? That I love creeping up on some practice dummy where in real life a stunner would be much quicker and less hassle? I did it all for Brianna, before and after she died."

Lew stayed silent for a while, contemplating something whilst Mac was still being comforted in Ashley's arms. "This isn't about Brianna is it? This is about your hatred for Muggles."

"I don't hate Muggles." Ashley replied.

"You have a strong dislike for them. Because of what happened to Brianna. Ash, it was an accident." Lew told her.

Ash ignored him, got up and returned to her packing. Lew shook his head in frustration and fell back on his own bed. Mac laid on her side, cuddling her knees, with tears still running down her face. Then there was a knock and they all looked up to see Mr Berling at the door. Mac and Lew got up and stood at attention, Mac drying her tears. Ash remained packing her case. "Huff, Johnson. Are you both well?" The Chief Director asked them.

"Yes, sir" they said.

"Good. At ease."

They slacked their bodies and now stood naturally. Berling looked at the third trainee who was sorting through her socks. "Do you two mind if I have a few minutes alone with Miss Milanski?" He asked the other two. It was an order really but they would've done it anyway. They left the room as Berling stepped further into the room and sat on Lew's vacant bed. He watched Ashley pack her things for a few moments before he asked. "Where are YOU going?"

"Away from here."

"May I ask why?"

"No".

"Why?"

"I thought I said no to you asking that."

Berling chuckled a little. "Funny and cheeky as always."

"I'm leaving because I don't want to do all this anymore."

"I don't understand. You just got a promotion. Now you want to leave?"

"I don't care about the stupid promotion. Brianna deserves that promotion, not me."

"A little difficult to do that don't you think?"

"Just leave me alone."

"What will your mum say?"

"She can say what she likes."

"That's not fair. She has been paying for your training. Three thousand galleons isn't just something to be wasted."

"Well she doesn't need to spend that anymore does she."

"She wants you to do well Ashley, as do I."

"Then why did you both send me here!" She said finally turning to face her uncle. "Don't you think I would've 'done well' as an archaeologist?"

"It was you who wanted to come here Ashley. Whether it was because of Brianna or not. Me and your mother made it happen remember. Then you started to enjoy it and don't say you didn't because I know you did. What happened to Brianna was heartbreaking for you, I know. But you have been so brave to continue with the program. I offered a way out after she died, didn't I. I asked you if you wanted to quit and you said 'no, you would finish this for her. It was what she would've wanted.' You could've opted out then but you chose to stay."

"Yeah. But I'm finished now. And this is not my dream. You know that. Mum knows that. Brianna knew that. Now my dream has been ruined for me because of that stupid asteroid. We're Muggles now right. What is left for me here? Everything I did, I did because I knew it would eventually be over and I could leave. I will miss my friends but I don't belong here anymore."

Ashley finished her rant and collapsed onto her bed in frustration.

"Is this truly what you want?" Berling said after a short while.

Ash removed her arms from covering her face to look at him. "Yes."

"Then I will sign your release papers. As soon as I get back to that office."

Ashley got up and hugged him. "Thank you".

"I have one condition"

"What?" She said whilst still in the hug.

"I want you to be a candidate in an assignment. You or five other people have the very important opportunity to protect someone extremely important."

She huffed and said. "No more training."

"This isn't training. This is a real assignment."

After making sure she heard him right she pulled back from the hug and said. "A real assignment? You mean real life."

"Yes."

She groaned. "That is the opposite of what I want."

"This is majorly important. This person needs you or she will die. Killed to be more accurate."

Ashley crossed her arms and sulked a bit. "How long will it take?"

"As long as it takes to find someway to save her."

"So are we talking days, months...years?"

He didn't answer, telling Ashley the latter was more likely. "Hell no!"

"Look, this girl is vulnerable, frightened. The people who care for her can no longer keep an eye on her. She is on the run from the world. Literally. She doesn't need a safety junkie or a jobsworth to look after her. She needs a go-getter, sympathiser. A top class protector with a soul. And this benefits you too."

"How?" Ashley asked dubiously.

"She needs a friend that understands what it's like to lose people close to her. To have her dreams tarnished. To do things not because she wants to but to please people she cares about. Don't you see, you two have a lot in common and you haven't even met yet. You will come to need a friendship with this girl almost as much as she needs someone to help her. What do you say Sweet Pea?"

She thought about it, weighing the pros and cons and despite there being more cons. She thought the pros were worth it. "What did I say about calling me that?" She smiled at him.

"It slipped my mind." He replied.

She gave him a shove before she asked "Who is it I'm protecting?"

Mr Berling stood up and laid a hand on her shoulder as he went to pass her. "It's Hermione Granger." He patted her shoulder and walked out, leaving Ashley behind with a stunned look on her face.

...

At the table for lunch a very rare occurrence was in progress and nothing but losing the girl you love could've caused it. Ron was not eating. He merely pushed a bit of chicken around his plate with a fork, his face laid in the palm of his left hand. The normal buzz of a Weasley mealtime was inexistent. Molly had never cooked Muggle-style before so Harry offered to cook. Not much eating was being done anyway. Molly and Arthur complimented Harry on his cooking. Ginny gave him a chaste kiss in thanks. Ron never said a syllable. This gap Hermione had left would take a long time to fill up. How can you replace her? You can't. How do you move on? You don't. What can you do about it? Nothing.

It wasn't just their cores that were empty, it was their hearts too.

Harry offered to clear the table and beckoned for everyone's plates when Tonks stepped through the backdoor. No 'Watcha'.

"Tonks. Where is Remus?" Arthur asked.

"He is at the MMDS trainee camp. He is recruiting Hermione's guardian." She replied, hanging her coat up.

"Trainees? What happened to the professionals?" Ginny asked.

"The Ministry has too many connection with MMDS. The officers there work for their bosses and any higher authority figure. The trainees however answer to their trainers and directors alone. The trainers and directors can be manipulated but it is much less likely for the trainees. Also the trainees are closer to Hermione's age and aren't so OTT about safety measure and protection."

"I don't understand why she would rather let a stranger protect her than her trusted friends." Ginny continued.

"I think that she has been spending too much time with me. " Harry answered. "She doesn't want any of us to die or get hurt because of her so she cuts all ties to us."

"What was she on about when she said she needed to find herself?" Molly asked.

It was Ron who answered this. "She had been acting differently in recent months. I couldn't quite grasp what could be wrong so I never said anything. After the war I didn't see too much of her as you know. The only time I saw her was at Fred's funeral and the night she went to Australia. When she came back she cried for hours and I just held her. When she had cried herself dry she was back to the normal Hermione. She got that job interview and she was so excited. Her NEWT grades came back and she was so pleased. Her life was coming up roses and that made my life better too. Then after a while she got miserable a lot, she ate less, she was late to work three times a week, she came home in a bad mood, she wasn't as loving or as caring as she used to be, sex had gone from regularly to occasionally. Even her kisses were shorter and less sweet. Above that she got lazier, she forgot things, she lost her sense of humour. She changed. And like an idiot I didn't ask what was wrong. I put it down to her work. It only got worse and then she collapsed at the party. Now she is gone."

Harry cupped his friend's shoulder and said "No mate. She isn't gone. She will always be here as long as we keep thinking of her."

Ron gave a small smile at his mate's words.

Ginny continued to question Tonks, keen on as much information as possible. "Why aren't you with him?"

"He had things under control. His words."

"Surely we all should have a say in who is protecting Hermione?" Ginny said.

"Have faith in Remus. He is running a fine comb through all of them. And let's be honest we are bound to mistrust anyone we don't know." Tonks stated.

There was a short silence that was broken by Ron's quiet query. "Will we ever see her again?"

Harry looked at him firmly and said "We will. Never doubt it."

...

"An, Remus may I introduce the sixth and final candidate. Miss Ashley Milanski." Berling said as McStevenson vacated and the light brown-haired girl entered.

Remus turned in his seat and stood up to greet the newcomer. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Pleasure to meet Ashley. May I call you that?"

"Absolutely."

"Please, do take a seat." Remus offered a red leather armchair beside his and Ashley complied. "I hear you just got promoted."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I turned down the position. Personal problems. I hope that doesn't bother you." Ashley replied honestly.

"Not at all. I understand people have lives outside their training and the past day has been hard on everyone." Remus said.

"My life has been hard on me for a while now." Ashley replied hesitantly.

"Oh?" Remus said, delicately asking about it.

Berling saw the exchange from the other side of the desk and cut in when they got to this part. "Ashley, if you would prefer I could answer on your behalf if it's too difficult?"

"No Uncle, I can do it." She told him assuringly. "I lost some very dear to me. It's been four months since she died and she was my inspiration to continue. But now I don't think this is what I want."

"I see, that must've been devastating for you. I have had my share of lost loved ones and it never gets any easier. As does Hermione as you probably know." Remus admitted. "But I must ask, will you be able to do your best to protect her despite this emotional debris?"

"Sir, I believe that if there was no emotions driving me I don't think I could do anywhere near a good enough job as I would with them." Ashley told him.

"That was the answer I wanted to hear." Remus said with a smile. "How do you feel on the issue of having no magic?"

"Besides the obvious disappointment and sadness, I feel...cheated, wronged. I had dreams that I was set on and I thought this program was the only thing that stood between me and that dream. So once I finally felt like I had overcome this hurdle, my dream had to be wiped out on the spot by something I never thought was a possibility." Ashley admitted.

"Knowing that, how would you be able to cope with protecting someone who still held claim to her magic?"

"What?! What is he on about?" Ashley asked disbelievingly, looking to her uncle. "Someone survived?"

"Why do you think she is on the run?" Berling said in response.

Realisation dawned on Ashley who struggled to get words out, she finally managed a coherent sentence when she clapped her hand to her heart. "Why did you not tell me this?"

"Would you have agreed to come in if I did?" He replied.

Before Ashley could snap at him, Remus intercepted. "Under very complex circumstances, Miss Granger has managed to somehow maintain her magic. She is now being hunted by the Ministry just for possessing her magic. A hero turned vigilante with no actions that made her guilty of the bounty. She is scared Miss Milanski. She has other personal problems to overcome that I have no right to announce here. She will need someone's help."

Ashley looked away, still in two minds.

"Ashley." Berling asked softly. Ashley looked up. "What do you think Brianna would want you to do if she was here now?"

Ashley softened at this and closed her eyes.'I must be out...of...my...mind' she thought. "Ok. I will do it."

"But we haven't agreed you will be doing it yet, what about the other candidates?" Remus asked, although he could tell she saw through that and he wanted her to.

"Well I doubt I'm going to agree to all that and then get turned away am I?" Ashley said rhetorically.

"Doesn't miss a beat this one." Berling said fondly.

"There is one thing I don't understand." Ashley said. "If she has magic and no one else does, why would I need to defend her? She is the brightest witch of her age right, surely she would be able to fend for herself?"

"There are two very big reasons for that. They are: The Ministry would have to hunt for her with Muggle-made weapons. They may even resort to guns if they get that desperate. Bullets and knives and the like would bypass any magical protections she has. That is where your expertise would come in. And secondly, she will need someone to talk to, to be with, to look after her in more ways than just a guardian, she will need every bit of companionship you have to keep her sane and motivated. She would never admit to needing help when she so desperately needs it. Pride is a popular trait with Gryffindor's. She has her own quest to journey on besides her survival and you will be vital to hers and your quest."

"What's my quest?"

"Your Uncle kindly told me about what happened to the girl you loved. Brianna was it? He told me about her accident and about your change of opinion on the people responsible. It is also why you are taking this magicless environment so badly. You dislike Muggles because of what happened to Brianna. This is a choice you made because it's obvious you still grieve for her and you must take your frustration out on the reason responsible." Remus explained.

Ashley looked down at her toes and Remus continued. "Ashley, I promise you, Hermione will help you move on. She will help you forget and she will help you get over this hatred. She may not even be conscious of doing it. The truth is, you need Hermione just as much as she needs you. And we need you to do this together. For as long as it takes. We will try and solve this magic issue whilst you two are on the run. She needs to work on what she needs to do and you need to work on forgiving Muggles and letting Brianna go. I promise you we will come out the other side of this victorious."

Ashley nodded and after a while said something neither of the two men thought she would say. "It's no big deal. It's only Hermione Granger. Everyone would think she was famous or something"

The hearty laughs of all three people sat at the Chief Director's desk indicated a strong ally and trust bridges being built. The survivor now had a guardian.

An; hey, chapter 3 gone. This story is on steroids at the moment, 3 uploads in 5 days. Unbelievable.

If you are wondering what Ashley looks like because I haven't fully described her appearance yet(I hate descriptions. What are imaginations for huh?) just picture a younger Piper Perabo. If you don't know who she is search her and her films up. I think once you see what films she has starred in you will get why Ashley's character is based on them (ahem, Lost and Delirious, cough cough Imagine me and you cough).

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if you did.


	4. Chapter 4

An; this chapter is just focused on Hermione and Ashley and the whole day they spent getting to know each other.

Chapter 4: The Introductions

Hermione woke suddenly from her restless slumber, taking a deep breath to compose herself. She wished she hadn't as the dust particles, that still clung to the material of her thin duvet, got sucked up and caused the sleepy girl to cough them back out. She didn't need to look around to know where she was, the dust in her throat was enough to remind her.

Hermione sat up in the bed. Once she was in an upright position she clutched her hand gingerly to the back of her neck. The soreness there reminded her she was glad that that was the only night she would be sleeping in this bed.

She didn't bother with the time and decided to revisit the basket of fruit she found yesterday. Sitting down at a chair, a bunch of grapes in her hand, she began to chew on the juicy orbs whilst thinking about who the person 'assigned' to join her on her quest would be. She knew she wouldn't know them personally, but that didn't mean she wouldn't know OF them. Hermione worked in the Ministry and had to constantly liaise with the law enforcement department. But for some reason she doubted that Remus would assign an auror to look after her because of the links to the Minister himself and also without magic an auror is pretty useless. They do learn to dodge and maneouvre but to attack and defend without magic is not an auror's forte.

So what about Muggles? And if it was a Muggle she wouldn't know of them. Would they be MI6? Hardly. SAS? Doubt it. Besides, assigning a Muggle to protect a witch is gonna freak the Muggle out. Completely illogical.

So that leaves...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello." came a female voice from the other side of the door.

Hermione went into polite mode and said. "I'm dreadfully sorry but the door is locked and I cannot find a key to unlock it."

"Understood." then came a silence before the voice came again. "Well? Are you going to unlock it?"

"I just told you I can't find the key." Hermione replied.

"You still have your magic don't you? Else why would I be here?"

Hermione thought of an excuse for why she couldn't use her magic. "I've tried already with magic. Else why would I be in here?"

"Well I can't be standing out here all day. Either you blast it open or I kick the door in."

"Don't you think we should show respect to the owners of this place. Kicking doors in or shattering them with spells is not an example of that." Hermione argued.

"I would show them respect if this place had owners. By the looks of the scene downstairs this place hasn't been lived in for at least a year. I had to kick the front door in already so I don't see why I shouldn't kick one more in. Or you could do something for yourself and blast this door open."

"I don't think so." Hermione replied.

"Fine." A second later and the weak door blasted open upon impact of this new person's foot. It was so violently struck that if the person walked forward right after kicking it in, they would've had a face full of wood after the door rebounded closed again. The door however was now 'unlocked' and the newcomer could step inside.

She saw stairs leading up and saw no one greeting her. She sighed and said "If this is how you treat a guest I would hate to be invited to a dinner party of yours."

"I wouldn't host one either. I'm a terrible cook." Hermione said in response. She hadn't greeted this new person at the door because she was scared. This person could be like all the others from the Ministry that would be selling their souls to get to her for her magic. This person of course was sent by Remus himself but no matter how much trust she had for him, she knew he wasn't immune to acts of deceivement. Peter Pettigrew being an example. Yes that was different; Remus, Sirius and Harry's father James had been great friends with Pettigrew for years and the traitor only betrayed the Marauders because he feared Voldemort. He built trust with the Marauders then betrayed them. This was a person she had never met before. She didn't know what she preferred; being betrayed by someone she just met or betrayed by someone she trusted.

But the new girl knew if she wasn't going to greet the newbie then the newbie would have to greet her. She climbed the stairs, deliberately making sure the girl up the stairs knew she was approaching. Once she got to about a head higher than the floor of the attic she did a quick scan of the room, almost missing Hermione who sucked another grape into her mouth. Hermione had not looked towards the stairs once since she heard the new girl approaching. She honestly was confused to why she was acting this rude. Maybe it was because the new girl herself seemed rude but Hermione never thought that she herself could be as childish as to be rude back. It was another example of the change of character Hermione had been rapidly put through these last few months.

"Ooooo, kiwis" the new girl said snatching the green and hairy fruit from the basket at Hermione's feet. Hermione was startled at how this girl happened to sneak up on her so quietly yet quickly. Then Hermione eventually acknowledged what the new girl had done.

"Hey, get your own fr..." She said as she sat back in her chair and snapped her head up to look at the person stealing her food, but stopped, not just mid-sentence but mid-word, at the sight of the new girl. The shoulder length, light brown-haired girl with a red headband with white polka dots and raspberry coloured lips. One hundred percent naturally unblemished skin, and eyes golden brown. The type of eyes that would show that this person was happy even if she lost her delicately trimmed eyebrows and her delicate lips were firmly fixed in a straight line. Her cheeks were blossomed a faint pink over a natural pine coloured canvas. Body slim and muscular with plenty of flex to it. If she wore tight leather or lycra she could be easily identifiable as a female assassin. But this girl wore a white tank-top and mid-thigh length jean shorts. Her legs seemed to stretch several miles before they reached her trainer sock-covered feet in black and white Converse trainers. In the time it took Hermione to draw the appearance of this girl in it felt like she had been sitting there hours but it was only a few seconds. However the new girl still thought this was too long. "Are you gonna stare or are you gonna finish that sentence?" She asked as she took a bite of the kiwi.

She herself was acting cool, calm and collected but in reality she too had been internally shaken by the appearance of Hermione. She hadn't had a good view of her face from the stairs but when Hermione looked up upon her stealing her fruit, she had to stop herself from gasping. Her golden brown hair in a light frizz. Her chocolate brown eyes. The innocent, doesn't-know-she's-beautiful expression. The heart shaped face. The slim body, the guide to being a Greek goddess sculpture. The clothes that timidly hid the envy of all women were as teasing as chaining up a dog and leaving it's food just out of eating range. The only skin visible on her body were her forearms, shins and the top of the white shirt she wore with the top three buttons undone. The gap in her shirt showed the slim neck, windpipe, collarbone and the beginning of her valley. Taking a bite of the kiwi was the only way to snap herself out of her Hermione-trance, and to water her mouth that had run dry. She could also tell Hermione was looking but she couldn't decipher whether she was checking her out or just taking her in to judge her. The way Hermione stopped her outburst immediately upon seeing her indicated that maybe this was gonna get more personal...and more dangerous.

"I'll have you know I only looked at you. I would hardly call it staring. And I would appreciate you asking me to have some fruit if you wanted some, rather than snatching one from my feet." Hermione confronted.

"I'm sorry. I'm just hungry." The new girl replied.

"Still. Ask before you take." Hermione said. "I guess we should introduce ourselves."

"There is no need to introduce yourself to me, everyone knows who you are." The girl mentioned.

"No they don't. They know of me. They don't know who or what or how I am. My name is Hermione Granger, I'm a hard-working and morally sound witch who is in a bit of a nightmare at the moment." The witch replied pointedly.

"My name is Ashley Milanski, I am a carefree and likeable former-witch and I think you need your head examined if you think you have it worse than everyone else." The girl replied acidly.

Hermione scowled and said "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe you consider me blind or dumb. You think I don't notice that you hid yourself in an attic when there is a door that isn't at all hard to open. You lie about having already tried to unlock the door even though it is clear that that door isn't exactly a Gringotts vault. You don't even come to see YOUR protector when she steps through the door. You act all bossy and demanding to me. You think I don't see what you are doing? Playing the victim, that's what you are doing." Ashley told her.

Hermione's scowl deepened and her mouth took sharper intakes of breath after each statement. Then when Ashley finished she exploded.

"Acting the victim?! Acting the victim! I left everyone I care about so I could fix my stupid life! I did that to 'act the victim', seriously?!"

"There you go again. YOUR life is stupid is it. You haven't got fame or reputation no? You don't have a sizeable bank account due to public donations and gratitude about the hero's of the Wizarding World? You don't have your freedom? You don't have your magic? Some people would sell body parts and vital organs to have your life, and you call it stupid." Ashley argued.

"You actually think I even care about fame. It's never been about my reputation. I helped defeat Voldemort because I wanted money? And I wish, I really wish I could give away my magic or that I was affected just like everyone else, but if it cost you your life, would YOU give it up?"

"Have some empathy for the people who didn't have a choice." Ashley seethed back.

Hermione shook her head and smiled sourly. She stood up and took another bunch of grapes from the basket. She examined them and took one. She then took the grape in her teeth and walked to the bed, taking the rest of the bunch with her. Ashley watched her go. Hermione laid down lazily on the bed.

Silence passed for several moments before Hermione finally broke it saying. "I knew this would happen. I would be lumbered with someone bitter about losing her magic and take her frustrations out on me. As if I was selfish. As if I planned this or made this happen. As if I had a choice and I chose to destroy the Wizarding World. What people like you don't understand is I'm just like everyone else. I didn't have a choice and you think I got lucky? You think I'm fortunate? You are the lucky ones. I'm the cursed one. Maybe I am acting the victim. It's because you can talk to people about your problems because they share them, they empathize with you. I can't talk to anyone because they don't understand. Can't understand. Won't understand."

"Is that why you are on the run?" Ashley asked softly. "Because you feel no one understands and everyone is after you."

Hermione chuckled. "Nope. It doesn't even scratch the surface."

Ashley wanted to ask more but she could tell Hermione would've elaborated on her words if she wanted to discuss it.

Ashley took a seat at the seat Hermione left. This was gonna be a long day if the atmosphere was gonna stay like this.

...

An hour past and Hermione was staring at the ceiling thinking whilst Ashley was doing sit ups and stomach twists, her feet under the bed and stuck upright against the bedframe to keep her feet still. Hermione occasionally looked to see her progress but upon sight of sweat in private places and glistening off the skin she looked away again.

Hermione soon began fidgeting her body and eventually turned to Ashley. "Do you know where the toilet is? I haven't been in almost two days."

Ashley stopped her exercises and sat up. She turned to Hermione whilst wiping her brow and flicking her sweat-soaked hair that Hermione revisited again in her head but in slow motion. "Yeah, I used it before coming up. Ground floor and first door you see at the bottom of the stairs."

"Be back in a sec" Hermione said but Ashley got up too. "You don't have to protect me on the way to the toilet."

"No. But I want to get out this dust-coated attic and be comfortable in the actual house." Ashley said.

Hermione hummed in reply. "Come to mention it I could do with some real food, rather than just fruit. If they even have some downstairs."

"Good let's go."

After Hermione did her business she walked into the kitchen and saw Ashley fumbling with the toaster. She had put the bread in the slots and was physically trying to push the bread down into it, doing a better job of destroying the bread rather than toasting it. Hermione walked to her side and pushed the lever on the side of the toaster down. The bread dropped down and stayed there.

"I have to get used to these Muggle devices." Ashley told herself but Hermione still replied.

"I thought you were...MMRS is it?"

"MMDS." Ashley corrected.

"Yeah, so you are a witch who practices defending people the Muggle way yet you NEVER learned Muggle customs. It just doesn't make sense."

"It's a secret defense service. Not Muggle Studies." Ashley said taking milk out the fridge and laying it on the countertop. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea."

"Sugar?"

"Three."

"Three!"

"And a half. Sweet tooth."

"But didn't you say you were a daughter of dentists? In that interview with Witch Weekly?"

"So? I have a secret sweet tooth."

"Ok" Ashley said grabbing two mugs out the cupboard and putting one teabag in both and putting Hermione's requested teaspoon of sugar amount in one of them and two teaspoons in her own. "As I was saying, the MMDS see it as we learn combat the Muggle way and in defence terms that's all that's important. Learning how to hoover or play a guitar or watch a film is unimportant."

"And do you agree with that? That appreciating what the finer things in life and the things you take for granted is unimportant? Unnecessary?" Hermione asked.

"I have no choice but to appreciate it. If I don't I won't survive this new life will I?" Ashley answered. She took the kettle on the stove, filled it with water and placed it on the stove. "Do you mind lighting this hob up?"

"It's electric." Hermione said just turning the dial up on the side.

"Electric. Wow, this really is a Muggle house." Ashley said as she placed the kettle on the stove.

"You didn't answer my question. Not properly."

"Look, I'm gonna be honest with you OK. Don't get mad at me because you are Muggle-born and your parents are Muggles." Ashley urged the brunette beside her.

"Ok. Go ahead."

Ashley took a breath, wiped the side down with a teatowel and turned away. "I hate Muggles".

Hermione's eyes widened in shock but Ashley stayed casual and wiped the sides down despite there being nothing to clean up. She needed something distracting her so that she could outlast the tongue-lashing she was expecting from Hermione.

"You hate Muggles." Hermione said to make sure she heard right.

"Loathe them"

"Can I ask why?"

"No. Not yet at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you when I'm more comfortable talking about it. But I hate Muggles."

"For how long?"

"I thought I said no talking about it?"

"But we have to."

"No we don't. It's not important."

"Of course it's important! For my sake, I need you to explain why you hate Muggles."

"For your sake?"

Hermione made the girl look at her by grabbing her arm. "I can't trust someone who hates something so close to me without hearing an explanation. I'm not angry about you hating Muggles but I will get angry if you don't justify why."

Ashley stayed quiet looking into Hermione's eyes. Looking for something in them, anything to show she could trust this girl with this. Ashley was ready to start but the kettle had boiled and she manoeuvred round Hermione and took it off the stove. Hermione would let her off for now, but she will get her justification sooner or later.

...

"You've been exercising all day. Where is your energy?" Hermione said looking up from her book she found. She sat on the settee with her legs tucked underneath her. She had also taken a shower and was wearing a robe she found in one of the rooms upstairs.

Ashley was on the floor once again but it was push ups now and planks. "To tell you the truth...I'm knackered...but...I'm bored... So I'm exercising...to pass the time...Besides...you never heard of...no pain...no gain."

"Yes I've heard of it but the way you're going the only thing you will gain is a torn muscle."

Ashley put her knees down and stood upright on them. "You are welcome to join me."

"I'll pass." Hermione said. "Besides we need to start dinner."

"We? What do you mean we?" Ashley said. "I'm the cook here and you said yourself you are crap at it anyway."

"But with you in charge of the Muggle kitchen appliances the only thing we will be cooking is the kitchen itself." Hermione replied. "So I have to work the oven and whatever other appliances we need."

"Can't we just get takeaway."

"Nice one genius. Do you see me with money, let alone Muggle money?"

"I have some. And there are such things as takeaway in the Magical world you know."

"Oh silly me for not knowing anything about takeaways, maybe because I'm not lazy or negligent of my health." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Jeez, it's one takeaway. It won't kill you." Ashley replied. "And for god sake can we stop arguing, we have been at each other's throats all day."

"Fine by me" Hermione said sitting back down on the settee. "Are you ordering or am I?"

"Well you don't know what you're ordering yet. Do you want...Elvish or Veela?Or" Ashley asked.

"What's the difference?"

"Elvish food is rich and filling, everything is served in a wine, port or rum broth. Veela is basically french cuisine but lighter, and their desserts are heavenly. I think you would love Veela food." Ashley answered.

"Yeah, if i was Veela."

"It isn't like the food is only edible for Veela or Elves. Chinese food isn't only edible to Chinese people is it?"

"Yeah but we are talking about different species. Elves and Veela are different species."

"I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't edible would I? Now are you gonna order?"

"I need a menu." Hermione told her.

"You will get one when you summon the takeaway you want." Ashley replied.

"Summon?" Hermione asked.

Yeah. You know, just ask for Veela with your wand and you get a menu. As long as you're within five miles of the restaurant."

"That simple."

"Of course. How do you not know that?" Ashley asked, Hermione gave her a glare. "Oh right. The brightest witch of her generation doesn't care for takeaways. I forgot."

"You don't want us at each other's throat but you're not exactly making it easy for me." Hermione said with an annoyed tone.

"I was only kidding." Ashley said in a sing-songy voice. "Come on, then we can order."

Hermione took out her wand but she didn't cast anything. She sat there just looking at her wand as if she was scared it was going to ping a stunner into her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ashley said impatiently.

Hermione didn't glare at her this time. The gaze she gave her protector had obvious signs of pleading in them.

"Can't we just cook something up?"

"There is nothing to eat really. Especially things that require cooking. I know takeaways aren't your thing but it is just simpler and quicker." Ashley answered.

"There was oven chips. We could have a chip butty each. I'm not that hungry anyway."

Instead of asking the question of 'What is a chip butty?' Ashley delved to the important and concerning thing that she was seeing and had been seeing all day unconsciously.

"Hermione, I have been here eight hours with you. I am here to protect someone who still has use of her magic and if I didn't know that before I came I would think you were just like me." Ashley admitted to her.

"What are you on about?"

Ashley sat beside her on the settee and took the other girl's hand in hers, despite her brain cells screaming at her to back off. Hermione looked up at her and met Ashley's gaze. Ashley battered through the slight quickening of her pulse and the small butterflies in her stomach to ask a question that had her concerned for the stunning girl before her. "Why haven't you been using magic?"

"I haven't needed to." Hermione retracted her gaze from Ashley's face but Ashley wouldn't let her just shrug this off. She took Hermione gently by the chin, fighting to stop herself from doing something to those tempting lips with her own, and made her look at her.

"You can't hide it. I know now. I didn't acknowledge it earlier but I know you haven't performed magic since I've been here. And judging by the fact you stayed in the attic all night without even unlocking the door, let alone leaving the room, tells me that you were like this before I came. Why are you willingly not doing magic?"

Hermione stayed defiant but eventually her facade crumbled and she sighed. "It's because I'm a Gryffindor".

Ashley physically batted her eyelashes in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What house were you in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, still looking miserable.

"I was Gryffindor too. Schooled from nineteen eighty eight to nineteen ninety five." Ashley answered, confused why they were even talking about this.

"Well, this is sort of like one of those scenario questions where you choose different options that tell you whether you are a true Gryffindor or not. Except it's a real life scenario. If you were in Ravenclaw and you were the last person ever to have a fully functioning magical core, they would do something intelligent and logical. Hufflepuffs would do something loyal and fair. Slytherins would embrace the situation and do something horrific."

"Hermione, just cut to the point". Ashley said, her hand now back by her side.

"Well, if you are a Gryffindor then you already have a rough idea why I haven't used my magic." Hermione couldn't bring herself to say why. The same reason, coincidentally, why she couldn't bring herself to use her magic.

Ashley could see where Hermione was going with this, finally. She smiled a little and stated jokingly. "Ah yes, us Gryffindors are a prideful bunch, wouldn't you agree?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Especially in my case."

"But there is no real need to be prideful about it. I mean it's not damaging to your pride that you still have your magic. If anything it could fill you with more pride." Ashley assured.

"I don't mean prideful that I can do magic. I mean it's damaging to the pride that I have in my sense of morality. I always looked at myself as a person who works hard and does well but never declared myself superior to anyone or implied that others are inferior to me. Even when I was getting top grades and people like Ron and Neville were doing poorly, I would never say or even thought I was a better person than they were. My 'bossiness' was really my way to encourage everyone else to be better, so that when they did start to do well I wasn't as superior as they thought I was. I wasn't superior to them at all but I learnt that to others, through their eyes, just putting my hand up in class or correcting someone was a message that implied that I was superior to them. No matter how far from the truth that was, they still felt intimidated by my intelligence. I guess that's why the Slytherins hated me so much. They couldn't deal with the fact a person of non-magical blood could sweep the floor with every person in the class, including pure-bloods. They, more than anyone, probably thought that my dedication and excitement for learning was a subliminal message that I looked down at those who were less intelligent than me. Once I learnt that, I started to be less enthusiastic in class and not answer every question. I became silently intelligent, not boastfully intelligent."

"So what's changed?" Ashley asked, hanging on her every word.

"I'm now the only living magical person left on the planet. Just like back in school, people are hating me because they think I'm superior to them. But unlike back at Hogwarts, I can't convince them otherwise. How am I supposed to tell the parents of kids that would and should be going to Hogwarts, the soon-to-be first years, that they won't ever experience the adventure and wonder of a life with magic? How can I tell them that whilst also telling them that I am the only person who can experience that? I'm already being plugged as a person who looks down upon inferior people, and I haven't even used my magic yet. That is why I can't do it. It feels wrong." Hermione explained.

"I completely understand where you are coming from." Ashley told her gently. "But you need to stop feeling sorry for everyone else, and for you. It IS unfair. It IS wrong. It IS the worst thing to ever happen to our world. But what it ISN'T is your fault."

"Whether it is my fault or not, I still don't have the right to use magic when others can't." Hermione said.

"Look. I will admit that I was a bit sour and I also felt resentment towards you. But I quickly changed my mind earlier when we argued in the attic. Hermione, I have taken aboard what you said and I can honestly say that you were wrong."

Hermione frowned but Ashley quickly elaborated. "You were wrong about no one understanding. I can't empathize with you on this, but I can certainly sympathize. You were right too. It is far worse to be you right now, than it is to be me. And of course you would feel victimized and ashamed by it, anyone would've. You didn't do, haven't done anything that anyone else wouldn't have done."

"You are just trying to make me feel better."

"No. It's the truth. Besides, you are thinking that everyone outside this house is after you. But in fact it is fifty-fifty. A lot of people do resent you and want you captured and sacrificed. The rest know you are a war hero, they realise this could've happened to anyone and they don't see the logic in sacrificing someone so inspiring so a few handful of people could get their magic back. But that's not the point. The point is you have to take pride in the priviledge you have, not swallow your pride so you can stay likeable. Like you said, some people hate you already just for having your magic. So it's not the time to get sentimental."

Hermione sighed and continued insisting. "Ashley, I'm just not the type of person to put myself before anyone else."

"You must learn to be that person then. Otherwise you will never survive even with my help." Ashley told her.

Hermione still looked uncomfortable so Ashley got up and went to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"To make this...'chip butty'?"

Hermione smiled at her companion and said "Sure. It's probably the only thing I can cook. Chips."

"Oh great. You can teach me." Ashley said as she disappeared around the door. "You can start by telling me what the hell this 'chip butty' is?"

Hermione grinned and laughed inwardly. She had hated this girl an hour ago. Now she could put a bright smile on her face and make Hermione feel good for the first time in a long while.

As she followed her protector into the kitchen, she had one surprising but welcome thought.

Ashley was the only person who had made her truly smile in two months.

An; and then they met. When Hermione met Ashley. They meet and have 'the-love-to-hate' syndrome. But clear signs of attraction in there and obvious chemistry. Ashley is smitten with Hermione but it still isn't fully clear if Hermione's feelings are platonic or something more. Read on when I update next to find out.

Btw if you are like Ashley and thinking 'What's chip butty?' then just basically think of a chip sandwich. Coz that is exactly what it is. Brown sauce on mine pls lol.

See ya soon.

P.S. don't look too far into the magical takeaway business and don't flame me if some anomalies creep in there. It is just a fun gimmick of ordering takeaway food in the magical world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Betrayal

Harry inserted the key, formerly Hermione's key, into the door of Ron and Her...well, just Ron's apartment now. Hermione only took the spare keys when she had to work and came back when Ron was out. She had left her keys in their apartment the night of the anniversary and Ron found them upon his return last night. He gave them to Harry earlier when he suggested they take Hermione's stuff and find a way to send the essentials to her or keep them safe elsewhere. Ron knew Harry wanted her stuff to go so that it would take quicker to move on without the reminders of her absence everywhere he looked.

He twisted the lock open and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He turned the light on and surveyed the area. Ron and Her...Ron's bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen and living area. The place wasn't big at any stretch of the imagination but it was cosy. The parties the gang had had here, the harmless quarrels Harry witnessed Hermione and Ron get into, the Quidditch matches they tuned into on the radio. All of it wouldn't be as satisfying or successful without his beautiful best friend. Hermione was the definition of the word hospitality during the parties, the high-paced and stern drillings she put Ron through in their quarrels were comical at times, and the Quidditch wouldn't be the same without Hermione disposing of the empty bottles of butterbeer voluntarily and reprimanding their language when the occasional expletive in frustration or joy popped out their mouths.

He stopped revisiting memories and went into the bedroom. Ron said Hermione kept a giant cardboard box under the bed filled up with several other smaller boxes of different sizes. When he retrieved the boxes he took a felt-tip pen out of his pocket and labeled the boxes. The big one he labeled 'Clothing'. Then he labeled the rest in different categories. 'Photos', 'Expensive valuables', 'Personal belongings one, two and three'. He then started with the easiest which was the clothes, obviously staying away from her underwear drawer. Hermione loved jumpers and fleeces, she even had a brown onesie. Harry also found her nightgown, hoodies, jackets and coats. George had made a witty and funny theory that Hermione had an obsession with jeans so intense that she even made it her middle name, it was all she wore other than dresses during social events and trousers for work. Harry even found Hermione's Hogwarts uniform neatly hanging up in the wardrobe. Harry hesitated when he went to put it into the cardboard box. The other clothes didn't bother Harry as there was no major significance between him and her casual clothing, but her school uniform was different. He was hearing familiar words whispering at him whilst he looked at the red and gold tie. 'I read about it in Hogwarts: A history', one of the first things he heard her say in that uniform. 'Books and cleverness? There are more important things.' When he saw Hermione's black fleece he heard her voice again saying 'Just cos you have the emotional range of a teaspoon' followed by her wonderfully light laughter. When he looked past all of her uniform he almost had to choke back tears when he saw the pink dress she wore to the Yule Ball, he remembered her walking down the stairs with the most radiant smile he had ever seen on her face.

Harry could go no further and sat on the bed defeated. This was going to be hard. Practically removing all trace of one of the most faithful friends and the greatest witch he had ever known from his life, despite her being a huge part of it. He was lucky he wasn't in love with her, unlike Ron. Harry loved her too though, like a sister. She was a literal lifeline for Harry. Hermione had always been there even if Ron hadn't. Now Harry only had Ron. Without him now Harry would never survive and likewise for Ron to Harry. This was different to the times where Ron had left him. Those were just emotions running high and stubbornness. Harry, on both occasions, knew that the emotions would settle and that eventually they would reunite and everything would get resolved. Losing Hermione was far worse, no offence to Ron.

Under the circumstances, Hermione was not angry at them or disappointed in them. She wasn't leaving because of her overactive emotions. Hermione would never leave because of that, she knew how to control her emotions with logic. She may be upset but leaving wasn't going to help their situation one bit, it would further hinder their plans and that was counter-intuitive. No, Hermione had many reasons why she had to leave and she had left knowing she didn't want to, but knowing she needed to.

This was harder to deal with for Harry because now he was uncertain of when he would see her again, if he DID see her again. He had to rely on Hermione doing what she has to do to find herself. He had to rely on the others to find an alternative way to restore their magic so that it was safe for her to return (he, of course, would help with that). He had to rely on someone he didn't know and hadn't even met to keep her safe.

He would never admit this out loud to anyone, but he wasn't confident that Hermione would return, whether she survived or not.

That's why this simple job of clearing out her apartment was proving difficult. It had to be done though.

Half an hour later, Ron eventually showed up and the job was done quicker but arguably not easier. All the boxes were full...except for the 'Photo' box. Ron found all their albums and Harry collected the framed ones around the apartment. They agreed that they should at least keep a few framed photos of the Trio together and Ron would get one photo to remember the love of his life together with him. But the rest they would either send to Hermione...or burn. Yes, it sounded like a horrible thing to do to someone loved so dearly but Harry and Ron's reasons were amiable, not evil. They didn't want to run the risk of sending them all to Hermione. Hermione could handle maybe five to six photos and keep them safe but any more than that and she would have to take extra measures to keep them safe. If one, just one, got left behind or misplaced and someone found it...let's just say the chase would get very hot at that point. Harry and Ron had never-ending faith for Hermione but everybody misplaces and losses things in dire situations, especially dangerous ones, it was part of being human. They were just making sure that that scenario was out of the equation. Harry and Ron couldn't keep the photos themselves, no matter how much they wanted to, because it was part of their plan to move on. By keeping a few between them they weren't forgetting or denouncing Hermione as a friend, but they were symbolising an end to the Trio. The Golden Trio was officially over. Even if Hermione DID return one day, the Golden Trio was not a rock band or a football team. Once it was ended there was no getting back together or reliving the life. They would be friends again yes, but the Trio had died the day that asteroid hit. It had died whilst already dying. It was like a cancer patient dying in a car accident. (An; I apologise to any people sensitive to that last sentence. It was the only analogy that I knew of that could efficiently support that point. It is by no means a put down or an offence against the severity of losing people through terminal illness).It was already dying but it still should have finished the way it was meant to. There was only a matter of time before Hermione would have left anyway, albeit for potentially shorter and of no risk or danger. She had to find herself AND survive to return now.

And so to symbolize the end of the greatest friendship the world has ever seen, it was fitting to give them a honourable cremation. That wasn't to say that it wouldn't be hard to do.

They looked through the collection they gathered and got lost in the memories. Harry withdrew a photo from their third year when Ron was in the hospital wing recovering from Padfoot's bite. He and Hermione had just saved Sirius and Harry and Hermione had just returned to the moment where they used the time turner. After joking along with Ron they left again and stood outside the school looking towards the Whomping Willow, Colin Creevey found them with his camera in hand and Hermione and Harry obliged him in taking a photo. When Colin gave the developed photo to them later he said "I think that Hippogriff wanted a picture too". Harry and Hermione looked at what Colin was pointing at and indeed it was Buckbeak in the distance flying through the sky underneath the full moon. Harry and Hermione knew that Sirius would have been atop of the flying creature and they would always think of that photo, when they spoke privately about him, after the Marauder died.

Now Harry had lost two people from that photo. Two of the closest people to his heart.

Ron meanwhile got stuck to a photo from fourth year, or rather the summer before fourth year. The Quidditch world cup. Celebrating Ireland's victory over Bulgaria before the Death Eater's attacked. Amidst the twins and Harry celebrating Ireland, Ron was on his lonesome supporting Bulgaria...or Krum in particular. Ginny wanted to get a photo of Ron sulking but Hermione changed all that when she grabbed an oversized Bulgarian hat, placed it on her head and dived down beside Ron on the sofa. She clung to Ron and smiled goofily at the camera, Ron smirking his satisfaction at someone being on his side. It showed Hermione's fun side and her kindness. She didn't have to draw so much attention to herself especially when doing so was out of character for her. She didn't have to join in the celebration when she had next to no enthusiasm for Quidditch unless she was supporting Gryffindor. And she certainly didn't have to make Ron feel better just because he was getting picked on by his siblings.

It was probably the only recorded moment where he realised his feelings for the brunette.

Both boys trudged on through photos of Hermione at the Yule Ball, photos of Hermione at Slughorn's party, the few lighthearted moments they captured in the tent on the horcrux hunt, first year and second year photos of their younger, shyer selves. Looking through them all showed how much all three of them had been through together, their adventures barely dented their friendship until the later Hogwarts years and even then they just shook them off and carried on. Yes, the horcrux hunt stretched their friendship to the brink but by then it was so strong that no force could break the connection they shared.

It is convenient really that they thought if anyone would destroy them, it would be Voldemort and if he couldn't, no one could. But an asteroid had never come into their considerations.

Harry was the leader. Ron was the soul. Hermione was the glue. But now the glue was gone would that mean it would be harder for the two boys to stick together? Hopefully not.

Harry selected his four photos and Ron collected his five, Hermione would get three of the Golden Trio and two of her and Ron after they finished Hogwarts and started living together. Ron kept the Quidditch one and Harry kept the Buckbeak one. That meant six photos were left. They decided to keep one for Ginny of her and Hermione. One for Tonks from last years end of war celebration, her and Hermione. And one that was to be enlarged and placed in a big frame at Grimmauld Place, where everyone could see the beauty of Hermione Granger. Greatest witch of her age and possibly of all time. And it was a beautiful picture, as if God himself laid her on a white cloud as she posed shyly but happily at the camera. The three left would be burnt.

When Ron saw the three left he realised that those were the ones taken during the last six or so months. In the first one at a Weasley family barbecue, Hermione was smiling but the smile didn't stretch. It was almost a polite smile. That was at Christmas.

The next photo was one taken on holiday in Egypt, just her and Ron. Ron took her picture overlooking the beautiful desert sunset but Hermione looked like she had forgotten how to smile in that one. The scene was beautiful but it couldn't bring a smile to her face. That was in March.

The last one was taken a couple of weeks ago. When the battle was over and Hermione and Ron got together, they realised they did so on the day the war ended. They didn't want their own anniversary to be on the same day that they saw so many friends and loved ones die. So they put it one week before the end of the war. And in this photo of them at their anniversary Hermione didn't even bother to look happy for the camera she looked at Ron, who was behind the camera, and glared in annoyance at him. But even that wasn't as intense as Hermione normally produced. At one time Hermione could glare a laser beam through him.

Ron turned to Harry when he saw them and said. "How did I not see this coming Harry?"

Harry sighed, annoyed that Ron was still blaming himself. "Ron, this isn't your fault."

"But this is proof, you can clearly see Hermione getting less happy and less spirited in each one. I mean, it took me seeing it on a photo a day after she left for me to see that Hermione had a problem. Am I that self-centered that I didn't see the gradual deterioration of my own girlfriend's spirit?" Ron said, clearly annoyed at himself.

"If you were Ron, which you aren't, then everyone was. You weren't the only people in those photos. Me, Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur, your mum, your dad, Charlie, Percy, Penelope. They were all in the photo of the Christmas barbecue. Ok, maybe people like Percy and Penelope didn't know Hermione well enough to see that she wasn't herself but for everyone else, no one even noticed. We were all blind for some reason so really it's everyone's fault. But did you hear Hermione tell you before she left that she blamed you, or anyone for that matter?" Harry reasoned.

"No, but you know Hermione. She would never outright tell us that something was our fault unless we did something bad to her. What sort of person am I? I mean real friends don't need people to TELL them they have a problem, they should be able to SEE if there is a problem. And this one couldn't be more obvious. What sort of friend am I?"

"What sort of friends are WE?" Harry pointed out in response. "If we can't even tell if Hermione is upset how did we ever survive as long as we did? But that's the thing, if it was obvious we would've known about it. Trust me. Or trust our friendship and our experience. Hermione usually wears her heart on her sleeve about the smallest things. You always know by one glance if she is angry, happy, sad or confused. If we didn't recognise how she felt after six months then she must have been hiding it or it was so gradual that we barely noticed it."

"But the photos Harry?"

"Yeah, these photos are within three months of each other. A total of one hundred and eighty days approximately and ninety days roughly between each photo. Hermione had obviously started getting sadder prior to that but we don't know exactly when so we will have to go by this. So from Christmas to roughly Easter Hermione went from disheartened..." Harry explained showing the barbecue photo and then showing the Egypt photo "...to sad. Three months Ron. That meant she must have been getting sadder so gradually that we thought we were seeing the same Hermione we had been seeing all week. Then from Egypt to the other day she went from sad to miserable. Yes, we haven't just got short term memory and we should be able to see how someone was three months ago and see how she is today, and if there was a difference we should have been able to see it. But there were other things that we thought was the problem. Remember, Hermione was working late four times a week according to you and sometimes didn't come back home til the early hours of the morning. She had only two days off. One for Christmas and one for your holiday. She worked at least one day at the weekend. One week it may have been Saturday, the next Sunday. So she only got half the weekend off. We must have subconsciously put her spirit levels low because of tiredness and exhaustion." Harry explained but he got the feeling he was trying to convince himself more than Ron that there was a reason why they didn't notice. Or an excuse more like it.

Ron looked like a ten year old when he sadly said "Harry, you don't think Hermione left because she fell out of love with me do you?"

Harry was about to shoot that theory out of the sky with heat-seeking missiles when his radio blared. When all the possible means of communication was wiped away along with their magic, the Order was finding it hard to communicate. A quick message was impossible. But when Remus went to recruit Hermione's protector from the MMDS, the director had given him complimentary radio receivers that they can use to contact each other. There was enough for everyone but Harry was the only person who comfortably knew how to use one.

From his pocket came the crackled-voice of Tonks. "Harry! Harry are you there! For Merlin's sake, Harry!"

Harry took out his radio and pressed the button to reply. "Yes Tonks. What is it?"

"Harry thank goodness. Something terrible is about to happen, to you and Ron if you don't get out of that apartment now, and for Hermione!" So it wasn't just interference that was making Tonks sound panicky. Harry and Ron shot up at attention. Whilst Ron shrank Hermione's stuff and put all the dice-sized boxes in his pocket, Harry tried to get more details out of Tonks.

"What's happening? Who is coming for us? Who is coming for Hermione? How do you know?"

There was a silence in which Harry thought he heard a sob. "Harry, I failed you. I didn't mean it, I promise. I failed you and Ron. But mostly I failed Hermione." After a few more sobs and an audible swallow she finished with "I told them Harry. I told them where she is."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock and disbelief and he dropped the radio. Then with a heavy blow to the head he fell to the ground unconscious.

...

 _The Day Before_

Tonks went to the bedroom she shared with Remus to wait until he got back from the solemn game of poker downstairs. Teddy was spending the day with Nanny Andy so Tonks had the piece and quiet where she could try and remember what she did after she stormed out in anger. She knew she had gone to the pub, she remembered getting tipsy, and she remembered her drinking several glasses of water and a cup of coffee to sober her up again.

She remembered the fight she had though with one of the aurors. He had noticed Tonks and wanted to stir things. He was trying to get Tonks to react so he could arrest her. Arrest her for information. Well it wasn't going to work.

Then she thought he left but apparently not. Tonks wished then that she could've ran after the man and pulled some witty prank like her Remus in the old days. But she had no magic. Tonks got angry. Who ever heard of an asteroid doing minimal damage to the planet itself but destroying the foundations of the greatest power on it? Someone is responsible for it. Tonks had never even heard of an asteroid that could wipeout magic. How convenient that the one asteroid that does hit earth is the one most lethal to magical folk. She had told Remus this but he said it was just a coincidence and that even if someone did mastermind this attack, how and why did they do it. 'Why WOULD they do it?' He had said 'By doing this they are causing magic suicide to themselves, where is the logic in that? Hermione is the only person left with magic. So unless you're saying she did this, which we both know is preposterously absurd, no one can benefit from having no magic.'

Tonks had tried to point out that 'maybe she WASN'T the only one, how did we know someone else didn't survive? Hell they might have deliberately survived it so they weren't affected. How do we know it weren't a Muggle or group of Muggles that found out that wizards and witches existed and brought the asteroid down to end them?'

Remus had just brushed her theories aside as if a child was persuading a parent to stay up late but the parent wouldn't let her. This turned Tonks sick to the stomach, her own husband had disregarded her thoughts because he thought she was wrong. And he always thought she was wrong. The really annoying way he speaks to her when he thinks he is right is akin to speaking to a toddler. He would chuckle at her 'naivety' as he called it. Whenever he 'corrected' her, it would always be 'My dear Tonks'. Did he not realise that Tonks was in her twenties. He spoke to Harry better than her when he was only thirteen. She was not naive. She was an auror. Is an order member. She knows she is an intelligent witch. So what if Remus has 'experience' and is older than her. Hermione is more intelligent than Remus and she doesn't patronize him. Ok, she is younger but she is more intelligent and fairly balanced experience-wise in terms of what he did by her age. Hermione doesn't do that because she respects Remus. She doesn't speak to Tonks that way either, because she respects Tonks. Remus may claim he loved Tonks and that he cares for Tonks and he may be right, but he can say he respects Tonks and she knows he doesn't.

The more she thought of Remus tossing her thoughts aside and her loss of her magic and then towards Remus himself, the more she got angry. Her one fire whiskey turned into three and would've ended up at ten if the auror hadn't come for seconds.

This was where her memory got patchy. She remembered her shouting but she didn't know what, she remembered hitting the guy in the nose, and she remembered leaving before he could regain consciousness and arrest her. She had a disconcerting feeling about what she shouted out. Tonks was known to be more vocal when drunk and combining that with her emotions on high she guessed what she said was pretty aggressive. But what did she say?

She had spent a long time trying to rack her brains but her head was still befuddled and she knew she wouldn't know until her head cleared up a bit. She changed into her bedwear and laid down in the bed, back towards the door so that Remus knew she was still upset with him when he came in. She almost fell asleep when the door creaked open and her husband sat on the bed undressing. He pulled the covers up but didn't immediately slide in next to her. He stared at Tonks' back for a while before sighing and finally laying beside her on his back. Tonks' pretended to sleep but when he whispered to her, asking if she was awake, she immediately found herself spitting back. "No. I have you to thank for that. But I'm not talking to you if that is what you want."

"Look, Nymphadora..."

"Don't call me that!"

"But you like it when I call you that. I'm the only person who is allowed to call you that. You said that yourself."

"That was before I realised you are an obnoxious git."

"Look, Nym...Dora, I'm sorry if what I said earlier offended you. I didn't mean anything by it." Remus apologised.

"Liar."

"I'm not"

Tonks turned to face him finally and sat up. "Ok, explain to me why shooting my theories down like they're nothing is justified?"

"I did not shoot them down. I gave my honest opinion that I didn't agree with your theories. I'm not calling you stupid because you think differently." Remus told her.

"No, ignoring me and talking down to me is not just your 'honest opinion'. What if I'm right? What if someone is behind this? Will you apologise to me?" Tonks asked.

"Yes of course I will."

"Liar!" Tonks yelled. "You won't apologize, you don't want to admit you're wrong. This has happened before remember. That time we had Dolohov, Yaxley and Shunpike all in one house and I said that if we locked and barricaded the backdoor they would have no choice but to go upstairs into a dead end. You said we shouldn't bother and that they could easily get out of a window up stairs, you said one person covers each entrance and I would take the back door. What happens?"

"Tonks.."

"What happened?!"

"Shunpike blasted you out the way and all three escaped out the backdoor." Remus conceded.

"Yes. And I had a splinter three inches long go through my leg. But after I got cleaned up and we reported back to the Order what did you say?"

"I told Dumbledore we should have gone with your plan." Remus replied.

"No you said I advised a plan but you didn't say it was the right one. And after all of that did you apologize and say 'Sorry Tonks, you were right. I shouldn't have doubted you'? No, you asked if I was OK and if my leg hurt. I forgave you easily that time but this time you really cut me deep."

"For the record, we didn't know if your plan worked either. So I couldn't really be sure your decision was the right one. And I did apologize." Remus defended himself.

"Oh. So your example of apology is 'Well done Tonks, you survived' not 'I'm sorry Tonks, I could have killed you because I didn't listen to you'. You may be considered a good person by everyone including me Remus, but you weren't a good person then. You were an obnoxious idiot. But like I said I forgave you and I still have and eventually I will forgive you for what you said today. But I can't keep forgiving your lack of respect for me and my ideas. You wouldn't do it to anyone else so why do you do it to me?"

Remus looked sorrowful but didn't answer her question.

"Well?!" Tonks snapped.

Remus still didn't answer.

"You know what, get out. I'm not sleeping with you tonight. Either you sleep on the sofa or I will." Tonks said turning her back to him and laying back down.

After a few seconds Tonks waited for him to get up but he didn't. "Fine" she said and she got out and left the room. Remus just watched her leave.

Tonks found a blanket and entered the living room. She laid the cushions of the sofa all on the left armrest as she stretched her legs towards the right armrest. She didn't sleep easy after a few short crying sessions and a trip to the loo she finally succumbed to the land of Morpheus.

In the morning she was awakened by Molly trying to learn how to use a hoover. The noise was horribly loud and drony, Merlin knows how Muggles aren't deaf after a few rooms of this constant racket.

She went into the kitchen and started making breakfast when Arthur poked his head out of the Prophet that now only had still images and asked. "You slept on the sofa?"

"Yes." She replied pointedly. "I slept on the sofa"

"You and Remus had a row"

"Really?! I didn't know that?! Arthur do you want to tell me anything that I don't obviously know already?" Tonks told him whilst pouring a box of 'Chee-Ri-o's' into a bowl.

"No need to take your bad mood out on me." Arthur replied calmly.

She sighed and said "I know, I'm sorry"

"May I ask what you were arguing about?"

"It was about whether Remus was an obnoxious git or not. I believe we concluded that he is indeed an obnoxious git." Tonks told him. "I'd rather not talk about it Arthur."

"Ok. I will say no more." Arthur assured. He then looked at Tonks bowl that was now full with milk and 'Chee-Ri-o's' and asked. "You're having breakfast?"

"Again with the obvious questions Arthur. Yes."

"I do believe it is you who is the fool in this one. My dear, it is two o'clock in the afternoon." Arthur admitted.

Tonks looked at the clock on the wall and it did indeed say two o'clock. Seven minutes past to be exact.

"Wow, I must have fallen asleep later than I thought. No wonder it is so quiet. Where is everyone?" Tonks asked.

"Remus went into town, Ginny has gone to see Luna and Neville to tell them about Hermione, Molly as you can hear is hoovering and Harry and Ron have gone to remove Hermione's stuff from Ron's apartment." Arthur answered.

"Ah, of course. It must be so hard for them. Imagine going through the stuff of someone you loved so dearly and knew so well, someone you may never see again." Tonks said sadly.

Arthur gave a watery smile and said "I believe I don't need to Imagine it My dear."

Tonks comprehended what the patriarch Weasley said and gasped. "Oh god, Fred. I'm so sorry Arthur."

"All is forgotten my dear and I haven't thought any less of you." Arthur then turned serious. "However there is some concerning news in the Prophet today."

Tonks let him know she was listening whilst she slurped on her breakfast.

"The Minister has made a very confident speech that today may be the last day of this hell and that by the end of it, order and our magic will be restored. He guaranteed it." Arthur told her. "He said that a reliable source has got information on Hermione's whereabouts and if she doesn't come quietly, others will be punished. He didn't say that they would be punished but you can tell that "catching her and other aliases" means he is prepared to bait her out with one of us, unless he means Hermione's protector, but only Remus and Mr Berling know who that is. The Minister doesn't even know about the protector. He may after today though."

"Well obviously the Minister thinks she is here or at her apartment. He doesn't know she is on the run." Tonks told Arthur.

"That's where you're wrong, not only does the Minister knows she is on the run, it almost sounds like he knows where she is."

"But that's impossible."

"Listen, 'Miss Granger has refused the responsibility of our birthright abilities and has selfishly harboured and accepted her own, and to prevent the good of the people she has attempted to go into hiding, using her magic to go where she pleases, abusing the use of our citizens homes to use as adverse possession'. That basically says she is squatting in people's homes. Why would she be squatting here or at the Burrow or her apartment? She lived at her apartment and was a guest here and at the Burrow."

"He might be lying, you know like politicians DO?" Tonks said.

"He wouldn't lie about having information. And if he was lying then how come what he has said is correct? Hermione is potentially squatting. She is on the run. I'm not certain myself, if I was I would be doing something much more proactive than sitting here reading the paper, but I would caution Harry and Ron as soon as you can. Remus too. Hermione may be in danger and if she is then we have a traitor amongst us."

Tonks nodded. "I just can't see how the Minister would know. I can't see how anyone else knows. Remus certainly hasn't told anyone, and Berling hasn't been told where Hermione or her protector will be. The only other person who knows where Hermione is...is..." Then came the sinking feeling. The pub, the auror, the fight, the shouting. She remembered what she said and her spoon clattered to the bowl as the realisation dawned on her. "Is me! Merlin, WHAT HAVE I DONE!".

She double checked the memory again as she ran from the room.

 _"Careful with those" the auror told her smugly as she downed her fire whiskey. "Don't want to be arrested for drunk and disorderly behaviour"_

 _"Wind your neck back in tosser." She replied._

 _"My, my, why the verbal abuse? I'm only doing my job to the full extent of the law. To keep order amongst these good people. These people know how to be law-abiding citizens, are you one of them?" The man said with the arrogance of a Malfoy._

 _"I'm just like everyone here, except you. We are all humans with a soul. You seem to have lost yours." Tonks replied._

 _The man laughed and said "How sweet. On the subject of 'losing souls' guess what our mutual friend Hermione Granger will be subjected to if she doesn't turn herself in?"_

 _"Enlighten me" Tonks said dramatically, she almost fell off her chair when she flung her arms around to emphasise her pretend interest._

 _"The pulse may have destroyed all forms of stored magic, it didn't destroy everything magical. Magical creatures my dear are created through magic but don't have magical cores or need the use of magic. So magical creatures didn't die. One species of magical creature in particular is now under the control of the Minister my dear. You want to know what that species is?" The auror asked._

 _"Yes. I wanted to know BEFORE you bored me to death with the Care of Magical Creatures lesson." Tonks said in a bored tone._

 _The auror smiled evilly and said "your little friend is gonna have a little meeting with a Dementor. Or should I say date as she will receive a big juicy, soulful kiss at the end of it."_

 _Tonks suddenly tensed._

 _"Ah, I see I hit a nerve there. Of course we can't have you missing out on the action so you could join her on a double date if you like. Hell, invite the whole gang, the Dementors will have a ball. Literally." The guy continued to wind her up, and it was working._

 _"You're lying. Even the traitor Kingsley would never put three of the most famous heroes in the world and his former friends in a state worse than death. He may be a slimeball but he isn't an idiot." Tonks said more to convince herself._

 _"You don't know Shacklebolt at all. He already told you he can dispose of one hero for the greater good and that was when he was willing to play fair, what makes you think he wouldn't sacrifice you all for the good of the people. If push comes to shove he will eventually hunt you all down in order to get to Hermione. It isn't about what is popular, it's about what is good for the people. It's about the restart of our civilisation and he is prepared to do anything to accomplish that."_

 _"And killing innocent civilians is good for the people?!" Tonks said raising her voice, the whole pub was listening to the verbal battle between Order and Auror._

 _"Innocent? You are hiding a criminal. There is nothing innocent about that. And yes, if it meant the rest of the world benefited, killing civilians is good for the people."_

 _"Hermione is not a criminal. She is a victim."_

 _"A victim? What getting picked on by the meanie Minister and chased by the naughty Aurors? Hermione sulking because she don't want to share? Hermione stubborn and wants to play hide and seek whilst the poor boys and girls go without?" The Auror said in a mocking tone. "The real victims are the good, decent people she is abandoning."_

 _Tonks was boiling under her skin and the auror knew it, it was time to deliver the killing blow._

 _"Who thought the one person everyone looked up to would turn her back on you, her friends and everyone who ever supported her. She isn't just a Mudblood. She is a traitor to her own kind. She hasn't just got Muddy blood, she has a gutless tummy."_

 _Tonks exploded from her chair and grabbed the auror by his coat and shoved him against the bar. Before he could struggle she turned him around and bent him over the counter, pinning his arms behind him. She smashed a bottle and held the jagged remains close to his cheek. Then the shouting began._

 _"SHUT UP AND LISTEN CAREFULLY YOU BROWN-NOSING SCUM, YOU HAVE MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE INSULTING HERMIONE LIKE THAT AND YOUR PRECIOUS MINISTER WILL BE REGRETTING THE DAY HE CROSSED HIS OLD FRIENDS. BECAUSE IF YOU OR THAT BACKSTABBING ARSEHOLE GO ANYWHERE NEAR SHELDON CABIN OR HARM HERMIONE IN ANYWAY I WILL PERSONALLY FEED YOUR BALLS TO YOU, AND YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE OTHER TWO BOYS AND THE WEASLEYS WILL DO TO YOU EITHER. YOU WILL BE BEGGING US TO STOP BY THE END OF YOUR SUFFERING. EVEN THEN THOUGH I DOUBT RON OR HARRY WILL BE SO FORGIVING. THANKS TO YOUR MINISTER THEY HAVE TO CLEAR OUT THE FLAT TOMORROW TO TRY AND LIVE WITHOUT THEIR BEST FRIEND IN THEIR LIVES, WITHOUT HIS LOVE IN HIS LIFE. SO I'M PRETTY SURE THAT THE PRICE FOR YOUR FREEDOM FROM THEIR TORTURE WILL BE INCALCULABLE. NOW IF YOU KNEW WHAT WAS BEST FOR YOU, YOU WOULD GET OUT MY SIGHT NOW."_

 _The man, besides from the intimidated look, laughed at her. "Haha...you...you stupid bitch. You...stupid bitch."_

 _Tonks dragged him away and with a straight hook to the nose he crumpled. Tonks, with firewhiskey burning in her veins and anger flowing out of her ears, left the pub._

Merlin, who knew that alcohol plus extreme anger could send Tonks babbling. Tonks didn't that's for sure. And if she had just remembered last night, if she had just not drunk, if she didn't go in the pub at all and just walked the anger from her argument off. If she had remembered last night she could've done something and had warned Remus who would've warned Hermione. If she woke up earlier she still had a chance to stop it. But now it was too late and Tonks had never regretted anything more in her life.

Running into her bedroom, tears streaming down her face, and grabbing the radio she tried to do the best she could to at least TRY and save Harry, Ron and most importantly, Hermione. Tuning to the right channel, shaking wildly as she did so, she held the radio close to her and composed herself before pressing the button.

"Harry! Harry are you there! For Merlin's sake, Harry!" Tonks called down into the radio.

A few seconds later and Harry replied "Yes Tonks. What is it?"

"Harry thank goodness. Something terrible is about to happen, to you and Ron if you don't get out of that apartment now, and for Hermione!" Tonks panicked, partly because of fearing their lives but also fearing his reaction when she told him.

"What's happening? Who is coming for us? Who is coming for Hermione? How do you know?" Harry bombarded her.

Tonks couldn't hold back a sob as she said. "Harry, I failed you. I didn't mean it, I promise. I failed you and Ron. But mostly I failed Hermione." She couldn't hold her despair back now and after sobbing a few times and an attempt to compose herself she finally said "I told them Harry. I told them where she is."

An; and there you have it, introducing Tonks in a big and possibly controversial way. But I reckon you might have expected her to come in with a boom. She has been quiet so far yet she is listed as a main character, that meant the longer it took to get her in the story the bigger her entrance would be. But I don't think anyway expected her to...betray Hermione? Would you call that a betrayal or a warped-minded mistake? Comment as a review.

Firstly it may seem like I'm bashing Lupin in this chapter but in reality I'm not. No, Remus is not like that. In fact Remus is practically perfect. Such a likeable character and nothing bad to say about him really. But Tonks has to break up with him and divorce so we can eventually get to the far off secondary pairing. But I really couldn't think of anything that Tonks would dump him for in reality. So in the end I had to literally change part of his personality so Tonks could get upset with him. But after this chapter it will be Tonks that looks the villain for a bit and it isn't really a spoiler to admit that Remus dumps her over what she did. I mean you guys could probably see that coming anyway. So I have bashed slightly but out of priority to my pairings, not offence to his character.

Yes, the drunk fight argument scene WAS slightly unrealistic. I understand that when you are drunk you can't just suddenly become sober and you can't one minute barely sit in a chair and the next beat up the guy standing next to you in a calculated, undrunkenly way. But there is no other way I could think of on the spot that could temporarily make Tonks lose parts of her memory not involving magic. Let's agree that Tonks was tipsy but could retain her ability to speak clearly but her tipsy side was overtaken by her emotions. She was still tipsy when she pinned the guy to the counter, shouted at him and punched him. However her tipsiness meant parts of her memory were lost and her head was spinning. Her argument with Remus was on her mind too which made remembering the drunken incident insignificant enough to forget about.

I hope I cleared that up. BTW guys thanks for reading and all but can people stop with the flaming. If you see something wrong that you feel needs correcting then tell me, but don't just say 'this wasn't good' or 'I think you need to do this' and not explain why. I can't do better if you don't tell me why you think I need to change something or do something. One person even just wrote "Hermione was a total illogical A-hole". That's fine, that's your opinion and you are entitled to it. But just leaving it at that with no feedback or explanation is like saying to someone you just met 'I don't like you, no reason, I just don't like you'.

This is the type of review that I can except as a constructive criticism over just criticism, it's a review from Sikura Lisel and it's not a criticism more an observation but it still has good understanding of exposing what they felt:

 _I can't believe how selfish Ron and Harry are being about Hermione leaving. Despite the fact that she was planning to leave BEFORE it was discovered that every witch and wizard in the world except HER has lost their magic, but if she stays NOW, her life will be on constant danger even WORSE than it was before because now she will have every GOOD and BAD witch and wizard out there after her wanting to do the ritual Kingsley 'suggested' just so that THEY can get their magic back even if it means killing HER during the ritual to get HER magic. Whats she supposed to do IF she stayed? Put all of them in constant danger as those ex-witches and wizards come after her? Live out the rest of her life in hiding in the former magical world hoping nobody who wants her magic finds her? What_?

That was a good way to criticise something and explain it and I would rather get a review like that than the one-liners without explanations. Don't want to lecture you but it isn't nice to read something like that and expect me to know how to change it or correct it. Thanks to Sikura Lisel BTW. And shoutouts to Smithback, and Windsongspringheart who has reviewed in every chapter of this story and also reviewed in Caring for Cho if I'm not mistaken and I look very much forward to reading their next review.

Finally this story, if you haven't guessed already, is canon of the films. I know the category is Books but as the films are canon of the books, I don't think there is much difference really. And cut the guy, who loves films and making them too, some slack.

See ya guys next chapter. We finally get to some action and suspense.


	6. Chapter 6

An; so sorry for the massive break but I'm now at uni. Updating will be very inconsistent.

BTW I claim the rights to Ashley and Mr Berling and Mackenzie and Lewis and Richard and all the other characters part of the MMDS organisation. J.K. however is the legal and official creator of the HP settings and characters and claims the rights to them. Warner Bros claims the rights to all references to the film series. And as usual for my stories I do have a theme song for this, won't quote the lyrics in this chapter but I will disclaim the rights to it and tell you the rights go to Linkin Park with the song In The End.

Chapter 6: The Escape

Ashley was observing the triangle-shaped, spongy food in her hands with curiosity and caution. It didn't look completely appealing but when does a quick sandwich look particularly appealing whatever you put in it. The smell of the chips had her mouth watering and the sight of melted butter with added oil from the chips said it's no less fatty than the takeaway they were going to order. But it looked as filling as it was. And Ashley was not one for wasting food even if she had to overeat and face the consequences.

She looked back to Hermione who was smiling timidly holding the plate with the other half on, her eyes full of delight but her body looked smaller than before which meant she was nervous too. "Well, are you gonna try it?"

Ashley drew the sandwich into her mouth and ripped a chunk out of it ravenously, she almost died with the glorious taste of melted butter mixing with soft potato and vinegar. Something so simple could be no more delicious.

"Good grief...did you invent this?" Ashley blurted.

"No. It's been a British delicacy for a long time. Up there with the fish and chips, full English breakfast and Yorkshire puddings. It is a quick and simple lunchtime snack that leaves you full. Also if you need to get rid of some bread before it goes stale or have chips but nothing in the freezer to go with them, this is a useful solution." Hermione explained, before she caught on to the question asked and said worriedly. "Why don't you like it?"

"It is remarkable. I have got more reason to hate Muggles now, they created something so delicious and didn't tell us magical folk about it. I have the condition of the...three eyed monster?"

"Green-eyed monster." Hermione corrected, but she was more concerned with the issue of Ashley's contempt to Muggles. "Why do you hate them at all? It doesn't make sense.".

Ashley kicked herself for mentioning Muggles negatively, even if it was in a form of compliment to her companion. "What does make sense these days?" She replied.

'This girl is good at deflecting' Hermione thought 'but she hasn't met Hermione Granger before'. "Maybe not, but at least with 'these days' there is no conclusive reason. You HAVE a reason for hating them and I can tell that it's about a bad experience you have had with one or involving one."

Ashley shrugged whilst chewing on her food. Hermione breathed her irritation. "All I'm saying is would a wizard or witch not have done what this Muggle did? There are scumbags on both sides."

"Your logic is faultless Hermione. It's a shame the human feelings can't see it." Ashley said, she was talking mystically and dismissively as well. Like she thought answering with anything would be enough to make Hermione forget the subject and move on. Well it wasn't.

"So basically you are saying that you realise that your reasons for hating Muggles are illogical and it doesn't change a thing?" Hermione said. "If that is true...how dare you?"

Ashley smiled and said "I thought you said you didn't hate me for hating Muggles?"

"It's not the hate I have a problem with, not entirely. My problem is with you. You come across as a person who advises others to change but is unprepared to do any herself. Like you deserve a warm greeting when you come into a room, regardless of how rudely you did so. Like you can lecture me about my popularity and fame but I'm not allowed to lecture you about your illogical trust issues. The world revolves around you, as long as you stay where you are. You even see the reasons why you shouldn't be the way you are but don't want to change regardless. You are despicable." Hermione grilled her.

Ashley let Hermione continue her rant, brushing everything she heard aside. Until... "What did you say?"

"Of course, you wasn't listening. Another example of your..." Hermione began to chagrin.

"Will you shut your trap and repeat what you said before?! I WON'T change, did you say? I CHOSE to be hateful?" Ashley asked heatedly.

"Yep. 'Won't change'. 'Don't care'. 'Whatever'. 'It's my life'." Hermione said almost taunting Ashley to react negatively.

Ashley placed her plate down on the countertop, before she threw it to the ground in her temper, and stepped forwards into Hermione's personal space. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I don't WANT to hate Muggles. I used to have high regards for them. Respected them. I used to anyway. Not anymore. You may be the chief of logic and the leader for morality, but you have never felt hate like I have."

Hermione felt insulted and scowled before hissing "Try me."

"You think hating Voldemort is anything close. Or Bellatrix. Or the Malfoys. None of the hate you feel for them come in the same league as mine. Voldemort needed an army to even threaten our world. Muggles needed one thing to end mine." Ashley explained.

"There we go again! Everything is all about you! My hate doesn't come close?! Your ego is far beyond overfed! No one can hate anyone more than you hate Muggles, right?!" Hermione screeched. "You know what, I can't be with someone like you. Welcome to my hate list Ashley. When I leave in the next two seconds you can go back where you came from and I will live perfectly fine on my own. Goodbye."

"Stop!"

Following Ashley's exclamation, Hermione felt a warm feeling inside her that was anticipating for a possible heartfelt apology. Why, she didn't know. It was left unsatisfied anyway when instead of a 'sorry', Hermione got a "There are no windows or doors open in the house right?"

Hermione nodded despite her angered mood.

"Then why do I feel a draft?" Ashley said, warning ebbing through her words.

Hermione thought hard, not seeing the evident danger that Ashley implied. Therefore she was unprepared when Ashley grabbed Hermione's arm and hurriedly drew Hermione towards the backdoor that was only in the next room. But the hallway was between it and anyone who may have entered through the front door would see them both dart across.

Ashley pulled Hermione beside her against the wall as she herself leant into the doorframe. Now that they were both silent they could hear shuffling and hushed voices. They weren't frantic though, which meant they hadn't heard the argument giving off the two witches location. Ashley must've felt the draft just as the intruders came in.

'But if I felt the draft straight away, they couldn't have come through the front door. They must've come...' Ashley thought, just as Hermione gasped and said quietly. "I didn't lock the backdoor."

"You didn't but I did. They must've broke in. They didn't come through the front or the backdoor. They came through a window somewhere. Unfortunately that means I have no idea where they are and vice versa for them. If I don't think of something we could end up bumping into them." Ashley whispered back."

"The backdoor is just there. What are we waiting for?" Hermione asked quietly.

"We can't go out the backdoor."

"Why not?"

"It's open."

"Exactly."

"It's open when it should be locked. They didn't come through the backdoor but they did open it. That tells me one thing, it's a trap."

"But it's our only way out. We can't stay here or they will find us."

"Look, I bet you there is a group outside, surrounding the back door so they can catch us before we apparate away. In a few minutes they might find us and chase us outside as a last resort. So we have to find another way to escape."

Hermione nodded nervously.

"We get out and get to the treeline. Then we apparate." Ashley told her.

Hermione reached for her wand and blocked the pocket with her hand, as if Ashley was thinking of taking it. "No."

"But our lives are in danger."

"Speak for yourself. Besides where will we apparate to, every place I know is known by them."

Ashley snickered and said. "You are not using magic? Seriously? I know you don't want to, I will protect you the Muggle way. But maybe the magical way is much, much safer. You could apparate us from here if you want to."

Hermione frowned and replied. "No"

Ashley sighed. "Fine"

Hermione attempted to look out the window. Seeing nothing she turned back to Ashley and said "So what do we do?"

...

Tonks sat listening to the angry outburst she expected from the other side of the radio, tears spilling slowly. But instead of a crackling angry voice she heard a gravelly one from behind her that she feared even more.

"How...How could you Dora? You...you are kidding right? This is a prank?" Remus said disbelievingly.

Tonks turned in her chair to face her father to their child and saw the sadness and hurt in the wolf's eyes. The tulips he had bought for her lay dumped on the floor where he had dropped them in his shock. Tonks cried a little more at the sight of him about to apologize for his own wrongdoing that seemed miles more insignificant than hers. "I'm sorry Remus."

"Not you too. First Wormtail, now you." Remus said with great sadness.

"I didn't mean to. I was drunk. I was angry. I couldn't control what I said and I picked a fight. I'm so sorry." Tonks begged.

"No. Your lies hurt me."

"No Remus, its the truth. I would never betray a good friend in Hermione. I would never betray Harry or Ron. I would never betray you." Tonks pleaded.

"But you did!"

"Not intentionally."

"You couldn't be more intentional!"

"It was a mistake."

"ENOUGH!" He hollered. "Get out of this house! You don't belong here anymore."

"Remus please..."

"Did I stutter! Out...NOW!"

Tonks could swear she heard the blood surging in her partner's body from four feet away, so she knew it would be foolish, and dangerous, for her to stay with him this incensed.

Tonks babbled under her tears "wh-wh-what about m-m-my th-th-things? C-C-can I at least P-P-pack my st-stuff"

Remus snarled and said "Be quick" He then picked up the dropped flowers from the floor and , without warning, crushed them up and returned them to the floor. "Won't be needing those."

Tonks took that as the signal to get started. She scrambled to the wardrobe whilst he stormed out. Tonks knew there will be more hostility to come, and not just from Remus.

.

...

Harry finally roused to a pain at the top of his neck. Opening his eyes he tried to reach a hand up to rub the sore vertebrate but he found his arms were shackled to something. Same story with his feet. He couldn't see anything but darkness. 'Am I blind?' he thought but he had nothing to answer that with. Not even enough to confirm he COULD be blind.

Harry, of course, knew the rough explanation of what happened. The aurors had captured him and was containing him in one of the custodial cells. Nowhere near as bad as Azkaban would be but very unpleasant all the same. At least this explains why it seemed so dark.

Harry could handle getting captured, even being sent to Azkaban although due to his notoriety and legendary fame he doubted that would go down well with the public, but it was the sheer fury he held towards yet another Order member's betrayal that had the wizard praying he would be released so he could kill her personally. That's if Hermione HASN'T been captured. The soulless of people would tremble and cower at the thought of someone as vengeful as what Harry foresaw, if she was captured...or dead.

Ron, he knew, would also be hunting for Metamorphagus blood and would fight with more fury than Harry. But he knew that when fury met power, Harry was the most feared threat by miles.

This was worser than Kingsley's betrayal. He was an ally and dependable associate yes. But Harry would begrudgingly say that he himself never considered Kingsley a friend. He couldn't speak for Ron or Hermione but he would bet galleons on them agreeing with him. But Nymphadora Tonks was as close to Harry as Remus is, a back-up godfather and Tonks an unconfirmed godmother. They were considered family to them. If family could betray you who can you trust. He had no proof Remus was involved but his closeness to the MMDS gave him more than suspicions. He is in charge of protecting Hermione, Tonks tells him she betrayed them and told the Ministry where she is and Remus had no involvement in it? He found that hard to believe. He will however give the guy a chance to explain himself before he ripped his head off. Tonks would not be so lucky.

Through his furious brooding, Harry heard a rustle and a sound of a muffled groan across from him and he instantly knew he weren't alone and someone else was in the cell with him.

"Urgggh...my head." Came his cellmate.

"Ron."

"Yes...Harry? Is that you?" He replied groggily.

"Damn, I will KILL that traitor Tonks!" Harry roared as he attempted to struggle.

"Why? What did she do?" Ron asked confused.

"She has betrayed everyone! Hermione could die because of her!" Harry raged, gnashing his teeth as he fought his chains.

"ANOTHER BACKSTABBER! THAT BITCH!" Ron bellowed, joining his friend in fighting his own chains.

Harry had finally accepted that struggling was no use but Ron just flailed regardless. The efforts didn't get them free but they did get some attention. The door opened and new light suddenly beamed into the previously pitch black room, forcing the two captives to look away.

"Hello Gentlemen, enjoying your stay?"

Even with their temporary blindness, there was no doubt as to who that voice belonged to. The arrogance. The maliciousness. The pompousness. That sarcy, narcissistic and cold drawl that Harry had saved from Azkaban nearly a year ago, not for his sake but for his wife and son's.

"Malfoy". They both spat venomously.

"Please Gentlemen, you have known me how long? Call me Lucius." he replied as he entered.

"Kingsley must be really desperate if he has already resorted to acquiring the assistance of a scumbag like you." Harry said.

"My my, Mr Potter. Did the Dark Lord not teach you anything? Don't insult your prisoner when you are defenceless?" Lucius then swiftly swung his left fist into Harry's abdomen, winding him.

Lucius paced whilst Harry groaned from the blow. "On the contrary, our glorious Minister Shacklebolt and I are building bridges to help the restoration of our world. He came to me so he could wipe the slate clean. He needed someone to enforce imprisonment and the capturing of those opposed to the cause. I am the Interim Law Enforcement Leader and if we succeed in capturing Miss Granger, I get officially employed as Head Auror. You dear fellow will be out of the job."

"They can't do that. A guy with your criminal record could never become an Auror, let alone Head Auror." Ron told him.

"Typical Weasley, never listens" that was followed by a similar punch to the gut to the one dished out to Harry and had identical results. "When I said 'wipe the slate clean' I meant both personally and literally. I no longer have any convictions on my criminal record."

"How much did it cost to bribe the ministry officials? Let's face it, with your record it will be a hefty sum and last time I checked you hadn't got much of anything, especially money" Harry mocked. "What did you bribe them with, your silvery grass that you call hair?"

"Your humour bores me." Lucius then got real close to Harry, invading his personal space. "It's also very foolish. Miss Granger has been found. Miss Granger is being captured as we speak and in the next few hours she will make a sacrifice that you two men pride yourself on not doing. Swallowing your pride is always hard for you Gryffindors isn't it?"

"You don't scare me 'Lucius'." Harry snarled.

"It is not I that you should fear my dear fellow. But perhaps Mr Weasley would fear it ever so more." he turned to give a meaningful glance at the red-head who had a scowl carved onto his brow. "A life without the Mudblood".

Ron had demonic eyes that would torture the lives of millions if looks could kill. Lucius saw him take the bait and laughed coldly before turning to leave.

"Oh, one last thing." Lucius said, stopping in mid-step and swiveling to face them both. "When you are finally released from here, will you kindly send the Metamorphagus to us. The Minister and myself would like to personally thank her for her services. Cheerio."

...

"Quick. Into cover." Ashley whispered, practically pushing Hermione to the floor behind the counter.

"Do you mind!?"

"Shhhhhh" Ashley hissed quietly as she joined Hermione on the floor. She then whipped out her mobile and started tapping away at it.

"For Pete sake, here we are being lured out to be captured and you suddenly decide to text someone. Honestly." Hermione whispered.

Ashley finished her activity and showed Hermione the screen.

'Calling...Ashley mob no.2'

Before Hermione could start questioning they heard the rhythmic tune of 'Chihuahua' coming from the loft in the distance.

Ashley smirked and said "Decoys. I have two more phones upstairs in different places that I can call." As she said this, faint echoes of two pairs of feet walking the stairs were heard. When they were far enough away for the girls liking they gradually got to their feet.

Ashley hung up the phone and said "We don't have much time before they find my mobile or realise the distraction. I doubt ringing the other two phones will fool them next time."

"We still need to get out of here." Hermione reminded her. "A window?"

"We'll be seen. So of course we are taking a window. We need to fight our way out I'm afraid."

"Good one. Now what's the real plan!?"

Ashley went to the cupboard, and finding some whiskey, took off a sock. She balled it up and opened the bottle. She wetted one end with the whiskey and shoved a third of her sock into the neck of the bottle.

Hermione realised what Ashley was doing. She disregarded how noisy she was being and shrieked "Ashley! You're gonna kill us all! What are you thinking!"

Ashley continued her preparation by lighting the dry end of the sock with her lighter. "Get to the window" she ordered.

Hermione pegged it for the window whilst Ashley ran into the hallway, faced the back door and threw the bottle onto the wooden floor close to the open doorway.

The bottle smashed. Releasing the contents, and with it the flames, onto the flooring. Yells of surprise came from the outside, proving Ashley right about the ambush but she couldn't stay to savour it. She ran back to Hermione by the window and shouted "GO. GO NOW"

Hermione didn't hesitate as she flung the window open and climbed out.

"Now run. Go. I'll be right behind you."

Hermione turned and ran towards the trees in the distance. She turned back to check on Ashley who dived out and front rolled to her feet before speeding after her. Then there was shouts and hollers as a group chased behind. Ashley soon caught Hermione with her slightly quicker sprint and pulled her to move quicker.

The girls were racing middle-aged men and women so they started to build a gap but Hermione was soon running too fast that her feet slipped and she tweaked her knee.

"Ah crap." She yelled as she rolled on the floor, clasping her knee. Ashley rapidly knelt down and invited Hermione to hold onto her, of which she was more than happy to oblige. Hermione flung her arm around Ashley's neck and leant into her. Her protector then heaved her up and speedily scampered herself and Hermione away.

By now the gap the girls had created was reduced significantly and it was still closing just as fast. The two girls could faintly hear harsh breathing and close footsteps from behind them and they were fifty yards from safety. They weren't gonna make it.

"Screw this" Hermione groaned as she, on one leg, whipped her wand out and held tighter to Ashley.

With nothing but a short burst of light and a startled cry from Ashley, they were suddenly both being sucked into a small tube. Hermione clung onto Ashley the whole time.

And then they were sucked out of the tube and into the fresh air, all without getting splinched. Hermione released a relieved sigh and Ashley doubled over. She didn't even give herself time to recover when she turned sharply and yelled a sequence of profanities followed by "You dare do that again without warning me and I will kill you!"

"To hell with it, we were never gonna make it. I had no choice." Hermione told her. "I don't fancy myself getting captured, surprising as that may be."

Ashley said nothing and just checked their surroundings. She was about to ask but the instant she say the chalky rock and the twenty plus metre drop she knew where they were. "Dover. Why did you pick Dover?"

"First place that came into my head."

Ashley laughed and shook her head. She turned back to Hermione slowly and said "You know something, I really, really don't get you." What she said was not stated with amusement, but with annoyance.

"Not that i care but why is that?" Hermione responded, not even bothering to face the person about to insult her.

"You lectured me about being self-centred and close-minded. You said I want the world to revolve around me. You seemed sickened by the fact I held deep contempt for a certain type of people without stopping to think that my reasons may have some merit to them." Ashley stated firmly. "Now I understand your reasons for disliking me and I get how frustrating I seem. But who are you to judge me like that. I don't get how someone as judgemental as you are in any position to BE judgemental. You can't even make up your mind whether you want to use magic or not. Is it ego? Do you think being a celebrity automatically makes you judge and jury of everyone you see? You told me earlier that you classed yourself as a person who prides herself on not thinking she is superior to everyone else. Yet you hypocritically jump down my throat and criticize me as if you are a better person than I am."

Hermione pretended to not be listening yet she clung to every word. Ashley was not fooled either. She could also see that she had struck a nerve with the brunette. As she spoke Hermione had sunk to the floor to play with the lush grass there as if trying to blatantly ignore the onslaught but in truth she was being filled with guilt and disappointment. Ashley saw this and so when she spoke again, it was much softer and more pleading. "But most of all. I don't get how you confide in me about personal worries and then in seconds act as if you hate me. We are not so different and we are both girls. We should get on, we CAN get on, we MUST get on. It is better for us to like each other, so why are we pretending we don't?"

Hermione had dropped her facade and sat there sheepishly. She was mulling over what Ashley had asked despite the question being rhetorical. Ashley let her think, eventually joining the brunette on the ground.

The moment of contemplation lasted for a long time. So long that Ashley had drifted to sleep. Hermione noticed this and snapped out her thinking to magically form a camp bed, some shelter and blankets. She then levitated the sleeping girl onto the bed and tucked her in. She then created a small fire and settled back down in front of it.

The sun had set and night had arrived. Both girls could've screwed everything up today barely after they had begun, but they didn't because they stuck together. Whatever differences separated them, none of that mattered in the end because they fought to survive and they did it together.

Hermione silently sat and pondered, consciously watching the girl she had just met this morning sleep.

This was her protection, her company and her friend. As protection, company and friendship go, Ashley's wasn't a bad version to have.

An; thank god thats over. Its been months since i updated and only uni can be a justified excuse for the wait(Well, almost).

Nonetheless i'm still sorry for the exceedingly long delay.

I would say more but i must sleep so tata.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Wanted.

Cracks of ember was the only dominant sound to be heard amongst the quietness of the smoky morning. Ash lay red hot open the ground, even after being showered with water. The remaining carcass of the house was black and lifeless. The whole loft and top floor had collapsed, becoming the new bottom floor. Aurors and officials had been searching the rubble all morning. Only one body of the two aurors sent in the house to retrieve the target had been discovered so far. The small fire spread quickly in such an old and already weakened wooden house, before long the two men had been trapped upstairs in the house by the flames and with no magic to apparate away or fight them, they were doomed.

This left one man seething.

"How in Merlin's name did this happen?!" Kingsley barked at a woman in charge of the siege.

The woman was froze to the spot in fear. "M-m-m-Miss G-g-Granger ha-a-d an accomp-plice sir." Seeing the Minister's deeper scowl, she hastily tried to explain. "The a-accomplice a-a-anticipated our a-arrival. W-when we tried to b-b-b-breach she threw some t-type of f-fire bomb. W-when we ch-chased them, M-m-m-Miss Granger a-a-apparated."

Kingsley held his cool, but hearing the use of magic stung more than any escape plan could. "STUPEFY!"

The rightly frightened woman was sent seven feet with the power of the stunning spell. Other men and women made themselves scarce whilst Kingsley burned the long grass with his intense glare. "How do we capture a witch, when we are as powerless as muggles?!"

"Don't get your robes in a twist Minister Shacklebolt, there are ways to deal with such a menace." It was apparent by the sound of the cocky, arrogant drawl that Lucius Malfoy had arrived.

"How can you mock about this Malfoy, there is nothing amusing about seeing the end of wizardkind itself." The Minister replied scathingly.

"Nobody is more saddened about this occurrence than me Minister. I despise the thought of living another day like those wretched humans we used to co-exist with as wizards. And I also have despised the blood of that ingrateful abomination of a witch since the day I met her. So you can trust that my suggestions come in support of the cause, not as criticisms."

Kingsley kicks at a slab of burnt wood before turning to Lucius, nodding once.

"If you beg my pardon for the figurative words Minister, we are not imbeciles. Magical folk are dependent on magic, yes. But the only reason we feel as much helplessness is because it's in our genetics to understand the life of magic. We forget that even though we are of a different species to Muggles, we share the same biology. Are you aware of the origin of humans Minister?"

"Yes, get to the point."

Lucius ignored the response. "Humans were conceived into four species: Mage, Muggle, Neanderthal and Dwarf. Originally, the stronger species were the protectors of the weaker species, of which protected the even weaker species and so forth. The strongest was Mage; the weakest was Dwarf. Peace was not kept for long and soon the life of protection was over, replaced by a fight for survival. Conflict raged for a few centuries before the Dwarf was wiped out, at a disadvantage of size and strength. The Neanderthal followed several centuries later at a disadvantage of intelligence. The Mage and Muggle races fought on for millenniums, neither race backing down. This continued into the era of the Human Wars and what the Muggles call the Dark Ages. Neither side officially vanquished the other but it was the biologically weaker species, the inferior species, that took control. Since then we had to keep the identity of the Mage secret, remain hidden for centuries with our recorded moments in history removed! Outcasted by the race we once protected! Leaving the responsibility of being hidden to the hidden race itself! Even having the audacity to forget our existence!" Lucius ranted.

One raised eyebrow from the Minister was all it took for Lucius to get back on topic. "How do you think that happened Minister? What did the Muggles do in the Human Wars to gain supremacy? The answer to the question is lost to the ages. But many have theorized what it was the Muggles did. One of them I believe undoubtedly."

"And that is?"

"Evolution of mind."

Kingsley sighed "Do you care to tell me what this has to do with capturing Miss Granger?"

"All will be explained, Minister. The Muggles were smarter. The Mage too complacent. The Muggles had gathered records of their previous protectors: Robin Hood, King Arthur, Julius Caesar, The Vikings and so forth. Yes, we had Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and such, but our records showed ways to make us more powerful, not smarter. Through the records Muggles must have discovered that the inventions that Muggles made were impervious to magic, so they used their weapons differently. Muggles also must've learnt of the magic that Mages could produce and designed similar contraptions and concepts. Florence Nightingale even worked as a spy nurse to acquire similar concoctions the Muggles called Medicine. But of course the Muggles wouldn't know about any of that would they? You say what this has to do with capturing a witch as a Muggle, it has everything to do with it. We are not imbeciles, our ancestors thought of only power. Things would be different if we evolved our minds too. We are not imbeciles because we can be smart. If the Muggles captured a whole race by being smart, then we should be able to capture one witch. If we are deemed as Muggles, then we can think like Muggles."

Kingsley roared in frustration "All I am hearing Lucius, is huge speeches about the reasons why we can capture Miss Granger! What I'm not seeing is proof! You spend ten minutes teaching me something a second year student learns in History of Magic, and you are as tedious as them too! Either explain to me what you intend to do about Miss Granger or dismiss yourself!" the Minister ordered.

Lucius looked affronted but obliged him. "All you need to do is think like a Muggle. Pretend that we have always been…" Lucius shudders at the thought of saying "...Muggles. How do Muggles capture a witch?"

Kingsley finally started to see the man's point. "Maybe it be best if you skip the lesson and tell me that straight-up in the future."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Minister"

Kingsley immediately started marching to a crowd of people still mingling around the burnt remains of the house. Lucius followed at his own pace.

As the crowd parted for him to step through, Kingsley had already started ordering.

"Dunstable, remove that quill from your ear and book me an urgent meeting with Tony Blair and Bill Clinton pronto."

"Yes Minister"

"Whitworth, you may publish the story of what happened last night now. Say that Miss Granger has acquired the assistance of a fugitive and that the two mens bodies were victims of homicide. The girls torched the house to cover their escape. Get it printed." The editor for the Prophet smiled sleazily, immediately turning round to leave, jotting down details.

"Amelia" Kingsley turned to the Deputy Head Auror Amelia Bones, she gives him her undivided attention. "Put a fifty thousand galleon bounty on the accomplice and a two hundred thousand galleon bounty on Miss Granger."

Amelia looked conflicted, finally revealing "But Minister, only the Head Auror can administer bounty rewards."

"Consider yourself promoted."

"But what about Mr Potter sir?"

"Mr Potter is not capable of fulfilling his duties. He, unfortunately, has decided to go into hiding, assisting his long term friend with Mr Weasley. He too may be given a small bounty as well as Mr Weasley. The position of Head Auror is yours' Amelia."

She nods and gives a small, polite smile.

Kingsley was coming to the end of his barrage of orders, but before he could Lucius leant in and whispered into his ear. "Mr Potter and Weasley will not know of this escape Minister, I assure you. As far as they know we captured Miss Granger. The accomplice handed her in."

"Excellent. Oh, before you go Lucius I have a small assignment for you."

"Minister?"

A grin appeared on Kingsley's face. "I think you need to visit our good friend Mr Berling."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The silence at Grimmauld Place was only broken by an antique grandfather clock Arthur had found, ticking away on its pendulum. Remus sat back in his armchair, reading the Prophet. A face so depressed that Dementors would skip him for a happier soul.

Ginny was sat on the chaise-lounge waiting for familiar voices to scream "Whassup" or "Gin, baby i'm home". None came so she sat there furiously chewing on her fingernails.

Molly was cooking as usual. Arthur was napping. George was shuffling a pack of Exploding Snap cards to pass the time. The whole house was packed to the rafters with tension, sadness, anger and fear.

"According to the Ministry Harry and Ron are on the run with Hermione. They won't have their jobs when or if they return. Rewards have been sent out for the capturing of Hermione and her guardian, as well as a years Azkaban sentence for anyone collaborating with them. Besides that, it's a pretty lovely Sunday morning." Remus read with fake joy.

"Is it your mission to reduce everyone here to tears?" Ginny asked rhetorically.

All she got in response was a rumple of parchment as Remus read onto the next page.

A loud, impatient knock sounded from the hallway. Molly moved from the kitchen to answer the door. She reappeared in the living room with none other than Snape and McGonagall.

"Good morning" McGonagall offered pleasantly.

"What's so good about it?" Remus said grumpily.

"Maybe not for you then Remus." McGonagall answered. "I suppose you couldn't explain to me why a crying Tonks came through the door at Andromeda's, asking to stay with little Teddy in her arms?"

"Did she not tell you?" Remus said indifferently. "Of course, why would she? It doesn't feel good to be known as the traitor you are, why brag about it?"

"Remus, that is out of line." Arthur added, evidently awoken by the new activity around him.

McGonagall continued from where Arthur left off. "Indeed, I see no betrayal on Tonk's behalf. All I see is a mistake from human error."

"No betrayal!?" It was Ginny who was affronted by this. "It's her fault Harry and Ron aren't here, and she also endangered Hermione's life!"

"Ginny." Molly scalded. "Don't raise your voice to Minerva like that."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Miss Weasley, we are all worried for the boys and for the girls. Last night was a rather horrific night for a lot of people. But pointing the blame at people is not helping our predicament. I can name a few of your mistakes Miss Weasley, so you have no right to criticise the mistakes of others." McGonagall lectured.

"I never put my friends in danger! Or ratted on them!"

"Do you even know the fall story hmm?" Snape said. "Can you honestly state the facts of the situation? Have you witnessed both sides of this tale and have come to that conclusion? Have you even spoken to Miss Tonks or are you taking the words of a sour and grumpy werewolf, too cowardly to listen to reason?" Remus glared at Snape who blatantly ignored him. Ginny looked like she wanted to argue but the condescending tone and intimidating look Snape gave her, left her mouth floundering like a goldfish. "Just as I thought. Miss Tonks is indeed living at home with her mother. She promises to, and I quote 'stay out of everyone's hair', as well as help any way she can to protect Miss Granger."

"You hear that Remus. The mother to your child is guilt-ridden and desperate to repay for her mistakes. And in times like this we cannot fight amongst each other. We owe it to Miss Granger and the world to stay strong." McGonagall told him.

Remus barely even answered, just nodded and gave an undignified grunt.

"Such a Gryffindor. Pride larger than brains."

"Shut it Snivellus."

"What did I just say?!" McGonagall snapped. "No fighting amongst each other. Now that is not the reason we came here. Miss Granger and her guardian are on the move, the sooner we work out a solution to the loss of magic problem the quicker we get her and the boys back. So that will be our job. Severus will help you with the proceedings for the rest of summer until term begins again. He will be here daily to help with research and discussing theories. Everyone must pull their weight. Set each other regular and fair hours of research a day. When someone discovers a theory or practise you share it and record it. When we have a lot of ideas brought together we will break them down, critically analysing and comparing. When we are ready to test it we will meet again and talk about experimenting the theory. With any luck we will come up with a solution as soon as possible. Any questions?"

George raised his hand but felt foolish realising he wasn't in school. Embarrassed he asked "Where do we even start to search about replacing magic?"

"Anything you deem relevant. I would personally start by re-reading some Ancient Runes textbooks: researching the properties of spells in Charms and Transfiguration, Severus can provide potion textbooks and direct knowledge of potions (in terms of ingredients and potion properties). Your sources do not have to be academical, you could research past experiences where people have summoned or collected magic. Perhaps to put in a magical artefact or invention, or maybe something as simple as someone temporarily removing and/or restoring magical energy. You could study in detail why some people are born squibs and explore why their cores were defected. Literally any angle or inclination can make all the difference so don't overlook anything."

Ginny finally joined in with a brainwave. "Wait, something just struck my mind. The meteor. If we could find out what that pulse was we will have an easier time researching how to counter it. It will at least narrow down our search."

"An excellent suggestion Miss Weasley. Intelligent thinking." McGonagall praised. "The only problem with that is both the Ministry and the Muggle government are keeping the location of the meteor and impact zone under wraps, so if you pursue that route I advise you keep your ears to the ground and subtly ask around, even if you just stumble upon rumours."

"Is it even possible? If the most intelligent and experienced witches and wizards in the world can't figure it out how are we able to?" George said.

"Stay positive. This is the Magical world, anything is possible." Arthur answered.

This discussion continued for several minutes, everyone providing their own ideas and stories they heard. Even Remus removed himself from his petulance to give ideas. After a while the mood had brightened with optimism and the troublesome events of the previous night were almost forgotten. By the time that everyone sat down for lunch, smiles were on faces.

They continued to discuss all the way through lunch.

#############################################################################

Hermione refilled her decanter of water with her wand and sprayed the rest of the spell over her flushed face and neck. Without the weightless charm on her transfigured backpack and the other transfigured utensils inside, she would be crawling behind her guardian. They had been walking since six o'clock that morning, possibly on the warmest day of the year so far. Hermione was sweating bullets. She was too hot and bothered to even be annoyed at her companion.

"You know that you are not supposed to drink summoned water, don't you?" Ashley asked, glancing back over her shoulder. "It's artificial water. All it does is simulate the density, temperature and-"

"-Properties of water. Yes, I know. All I care about is hydration." Hermione interrupted. "If you would just stop being stubborn and let ME THE PROTECTEE choose the new hideout, I wouldn't need to drink summoned water."

"Like I said before, all the places you know, Shacklebolt knows or has the resources to find. I'm a completely unknown individual. As you have never been there before you can't apparate there either. So we go by foot."

Hermione stumbled over dug up earth. Why they had to trespass onto crop fields, she didn't know. "Can you at least tell me where 'there' is?"

"You will find out soon enough. You are the one who decided to apparate six hours away from it."

"Oh yeah coz I knew last night we would be trekking the bleeding country, manoeuvring up slopes like Frodo and Sam." Hermione shot sarcastically.

"A little exercise won't kill you."

"Without my magic I would already be dead."

Hermione took a swig of the decanter before rescrewing the cap. Ashley stopped at a thigh high, pine fence; similar to the fences you see in wildlife sanctuaries. Ashley peers down the stretch of fence that continues for seemingly miles.

"What? Don't tell me you are lost, after all that walking?" Hermione scrutinized.

"No. In fact, far from it. This is the boundary of my Grandmother's land. I just have to work out where exactly on the boundary we are." Ashley explained.

"But I thought you said we couldn't visit family, in case the Ministry comes calling for information?" Hermione questioned.

"We're not. This land belongs to my Grandmother but she doesn't live here. She sometimes comes here once or twice a year for a week to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. It's a temporary dairy farm." Ashley told her.

"So your grandmother owns cows?"

"Cows and goats. The goats are for my Gran. She only likes goats milk and cheese."

Hermione also surveyed the long stretch of fence. "How many acres?"

"Three. The house should be on the other side of those trees..." Ashley points at the five evergreens across the field. "...the cows too."

"So who looks after them when your Gran is away."

"Oh, Rosie. She comes over twice a day to tend to them. She never goes in the house unless invited so you should be safe if you stay indoors."

Hermione gave her an irritated look. "I am not incapable of conversation Ashley. I can talk to people without a bodyguard."

"It's not Rosie you should be worried about. Rosie herself is harmless, and incredibly secretive, however if word slipped back to her village about you here, we will be hoarded for sure. The wizards here are close-minded followers of the Prophet, I reckon you are in deep trouble if they somehow find out." Ashley explained.

Hermione ducked her head down. "I'm used to trouble". This was intended to lighten the mood, recalling her memories of her childhood and teenage years alongside Harry and Ron. But the emotion never seeped into the voice, leaving it false.

Ashley laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "This running and constant danger has really taken it's toll on you hasn't it?"

"Which one? This one or the whole ten years of it?"

Ashley moved her hand further down Hermione's arm as the brainy brunette continued. "I spent years of my childhood, teenage and adolescent years protecting people and fighting. Now as an adult not only does the cycle keep going, it flips on its head. Now I'm the one who needs protecting. I know what it's like to feel hunted. I have been scared, hurt, demoralised, abused, attacked, threatened, tortured, angry and hospitalised. But I never had deep feelings that told me I was the blame. I never, ever felt the weight of being responsible for something so horrifically bad. I have never been... wanted before. Now I know exactly how Harry felt every time someone close to Harry was killed or hurt. I told him off about it, thinking I would be different if I was in his shoes. But I was wrong. I'm in his shoes now and, just like him, I blame myself for it."

Alexis squeezed Hermione's arm softly. "Then just like him, you are being absurd. But you have the right to. And if you are full of sorrow and self-blame, welcome to the club." Ashley told her warmly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mr Berling had just removed his pencil from the electric sharpener when Lucius Malfoy strode in arrogantly and uninvited. Despite not scheduling an appointment or meeting with the man, Mr Berling thought it best if he let the man have his say before security escorted him out.

"Mr Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You owe it to the Minister who sent me. I hope you do not think ill of me dropping in like this, but my visit is of utmost importance." The former two-time Death Eater did not seem apologetic in the least.

"If the Minister himself sent you, I automatically assume it is Mr Malfoy. What does the Minister wish for you to talk with me about?" Mr Berling asked.

"It concerns our runaways, Miss Granger and an as of yet unidentified person. I assume you are aware of last night's events? We have a hefty amount of information on Miss Granger, but this new accomplice intrigues us. Intrigues us in many different ways..." Lucius explained, inspecting Berlings' office like a museum. "...for example, the most obvious, who is she? Where did she come from? How was she able to find Miss Granger's hideout or was she the owner of the house? Who taught this girl survival skills? Why is she assisting a Wanted target? Has she just met Miss Granger or are they long time friends? Etcetera etcetera. The officers in charge of the siege last night gave a vague description of the accomplice. Brown hair, Caucasian, female. But not enough to confirm their identity. What they did notice however was that this accomplice had shown many signs that she is non-magically resourceful, too resourceful to be a regular witch. That leaves three possible scenarios. The accomplice is either Muggleborn, a Muggle or a member of the MMDS."

Berling had listened intensely to Lucius, an uncertain feeling grew in his stomach. Whether Lucius knew about Ashley or not, he had to remain composed. "That is enlightening Mr Malfoy, I thank you for sharing this with me. However I'm confused as to why?"

"Mr Berling, did you not hear me? The accomplice may be an officer, or even a trainee, with the MMDS. That is why? A Muggle may know about what they call 'Molotovs', but one innocent Muggle or Muggleborn would never know how to make one. The accomplice could. Your officers deal with explosives Mr Berling, therefore your officers are under investigation." Lucius drawled.

"Now hang on just a minute, this is a crime prevention organisation, not a rebellion group! We uphold the law, not defy it." Berling argued.

"Allow me to reiterate, your OFFICERS are under investigation. Your organisation is not."

"Why is it my officers that are under investigation? Are the DMLE not under suspicion? You are judging the culprits based on an assumption that this accomplice knows how to make Muggle weapons. To me that is not much of a lead."

"The Minister cares not for the quality of the intel but for plausibility. And an officer who knows how to non-magically resource is a plausible lead. We are investigating your officers on their connection to this accomplice. Which means Mr Berling, you too are under investigation. You are to run your meetings, schedule and operations through me. Aurors will be supervising the day to day work of your officers, and that includes arrests, raids and call-outs. Ministry officials will also be watching over the training programmes."

"As I have no choice in the matter, you may carry out your investigation. However, I must insist that your Aurors do not actively interfere with our call-outs. They are dangerous missions Mr Malfoy, leave the arrests to the experts." Mr Berling implored.

"My Aurors will simply watch your officers Mr Berling, very closely." Lucius ended with a warning tone to his voice. Mr Berling just stared back passively.

"Thank you for your time Mr Berling, owl my office in the morning with your schedule. You will be followed home this evening to make sure you aren't meeting with people you shouldn't, your receptionist also. Any sign of assistance on your behalf to the Order or other contacts will instantly result in your arrest. Goodbye, Mr Berling."

Berling just watched Lucius flap his cloak around and leave. Once he was gone, Berling put the pencil back into the electric sharpener. A mysterious red light on the sharpener flicked off. Ending the recording.

"Remus, you're on your own, for now"

An: finally this story is starting to become multi-strand.

To those of you who read Caring for Cho, yes we will see the return of Rosalina next chapter.

Ik that the whole history of humans section of this chapter is probably a load of crap, but I thought that some added history as to why the Magical folk are not taking this Magicless world well, is needed. I wanted to go to the roots of why the pure-blood activists hate Muggles, a war between them perhaps. That's what that section is about. You may like it, you may not. It isn't necessarily important to the narrative.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Hi,

People have brought up the issue of Kingsleys Stupefy and that he shouldn't have been able to do it. But this is NOT a mistake. The people mentioned in that event were wizards who are so used to seeing magic that even when magic is performed when it technically shouldn't be, no one blinks an eyelid. It would be like one day waking up breathing Nitrogen rather than it is very dumb ignorance but the Order will use this incident in the future to help their research. So to rephrase; nobody is SUPPOSED to be able to use magic except Hermione, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way that they can't.

I know I should've posted this in the An of Chapter 7 but I forgot sorry.

Well done to the eagle eyes that spotted that.


	9. Chapter 9

An: New chapter title

Chapter 8: The Asteroid

"Wake up gentlemen" Lucius called, followed closely by the bucket of water emptied over their trapped bodies. The intense coldness waking them up, their senses being put on overdrive. The gasps and groans clearly indicated their consciousness, so Lucius continued. "I hope you rested soundly. How are you two men enjoying your stay?"

Not fully recovered from their water assault, neither Ron nor Harry replied. "Do forgive me for the rude awakening? Your breakfast will be served in a moment, but before that… I have news. Miss Granger was last night located and captured, alongside her accomplice. Oh they put up a fight; they were prepared to burn down their own hideout to escape capture. However we were smarter and she is in custody. In a few days she will be drained of her magic. I know that doesn't sound appealing to either of you, but when our people are in need there must be sacrifices. Miss Granger will be a terrible loss to us all, to the Wizarding world, but we all will honour her memory by accepting her wondrous gift."

Despite being chained and undignified, Harry still had the courage to challenge the cocky imprisoner. "How convenient, just a few days after our imprisonment you find Hermione and actually FINALLY succeed in what your Master tells you. You couldn't catch a cold in Lapland, let alone a girl with an infinite amount more brain cells than you."

"I really do enjoy your comedic quips Potter, especially today. If all it took was a betrayal maybe the Dark Lord could've actually vanquished your pitiful existence. Perhaps Weasel here could've been so much of an asset if we had taken advantage of his emotional vulnerability, turning him against you. But of course, he would've just been a means to an end. The human race learns Potter, even Miss Granger can be out thought."

"Yeah. Just not by you."

Lucius chuckles loudly. "You really don't believe me?"

"Show us the proof. Bring her here." Ron told him.

"I may not have many brain cells according to Potter, but I'm not that dumb. If I brought her before you, I have no doubt you three will try to escape. My days of overestimating you are over. But you want proof, you can have proof. May I present, the Daily Prophet"

Lucius clicks his fingers and a man comes in with the scrunched up newspaper in hand. He hands it to Lucius who unfolds it. Turning to a particular page, Lucius cites. "'The search for the War Heroine, and recently named Traitor-Of-The-Wizarding –World, Miss Hermione Granger intensified last night when a house in the countryside where Miss Granger was residing, was raided. A team of Aurors raided the house at nine twenty in Yorkshire. Alongside Miss Granger, an accomplice (as of yet unidentified) managed to fight back, setting the house ablaze. However the efforts were quenched by the Aurors in attendance and Miss Granger was placed in temporary custody.' Everything else in the article is reiterating the situation. That proof enough for you?"

"Pfft, hardly. I wouldn't trust the Prophet as far as I could throw it. Also you being the one to read it out makes me cynical, just in case…I don't know… you're lying!"

"There is the proof. Take it or leave it, I don't care either way. You three will be released in a few days, shortly after Miss Granger's sacrifice. Enjoy the rest of your day" Lucius abruptly turns and leaves.

The loud clunk followed indicated the door sealing itself.

Ron couldn't stop the small flicker of fear in time before Harry spotted it in his eyes. "Ron. She's fine."

"I know Harry. The guy is a git." Ron said, trying to hide his reaction.

"Ron, I saw you. And there is no need for it. Hermione is fine. She is safe. Nobody has got her."

Ron gave up his facade. "What makes you so sure?"

"Hello! This is Hermione. Her-My-Oh-Nee! She would be practically impossible to catch WITH magic. Without magic, she has got no worries whatsoever."

"You saw the Prophet, Harry" Ron said lowly.

"No. I didn't. All I saw was our kidnapper reading a story to us. Besides since when has the Prophet been a reliable source." Harry argued.

"Harry, the Prophet may be deliberately inaccurate, misleading and completely twist stuff. But they never just outright lie." Ron continued.

"The words from the Daily Prophet coming out Lucius Malfoy's mouth, might I add." Harry moved his wrists a little to get some circulation to them and sighed. "Ok, say she has been captured. Why keep us if she is going to be sacrificed anyway? The Wizarding world probably knows i've disappeared by now, you too. If they believe the Saviours of the Wizarding World are missing then that is a cause for concern. Kingsley and Lucius know they cannot kill us, we are too famous to simply be disposed of and covered up. So why are we still here if they no longer need us?"

"Maybe they don't want us blabbing."

"Ron, they would have no more use for us. And we would be dead by now if we were to be disposed of. All they can do is let us go. So why haven't we been? Trust me Ron, this scenario is very simple. We are here for information on Hermione, so that means that if we are still here Hermione is safe."

"I do hope you're right Harry"

"Lucius thinks we are still naive children. He tries to break us down through intimidation and fear. He forgets that with the life we've had there is not much more left to scare us. We are no longer the instinctive, reckless, bull-in-a-china-shop Gryffindor students anymore. We are adults with rational minds and logical thinking." Harry really wished he could pat Ron on the shoulder to reassure him but had to make do with confident eyes " I know it's hard Ron, the last thing we want is to stop thinking about our best friend's safety. But we have to come to terms with the fact that she is safe if we are here. As harsh as this may sound, we must focus our minds on getting out of here and saving ourselves. We need to get out of here Ron, we are no use to anyone in here. No use to Hermione especially."

Ron huffed and replied. "And how are we going to escape? In case you haven't noticed we are chained up and hanging by our wrists…" he jiggles his shackles for emphasis "...and even if we still had our magic, which we don't, we don't have our wands on us. If you've got any bright ideas then i'm all ears."

Just then the door clanged open again and an auror brings in two dishes of flavourless, mushy oatmeal. He places the dishes on a small rotted table and approaches Harry. Harry could sense regret in the man's eyes despite the cold expression. Harry knew this man, Terry Furthing, a man who once used to follow his orders and respect him of the highest accord. Now he was following orders against his former boss.

Unlike Kingsley and Tonks, this man was not a traitor, neither was his actions a betrayal. He was simply a good man doing the same duties as before but with new management. Kingsley was probably briefing his auror department on Harry's own betrayal to the Wizarding world, same for Ron. Or more likely, Kingsley had the weapon known as blackmail. Family or the traitors. But Harry knew this was a good man like all the aurors; he also knew he had a shot.

"Hey Tel. Terry. Terry, please I know you don't want to do this. Let us go. You can say I over-powered you. I knocked you unconscious and stole the keys. I had my hand free without you knowing."

Terry did not look him in the eye but he did lose the cold expression. "It won't make a difference Bo-Potter. My fault or not, me and my wife will face the consequences."

"Then come with us, to the Order. Bring your wife and family, we can all stick together and protect one another." Harry offered.

When the man looked him in the eye finally, unshed tears were threatening to spill. "Please Boss." he cried "don't make this any harder. It's not something i'm enjoying, imprisoning you like this, it's my job. I can't resign or anything. I'm doing it to earn a living for my family. Surely you understand that? I cannot risk losing that. Please Boss, my wife is expecting. She conceived two months ago, our first child, we are having a baby."

Harry smiled at him, seeing the conflicting sad and happinesswithin him. "That's brilliant Tel. Truly. Congratulations to you both."

Terry dries his eyes on his sleeve. "Thank you. Sorry, but I have to…" he said, indicating to him.

"Of course." Harry slackened his body so that Terry could tie his legs. Then he unshackled Harry and tied his hands behind his back. He guided him to the table and untied one hand so he could eat, tying the other to the table leg. Harry did not struggle or resist, out of respect.

As he turned to do the same with Ron, a continuous vibration came from his pocket and he vacated of to the side. He withdrew a mobile phone and answered it, speaking quietly into it. Judging by the comforting tone and loving words he was speaking to his pregnant wife.

Harry couldn't help but stare thoughtfully at the auror, a smile edging its way onto his face with each passing second. "Ron, I have that bright idea you were looking for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Milk honey?" Andromeda asked her daughter.

Tonks wrapped her hand round her mug, ignoring the handle and the heat coming out the sides. "Yeah thanks".

After adding the milk to Tonks' coffee, she looks her daughter up and down in the chair.

Tonks took a sip and raised an eyebrow at her mother. "What?"

Andromeda shakes her head. "Nothing".

Tonks returns to her coffee. A cry comes from beside her and Andromeda rushes to her grandsons chair. "Hello Teddy. You hungry?"

The two year old just nods eagerly.

"I'll make you some cereal."

Andromeda walks away to prepare the breakfast. Just as she looked back, Tonks poured a dosage of firewhiskey into her mug.

"Tonks! Not in front of Teddy!"

Tonks shrugs. "He doesn't know what it is?"

"That is not the point. You do know he does have a memory like everyone else, you don't want this as one of his first."

"Gee Mum, it was just a drop. Besides he's one. Do you remember stuff from when you were one? Didn't think so."

"You will set a bad example. I know you Tonks, you're a good mother. Don't let a fight tear that away from you."

Tonks laughed sardonically. "Good mother, bad wife, evil traitor."

Andromeda returns to making Teddy's breakfast. "Traitor my foot, it was a mistake nothing more."

Tonk's drunk from her mug, half-listening to her mother rant on.

"Being bullied by a thug in the pub, let Remus try and keep a civil tongue over that. They make it sound like you were a spy serving that maniac of a Minister. I'll tell you something else as well, Remus is being very unreasonable. The only reason he is angry so much is because something he was responsible for has gone arse up."

"That's not true, he cares for Hermione like we all do." Tonks replied with a melancholic tone. "Also might I add his co-partner and wife betrayed him."

"Absolutely ludicrous. He was too upset to hear you out. He also did the unforgivable action of chucking his wife and kids out on the street, you never dump your child from your home. Did he learn nothing from James? Remus might have been the brains of the Marauders but he certainly isn't family smart."

"Mum please! This has nothing to do with you! Just lay off!"

Andromeda nearly throws the bowl of cereal down in front of Teddy in her spark of anger. "Nothing to do…?! Explain to me how my daughter's and grandson's welfare is not my business. He made it my business when he dumped you onto the street."

"How many times, it's not his fault. I screwed up, that's all there is to it. Remus and me are over because I screwed up. I almost cost Hermione her life because I screwed up. I might've screwed lives up so bad I can never repay the damage. I have to live the rest of my life knowing that. But I'm going to make things right. I don't expect to be forgiven but I will have at least done something positive for everyone." Tonks proclaimed.

Andromeda leant against the counter, arms crossed, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. "Why do I feel what you are planning is dangerous beyond imagination?"

"Let's just say, Remus is no longer the trouble-maker around here." Tonks smiled cheekily.

"What are you planning on doing?" This time her mother's words were stricter.

"I'm going to repay a debt I have to two boys. The two boys who probably would rather see me scrubbed off a troll's club. They require my help whether they want it from me or not, because I owe them more than I owe anyone else. They are missing and I will find them..." Tonks explains, looking her mother dead in the eye.

"Dora...?" Her tone started of worried but she was interrupted before it could evolve into panic.

"I'm going to find Ron and Harry, Mum. I'm going to fix this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I really appreciate this Mr Berling, I know your department is under investigation and sticking your head on the line for me is incredibly kind and brave of you" Ginny thanked the man sat opposite her, Remus too was to her right. They were sat in a small, inconspicuous café in London, away from suspicious eyes. They all ordered a hot drink of their choosing and wore Muggle clothes not too attention-grabbing.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Weasley. I myself have desires to help those two girls. One of them more than the other from my biased perspective, after all Miss Granger is a great human being but my priority is with the welfare of my niece. I will protect her with the same passion that you protect Mr Potter, your brother and Miss Granger. If helping you with this matter means my niece shall be returned to me sooner then of course I will assist you." He replied politely.

"We understand your loyalties Mr Berling..." Remus said.

"Please. You can consider me a friend, my name is Robert."

"Robert. We can understand your motivations, empathize even. Now, you say you have information on the asteroid." Remus inquired.

"This is from the MMDS itself. This informant has to be remained anonymous for our own protection, also what is said must not be spoken of to anyone outside your circle of trust and never in public unless precautions like this are taken." Robert explained.

Ginny looks down then sideways to Remus. He was trying to portray an act of indifference but the anger of a recent betrayal was clear in his expression. Robert noticed this.

"Has something happened dear friend?"

Remus didn't reply and looked at his mug instead. Ginny filled the man in. "A former friend of ours in our circle of trust has recently betrayed us."

"How?" He asks.

"They ratted out Hermione's hideaway."

Robert's eyes flared and looked intensely at Remus. "Is this true?"

Remus nods, eyes just as intensely angered.

"I hope you find no offence to this Remus but you must really choose better spouses to indulge secrets with." Robert said.

"Trust me, I have dealt with that issue."

"Then I hope for her sake we never cross paths".

Ginny was impatient to get back to the topic at hand, and secretly intimidated by the tension in the air radiating of the bodies of the infuriated males. "So, about the asteroid?"

"Yes." Robert said restoring his complexion to a calmer state. "The informant in question liaised with the Mexican Government Officials about the impact zone shortly after learning the affects of the pulse it released. He came back a few days later and reported that nothing was unusual about the asteroid whatsoever. Geologists, astronomers and scientists all state that it was a simple asteroid on a collision course, a relatively small one too. It created highly destructive earthquakes all along the Americas and left tremors that were felt as far as Moscow, but other that no physical damage has been reported. The Ministry officials there found no leftover magic in the crator or asteroid itself, There was no source of power within the asteroid, so the Magical energy was just trapped inside. The collision of the Earth's surface just released it all."

"How does an asteroid be filled with magical energy anyway? Even the most powerful wizard couldn't inject that much power into an object to start with, let alone a space rock completely out of our reach." Ginny asked.

"A complete mystery I'm afraid. However one astronomer did report that one asteroid was missing from the belt in our 'solar system' I believe they called it. Apparently our asteroid was the missing one. They also said it is not possible for an asteroid to travel that far across space in such a small amount of time. According to him it travelled sixty-eight million miles in forteen minutes."

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't understand the science of it but he said the only thing faster than that asteroid were comets and light itself, unusual as asteroids only move at the same rate as Jupiter orbits the sun. The informant believes the magic inside the asteroid not only changed it's direction but also sped it up."

Remus looked thoughtful. "If that asteroid had been in our 'belt' for so long with magical energy stored in it, and it suddenly changed trajectory and speed, then this was not a scientific matter. Magic was involved."

"Indeed Remus you are right." Robert hesitated a second before continuing. "The asteroid didn't suddenly come this way of it's own accord, it was summoned."

"Summoned? But that means...that a wizard was involved. Someone actually wanted this to happen?" Ginny could not believe what she was hearing.

"It would also have to be an extremely powerful wizard or a group of wizards, the latter more likely." Remus commented.

"How could someone want this?"

"Some actions have difficult reasons to explain, especially if they are not of good intention." Robert responded vaguely.

"Do you know who it is?"

"I'm afraid not."

Ginny was looking all around her, a thousand and one questions bamboozling her. "Do you at least know some theories on why they did this?"

"I can only think of two reasons: either they want to completely handicap the rest of the Magical world, or they think the extinction of magic is for the better good." Robert indulged.

"Better good? How is this better?"

"It is a remarkably unusual situation indeed. However we best hope the latter reason is true instead of the former." Remus offered bleakly.

"Why?"

"Miss We-Ginny, if the asteroid was summoned here, a wizard or witch was involved. Now, unless a witch or wizard composed the spell from Mars, they would've been affected too. The one person who isn't is Hermione. You should recall why." Robert explained.

"Her magic had already been drained." Ginny confirmed.

"Exactly. Who's to say that whoever did this did not do the same thing?"

Ginny looked visibly shocked, 'Hermione may not be the only one'.

Remus continued off from where Robert finished. "It is the only way I have heard of that would spare someone our fate. The reason this worries us is simple, if you went all that way to make sure the majority of magic was deleted from the world, how much of an advantage would you have against everyone if you still had your magic intact?."

"So you think this is an act of world domination?"

"Let's hope not." Robert stated.

This was a lot to take in for Ginny. Yet again, some maniac wanted to rule the world. Everyone knew another one will come but never this quickly. Just over a year is completely unfair.

"However, like Robert said, they could just simply prefer a world where we are equal to Muggles or something. They just weren't banking on Hermione to withstand it."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Ginny questioned him, she herself was not convinced.

Remus and Robert made nervous eye contact that said it all.

"Great. So not only is Hermione in danger, but all of us." Ginny said with irritation. "This could be the worst yet, with no way to defend ourselves. Merlin, what have we done to deserve this?"

"Let's not worry about that now?"

"Why not Remus?! It sounds to me like this is a slaughter waiting to happen."

"We can't assume anything yet." Robert sternly asserted. "Not until we know for sure. The best we can do is to find a way to restore our magic as soon as possible, because either way we will need to. Now we did not come here to discuss world domination. Information on the asteroid is not the key here. The questions we need answers to are: how did magic get inside it to start with, what exactly did the pulse do and can it be reversed?"

Ginny had a lot more questions to add to that, one question that was concerning her enough to ask out loud. "How did the pulse work on things like potions?"

Robert bit his lip in thought. "You would have to get a second theory by a potion instructor but i would guess that the pulse removed all the magical properties the ingredients had."

"Has anyone tried to find out?"

"Most probably, if the results were positive then someone, somewhere would've found out by now?"

"In any case, we should ask Snape the next time we see him." Remus offered, Ginny nodding.

Robert was about to restart their conversation when his wristwatch bleeped. "Oops, that's time. I must leave, i'm only allowed an hour away from the office whilst the investigation is underway. I'm supposed to be recruiting a new trainee, my alibi. I have an officer to confirm this but if I leave it any later, eyebrows will be raised."

"Robert." Remus spoke. "Thanks again for meeting with us, it was very helpful and much appreciated."

"Mr Berling…" Ginny attempts

"Robert."

"Robert, thank you ever so much. I really appreciate this. I want you to know that if your niece is anything like you, I trust her completely."

"No dear girl, she is a much better person than myself, I assure you."

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello! Anyone home!" Ashley called out.

No response.

"Nobody is home" Ashley quipped behind her shoulder. She steps inside allowing Hermione to follow.

"Are you hungry?" Ashley asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Are we allowed to just rummage in the fridge, this is not our house after all?" Hermione hesitantly looks around like she was an intruder.

"This place is constantly stocked to the brim with food, I've never seen an empty cupboard here."

"That's not the point." Hermione stopped though. "If no one comes here except for twice a year, how are the cupboards constantly stocked?"

"A little thing called magic." Ashley cheekily replied.

"But there is no magic anymore."

"Then we best eat the stuff before it goes off." Ashley had a look that rivaled a mischievous Weasley, instantly making Hermione brighten up inside with the familiarity. "Look, if we don't eat it, who will? So, I'll ask again, are you hungry?"

Hermione let her stomach do the talking, causing both girls to laugh lightly.

After a very filling (What was technically their breakfast but at lunchtime) feast of bagels, chocolate, crisps, cakes, biscuits and sweets, Ashley escorted her guest to the porch outside. Two sunbeds were unfolded and both girls laid watching the dozen cows on their daily routine.

Hermione was actually surprised that this was working. The food, the farm, the cows and the scenery were all replacing the sadness and homesickness. This place was beautiful. She almost forgot that this was a hideout.

She was also surprised how comfortable she felt around her guardian. In fact, she didn't feel like a guardian at all. The girl beside her was lively, funny, smart, cheeky. Hermione would even go as far as to say that Ashley was the coolest person she has ever met. She wasn't stuck up cool either. She could make many friends easily because she was just a nice person to be with and to talk to. How could Hermione not have seen this side of her yesterday? Maybe she had an issue with her dislike for Muggles, but at least she was just passively hateful. Also this was not pure-blood prejudice against Muggle-borns, it was a personal issue or experience that has brought up these feelings in Ashley. And that made Hermione think that this was different than speaking to Malfoy for instance. These feelings were emotionally based, not a belief. Hermione could surprisingly except that now.

As Ashley watched over her companion speak comfortably and eloquently about her life, she could do nothing but think. This was not what she thought it would be like to protect Hermione Granger. She preferred it. Instead of awkwardness and uncomfortable silences it felt like meeting a long lost friend. Ashley had completely surpassed her first impression of Hermione, now she thought this girl was the most down-to-earth person she had ever met. She was like the perfect samaritan, but so relatable. She was uncannily kind, sweet, intelligent, responsible. She was no damsel in distress, that's for sure.

And by George she was pretty. A girl like that needed no make-up. Her hair framed her face so beautifully. Her eyes held more emotion than some people had in their entire bodies, and they glistened. She looked fragile to touch, like she was a light particle that dispersed on contact, but Ashley knew there was strength within. Her slender body was modestly hidden. And her bum, well Ashley wouldn't dare think about that now in her presence. There was also some familiarity here. A feeling or sensation inside that she knew but couldn't place. She only felt it once before, but from where, or when? With whom?

Then it hit her. So much that she gasped.

Hermione jumped but immediately looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Ashley eyed her worriedly. "Erm...I.. Ineedthebathroom" she sprang up and practically ran back inside. Hermione watched her leave with hurt eyes. "What did I say?" she whispers to herself.

She sat in her chair contemplating what to do. Should she go after her, maybe she genuinely needed to go or is sick.

That didn't explain the worry in her eyes.

''Maybe she will tell me what i did wrong when she gets back?"

But five minutes later, no Ashley still. So Hermione was seriously contemplating going after her. But why was she nervous so much.

"Dammit Granger, get in there!" she exclaims to herself. This gets her off her behind and she treks back inside the house. She tells herself she should've asked where the bathroom is instead knocking on every door on the landing, she eventually hears deep, hyperventilating breathing. Hermione panics and wastes no time she unlocks the door magically, barges in and rushes to the girl on the toilet, thankfully decent. She has her head bent between her knees and hands in her hair. Hermione's intrusion apparently makes the breathing worse.

"What..h..h...h...are you..h..h..h doing...h...here?" she pants out.

"Ashley, you're hyperventilating. This could lead to a panic attack and could get dangerous. Here…" Hermione transfigures the toilet roll (charming choice yeah, but this was an emergency) into a paper bag. "...breathe slowly and deeply into this."

Ashley did as she was told. The bag swells and shrinks with each ventilation. It took no more than a few seconds for the bag to do it's trick. After a whole half-minute, Ashley removed the bag from her mouth and relaxed a little.

Hermione smiled. "Who would've thought I'd be looking after you?"

Ashley had calmed down a lot, but the worry was still in her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"ERM..nothing." She said sitting up straight. "I needed the bathroom and I got claustrophobic."

"Who do you take me for? Something bothered you and you ran away." Hermione told her, then she looked suddenly sad. "I'm sorry."

Ashley frowned. "Huh?"

"For whatever I said that affected you so badly. Was it the fact I mentioned my parents? I know how you feel about Muggles-" Hermione explained sadly.

"-No,no. That's not it at all. You didn't say anything wrong,OK?"

Hermione still looked sad "Then what was wrong?"

"I...I guess this situation got too real for me...you know the danger we're in, not me being with you...I mean, I know I'm not 'with you' with you, I just meant us too together...as friends."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Rrrrrrriiiigght, are you sure that's all it was?"

It was so hard for Ashley to look Hermione in the eye and lie to her, but she managed it. "Yep, totally. Shall we head back down now."

Hermione brightened up a bit. "Sure".

They left the bathroom and made their way back downstairs. As they were walking Hermione asked her "So what did you think about my parents phobias?"

"What?"

"You know, them being scared of insects and stuff?"

"Oh . Sounds cool i guess."

An: Happy 2016 guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. PM or review me any mistakes and i'll correct them.

Tbc...The Phone Call


	10. Chapter 10

An; before I start this chapter I would like to mention the saddest news I've heard this year so far. I am of course talking about the passing of one the greatest British actors of all time, Alan Rickman. Severus Snape himself.

I personally feel a sense of loss despite not ever meeting the bloke. I was probably the last out of everyone I know to find out the news. And what does the Grim Reaper have against British legends this year, it scares me to think who will be next to be taken from unforgiving C word that cares for no man, legend or god. He will be missed.

Everyone raise their wands and salute for Hogwart's favourite potions master and Die Hard's coolest villain. Alan Rickman. May he rest in peace.

Without further ado, that's start off the next chappie before i get all tearful.

Chapter 10: The Phone Call

It had taken ages to find him. Always quick to jump into other's businesses when he so chooses but impossible to find whenever you actually need him. That's what Remus thought anyway. Ginny's only concern was with the fear that there was someone masterminding this near-apocalyptic event. It seemed the more dark wizards rise and fall the more deranged their methods become. The more deranged they are the more dangerous.

'But worry about that later. Right now I need to find Snape.' Ginny thinks to herself but the encouragement doesn't quite work.

McGonagall said to Ginny that Hogwart's is closed for the summer, and perhaps forever, so Snape wouldn't be there. No one had ever gotten close enough to Snape personally to have acquired the information of his family estates or properties, so no one knew where he lived. No Floo. No Patronus. The only hope she had was the owls, thank Merlin for owls.

So Ginny wrote a letter to Snape.

The letter itself was difficult to write. She had never had written correspondence with Snape before. How do you write a casual letter to someone like Snape? She decided to make it short and to the point, hoping it didn't come across as being rude or blunt.

It did it's job as a couple of hours after it was sent, Ginny received a reply. It was just as flippant as you would think a Snape response would be:

" _Miss Weasley,_

 _I do not appreciate being hassled in my home over trivial matters but I nevertheless shall assist you with your enquiries._

 _I must insist that we meet somewhere away from my home. In the Forbidden Forest to the south there is a small woodland valley, continue until the cliffsides stop rising and tug on the string hanging from the oak tree_

 _immediately in front. Consult Hagrid if you shall get lost. Meet me there at noon sharp tomorrow, you do not want to keep me waiting._

 _Severus Snape."_

That's where she found herself now, or thereabouts. Along with Remus, her bodyguard, and Hagrid, the navigator. Indeed the cliffs either side of her got perilously steep, she was glad she was walking below and between them rather than across the top. Why would Snape hideout here? Ginny didn't even think Snape had stepped foot any further than the Whomping Willow, this had to be a few miles away from the castle.

Finally the cliffs stopped rising and levelled out for seemingly miles. Ginny spotted the grand oak tree just as Hagrid beckons to it.

"Ther' she is, the great ol' girl 'erself. Snape'll be in 'ere."

"In where?" Ginny asked.

"Well pull the string an' find out." he answered. "But befor' ya do, take a look at that beauty." tears were in his eyes as he gazes arm the clearly old, ancient even, tree directly in front of them. It made the Whomping Willow look like a baby tree, this tree could be called the mother of all oaks. It wasn't very tall for it size and the bark very narrow. But this tree has branches twice as thick as its stump and twice as long as the tree is tall. It was incredibly irregular, almost a freak of nature. But you can't deny it's look is somewhat alluring.

"As nice as trees can be I suppose." Ginny comments. "But we can't waste time." At that statement Ginny rushes to the tree and yanks hoping the fragile cord didn't snap in two.

The string pulls down a small branch until it almost snaps and suddenly a rumble emanates from somewhere. Releasing the string, Ginny looks around worriedly. Remus has drew his wand and ready for an attack. Only Hagrid looked completely unaffected by the noise, almost like a bored pedestrian waiting for a lift to reach their floor.

And the noise, it wasn't a natural sound but after a few seconds it was evident that it brought no danger. It sounded...mechanical.

Suddenly a large rectangular section of rock in the cliffside juddered inwards. The section of rock then sank into the earth, revealing an unlit passage.

"Yeh best be gettin' inside now, it won't stay open forever. I'll be out 'ere waitin' for yeh, don't need me anymore now do yeh." Hagrid said.

"What about light? Lumos is out of the question obviously but is their a lantern or torch?" Remus asked.

"The passage makes a righ' turn in a few steps. The passage after that is lit up like a Christmas tree." Hagrid answers. "Now get a move on befor' the passage closes "

Ginny took no more encouragement, calling her thanks to Hagrid, Ginny ventured inside. Remus reluctantly followed. After a few metres, the copious amount of light that was present lit up the back wall. The instant that Ginny turned the sharp corner, she saw the warm glow of several lit torches lining the wall and travelling away from her.

Both occupants trudging through the passage were enchanted to the carvings on the walls and ceilings. Ginny had no clue what they represented or who carved them. Remus shed some light on the matter.

"This must be some sort of Elven hideout. That explains why entrance was so complex yet had no magic involved. Elves rarely used magic because they considered it a waste."

"What are the carvings about?"

"No idea. I recognize it as Elvish though." Remus finished.

Ginny was so lost amongst the carvings that she almost didn't see the door in front of her until she practically collided with it. She pushed at it but it didn't budge.

"What gives?" Ginny said frustrated.

They searched the walls for a secret trigger of some sort. They tugged on the torches, kicked amongst the dirt and felt around. But nothing prevailed.

"Snape you berk, why do you make things so difficult?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hold up." Remus was inspecting the door. Only one carving was on the door. In English but the words clearly made no sense.

 **SSen Kae Won Ev Ah Skc Or Rof**

 **Htg Nerts Reh Tag Ot Er Eh Reh Tag Ew**

"What the bloody hell is that? Grrrr…" Ginny's patience had long ago deserted her. She kicks a large rock hard, causing her to groan in pain. "Yaaaooowwww. That hurt! I will strangle Snape when I finally see him!"

"Ginny look"

"What!"

She follows Remus' eyes to the two halves of the rock Ginny booted in anger. In between the rocks laid a tiny old brass key and a mirror shard. Ginny scrambled to pick them up. She examined them, occasionally glancing at the door. "There's no keyhole, and why do we need the mirror?"

"I have a hunch, hand me the shard." Remus gestures with an open palm. Ginny placed the shard in his hand. He approaches the door laying the shard underneath the carving so it reflected a symmetrical copy. Remus smiles, clearly being proven right, and states out loud."So easy to forget how smart Elves were."

"Why?" Ginny impatiently questioned. She joined him by the door and peeked over his shoulder. With a bit of brain work and ability to read upside-down, Ginny deciphered a clear selection of words.

 **wE gaT heR hE rE tO gaT heR streN gtH**

 **foR rO ckS hA vE noW eaK nesS**

"We gather here to gather strength...for rocks have no weakness." Ginny recites, followed by a sarcastic yell. "How poetic, BUT HOW DOES IT HELP US!"

"Not the message Ginny, the keyhole." Remus urges. "Pass me the key."

She does so.

He looks up and slots it into a keyhole on the bottom of the top door frame, so small and conceivable that you mistook it for a crack. One twist and the door swung open, like a gust of wind blew it open.

"You're late." came a familiar smooth drawl from the new room.

Snape was sat at a desk in a giant atrium now converted into a makeshift laboratory and library. He was reading a book and hadn't even glanced up once to acknowledge his guests politely.

"Well that is no fault of our own Snape, the response to Ginny's letter was lacking some major details." Remus replied

"Come now, you can't honestly believe that I will be fooled by a under-par excuse like that. After all, the world _must_ be in chaos if a bright Hogwarts graduate and a former Hogwarts professor cannot solve a simple brainteaser exercise." Snape admonished.

"Maybe a little warning to tell us that some trickery was awaiting us!" Ginny spat back. "But never mind that now, we need your help."

"You want me to discuss the theory of potions in a non-magical environment." He guesses accurately.

"Something like that yes."

"Of course, why else seek the support of a potions master? I hate to be blunt but best not to waste anymore time talking about a dead cause. Potions are as useful as a Stupefy to Inferi." Snape declares.

Having known about the effects of a stunning spell on a non-living being, Ginny feels deflated at his words. "What a waste of our time. Care to enlighten us as to how they are useless?"

"The ingredients still exist and mix together as normal but no magic is in effect and the potions do nothing of what they are created to do. They are nothing but colourful mixtures of waste."

Remus sighs and says. "Then that concludes our business, we shall be leaving."

The two disappointed guests turn to leave but Snape cuts them short. "Actually, business is still in discussion. Have you not noticed where you are?"

Remus turns and indulges Snape. "This is an Elven hideout of some kind."

"An Elven tomb to be exact." Snape corrects.

Remus eyes flicker in anticipation of knowledge. "Then the carvings in the hall must be…"

"Memories. Events of the Elven history behind this tomb and it's deceased. Journals of the most significant moments in the lives of the most valiant Elf heroes. This is sacred rock." Snape explains.

"Incredible." Remus breathes astonished. "But how's this relevant to us."

"As you must know, Elves are possessive of their magic. Whilst Mages were thriving and adventurous with their magic, Elves were constantly in admiration of it. They practically worshipped magic and strongly believed that it was the most valuable thing to grace their lives. They also believed it was limited, they never proved this but they themselves confirmed it as such anyway. They strongly believed magic, whilst precious and powerful, would eventually erode away their cores. With the intensity of the wars they were involved in, violent and corrosive magic would tear away any magical core. They preferred that their enemies suffered a weakened state over themselves. And so Elves placed limitations in their magical core and swore to only use magic for defense and dire causes. Recreational and wasteful use of magic was prohibited. When they knew their magic was low, they refilled. Now we get to the epicentre of my point. The Elves found a non-magical way to recharge their cores."

Ginny sprung to full attention. "What was it?"

"All i've managed to find out is it was some kind of device, and that the stored magic that's in a chamber deep inside this very tomb, was stocked and withdrawn by these devices."

"Well can't we get down there and look?"

"Miss Weasley you are now insulting my intelligence, the reason i'm speaking to you from here is because I can't delve any further into this tomb. After all, I am not Elvish and this tomb from here on is riddled with traps to kill those not of Elven kind. The only reason you are even in this atrium speaking to me right now is because I translated that sacred Elven slogan into English, even then I couldn't reverse the letters to be read forwards." Snape had arrogance in his voice, but also a hint of disappointment to those sharp enough to see it.

Ginny was sick of hearing negative answers and added problems, especially when no action was being taken.

Before she could release her fire, Remus silenced her with a spell. "Sorry Ginny, but I've known you long enough to know how far your temper goes. In this case, shouting won't solve a thing."

Ginny only flailed her arms and mimed graphic expletives at him.

"Now Severus, this device could be key to everything. I see you have been researching the Elves so surely you have enough knowledge to know where one of these devices are?" Remus begged more than asked.

"Again with the insults at my intelligence, what is it with Gryffindors and the ability to question the obvious. If I knew where these devices were I would have reported it to the Order, if you remember I am a member. This is an abandoned tomb, the Elves left, they were not wiped out here. They took everything of value to them. These books are property of Hogwarts. The Elves took the devices with them. The only thing that may still be here is the stored magic, but even then it's unlikely."

"Then what do you suggest? Where else would the Elves go?" Remus continued with his questioning.

"Probably to one of their two hundred and sixty known locations round the world and perhaps more that are undiscovered" Snape sarcastically answers. "You are welcome to search each one if you like, it will take you no longer than three centuries."

Remus himself was getting irritated at Snape himself, he was very adept at showing what won't work but less adept at helping them.

"So once again we are at a dead end. Why tell us about something so unreachable?" Remus replied, moustache bristled.

"Because it's not, your traits as a Gryffindor are predictably leading you to prejudge me yet again. These books here explain some theories on the construction of the devices. Wizards cannot recreate half of the options due to the differences between the magical matter that forms in our core. Humans are carbon based lifeforms, carbon is in constant interference with our magic but it never gets any more problematic than a subconscious inconvenience. Elves however are Nitrogen based lifeforms. The atmosphere of our planet is seventy one percent Nitrogen, this means naturally the Elves must grow to the heights they are structured with. That is why Elves grow to top heights of thirteen feet. This means that Elves magical cores must hold stronger capabilities to lower intensity erosion. It does however mean that Elves are far more powerful than wizards will ever be." Snape explains, delving into the mess of papers on the table.

"So the devices take more power to make than any human can produce. And with only one of us still wielding magic that is another dead end." Remus was about to sigh in disappointment when something triggered his mind back in action. "You said MOST of the options, what are the minority?"

"You _do_ listen? Incredible. Elves are a species Lupin, an extinct species now, but their sub-species are still very much alive. House-elves and Goblins. Goblins don't have much of a magical core and they prioritize it around defensive and privatizing magic, hence why they work at Gringotts. House-elves however are just small Elves, their physical appearance is similar bar the height. Whilst their cores may be smaller they still contain the same capabilities as Elves. They can be just as powerful as Elves, if the Elves didn't put a permanent limiter on them."

"So it's simple we speak to a House-elf." Remus declared.

"FINALLY!" screeched Ginny who had long since calmed down enough to be unmuted. "Seriously, you professors are smart and all but damn you don't get straight to the point do you?"

"You're welcome Ginny, how gracious of you to say something so Weasley-like when it was you who needed answers from a professor in the first place." Snape sneered.

"Yeah answers, not lessons" Ginny returned. "Now we can leave this forsaken pit."

"Wait Ginny...Severus, how long have you known this and why has it taken you so long to tell the order about it?" Remus told him suspiciously.

"Lupin, do I sense distrust in you?"

"You aren't denying it, and you may be the secret hero of the Wizarding World but you are still the same Snape I classed with at Hogwarts." Remus glared.

"And are you the same Gryffindor wolf-boy who laughed beside the arrogant Potter whilst he levitated a helpless Snivellus? Why do you pursue the good man story for so long, do you think it redeems you from the atrocities you performed whilst at school? Or maybe you like playing Jekyll and Hyde with the angry beast inside you?" Snape countered.

Remus had to restrain himself from snarling back. Snape coldly laughed.

"You didn't answer his question." Ginny firmly uttered.

"Is it not obvious why I held back on this information? Timing. This information is wasteful if you cannot share an alliance with a House-elf at this time. Without the magic bonding House-elves to their wizards, the House-elves have no masters. Ironically, despite all that has gone against her, Miss Granger has been granted her wish to free the House-elves." Snape answered.

"Why is that a problem, we have Kreacher? And Winky?"

"Really? You think they will be able to still talk freely with you despite not having the obligation to do so? Have you even seen a House-elf since this happened?"

Ginny knew she hadn't, strange seeing as Grimmauld Place is Kreacher's home. But maybe because they no longer had the ability to summon him.

"We can't summon Kreacher, that doesn't mean he isn't there and doesn't want to help." Ginny assured.

"Spare me your delusions, all the house-elves have exiled themselves. No connections to any masters. No magical ability to help anyone. No enslavement. A life like that to a house-elf is their own living hell. And so they have exiled or killed themselves to escape it." Snape answered.

"Then if what you say is true...WHAT OTHER OPTION DO WE HAVE BUT TO FIND ONE." Ginny yelled.

Snape was silenced.

Ginny took a few deep breathes then asked."Now, where are we starting?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Mama, i'm going to feed Mrs Bartholomew's cows. Will you be ok for thirty minutes by yourself?" Rosie calls as she pulls on her coat.

"Mrs Bartholomew? I don't know any Bartholomew" she replied through the closed living room door.

"She was the nice lady who gave you her blessing to marry your husband. Dad's mother." She took her keys off the sideboard.

"Darling your father's name was Matteo Vincenzo, do stop forgetting dear."

"Not Papa, Mama. My step father. Luke." Rosie replied, revisiting the same discussion with her sick mother that she does everyday.

There was a brief silence before her mother replied again. "Who is this Mrs Bartholomew? I don't know any Bartholomew?"

Rosie did not answer as she quietly left the house.

Rosie swiftly made her way out the small village and soon was walking down the long driveway of Mrs Bartholomew's cow farm. She took a detour round the side of the house and approached the shed. She unlocked it and starting collecting and rearranging buckets, brushes and other tools used to tend to the cows.

She had always enjoyed doing this, but ever more so since her step father had died. That death didn't just destroy the family she had after her Papa's death, but her Mama's mind too. Luke Bartholomew died after rupturing his spleen in a car crash (though how does one have a car crash and get dragged out with huge bite marks in his hip). Her Mama could not handle losing a second husband to death and one drunken night, not a few days after the news, she gets in a car and drives into a wall on purpose. She luckily was not killed but her memory may never come back.

Two fathers and a lost mother, all selfishly leaving a young girl to deal with heartbreak after heartbreak. Rosie was robbed of a family, robbed of an education, robbed of a career, robbed of friends, robbed of independence...and robbed of happiness. The only constant she had in life was Mrs Bartholomew and her cows.

Sniffing back the tears, she grabs her equipment and exits the shed.

She approached the first cow she spots at the front of the huge herd. The leader cow. The matriarch. Matilda, as Rosie calls her.

"Mattie, how are you today girl?"

She pats her tough skin as the cow moves closer in recognition of the newcomer.

"I hope Fargus isn't making a nuisance of himself. The horny bull. You are the same age as me but you have had three babies, I can't help but be jealous sometimes"

The cow just nudges her with it's large head and Rosie giggles as she reaches into a small sack.

"Here are your vitamins. Don't go chewing my hand will you?"

The cow gently removed the vitamins out of her open palm.

Rosie stroked the cow one last time before moving onto the next one. After a third of the herd Rosie was incredibly parched. Regretting bringing her coat on such a warm day, she looked around for refreshment.

She saw the house and knew there would be food and drink in there, and no one was home. Normally when Mrs Bartholomew was here she would invite Rosie inside and when she wasn't she never trespasses inside out of respect.

But Mrs Bartholomew she knew would not begrudge her of much needed refreshment without permission.

Mind made up, she heads towards the house. Knowing the house as much as Mrs Bartholomew allowed her to quickly find the kitchen. She went to the tap and grabbed a glass off the draining board, filling it from the tap.

After downing the glass in a few deep gulps she was about to turn and leave when she heard something coming from the other room.

She froze, ears perked and intently listening for the suspicious noise. It sounded like humming.

"Burglars? In Mrs Bartholomew's house?" Rosie was scared, but angry mostly. "They will not get away with this."

She grabbed onto a pair of scissors and held it down beside her. Cautiously she starts to venture into the next room.

The humming increases in volume until she decipher that it belongs to a female. At least she had a fairer chance in a hostile conflict.

She reached the room in which the humming was originating and hesitantly peers round the door frame. There stood a brunette girl brushing her long wavy hair in the mirror. If she was a burglar she was very casual about it.

Before the stranger could turn to see her, Rosie lunged forward "Don't move!"

Hermione swung round to face her, seeing a pair of scissors aimed at her. She was fearful of this person recognizing her but also amused at being threatened so lamely.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rosie demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hermione was relieved but surprised that she didn't recognize who she was.

"What are you doing in Mrs Bartholomew's house?"

Hermione tried a different approach. "I'm guessing you're Rosie, am I right?"

"How do you know my name?" surprise and fear evident in her tone of voice.

"You care for the cows when Mrs...Bartholomew...is away. My name is Sonia Bartholomew. Mrs Bartholomew's granddaughter." Hermione answered.

"That's impossible, Mrs Bartholomew has only one granddaughter. I should know because Mrs Bartholomew's son Luke was my step-father."

'Dammit, she is related to Ashley.' Hermione thought.

"Stop lying and get out" Rosie cried out.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Hermione replied.

"I will make you."

"You're gonna have to"

"You don't scare me."

"Isn't the point supposed to mean that I should be scared, not you?"

"Last chance."

"I'll pass on it."

"That's it."

Rosie never got two feet before she was stunned by Hermione. She was flung back and landed with a thud on the armchair, her flame red hair falling over half of her face.

"Sorry about that, you are a sweet girl but you don't understand."

"Hermione, the bathroom is free but I might've used up all the hot...water" Ashley said as she entered the room from the stairs and saw Rosie unconscious. "Hermione, what have you done!?"

"She just came in, armed with scissors, threatening me to get me to leave." Hermione told her, cogs working in her head about what to do about this.

"So you stunned her!"

"It was that or be disembowed with a pair of scissors."

"Hermione, she is a muggle."

"Calm down Ashley, she isn't hurt. Besides i'm hardly likely to get in trouble for it, the ministry can no longer detect improper use of magic on muggles." Hermione justified. "I didn't want to do it Ashley, I had to."

Ashley approached the red-haired girl, removing her hair from her face. "She is only fourteen Hermione, there were other ways." Ashley replied sadly.

Hermione regarded Ashley tending to the unconscious girl like a gardener with a precious flower arrangement. "You're absolutely right Ashley, it was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Ashley's smile told her she was forgiven. "We are gonna have to tell her something when she wakes up, something plausible. Just not the truth."

Ashley then gathered the fourteen year old in her arms and took her to the guest bedroom.

 _ **That evening…**_

Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed reading a Roald Dahl book she found on the bookcase. _George's Marvellous Medicine._ It brought funny memories of her childhood. Just like George in the story, she used to run about the house collecting every substance she could find to put in a large concoction contained in her bathtub. Her medicine was supposed to be given to the bullies and naughty children at school so that for just one day they would listen to the teacher instead of picking on her. It makes her laugh to think of her creating potions before she even realised she was a witch. A cheerful thought to have when Snape is peering over your cauldron, over-criticizing it.

The thoughts of Hogwarts brought up the sadness within her so she stopped that train of thought and tried to read on.

She didn't get far when Ashley delicately entered with a small wave.

"Hey" Hermione greeted. "How is she?"

"She is fine, she is back home with her mother. I told her the alibi and she has accepted it, although you are still far from her favourite person." Ashley said with amusement.

"I don't blame her. I wouldn't like to be stunned either, and I would especially be very sour afterwards too."

"I told her I will be feeding the cows from now on. You're lucky you non-verbally stunned her, it's much easier this way to convince her she passed out." Ashley said.

"I really am sorry Ashley. I can tell she means a lot to you." Hermione commented softly.

"Two dead fathers and a mum with amnesia. She is the strongest fourteen year old we will ever know". Ashley came to sit by Hermione on the bed. They faced each other then settled down for a long companiable conversation.

"I tried to convince her I was your grandmother's granddaughter too, jokes on me. How are you related to Rosie?"

"We like to call each other cousins. We are not biologically related though."

"What happened to her fathers? I'm guessing her real father and your uncle."

"Both died. One of cancer, one a freak accident. My uncle was a wizard but they didn't know. Rosie and her mother think he died in a car crash. That's what caused Mona to crash her car into a wall deliberately, it didn't kill her but to Rosie it kind of did in other ways. She may never remember she had a second husband and she forgets everything she does in five minutes _after_ five minutes. Rosie has to take care of her constantly. She has to work to get food on the table everyday. She is broken inside, you can tell if you look close enough."

"That sounds terrible."

"Life doesn't give you a break in either magical or muggle society. No asteroid can change that."

There was a short silence in which both girls regarded each other in mutual agreement on that fact.

"Your mother's maiden name is Bartholomew." Hermione changed topic.

"No, that's my dad. By rights I should be Ashley Bartholomew...but i'm not" Ashley finished off darkly.

"Why not?"

"He disowned me. Well mum divorced him and had custody of me. But in his own dumb, stupid mind I was unworthy of his name and relation to him. I don't care about him really but still to this day I feel bad for being the reason i'm now my mum's daughter. Ashley Milanski. I love my mum to bits, I never wanted to be the reason why she and dad broke up. I guess that was why I was so rebellious as a teenager. If she saw how much of a screw up I am she would disown me too and be happy with dad. Since then me and my uncle Robert are the only people she has in her life."

"Ashley, I highly doubt you were the reason they broke up. Your dad is an arsehole, pardon my language. No wonder your mum divorced him. It certainly didn't need you self-loathing your life away."

"But I _was_ the reason. I was the sole reason."

"Why?"

Ashley looked Hermione dead in the eye internally arguing with herself about whether to tell her. Hermione was about to change the subject again when Ashley exclaimed. "I'm gay."

Hermione stopped to take in that new information. The information itself unsettled her but the close scrutiny Ashley used on extracting her reaction was no help. Why was this making her uneasy, she was not homophobic? She was as accepting to homosexuality as a librarian accepts a book. Hermione also knew that lesbians aren't freaks of nature that fancy a girl just because they _are_ a girl. So she knew just because Ashley was a lesbian it didn't mean she was going to hit on her. Even if she did fancy Hermione, Hermione wouldn't think that is a bad thing...because there is nothing wrong with it. She wouldn't belittle her, insult her or scorn her in the process. So why was it making her feel like escaping, or crawling into a hole?

"I've ruined everything haven't I?" Ashley asked knowingly.

Hermione snapped back to see Ashley with her arms crossed, lightly stroking her biceps. Hermione knew it was a small sign of subconscious comfort and knew she had to relieve Ashley from her insecurities.

"No. Ashley it is not a problem."

"You took your time to say that, must have been hard for you to lie."

"Ashley. I was just taking it in, it doesn't bother me."

"You wouldn't be the only one though, ''daddy" didn't either. I came out to them both one night and he flipped. Tossed my clothes and belongings into the street, saying he didn't want any 'bent' stuff in his house. Wouldn't even let me hug my mum so I could cry in her arms, scared I might seduce my own mother just by touching her. I was a gay twelve-year old frightened that I was broken and to be treated as an outcast, how much it hurt that it came true."

"You're dad is a homophobic arsehole. He is the defected one, not you." Hermione firmly told her.

"Yeah. I've come to accept that and my sexuality is not an issue for me. But I still understand why people would feel uncomfortable about it, especially girls."

"And I don't. You are a friend. If I can accept you as that I can accept anything about you." Hermione promised.

Ashley smiled. "Well thanks for being the minority."

"Change of subject?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

They laughed lightly.

…

"Minister Shacklebolt, you had news for me?" Lucius said as he he treads foot into the Minister's office.

"Lucius, take a seat. Wine?"

"I would be delighted to have a drop."

Kingsley poured a generous amount of claret red wine into two giblets and handed one to Lucius.

"I gather that the news you have is of positive reception."

"Indeed Lucius, it is very welcome news. We have a sighting, not of Miss Granger but of her accomplice. We also have the name of this accomplice, Ashley Skye Milanski. A member of MMDS as you initially thought, still in training but a promising individual."

"This is excellent Minister, where was the sighting?"

"A little village called Sanderton in Dover. She was accompanying a young red-haired girl to her home. My informant couldn't follow her back to where inevitably Miss Granger was residing but we know who to ask."

"Indeed we do, I'll get the men ready."

"And Lucius" Kingsley blurted before he could leave. "don't hurt them...too much, they need to actually talk."

Lucius smiled at the Minister's coldness. "You should've been Minister years ago."

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Thanks again Tel. I'll see you tomorrow." Terry chained Harry back up and swiftly left.

Ron, who was pretending to be sleeping before, shot up. "You get it?"

Harry grinned and opened his left hand. There inside was a mobile phone, specifically Terry's. "I always wanted one of these."

"Nice one Harry. How are you going to….wait, what am I saying I have no clue how that thing works. Do you?"

"It's easy really Ron, you just have to remember the Order's number." Harry told him.

Ron grimaced. "Yeah, memory is not terrific to be honest."

"It's lucky I do, I just need to figure out how to dial with one hand." Harry told him

Harry thought for an idea and found one. "It's gonna sound stupid but I will need to use my tongue."

"Your what?"

"My tongue. Don't mention this to anyone."

"Geez Harry you don't know half of the stuff I have done with my tongue." Ron chuckled.

Harry look repulsed. "Lovely. Thanks for that Ron."

Harry immediately afterwards used a lot of upper body strength to pull this head to his hand in the shackle. Astonishingly, it took fifteen minutes but he finally managed to dial the number.

"It's ringing."

They waited but nobody picked up.

"I'll leave a voicemail."

"What's that?"

"If a person with a phone don't pick up you can leave them a message….guys, it's me Harry, Ron is with me, we are being held in the auror cells and we are fine. All we know is that Lucius is working for Shacklebolt. We have obtained this phone but this is the only call we can send you. Hope you are all well, we will be with you soon."

Harry finished on the phone.

"Do you think they are all alright?"

"I hope so."

 _ **Grimmauld Place…**_

" _...we will be with you soon"._

Tonks put on her gloves and glanced at her watch. "Yeah Harry. Real soon"

An; two months and no update, how cruel of me. No more, I shall end that right now.

Rosie is 19 in Caring for choosing and 14 in here, just clearing that up.

Thanks again. Two more chapters and if this story is still not selling I will discontinue it.

TBC...The Informant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Informant

"Where would a House-elf even go?" George asked as the Order all gathered around the table, awaiting the deliciously succulent food Molly had cooked for them.

"Without magic, it would be nigh impossible to find out?" Remus answered. "The only places I can think of Kreacher going are all inside this very house, or at Hogwarts. Minerva assured me that no house-elves are on school premises and we have searched this house from top to bottom. He simply isn't here."

"On the bright side, we haven't found a body either so there is a chance that he is alive." Arthur added positively.

"Or dead elsewhere." Ginny glumly answers.

"Ginny, we must stay positive-" Remus implored.

"I want to be. But until something changes, I feel that we're doomed now. Soon we will follow the Elves into extinction." She admits.

"Do you even know how the Elves died out?" Remus asked rhetorically, knowing she didn't. "Civil war Ginny. The most vicious conflict in history. So vicious that neither side won and both sides wiped each other out. They say there was so much magical energy during that final battle that had it been fought on Earth, existence would be wiped out entirely from the planet."

As none of the Weasley children cared much for History of Magic at Hogwarts, it was unsurprising to see both George and Ginny frowning in confusion and one of them say "They didn't fight on Earth?"

"Despite the history between Elves and humans, Elves knew respect and consideration. When civil war started between the Elves, they knew the power their forces would create. As they were not the only living beings on the planet, they knew this war could affect most if not all beings in the world. So both sides decided that they would work together, despite their animosity, to make sure no harm fell us and other living beings. This resulted in them begrudgingly abandoning their home planet to fight on another. Not only was this a chivalrous act on their part, but also a risky gamble. They didn't know if they could thrive on other planets as much as they did on earth. Or even survive long enough to taste their victories over the other Elven side."

"What has this got to do with anything?" Ginny groaned, pulling her hair out.

"Well our situation is not the same as the Elven extinction. We are not going to wipe ourselves out, we are not going to be extinct. We are reduced to muggle humans, that's all."

"Who knows, it might not be so bad if the Ministry just swallowed its pride and admitted we will be this way from now on." Arthur added.

"Is that the point though? If Hermione had lost her magic too, would the situation be any different?" Ginny questioned dubiously.

George nodded in agreement. "Kingsley would still do anything in his power to restore magical folk to their former glory. He would still trample people in his path, he would still have turned his back on us. The only difference is Hermione wouldn't be their main target."

"And Harry and Ron would never have been captured." Ginny concluded.

There was a moment of silence before Remus affirmed. "You can't seriously be thinking that you would prefer that situation? Watching people dying because the Minister didn't get the answers he was looking for?"

"Would you rather watch your friend, brother and partner _die_...because the Minister couldn't get his way?!"

"I would and do hate both of those scenarios, which is why I'm not comparing them."

"Can we just change the subject? This is a dinner table. We haven't had much chance at normalcy lately so mealtimes are the only part of our new life that hasn't changed from before. Let's not argue here." Arthur wisely interjected.

Ginny nodded apologetically.

"So, lamb stew is it dear? How marvellous, we are very grateful for this food Molly."

Before the rest of the table could voice their gratitude, a loud banging came from the front door. Remus got up from the table, instinctively reaching for his wand before remembering it's usefulness and returning it to it's holster. He took on a defensive stance in case things had to get physical, whilst the rest of the group looked on cautiously. Remus edged steadily closer to the door as the banging grew ever more desperate. He got close enough to peer through the peephole. "Merlin's Beard" he gasped astonishingly as he quickly unlocked the door and swing it open wide, letting an exhausted and shaken Neville Longbottom fall forwards in the absence of the hard wood he was pressing up against. Remus prevented his head from colliding with the equally hard wooden floor and Neville immediately and clumsily scrambled to get back onto his feet.

"Neville!" Ginny cried as both her and George rushed to help him up.

"Bloody hell Nev, what happened to you?" George asked.

He wasn't hurt but he was clearly in distress and he obviously ran here from wherever he came from. He used the wall for support as he gained his breath back. "I...just...came...from...the Ministry. Her...Hermione...is...in...trouble."

"What were you doing at the Ministry?"-"What sort of trouble?" the two redheads asked over each other.

"Why don't we let Neville sit down, catch his breath and get comfortable so he can explain properly?" Remus firmly advised.

Neville dropped into the armchair closest to the fire with a hot chocolate in his right hand and a bowl of stew in his lap on a tray. He indulged upon his food and drink before he lost interest and quickly began babbling. "Hermione has been located again and the Aurors are on their way to get her as I speak. They have an unidentified informant that claims to have spotted Hermione's protector. Ashton is it?-"

"Ashley." Remus corrected. "Where Neville?"

"A village, can't remember it's name, in Dover. The informant was undercover and learned that Ashley was approaching some farmhouse so that's where they think Hermione is. Also a little redheaded girl also told them that another girl was with Ashley in the farmhouse. They will be there in three hours or so."

"We have to warn them." Ginny exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do Ginny, they are too far away to get to without magic and there is no way to contact them. We need to trust in Ashley."

"I doubt even she could fight a whole platoon of Aurors." George said.

"You think so? She escaped them before without warning so she can do it again. She has also been deeply trained in Martial Arts cause of her training with MMDS, the Aurors haven't." Remus defended.

Neville nervously raised his head again to make eye contact with Remus. "There are rumours that the Aurors have been armed with guns."

A scared silence filled the room. Even when everybody had magic, Muggle guns were feared as no magic can protect against firearms, even Voldemort feared them. So you can imagine the way everyone was shuddering at the thought of weapons without magic in their defense. Remus was first to come around as he announced.

"Not to worry, if anyone knows how to defend against guns it's Ashley. If we hear nothing about her or Hermione that's a good thing because we all would know very quickly if they were captured...or worse."

They all were too scared to argue that point.

"Who told you all this Nev?" George asked quietly.

"I don't know his name, never seen him before. I had just finished a meeting with the Aurors to discuss my training. I turned down the position because I didn't like the way they would be treating us. Then as I was leaving the Ministry this guy approached me, some chairman of something. Remus, you mentioned it, what was it called?"

"You mean MMDS? You spoke to Mr Berling?"

"Yeah him. He said his department has been liquidated and his trainees and officers have been dismissed. He himself is being tracked down for his alleged involvement in Hermione's protection. He offered me some training and involvement in his scheme, even though it is strictly important that the Ministry doesn't find out. Apparently he is gonna start a top secret ministry rebellion for people who have had enough of the Ministry's new ways. He told me all that he heard from the Aurors still loyal to Harry. When I heard that I rushed here to tell you."

"Thank you Neville, you did well." Remus commended.

"A rebellion. It's perfect. Not only do we get to stick it to the Ministry but we also can be distracting them from Hermione's trail." Ginny said, finally sounding enthusiastic for once.

"Haven't we already got an Order of the Phoenix, why can't we just bring Mr Berling into the Order?" George asked.

"The Order is built for quality really, the quantity is good but not good enough to fulfil the requirements of a rebellion. What we can do though is use the Order as a faction under Berling's new scheme." Remus offered.

"So like the Ministry is made up of different departments, Mr Berling's rebellion can include many factions?" Neville asked.

At Lupin's nod an excited buzz filled the room.

"How will the other factions work then?" Ginny asked.

"I will contact Berling tomorrow, we will clear everything up then. Let's just hope Hermione and Ashley get away in one piece."

…..

 _Earlier that day_

"Wow, I could get used to waking up like this." Ashley said after covering up a yawn. "I thought you couldn't cook anyway."

Hermione had three frying pans sizzling on the stove with two different types of food cooking in each one. Sausages, bacon, eggs, fried bread, mushrooms and black pudding. Then there was beans in a saucepan, chips in the oven and a pot of tea on the table, milk and sugar and all the sauces with it. Walking into the kitchen had never felt so homely.

After hearing Ashley enter, Hermione turned to her and replied. "Who said I was cooking for you?"

For a split second Ashley thought she was being serious but she realised that she was teasing. In fact, they actually got on incredibly well now. In literally a matter of days they went from begrudged associates to close friendship. Maybe it was the fact they haven't been hunted down in a few days, or that after they released their original frustrations they started to become accustomed to each other. Neither girl really cared but for one girl it was all starting to get way too familiar and she was a little scared to continue on that path.

"Besides, I can cook with magic." Hermione added.

"Is this a one morning thing or are you my personal masterchef now?" Ashley asked sitting at the table.

"Well I'm not your slave but I honestly don't mind cooking. It helps me think and well it's kinda my way of paying you back for your protection and company." Hermione said with a shy smile, poking holes into the sausages with a fork.

Ashley fought a blush. "Well you didn't have to, I don't consider you a work assignment so I don't expect anything in return."

"As a friend though, I would like to" Hermione said making eye contact quickly before returning to the food.

"Well, thank you."

Ashley waited patiently as Hermione finished cooking their breakfast. She brought over two plates of piping hot food and placed one down in front of Ashley, before placing hers down and sitting opposite her. "Bon Appetit"

"Merci beaucoup" Ashley replied stabbing a forkful of chips and bringing them to her mouth. Hermione just stared at her. A glaze came over her eyes that clearly meant she was seeing or thinking of something very thoroughly. Ashley noticed and when she swallowed her mouthful she said. "You creeping me out, why are you staring at me like that?"

This snapped Hermione's attention away from her and she blushed. "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone very close to me."

"Ronald Weasley you mean." Ashley guessed.

Hermione frowned in confusion. "How did you know?"

"Your relationship wasn't exactly secret was it. Being the couple of the trio and showing up at celebration balls together kinda gives it away that you two were together." Ashley said whilst tugging her egg apart with her cutlery, flooding part of the plate with runny orange yoke.

"No I mean how do you know I was talking about him."

"He has a reputation. His table manners are incredibly infamous even on a global scale. Plus I was at Hogwarts with you three as well as in the same house, just a couple of years older."

Hermione nodded and followed it up with a cheeky smirk. "You must be proud to have a trait that is similar to someone with a high celebrity status."

Ashley chewed on the end of a sausage and said jokingly. "Everyone needs role models."

Both girls laughed and ate in a comfortable silence until Ashley blurted out. "Actually, if I had to choose a role model out of you three, it would be you."

"Really?"

"Ahuh. People forget Harry wasn't the only one with demons to overcome. At least he was born with "decent" enough purity to avoid blood status prejudice. The bravery you showed to fight beside Harry through hell and back, even when others weren't so loyal and his attitude unbearable. You didn't even let your education get in the way of your loyalty despite how much you promoted its significance. You became a living breathing example of why a pure blood status means nothing. You remind me of Athena the Greek Goddess. You're smart, caring, intelligent and pretty. If anyone deserved a plaque it would be you."

Hermione turned a darker shade of red after every sentence, to the point that she was beginning to run into purple. "Thanks but I would rather everyone not worship me. I would rather the centre of attention not be on me."

"Understandable as well as more proof why I respect you. All the people who would kill to be famous and there is you and Harry who would kill to lose it. Nobody understands why and it's because they don't really get the point of what you did. But I do. For Harry it was an inescapable fate to face Voldemort, since way before the prophecy and Hogwarts. Since the night on October thirtieth he was meant to face him so the celebrity status brought upon him before and after the second rise of Voldemort was more of a burden than a lifetime achievement. And you had ambitions to do well and to change the ways of the world, but the way that you got there left a sour taste in your mouth. Going to war was never how you envisioned your future. Your work with S.P.E.W showed how you are more than comfortable to face the world and you will even fight authority to see the world as you want it to be." Ashley said between bites of her breakfast.

"You've done quite a case study on me." Hermione said, her blush starting to recede a little.

"Just merely showing you the respect you deserve."Ashley stated.

"Can you please stop making me blush, my face can't take much more?" Hermione further made her point by squashing her cheeks in her hands.

Ashley just smiled warmly and before she could hold it back she blurted. "Why? You look so pretty when you blush."

Hermione heard it and looked up questioningly. Ashley though knew her slip up and went back to her food before Hermione could catch her embarrassed reaction. This meant she missed the small smile Hermione unconsciously gave her.

"You know a lot about me but I hardly know anything about you." Hermione inquired, sipping from a cup of tea she made for herself.

"I'm not that interesting."

Hermione propped up an eyebrow. "Being a trained secret agent who knows martial arts, survival skills, combat fighting with an eye for people of the same gender. Totally conventional and uninteresting."

"Compared to a twenty year old war veteran currently the only witch left on the planet, high celebrity status and the brightest witch since the beginning of Hogwarts itself." Ashley countered.

"Irrelevant. If I'm interested in you then you must be interesting." Hermione gave her a playful pointed look. "Life story, now."

Ashley always avoided this conversation with people she didn't trust enough with it, and she trusted almost nobody. Too many demons that she was still healing from. Talking about them was painful, and not the information she was ok with being used against her. Hermione should be one of the people she forbid knowing her background, yet she was finding it hard to deny her.

Hermione quickly noticed her nervousness and placed her hand on hers. "I won't push you and I respect your decision to be careful of who you tell, but you've proven you know who I am so you know I can understand and, if possible, help you if you need it. The minimum I can do is be trusted. I'm your friend."

Ashley stared at her hand covered by Hermione's. The bookworm was about to release her and drop the subject when Ashley began.

"I was an unplanned child. Mum had been married to her husband for three months at the age I am now when she got pregnant with me. She almost had a miscarriage with me and she had to have a caesarean at eight months. I grew up with ADHD and was diagnosed with asthma at six. Barely born and I was a burden. My parents managed to cope with me until Hogwarts when they could finally send me away somewhere for seventy five percent of the year. Mum can pretend I was a dream child but even I know she deserved a break from me. I'm also Muggleborn so my education in terms of friends was similar to yours, although I got through different friends every year until my fourth year when I met Mac and Lew. But I had always been a depressed child. Until I met her…"

Their breakfast was forgotten. Hermione listened patiently and stroked Ashley's hand encouragingly. Ashley took a moment of blissful thought recalling her first and only love. Hermione knew this just from her facial expression and most of her was endeared with the beauty that showed up her face, yet a slight twinge of jealousy that she couldn't place with any logical reason.

"She was the most brilliant person I ever met. Instantly caring. Breathtaking. She was like medicine to me. She saw me one day doing very depressing things. She didn't judge, scold, pity or shame me. She just treated me like I was the last flower on earth that had started to wilt, she did everything to restore some life into me. I fell quickly and hard. I didn't even have the time to properly be scared of my feelings. I was in a dark place before I met her. Mum was worried to the point that she was thinking of withdrawing me from Hogwarts. This was when the school was being heavily guarded by Dementors, I would approach one and be the only person I knew that was totally unafraid cos they would only be sucking the happiness out of a shell. Then after I met her I would run scared like everyone else when I saw one. She changed me that much."

"I soon wanted her in my life twenty-four seven. I read with her, ate with her, played chess with her, flew with her. She would never get bored or annoyed with my constant presence around her. She knew I needed her, just didn't know how much I cared. Then came the Yule Ball and my love for her was as strong as it was painful to not be reciprocated. We both went with gormy-looking hunks but my eye never left her all evening. I don't know if it was the punch or the high spirits but I just found the confidence I lacked and came to a decision that I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her right then and didn't care about how much I was risking. I pretended to have a makeup disaster and practically dragged her out the hall and to my room. She never saw it coming. I kissed her hard and passionately. She kissed me back and...Oh Hermione it was amazing."

Hermione smiled half-sincerely "You forgot to tell me her name?"

"Oh yeah. Her name is Brianna, Brianna Adams."

"How long did you date for, and why did you break up?"

"There was no break up." Ashley said with a stony look.

Hermione was confused. "So you're still together?"

"No." Ashley replied, her voice catching.

Hermione heard that and felt instantly guilty for feeling jealous. She didn't even know why she was jealous anyway.

Ashley clapped her hand over her face and screwed up into tears. Hermione rose up and rushed to grab a tissue, giving it to the distraught girl upon her return. Ashley took it and cried into it. Hermione remained knelt beside her, rubbing her back soothingly. When Ashley had calmed down enough to talk more coherently, Hermione asked the dreaded question softly. "She died, how?"

"Hit and run." She replied shakily.

"Oh Ashley."

"Just over two years of Ash and Brie. Happiest years of my life. Finished school together, moved in together and trained together. Alongside Mac and Lew of course. We had an argument, over MMDS. She received an offer to join the Special Ops team and I was awarded Faction Leader. We were happy for each other at first, we were celebrating. We discussed the new living arrangements as she was getting trained in another part of the country from us. The problem came when I wanted to see her at least five nights a week. I knew she would be training heavily but with magic I could see her for an hour and apparate home. She told me that it could cost her the position and she worked so hard to get it. We argued and she stormed out for fresh air. I ran after her yelling that if she just don't want to see me just say. She just got more peed at me and ran across the road. I caught up to her to apologize and to talk it over but she pushed me away. I then blurted out something that I regret saying to this day and if I didn't say it she would be alive right now." Ashley broke down again. "I told her that she could stay away forever if she wanted to."

Hermione couldn't hold back her own tears when she said that part. "That-that was a terrible thing to say Ash."

"Don't you think I know that! She just stood there stunned as I turned away. I never heard the speeding car or even looked back once. Not until a horrible, horrible thud sounded and I saw my girlfriend barely moving, mangled and bleeding on the kerb. The car didn't even slow when it drove away. I cried her name and could barely use my wand well enough to call for help! I used all the healing spells I knew and only half of them worked. I begged her to stay awake, told her help was coming. She couldn't hear or see me. Blood was pooling out of her mouth! So much blood! And-and she...she stopped...breathing! She...She closed her eyes, and I screamed for her to open them! Until I was hoarse I did not stop but I knew when she finally closed them she was gone! She...was...gone. And it was my fault!"

Hermione started to reach across in an attempt to pull the clearly emotional girl into a bone-crushing hug, but Ashley swatted her hands away and glared at Hermione enormously. "Don't touch me! I suppose you pity me right?! Thick-skinned, unflappable Ashley becoming a wreck!"

"No! You have a right to be upset!" Hermione pleaded her innocence.

"Really?! Was that your plan after all?! Was it?! Course it was! You had to make me revisit my dreadful past! Why else would you cook me breakfast, it was to butter me up and make me momentarily break down my walls! Well you succeeded, congratulations!". Ashley accused.

"I'm trying to help you!" Hermione yelled back.

"Why the fuck do you care?! I'm a stranger to you! A fucking nobody! Like you!" Ashley cried.

"Well so much for me being a role model!"

"You're right! No, wait I was right all along! For a second there I believed you was! I'm glad we had this chat now, I just saved myself from making a terrible mistake in trusting you!"

Hermione suddenly shot up from her chair and stood intimidatingly over the enraged protector, her hands slapping down on the table.

"That's it, you listen and listen good! I have spent half my life with a person with more emotional trauma than you ten times over! He had more scarier tantrums and emotional outbursts than you that's for sure! He pushed those closest to him away and the one person it never completely worked on was me! If I can deal with him, I won't break a sweat with you! Quite frankly I'm sick to death with people concealing their emotions from people trying to help them! Your life was bad, join the club! News flash, anger won't make an ounce of difference! Now, i've tolerated that attitude before, I will NOT be doing so again! So you just sit there and shut up if you know what's good for you!"

Ashley was not an easy person to intimidate, so it was much to her own surprise, and Hermione's, that she whimpered slightly and shrank back in her chair after the blistering.

"I am truly, dreadfully sorry about Brianna. I can see by your words and actions how much you adore her. Your shortage of respect and forgiveness towards Muggles is more understandable, despite your ironically contradictive heritage. I also agree that the evidence of your lousy, Muggle father and the bastard, lunatic car driver is more than enough to doubt a society as a whole…" Hermione sat back down across from a sullen Ashley and proceeded in stroking her hand "...it doesn't change the fact that it's still discriminatory. Your motivations may be the right ones, but the decision is still wrong. Is what your father did any different to what some pure blood supremists would do to a squib child, or blood traitor? Would a drunken wizard stop to check on a girl he mistakenly cursed in a drunken haze? Muggles are racists, fascists, criminals and morally challenged the same as wizard folk, just different contexts and lifestyles. Both are as dangerous as each other. It is easy to hate against those that have wronged you, but to truly live on as normal as possible requires the strength to forgive. If I hadn't forgiven Wizarding society for my isolation and unfair treatment I wouldn't have had a great Ministry job and I wouldn't be the person I am now."

Ashley didn't look up when she asked. "But she was my life, she was...is supposed to be in my future. How can you forgive the people who take your life away from you?"

"You can start by embracing the new life you've been given. This assignment might be as beneficial for you as it is for me. We can heal together."

After some soppy thank you 's and apologies both girls decided to wash their plates up by hand.

Both girls began to enjoy the day together. All they did previous days was hang out indoors but today was spent making most of the warm weather. Ashley introduced the cows to Hermione. Hermione then felt like mowing the grass whilst Ashley watered it down with a hose. Not much mowing was achieved and both girls were more drenched than the grass but they couldn't care less, water fights were all they could care about.

When they decided upon a peace treaty for their small war, they placed down towels and decided to dry themselves off via the sun. Both girls must have slept because when they rose from the towels their bodies were bone dry and they were heavily sun-kissed.

They grabbed a quick lunch and went for a walk. Ashley showed her places Hermione hadn't visited since arriving here. She took her by woods and through fields, finally taking shelter under Ashley's favourite Waterwillow tree. Berths, she called it. They sat and read, played games like eye spy, charades and pat-a-cake. They cloud watched, had tickle fights and they laid beside each other on their backs, staring at the canopy of leaves above them in comfortable sun was beginning to set so they headed back to the house.

Instead of enjoying dinner inside, Ashley had a bright idea to gather unnecessary wood laying about in the loft and make a fire outside. They had a wild fire barbecue and melted marshmallows over it. They talked about their childhood. Both girls managing to connect not as the witch side of them but as the Muggle side. Hermione always had to compare and contrast her life to her friends, discussing and speaking about the differences between magical and non-magical childhood. Hermione didn't mind that of course, but it was nice to talk to someone who understood and shared the same experiences rather than people who could only imagine them at best. Even Harry who was raised by Muggles, but abuse and neglect may be the core reason for his lack of Muggle childhood privileges.

With Ashley she finally could connect with someone in that way. Hermione found out that Ashley was a hardcore Disney fan like her, of course Ashley preferred the brave, strong lead males sweeping the girls of their feet, whereas Hermione was a princess wannabe. Their music taste was identical and so to were their selection of child toys. They had so many things in common that Hermione actually voiced to Ashley that they might well indeed have been best friends a decade ago.

This had less than a positive effect. Ashley's smile shrunk considerably and Hermione was cursing herself for her big mouth. "Sorry, I can't seem to stop making things awkward today."

"No. I agree. We probably would've been best friends a decade ago. I certainly needed one."

"How bad was it?"

"Having no friends? Or my...freakishness?" Ashley asked.

Hermione balked and spluttered. "What? You are not a freak. Ashley, your sexual orientation is the only differing quality that separates you from human design. Yes, humans naturally are supposed be born attracted to the opposite sex for reproduction, but we are also not born to kill, torture and bully each other. I have met many people in my life and a lot of them, if not all of them, have qualities that separate them from God's image as Christians say. There are plenty of people who are straight who I would class less as human as you. Your sexuality doesn't make you a freak the same as being a witch doesn't. It only seems freakish to the people too ignorant to understand that humans are not weighed down by their natural biology, we need unnatural differences to separate ourselves. And we don't always choose what sort of differences we are given. You remember that."

Ashley grinned widely and laughed a little. "Hermione, I love how passionately you defend me, it is really flattering and I appreciate that. But if you let me expand on my question you might realise I didn't mean it quite like that. I may not be a freak because I'm gay, but to ten year olds who watch Disney films and love bright pink decor, it isn't quite as understandable to them is it. Ten year olds don't even know what gay really means. They just know that girls don't do icky things with other girls, you get me?"

"Oh, right. I guess I can see your point."

"Girls just stayed away from me. Not at first of course, I didn't even have any ability to decipher anything about romance and sexuality. It wasn't until my first girl crush at nine that girls seemed freaked out by me. Of course to me it was natural, like a normal crush people talk about. So as impulsive a child as I was, I started to do things. I got very clingy round my crush, always wanting to hold her hand and stuff, following her everywhere, touching her too much. It, of course, pushed her away, furthermore pushing others away. I was outcasted by everybody, even the teachers told me off when they caught me running after the girl. I had nobody. That's when I asked my mum why people hate me so much. My teacher had contacted my mum on several occasions explaining the incidents in class so she knew exactly what the problem was. Well, she knew the problem of why they hated me but she didn't know it was because of my orientation. I told my mum everything about school and the girl I like and she seemed concerned. She told me that maybe staying away from the girl and to stop doing the things the teacher tells me off for, I might get my friends back again. So I then knew that apparently liking that girl was bad for some reason and that if I stopped everything will be ok again. So I did and eventually my crush faded, after a while I got my friends back. A year later, I had another crush on another girl. And because my mum only told me to stop bothering the girl from before, I did the same things as before. This time though my crush WAS my best friend and when history repeated itself I was even more broken by it. When I asked mum again about it she was no longer concerned and as such told me more. She had the job of convincing a ten year old girl that liking other girls in general may seem normal, but it is not. She told me I wasn't doing anything bad, I was just supposed to do things differently. She said that in a few years I will understand and when in a few years if I like this girl again or like another, I should embrace who I am and do it. But she told me I was too young to do it now and for the time being, if I have a crush do nothing until I understand more"

Hermione listened carefully all through the story and chose that moment to clarify. "Your mum knew you were gay before you did. It was sweet of her to explain that to you in terms you could understand. I mean to be all accepting of you at an age where love and romance is not really an issue you associate with, as well as looking after your wellbeing, she deserves anyone's respect."

"She also never mentioned any of it to my dad. I was always closer to mum anyway and dad wasn't the type to ask about my day so it never got back to him." Ashley added.

"But he did find out? You said you were around that age when he disowned you?" Hermione stated more than asked.

"Yes. He did. But I'm over it now." Ashley bluntly answered. "You know, another reason for my contempt to Muggles is because they never understood me. Muggles tend to find things that are different, strange right." She laughed and replied. "Well I'm over it at least."

"So didn't you say you didn't have friends until Mac and Lew?" Hermione queried.

"I had friends, I didn't stick with them in case they realised my weirdness. I tried the same thing with Mac and Lew, obviously it didn't work. I understood what I was by then and had friends who accepted me, so my mum was right all along."

"That is such a great tale. That is what heroes are made of Ash, pure self-belief and perseverance." Hermione complimented.

Ashley smirked and said. "Overdoing that a bit."

"Perhaps. But it is nonetheless admirable."

"Coming from you, compliments just seem patronizing. I know you don't intend them too, but I just can't take them seriously from THE Hermione Granger." Ashley admitted honestly.

Hermione frowned. "I don't throw compliments around lightly, If that's what you're implying. I admit you need some work with your trust issues and i'm still a bit put out about your Muggle loathing. I appreciate your bravery though, even more so with your maturity. I thought I was mature at eleven, you put me to shame."

"I'm sorry if I was too suspicious and judgemental, I just detest being treated like a messiah for a relatively tame reason. I'm sorry." Ashley sincerely replied.

Hermione shrugged off the apology to ask another question. "Magical people understood you better, yet you rejected friendship. Why?"

"Well I didn't exactly express my sexuality for all to see. After my Dad it finally clicked in my head that maybe the closet would be better for now. Through my experiences at Muggle school, I couldn't allow people to know about me. So anyone who got too close I just severed ties to, in mostly decisive and unforgiving ways. You could call it counter-productive if you like, but it spared me pain. Mac and Lew recognised me as an in the closet homosexual. They saw right through my schemes and so were unshakable. I realised quickly that it needed only one person to accept me and I no longer had to worry about losing friends again. So Ashley the lesbian finally came out to the world."

"That reminds me of my boys. They changed me so much. It was gradual but they eventually taught me the most important real life lessons I needed to know. How insignificant superiority was, how logic and reason are never always an option, how to enjoy the little things, how authority and rules should be challenged rather than followed along blindly. Three peas in a pod that narrowly missed the blender multiple times." Hermione could feel the lump growing in her throat as she shared her piece.

"The fancy metaphors." Ashley chuckled. "You know you have connections if you can sum your relationship up through a metaphor."

"My peas in a pod." Hermione started.

"My Musketeers."

"An insufferable prat that I can't decide whether I want to throttle or kiss."

"A clueless moth that can't resist the angelic light of her girlfriend's face."

Hermione laughed loudly at Ashley's self-inflicted insult. Ashley took in Hermione's happy face and blurted "A domestic cat that is scared she may kiss the powerful lioness."

Hermione heard it and tried acknowledging it. Her face turned thoughtful, clearly she hadn't been very on the ball with that one. The cute confused frown and crinkled nose was too adorable to witness in the light of the warm fire and Ashley suddenly leaned in close. Hermione turned at the motion and both girls stared eye to eye,noses touching, lips watering, breaths quickening. Both girls at a stalemate with themselves; fighting the urges to run but not delving any further into uncharted territory. Tantalizingly slowly, they began closing the distance.

Suddenly a click is heard just behind them and they hurriedly separate. A man stood beside the fire, Ministry robes on his body and a gun in his hand.

Wait, a GUN! The Ministry are using guns now.

"Hate to spoil this touching moment but...well, you know exactly why I'm here."

Both girls smartly raised their arms over their head, but Ashley braved conversation. "How did you find us?"

"A little birdie tweeted away to the wrong person. Now, hand yourselves in calmly and with no fuss." He obliged her.

"I guess you're not the only guy here right. You probably have us surrounded, all armed like yourself. If this chitchat don't work, you move in with force. If we attempt to escape or Hermione reaches for her wand, they will shoot at will. Shoot to maim of course, you need Hermione alive." Ashley observed.

"That's pretty much the jist of it."

"Very wise. After all, you cannot be fully trained in the use of a firearm in such a small amount of time. Any idiot can pull a trigger but aiming and reloading must be a concern for you right. But thirty or more so followers couldn't possibly all miss right?" She was having fun with the guy now and Hermione was actually questioning her methods now.

"A joker. I do enjoy it when they show character. You seem confident." The man stated.

"Let's just say I can do things with guns that will have you in therapy for months, and I'm even more skilled against them."

"That confident are you. I would love to put that theory to the test but we unfortunately do not have time. Step away from the fugitive and walk slowly towards me." The man ordered.

Ashley was at least smart enough to follow his command. Arms still raised, she slowly began to walk forwards. "Was your informant a little girl named Rosalina by any chance?"

"The red-head, no. She later admitted seeing you too after our informant provided us the information."

Hermione replied this time. "Who else knew we were here?"

"Such trivial matters don't matter now. However it would be worth it anyway to see the look on your face, especially you Milanski." Before Ashley could question him further he called over his shoulder to someone outside the lit up part of the field. "Bring the informant to me."

Escorted by two aurors, the informant was brought into the light. She was visibly fuming and staring daggers at the leader who just smiled back. "Good evening, Mrs Bartholomew. I hope my associates have been treating you well."

"You ignorant wretch, I specifically told you to not put my granddaughter into any harm! I will kill you for this!" The old woman seethed.

"Allow me to introduce Mrs Bartholomew...oh, wait you two know each other? How incredible yet unfortunate." The man cackled.

"Shut up!" Ashley snapped then turned to her grandmother. "Grandma, what's going on? What happened?"

Hermione understood what was happening and whispered out so only Ashley could hear. "Prepare yourself. You're not gonna like this."

"Your dear Grandma sold you two out. That's what happened." The man seemed to thrive on life-destroying moments.

"You're lying. She would never do that, she's family." Ashley countered.

"Betrayals are common in your family then. Ask her for yourself."

Ashley turned to her Grandma. "He's lying. I know you wouldn't do that." However seeing the hurt expression her grandmother now donned and the lack of eye contact, Ashley became concerned. "He's lying right? Tell me this isn't true."

Mrs Bartholomew then shifted to her normal posture and tried to go for the stern approach. "Now Ashley, getting all upset won't help anyone. My first instinct and most important allegiance is to the wellbeing of my family. You are my granddaughter and I would die before I see you suffer. That is why I had no other choice but to talk to this creep here…" She nods at the leader who pretended to look offended. "...This tirade will only end with you in a prison cell or dead, the longer it goes on for the more I fear for your wellbeing. You haven't had children before, you don't understand what lengths a mother will go to in order to keep her child safe. I failed to go to those lengths with your father, now I've lost him for good. I promised you I would not make the same mistake with my granddaughter. I have no animosity towards Hermione there, I have deep respect for her. But I will always put family first, even if they don't appreciate the efforts."

Ashley didn't speak, couldn't speak. The truth was still sinking in and the more it sank the more it tore at her heart. She couldn't move. She couldn't even see clearly, probably due to the unnoticed tears that began to form. It was a long while before anyone said anything, possibly waiting for a reaction of some kind from Ashley. But she just stared at her Grandma, hoping and willing that this was a dream and she fell asleep whilst talking to Hermione. She finally built up the courage to say. "You. You told him. You betrayed me."

"Please dear, see it from my point of view. You were in serious danger and this tirade is going to get you killed. I couldn't just sit by and wait. I had to act. I did this for you-"

"For me?" Ashley interrupted. "You betrayed me, because you thought you were _saving_ me? You wanted no harm to come to me but you told this idiot where I was? Have you noticed the fact that he is pointing a gun at the person you were 'trying to save'? Do you understand that I'm going to Azkaban anyway, regardless of how short you made this 'tirade'? I am no safer than I was five minutes ago. In fact five minutes ago, I was COMPLETELY safe. And I was happy. If this was your brilliant rescue attempt, then it is a stupid arse rescue attempt. But none of that bothers me as much as the fact that my own family chose a different side."

"Ashley!" Mrs Bartholomew gasped.

"No! You don't get to feel hurt, you don't deserve my sympathy or forgiveness! No matter how much you justify it, no matter how much I understand why, I still cannot forgive you! I might never forgive you! I certain as hell won't trust you ever again! The woman who came to me when my dad turned his back on me, has done the same! The woman who I came to about my problems, stabbed me in the back! Like mother like son! You're no better than he is and now, just like i do him, I hate you!"

Ashley immediately lowered her arms and faced the man. "If you want Hermione you're gonna have to kill me."

"Ashley, no!" Mrs Bartholomew pleaded.

"Shut up!" Both the man and Ashley yelled at her.

"I won't be holding back Milanski." The man told her seriously.

"Milanski." She replied, looking pointedly at her traitor. "Now that's a name I'm _proud_ to have"

Hermione hated using an emotionally driven moment as an advantage but they both couldn't just be collected up like naughty children who run away, and the situation just got severely dangerous for Ashley. Using the argument as a distraction, she had subtly managed to reach her wand and clasp it tightly. If anybody noticed she was sure she would be in a lot of pain right now and have lost a significant amount of blood. Just before the situation could escalate further, Hermione made a lightning quick swipe with her wand and the large fire that was the only thing keeping them in the hostiles sight was extinguished, leaving them all in pitch black darkness.

Immediately people began to shout and some guns went off. "Hold your fire! The target is still here! Find some form of light source and find them before they disapparate!" The man from before ordered loudly.

Hermione had rushed to Ashley's position she recalled from before the fire went out, but she was no longer there. It made sense that Ashley would use the darkness as an advantage to move in case the man shot blindly where she previously was, but now Hermione had to find her in the dark and without magic so that she herself would not be spotted.

Suddenly a hand grabs her and she holds back a scream. The hand was too strong to be a woman's. "What is your name!?"

Hermione used a nonverbal spell to change her voice so when she spoke she sounded much older and croakier. "Verona Peachwater."

"I've never heard of you before, but I guess I have no choice but to trust you. Come with me to find Granger."

"Ok."

The second he let go of her she stunned him. Hermione immediately walked away, not too quickly so that her rushed footsteps wouldn't draw too much suspicion. A load of calling and shouting was all she could hear. Small white lights were being waved about far from where she was. She knew to avoid them but she hadn't the slightest clue of how to signal Ashley without compromising herself.

"Uggh. Where is she?" Hermione groaned out loud, luckily in her fake voice. Someone beside her heard and she was scared that they would shine the light onto her. They obviously heard what she had said and fell for the fake voice as they just turned to her and said. "I know, they have probably apparated by now. This is all pointless." He proved his point by waving his torch around lazily.

Then Hermione got an idea. "Do you mind if I borrow that?"

"Knock yourself out, you won't find them they're gone." He then instead of handing her the torch, he dropped it to the floor and wandered off. Normally Hermione would find that rude but she was more than thankful he did that now. Picking up the torch she pretended to search with it for a while. She eventually stopped and flicked it off.

Hermione remembered reading about Morse code during the holidays back in her Hogwarts years. She would visit the Muggle library and read up on all the science, history, geography and other educational subjects. This was so she could embrace her Muggle life whilst coinciding with her magical one. Those lessons proved helpful now, but she hadn't read up enough on light signals. Turning bright lights on in a funny pattern and order was too complex for an afternoon's worth of reading. So Hermione just switched the torch randomly on and off, hoping that Ashley would at least see it as an attempt at Morse code. Wizards wouldn't know what Morse code was.

Hermione did this for five minutes straight and there was still no sign of her protector. The man from before even asked her why her light kept flickering and she told him it was probably low on batteries. When he offered to grab another torch she repeated his statement that they are probably gone and that she just wanted to be seen as though she was doing something. The guy bought it and she continued the flickering. Just when Hermione began to give up another torch began acting similarly to her own. It was about fifty yards away and flickering in much more of a conceivable pattern as her own. Ashley would of course be trained in all sorts of morse code practices, Hermione just hoped this was a message and not a clueless wizard who couldn't operate a torch very well. Hermione turned off her torch and ran, not caring if she was heard or if she drew attention. If they haven't found her already by torchlight then she doubted they would find her now. She got to a few metres from the light and then exclaimed "Ash?"

The light shone on her and the familiar voice of her protector answered. "There you are, you wanna run that plan by me next time, I could've prepared better."

"It was on the spot. Besides, you would've died otherwise, you should be thanking me."

"Thank you...and what the hell is up with your voice?"

"Oh, sorry." Hermione removed the spell and spoke in her normal voice "Better."

"Much better. Now let's go" Ashley then grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the army of torches. They used the torch to lead themselves away. They found the gravel road and used it to get as far away as possible.

The suddenly a light shown them both in the faces and they stopped dead. "Clever plan Granger, you almost made a mockery of my team. Weren't careful en-" He was interrupted by a swift kick to the jaw, knocking him unconsciously.

"I don't hold back either, dick." Ashley warned him.

Both girls continued until they found the main road. Then when they were well lit and relatively safe, Hermione grabbed Ashley and apparated.

…

Tonks arrived in the lobby of the Ministry. The place was dead at night and relatively less protected as normal due to the big mission the aurors were on. What a night to break some friends out of prison?

AN: Chapter 11 done.

I put so much effort into this chapter, I hope it can salvage this story a little bit. It is a slow-burner at times and it does seem illogical. As I said before there are no plot holes or mistakes in what you've read so far, although it may seem that people doing magic when not supposed to is a plot hole. I promise you, those occurrences will be explained, I do improvise a lot but the main narrative is always planned and developed properly. If you keep reading you will soon understand why random bursts of magic go unnoticed.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, favourite, follow: they are all great and I would love to have them but people actually reading this story is the priority atm.

TBC...The Redemption


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Redemption

Tonks reached the auror department rather easily, just a simple dodge-and-avoid tactic to get her this far. Despite the low personnel the cells still held actual offenders waiting for charges and so security would still be a challenge for her. She knew these cells like the back of her hand so she fancied her chances. Ron and Harry would be held in the secret hidden cell specifically used for holding notorious villains waiting to be escorted to Azkaban. This is on the third floor down situated behind the on-duty guards office. There was only one way in but many ways to approach. The lift is out of action at night and wouldn't work anyway now magic is out the picture. The spiral stairwell is polished marble and, unless a huge commotion was taking place, there is no doubt that her many footsteps, no matter how soft she made them, would be picked up by the on-duty guard.

That just left the main stairwell, she prayed that the patrolling guards weren't currently monitoring them.

Her luck was in she quietly and hastily snuck down them. Reaching the bottom just in time to notice the patrolling guard turning a corner and walking her way. She instinctively ducked down into the shadows, using the dark as her ally. Her dark clothes and his use of an oil lantern left her untouched by the weakish orange light. He would soon either shine the light upon her or stumble over her body so taking this guy down was the only way to escape detection. She waited until the light source caught the edge of her body before she violently and sharply rolled sideways the way a person unrolls a carpet. The quickness of the move was so rapid that the guy didn't even stop walking, this ensured that he would stagger and trip completely over her, smashing the lantern and meeting the ground with a large thump. As he reared back up into a sitting position Tonks' left heel knocked him clean out.

Now just the on-duty guard left and this would definitely require some planning and most certainly a takedown.

Reaching the far corner of the floor where a circular room with a large reflective glass window belonged, Tonks hid and planned. No matter how she approached the room she would have to pass that glass to get to the door. The auror guards were not the stereotypical sleeping-on-the-job-scoffing-donuts guards, they took their job seriously and did their job properly from the moment they are on-duty until they leave the door again excused by another guard who would mirror the role. There was no way that they would not spot a passer-by trying to gain access to a top secret facility. She was glad for once magic wasn't an issue as this whole rescue attempt would be a hell of a lot harder.

It was time for Tonks to use one of her 'borrowed' items from Muggle Artefacts.

Out of her pocket she took an electronic artefact that resembled a small plastic block with a light up panel. She hadn't a clue what it was called and had no idea what the symbols meant despite owning the devise for months. Small triangle followed by two triangles followed by backward triangles followed by two I's and a button with "POWER" beneath it. All Tonks knew is when you press the single triangle a series of words and symbols appeared on the light-up display and music blares out from somewhere. It was quite a loud thing so something like this heard in the middle of a seemingly silent cell corridor would be a certain cause for investigation.

Tonks pressed the power button and the triangle symbol and music blared out. "'I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero, til the end of the night. He's gotta be cool and he's got to be fast and he's got to be larger than life...'"

Tonks almost dropped the thing when that incredibly loud voice almost flushed out her eardrums. Some distant shouts of outcry from the few cell-holders that were imprisoned at that time told her of how loud this thing is. It would surely grab the attention of the on-duty guard.

 _Meanwhile inside the secret cell..._

"What is that racket?" Ron groaned, the sound rousing him from his slumber.

"It sounds like Bonnie Tyler." Harry answers.

"Who?"

"Female singer. Muggle. You wouldn't know her?" Harry clarified.

"But what would she be doing in the Ministry? And why is she singing?"

"It's not actually her in person Ron, someone's obviously replaying her song through some electronic device. Clearly they have no sense of volume." Harry explained.

"Well it's not welcome; some people are trying to sleep." Ron complains further.

"I'm surprised it woke you at all." Harry mumbles.

"What was that Harry?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Then a key can be heard turning in the door, neither Ron or Harry care who enters so it's a shock when a familiar yet unwanted voice calls their names. "RON, HARRY."

"YOU!" Harry growls.

"What are you doing here, Nympthadora?!" Ron spits venomously.

"I'm here to get you out. I'm cleaning up the mess I've made of things. Now hold still." She answers calmly as she goes behind Harry and plays around with his chains.

Harry deliberately struggles to make it hard for her. "Get away from us! We want nothing from you!"

"Harry, you can kill me later. Let me get the both of you out of this place first."

"Why should we trust you when a week ago you turned your back on us?!" Ron blasted.

"I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm asking you to help yourselves. Once you two are safe with the Order I will leave you be and try to stay as far away from you as possible if that would satisfy you. Or kill me. Either way you're getting out of here." She promised, finally succeeding in untying Harry.

He fell and clambered to his feet. Instead of letting her help Ron, Harry turned to her and raised his fist. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't knock you out, untie Ron myself and place you in the chains whilst we escape."

"I can't. If you want to do that, do that." Tonks replied, arms raised in surrender. "You don't have much time, so do what you want to now or let me untie Ron."

Harry hesitated before lowering his fist and saying. "Would rather save it for later anyway."

Tonks quickly unchained Ron and began leading them out. "The guards are knocked out so we have only minutes before they regain consciousness. That's if they haven't regained it already."

"That music was you then." Harry said.

"Yeah. Meant to grab the guards attention, didn't mean to gain the whole Ministry's. I have no idea how to shut it up either so we are just gonna leg it and hope nobody up top hears it."

"Well structured plan by the way." Ron added sarcastically.

The back and forth jibes continued as all three of them sped up the stairwell heading for the Ministry atrium. Tonks did her best to shrug them off but now they were testing her patience.

Then Harry brought up a huge observation. "Where the hell is everyone, not a single auror in sight?"

"They're all out capturing Hermione, or trying to. They had some sort of informant and a big operation is in place to retrieve her." Tonks answered.

"Great! Just Great! Twice in the space of a week someone has ratted Hermione out! And if it weren't for you she would probably be completely safe!" Ron bellowed. "How do we know this informant isn't you?"

"I can hardly be in two places at once. And I don't even know where Hermione is and neither do I know where exactly they've gone to find her." Tonks answered, almost slipping as she veered onto the dark green tiles of the Ministry atrium.

Ministry workers gasped and stood in shock as the three fugitives weaved in and out of them. Without the normal telephone boxes, toilet bowls and fireplaces, the only way out was a set of double doors right at the end of the atrium. Unless something so sudden and unexpected stopped them in their tracks, they were practically home and dry.

Of course though something unexpected always happens and this was no different. As soon as they were in the last few strides of their escape, an unnoticed auror armed with a pistol spotted the escapees and aimed at Tonks, waiting to time the shot. Tonks also spotted him and tried to speed up but the guy well and truly had her sighted. Just as she braced for the loud bang and the immediate feeling of sharp pain, a strong arm shoved hers so that she was positioned side on to the auror just as the bang sounded. No pain struck, instead a loud male cry sounded beside her and it wasn't until her blood curdled in fright and her eyes turned to the source of the cry that she really noticed who it belonged to.

Ron Weasley had his eyes screw shut, his arm already drenched in red. Tonks immediately pulled him to keep moving despite her heart clenching in worry. Luckily the crowd had grew more panicked and frightened so bodies were protecting them from more possible gunshots in their mad bid to escape.

Upon reaching the door and running up the set of stairs to the surface, the trio had a perfect getaway if they just followed the crowd of screaming innocents. But once they reached the surface the crowd would disperse and Ron would be too weak to run much longer. They also needed to be as far away from the Ministry as possible before the mass of aurors out to attain Hermione returned or became aware of what they just did.

They rose from the depths of the Ministry that disguised its entrance with a dilapidated football ground. Although it would be odd to see so many people leaving such an unpopular football ground in this sort of rush but luckily no one was around this time of night.

Now outside, the trio immediately headed for dark tree cover. Tonks knew she was taking a risk by delaying their getaway but Ron needed immediate medical attention. She pinned him against the tree and held his arm out to inspect. The bullet was easily buried into his bicep muscle and would be impossible to remove without causing more harm. Grimmauld Place was too far away for him to walk and so was the Tonks Estate, the only hope was a hospital but she would rather not explain the bullet in his arm. The doctors might recognize the wound for what it was anyway but discretion would have to be heavily advised upon whoever was assisting him.

Tonks took out her penknife and soothingly asked. "Ron, in order to help you heal I need to cause you more pain by opening your wound up. That bullet needs to be removed and the nearest hospital is nearly a mile away. Can you trust me to help you?"

Ron winced but got out "I don't exactly have much choice. Besides it's my own damn fault anyway. Just get it over with already."

Tonks didn't hesitate. She dug the knife into his wound and sliced at the muscle strings. Ron cried and yelped all the way. Tonks had enough of a view to scoop the bullet up and out of his arm. Just like that it was all over.

"Here." Harry exclaimed, ripping the sleeve of his shirt off and handing it to Tonks. "Use this."

Tonks thanked him and wrapped it around the wound and tying it tight.

"Are you ok to walk?" Tonks asked the injured Ron.

"Yes. Now let's get going shall we?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The glorious sound of nature sounded around them and the calmness of highly reflective and clear water greeted them as both Hermione and Ashley awoke from a much needed nights rest. Neither girl commented on how they both fell asleep apart but woke in a very snug embrace.

The place they found themselves on this beautifully overcast day was none other than possibly the most peaceful and tranquil place in Britain. The Lake District. Hermione had comprehensively learned to habituate themselves away from people. Nature could be trusted, people couldn't. Ashley certainly didn't have any problems with it judging by the smile that currently was unmoveable from her face. Hermione felt she kept looking at her too much so she tried to keep her attention on the waters and greenery.

Hermione made several attempts at gaining Ashley's awed attention away from the scenery for a few moments so that she could discuss food, what to do if someone finds out they are staying in an unpaid for lodge, proper sleeping arrangements and other important issues. Ashley could barely contribute and when she did it was vague and dismissive. Hermione almost felt irritated by it, but then she remembers the dreadful night previously and quickly dropped her insensitive feelings.

Last night. How would Hermione describe it? Stressful. Fortunate. Frustrating.

And those were just her experiences. For Ashley there was a lot more to be said and all negative. Hermione has known betrayal. She has had her fair share of exchanges between traitors. Peter Pettigrew being a popular example, Snape another. Yes his betrayal benefited the light, but no matter how much people argue his good intentions he was still a traitor. He betrayed the Dark Lord so in this good act and war-triumphing occurrence, he could be excused. But he was Voldemorts' traitor.

Point being, she has experience with traitors. Hell she had even figured out that the only way the Ministry found her so quickly at the safe-house that first night, let alone find her at all, was down to some sort of betrayal by Remus. Or possibly Tonks.

But you can't possibly begin to understand betrayal motives until you experience a blood betrayal. A betrayal amongst your own flesh and blood. The moment in which Mrs Bartholomew stepped forward last night was the moment Hermione's heart dropped for Ashley. Hermione knew instantly by the look in the old woman's eye and the smugness of that oaf. The moment intensified with more sorrow when Ashley took a while to reach the same realisation. How much trust would anybody have in such a caring role model that, up until that point, had loved that person just as intensely? Ashley had so much faith and trust in her that literally the last person she thought was capable of a traitorous act like that would be a family member, even if that family member had neon signs and t-shirts all displaying 'I am a traitor'. It was clear to three of the four people surrounding that fire. But the one who had the most faith and absolute trust for, was the one person who was left to figure it out. That spoke more of the betrayal than any of the hurt and betrayed words did. And those words were the last thing anybody wanted to hear directed at them, especially if that person was your granddaughter.

Mrs Bartholomew ruined everything.

Hermione knew for a fact that Ashley didn't fall straight asleep last night and probably wouldn't sleep well for a while. She didn't touch her breakfast. She is not conversing at all with Hermione. The only positive thing Hermione had seen on her face that day is the small smile the lake and woodland earned from her.

The mood. The atmosphere. The desire. The newly found connection between Hermione and Ashley. All gone without a trace. And it wasn't fair. What have they done wrong? What crimes have been committed? Neither Hermione nor Ashley wanted life to be this way. All they ever wanted was to live in peace for once. They had both earned that through the hardships they faced in their lives. Hermione wanted to hold on to literally her way of living, was that so bad? Ashley wanted to help a misfortunate person survive against the injustice of others, was that bad also? They were innocent human beings with free will. If that was punishable by law then the whole world ought to be locked up in Azkaban. The world never ceases to be cruel. The one on the end of this one was Ashley. Just when there was hope. Just as life seemed to stabilize and a beacon was showing them the way forward. It all came crashing down, sinking lower than before.

Mrs Bartholomew may have just put the last nail in the coffin of this conquest. And Hermione thought it died way too prematurely for her taste.

But no she couldn't think that way. Hermione needed to stay strong. She was a Gryffindor damn it, she will find a way to get them both through this.

This is why Hermione brought them here. Where else would you rather go to rehabilitate and lick your admittedly deep wounds? There was hope in the knowledge that they did escape once again. And they came to a place where no one can betray them, unless the Muggles here create up a stink and somehow alert the Ministry. Which was doubtful and would not nearly create such an emotional blow than last night's incident.

At the moment things were looking bleak but things can now only get better, right?

"Should we schedule a lookout rota just in case a fisher comes by, or do we just risk it and hope they don't ask questions?" Hermione asked, not really expecting an answer.

Ashley looked pointedly at Hermione's wand. Hermione deciphered the look as 'Hello. You're a fully functioning witch remember'.

"Take that as a no then. I will just use notice-me-not charms."

Ashley didn't even register Hermione's response as she returned to the calm waters.

Hermione soon began shuffling uncomfortably on the grass and finally spoke. "Excuse me one second, just nipping to the toilet."

Ashley grunted as Hermione walked off. After relieving herself she washed her hands and face in the sink. She watched the droplets fall off her face in the mirror. Her reflection was the only true companion she had left at the moment. She didn't even know Mrs Bartholomew much, but she learnt enough last night to know that she already hated her. Hermione also felt a bit of annoyance inside her that she couldn't pinpoint why she felt it, she only knew it stemmed from what was happening just before the intrusion of all that stress last night.

Hermione left the bathroom and immediately headed back outside to Ashley. She may not be great company but Hermione felt she couldn't let Ashley deal with her problems alone. It was her decision if she wanted to share her thoughts and feelings with Hermione about them but Hermione at least offered herself just for the sake of Ashley having the option to speak about it.

When she stepped outside though and began walking she noticed the person in question missing from her last known location by the lake. Hermione double-checked with herself that that was definitely where Hermione left her. Once she confirmed it, she began looking around. She scanned the treeline and bankside but no sign of Ashley.

Just as Hermione feared she had strayed into the woods or fallen in the water, a distant smash came from the lodge and Hermione sprinted back. She barged through the door and immediately checked the rooms. Not in the kitchen and living area. Not in the bathroom even though Hermione felt she surely would've seen her walk past anyway. The last place was the bedroom. No Ashley and surprisingly no backpack either. Hermione also found the cause of the distant smash which was a small alarm clock now with a destroyed face. Hermione put two and two together and realised that Ashley must have used the time Hermione spent relieving herself to make a rushed getaway.

Hermione initially felt hurt by the brunette but quickly realised she had no magic capability and had a long way to walk before she got anywhere. Hermione quickly dashed out the front door of the lodge that was wide open, much to her annoyance about her own lack of basic observation.

The only route to the lodge was a pathway through the woods that weaved between the trees. Hermione sprinted down the path, hoping that Ashley wasn't running also and if she was, hoping that her backpack was slowing her progress.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Hermione spotted a slowly moving Ashley walking off round the bend.

"Ashley!" Hermione called.

Hermione knew that the distance was short enough for the girl to hear her so the lack of reaction was down to blatant ignorance. This piqued Hermione's anger and caused her to yell shrilly. "ASHLEY, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME."

This time Ashley turned her head and yelled back "GO AWAY."

Ashley didn't expect to get far before Hermione caught up but she would be damned if this girl stopped her from leaving.

Hermione was soon within touching distance. "I certainly will not." Hermione punctuated this by tugging on Ashley's arm. Ashley just shrugged out of her hold and continued walking. "Where are you going?"

"Where I should've been all along." She turned her head again and looked at Hermione for the first time. "Home."

Hermione felt another surge of pain inside her. "You can't go. You can't."

" Watch me."

"You're in the god damn Lake District you idiot, how are you meant to get home from here. You're gonna walk all that way, I don't think so. You have no money for travel either." Hermione chided.

"I will get to a phone and ring my mum. She can pick me up." Ashley replied confidently.

"What will happen when you get home huh? You think the Ministry is suddenly gonna forget you were helping me? You will receive a telling off and a slap of the wrist will you?"

"They won't know I'm back if you keep quiet."

"They are the Ministry Ashley, they will find out sooner rather than later. You will also put your mother at risk for harbouring a fugitive. You want to put your mother through that?"

Ashley turned violently and snapped. "If it wasn't for you my life would be fine right now. I would be with my friends and family without a care in the world. Now you've fucking ruined my life. Thanks. Thank you very much."

Hermione actually physically stopped in her tracks and tears instantly filled her eyes. Ashley sensed this, but instead of walking on she stopped also. Hermione wouldn't even look at her as Ashley's face softened up considerably. Her scowl replaced by guilt and regret. Ashley closed the few steps and gripped Hermione's arm gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Hermione sniffled and replied. "I'm doing the best I can. I hate this more than you do. I didn't ask to be put in this situation. I didn't ask to be a burden on another innocent person. You chose to help me; I was forced into this. I truly wish that asteroid affected me too. I wish I had a powerful time-turner that would take me back to the night of the final battle anniversary. I wish I had stayed home and suffered the bad press. I am used to it and I know how to handle that as well. I wish I hadn't broken up with Ron and left everybody to fend for themselves and take the brunt of my actions. I wish I hadn't run away. I miss him, and Harry, and my other friends. I miss everyone just like you miss everyone you care for. The only reason I know I can get through this is because I know it's what they want. They want me to be safe. I'm doing the best I can, because unlike you I _can't_ go back home."

Ashley felt her guilt triple in intensity and she was inwardly smacking herself for her selfishness. She pulled Hermione into her body and held her. The crying girl laid her head by Ashley's shoulder to cry on her sleeve. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I keep forgetting that this isn't about me; it should've always been about keeping you safe. I forgot that for a second and I'm sorry."

Hermione sniffled again and pulled back a bit. "It's okay. Considering your night last night it's understanding that you would feel fed up of all this."

"It's not okay. Blaming you was not okay. Attempting to leaving you on your own, breaking my promise to you and to Remus, Remus obliterating me and feeding the remains to a pack of wolves. All not okay." She smiled as she tried to lighten the mood. It worked as Hermione chuckled lightly

"Actually I like to think that Remus himself would gnaw on your bones if you left. Moony has never transformed other than at full moon but for you I think he will make an exception." Hermione half-teased, she did indeed see Remus doing that.

Ashley visibly looked frightened and gulped. "What was I out here for again, I've completely forgot for some reason?"

Hermione laughed again louder this time. Both girls then began the short-ish journey back to the quiet lodge.

AN; HELLO!

Thoughts? Review and let me know.

Cut this a little short for my liking, i'm considering this as Redemption part 1. Part 2 is next but it won't be called that. This ain't no Deathly Hallows. Next chapter will continue with Hermione & Ashley, then Shacklebolt & Malfoy & The smug prick from last chapter, and finally back to Harry & Tonks & Ron.

Bonnie Tyler, really?-Yeah was gonna leave it as 'music started playing' but the way that break in and bust out went quite comically I think it made it funnier.

I'm not going to change the rating on this but to any kid, or parent, or fanfic official, unhappy with the language used in this chapter then I apologize for any offence I may have caused.

Until we meet again. Or rather you log on next, hopefully.

TBC...The Truce


	13. Chapter 13

The Truce

And so the lack of communication continued once both girls were settled down in the living area. The weather had taken a turn for the worse but that wasn't the reason why they were secluded away indoors. Since stepping foot back inside the lodge, Ashley had not muttered a word. This silence was not as tense as before however, though the melancholy atmosphere remained. Ashley sat on a sofa, knees tucked in as she leant back on the arm. Hermione was across from her on an armchair, nonchalantly scratching and fidgeting.

Just like before, Hermione was adamant to break the silence, but this time she worried more the longer Ashley stayed quiet. She daren't leave the room in case she came back to it vacant. Hermione had sealed the doors locked with magic and half-jokingly told her that if she tried to escape Ashley would be magically stuck to the seat. Hermione was confident that Ashley had the intelligence to know that running once again will not end successfully, but Hermione was worried that she was bottling up too much.

She obviously had loads to say but for some reason she didn't seem to want to share it with her. Maybe Ashley felt guilty about taking her frustrations out on her. Maybe Ashley didn't one hundred per cent trust Hermione. Maybe Hermione being part of the problem meant she was the wrong person to talk to. Hermione didn't need Ashley to tell her what is affecting her so much. The betrayal had really hit her hard understandably. Ashley just didn't know how to deal with getting over it. She also had no clue who to trust. If you can't trust your own grandmother who can you trust. Hermione just had to remind her not to give up trusting people entirely.

Hermione sat processing all this and what to do about it when Ashley surprised her by asking "Have you ever been hurt so badly by someone that you couldn't look at anything they did for you the same way?"

Hermione took an awful long time to answer due to her surprise of the question and her deep recollection of all the times she had been hurt. "I don't know"

Ashley could tell Hermione needed more to go on so she expanded. "Like every action they did that claimed to be in love or care was doubted by one action that betrayed it?"

Hermione thought deeply. "Not to those extremes. I've doubted others after they upset me but that was instinctive emotion, it wasn't a true belief or anything like that."

"Oh" Ashley replied dejectedly.

It was clear after a few moments that Ashley intended to reinstate the silent ambiance but Hermione stopped it in its tracks. "It doesn't mean I don't understand though."

"I don't need a sympathizer." Ashley told her pointedly.

"I'm not trying to be one. I'm not here to pity you. I'm here to ensure my safety and YOURS. I'm not telling you to open up to me because I want to treat you like a child. Or punctuate you as a victim who needs help. I want to help you, to heal you. I need you to release all that negative emotion out. I need you to trust in me." Hermione pleaded.

Ashley frowned. "What makes you think I don't trust you?"

"You don't speak to me. You ran away rather than confronted me about how you are feeling. Does that scream trust to you?" Hermione replied a little frustrated.

Ashley acknowledged her point, biting her lip in thought. She turned back to the brunette and added. "I do trust you Hermione. THAT is the point. I'm scared to trust you, but I do anyway. This doubt has made me challenge not just everything 'She' did, but everything anyone I'm close to, did. That's why I snapped earlier. I can't be with people I trust. I don't trust my own trust. I'm all backward and...mostly I'm just scared."

Hermione could've screamed Hallelujah right then at finally getting her to open up, but the situation had way passed delicate. Hermione came to sit beside her rather than adjacent to her. She lightly laid her hand atop of Ashley's knee. "I remember one time. One time I lost faith in someone. It was by the guy I loved above all others. When Ron left me and Harry during the Horcrux hunt. Like you I felt bad for trusting him. Felt bad for ever taking his side. I was scared to see him again because I was scared I would see him as fake. When I did see him again every sweet thing he would do that made me swoon before, just plain angered me after that. Yes, I still loved him. Yes, I still wanted to be with him. And I still trusted him. I felt what you're feeling now, and I hate to say I still haven't fully gotten over it. Ron himself knows I still haven't fully forgiven him. But I trust him as much as a person can trust someone. He proved every day that he was willing to make up for the biggest mistake of his life, I guess that's where our similarities end between mine and your situations. Ron NEVER walked out on me again, your grandmother can't un-betray you though. Me and Ron are probably even now I technically walked out on him to go on this tedious charade. But my point is if your grandmother can't repay what she did, then lay all the trust you had on her onto someone more worthy of it. They can compensate and then they can succeed where she failed. I would let you choose who that person is but as I'm your only company for Merlin knows how long, I will have to volunteer myself for it. Can you put all that trust in me Ashley?"

Ashley stared into Hermione's chocolate eyes with hers. They searched her mind almost like Legilimency but Hermione knew she couldn't. Ashley was clearly debating with herself internally, leaving her startlingly beautiful eyes to gaze into Hermione's. Hermione soon found herself lost in them. Memories of the previous night just before the attack, flooding back with a passion. 'The light really does reflect perfectly off of her eyes.' She thought. Her gaze kept trying to drift lower on her face to the equally beautiful pink lips. Hermione had lost all track of what was happening.

Ashley ended the trance by finally answering "Yes. I can." Ashley herself had been captured by Hermione's beauty. She had found her answer several seconds ago, barely had time to think about it. Hermione held her attention so long that it was an age before she realised she hadn't actually answered her. What was it about Hermione that made her trust her so much? Was it the uncanny resemblance in personality to Brianna? Actually there was so much of Brianna in Hermione that sometimes she swore her girlfriend was still with her. She certainly felt the same feelings resurfacing like she feared. Was it that that made her so scared to trust her, or was it an addition to the circumstances of her Grandmother's betrayal?

She couldn't believe she felt this way for the brunette in a week. She could expect some physical attraction to bloom in that time certainly, but it was dangerously exceeding that and quickly. She probably had years to get through with Hermione right there being her usual beautiful, intelligent, kind self. She was doomed but she was prepared to go sinking with a smile.

Ashley's response shook Hermione's brain back into gear and she stammered. "Uhh...great, just terrific. Uhm, what now?"

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to remove your magical barriers so I can have a bit of fresh air?" Ashley proposed.

"Fine." Hermione relents. "But I'm leaving the front door sealed just in case you try anything." She added threateningly. She sure sounded like she spent too much time around Mrs Weasley.

"Yes Mistress." Ashley teased saucily as she brushed past her. Hermione took a little recovery time trying to regain her composure upon acknowledging the implications of Ashley's response. She then quickly joined Ashley to remove her charms.

...

"Bring him to me" Kingsley ordered darkly. He continuously swished the dark brown liquor around his glass as the ministry official scampers away to retrieve the person Kingsley wished to see. Lucius was beside the Minister, half-smirking at the three auror guards pleading for their lives and half-angered at the constant setbacks.

The three Auror guards were on their knees, hands tied behind them and were a picture of pathetic weakness. Grown men were crying whilst their evil leaders debated and negotiated their punishments that will be severe guaranteed. Kingsley barely acknowledged them for a long while. He was too swept up in frustration and rage to do anything but brood until the official returned.

He took a huge swig of the liquor and held out his empty glass to Lucius. "Refill it. Now."

Lucius almost refused. Kingsley didn't emit the same perilous vibes the Dark Lord did, even when he was in a good mood the Dark Lord ebbed pain and death into every word so that you knew the immediate repercussions upon your hesitance or defiance. So the intimidation wasn't as effective coming from Kingsley Shacklebolt. It still did the trick though, especially when Kingsley gave him a haunting look upon his brief delay.

Once his glass was topped Kingsley took one sip and moved to stand by the bound guards. He stopped beside the guard on the left and broke off into a monologue.

"Gondorwood's Centurial Firewhiskey. One of my personal favourites. They used to brew this back when the British fought the Spanish Armada. The wizards on board poured this onto rope burns with the smallest trace of Dittany. The burns would be gone in hours and then they would celebrate their victory with twenty seven gallons of the stuff. Haha, they were great men. Over seven hundred years old is this brand of Firewhiskey. It has been my drinking companion for many years. I own probably ten percent of the remaining bottles left on earth. This was very expensive stuff and at one time I would'nt have dreamt of wasting something so rich in flavour and history, and so rare as well. Even now whiskey drinkers worldwide would die to own even one bottle of this endangered stuff. It's a real shame then that I'm forced to do this". Kingsley suddenly pivoted round, swinging his arm at the same time with the glass in hand. The guard had no time or space to move before the glass connected solidly with his cranium. The glass smashed, the contents and shards pouring over his face. The shards opening him up deep, leaving gashes across his cheek and nose. His howl of pain earned a fiery gaze from Kingsley and an amused chuckle from Lucius. "I hope you're satisfied. I'm now out of Firewhiskey."

The guard just cried in pain and misery. The other guards were too frightened to even glance at their fellow friend in cased they were equally punished for their sympathy.

At that moment the Ministry Official returned with the man Kingsley sent for; The leader of last night's hunt. A bruise was building around his temple area where Ashley's boot connected with his face. He certainly was not so smug now.

He barely had time to stand at attention before Kingsley barked at him. "You had ninety-five percent of our auror personnel last night! Making us heavily outnumbered when Potter and Weasley escaped so we could be sure that Granger was captured! SO HOW ON MERLIN'S BEARD DID YOU MANAGE TO LOSE TWO YOUNG WITCHES AMONGST THE FIFTY-EIGHT AURORS UNDER YOUR COMMAND LAST NIGHT?!"

The leader tried to salvage his dignity by puffing his body up with confidence. "For the record, I had the situation firmly under control. The failure came from the incompetent informant who made the situation too distracting, therefore we were unprepared for Granger's magical antics. We spent the remainder of the night searching high and low for them both. I knew they were still in the vicinity and after an hour I found them and stopped them from escaping."

Lucius sniggered at this. "How did that work out for you?" He indicated at the man's bruised face.

He glowered at Lucius. "I was a little complacent I admit Minister, but I won't make the same mistake again."

"Too right you won't! That is the last time you lead a hunt Parkinson!" Kingsley stated vehemently.

The man sighed in annoyance but the smallest trace of relief was amongst it knowing he escaped severe punishment...for now

Kingsley turned to the guards and was about to speak but his anger grew so hot he couldn't even speak to the imbeciles pathetically squirming in front of him. Lucius soon stepped in. "Explain respectfully to the Minister how a single civilian made it deep inside our Ministry, bypassed you with limited resources and left again with the only two prisoners that you needed to attend to last night?"

The man on the left was too hurt to speak. The man in the middle was barely speechworthy in emotion. It was the man on the right who had the courage to speak up for himself. "L-L-last night was very busy...as you may know. I-I was patrolling the atrium as part of my duties. M-many workers were coming in and out and crowds were v-very thick. I simply couldn't keep my eyes on everyone and on where they were going. I-I saw the three offenders escaping and despite the crowds I still managed to wound Weasley. The crowd panicked and I lost them amongst the civilians."

"A defenceless Ministry! Why did you not put more effort into guarding the only entrance remaining for the Ministry?! Why weren't you positioned by the exit to stop them from escaping?! Do you have a brain man?!" Kingsley questioned. " None of you are inexcusable for last night! WE CAN'T KEEP HAVING SETBACKS LIKE THIS! Do you people want your magic back? Is it important enough to you? Are you not getting that Granger is the key to restoring our world? Without her, our way of life is over. Is one life more important than the millions suffering? That girl wouldn't look twice at you three in the street. If you died tomorrow she wouldn't care. So why is a girl, simply no more than a stranger to you, more important than the reason for your existence? She is a war hero, of course she is. But don't you see that that privilege has gone to her head. I awarded the Order of Merlin: First Class to her myself. But when her world needed her again, what did she do? What is she still doing? She's running. She's abandoning her responsibilities. She's betraying her own kind. How does it make you feel to know the one person, the only person you can depend upon to help us all, turns her back on all of us on a selfish desire? It makes me angry every day. I am not an evil man. I do what's in the best interest for my world. That's something Miss Granger cannot say. A simple sacrifice so that others can live on, embracing the gift of magic to pass on to our generations of children and grandchildren. This is why i'm harsh on you. This is why I punish you when you fail. Because this is more important than us. No one person is bigger than our world. This is about our world's future, you must fight for it. Fight back against the people sabotaging our future. This should mean more to you than your own lives. We cannot fail, we cannot afford to."

Kingsley finished his lecturous speech and sat at his desk, watching the results unfold before his own eyes.

Each man had stopped crying. Each man stood taller on their knees. The Minister's words had forced the men to revisit their current situations. They realised the man was right. Animosity built inside them for Hermione. Their fires had been lit and in a matter of minutes these men transformed from frightened servants to motivated soldiers eager to be led by a Minister they now saw in a completely different light than before.

"I saw this revelation has brought you all to your senses. Parkinson, untie these gentlemen?" Kingsley ordered.

Parkinson obeyed instantly and the guards stood up proudly in attention.

"I apologize for the harm I caused to you my dear man. Allow my friend Mr Parkinson to escort you to St. Mungos for treatment. I hope your recovery is swift." He told compassionately to the man he gashed open with his glass a few minutes ago. "Yes Minister."

Parkinson felt a surge of annoyance at being on servant duty as he nodded at the bleeding man to follow him. They both left the room. "You two may take the day off and enjoy the time with your families but I expect back tomorrow for your duties. Let this be a warning to never fail me again." The two remaining guards chorused the same as their friend "Yes Minister" before also vacating the office.

Once alone, Kingsley sighed. "Lucius, we can't keep failing like this. We are being made a laughing stock by two witches and a group of meddlesome tricksters."

"What happened last night was of course disastrous. This is the second time the two witches escaped us and to add insult to injury our blackmail material are now running rampant with her. However, even the most unobservant of people can notice a recurring problem that, no matter what we do, we cannot overcome and that is we cannot defend against Granger's intact magical ability. We could have the whole Ministry hunt her down into a corner with guns pointed and she will still have the advantage." Lucius pointed out.

Sensing Lucius had a new angle, Kingsley encouraged. "Continue."

"Our contacts in Papua New Guinea tell us that since the asteroid collision, magical energy has been increasing daily in the atmosphere. For some reason, something is drawing magical energy to somewhere in New Guinea. The asteroid crashed in Mexico, so it isn't the asteroid that is drawing it in. The only conclusion I can come to is someone is performing a ritual to restore magic in New Guinea, which means somebody or a group of people secretly have their magical abilities intact."

"And it most certainly is not Granger. Do we know why this is secret?" Kingsley asked.

"We don't know for sure. Our contacts cannot pinpoint the location of the people responsible or the location of the ritual. Perhaps it is simply wizarding secrecy laws?" Lucius offered.

"Then our contacts in the Australasian Ministry would know who is responsible as they govern their secrecy laws. Whatever the case we must find these people and find out what they are doing." Kingsley stated.

"What about Granger?" Lucius asked.

"It's like you said, we can't obtain her until we can find an advantage over her magic. I believe this is a group of lucky individuals who managed to avoid the pulse. We know one person won't be enough to divide magic more than four times. But a group of them at the same time, with their magic sacrificed can mean we gain an equal advantage with Granger and with numbers to boot we should get her."

"True. Then why go after Granger at all if we know she can divide magic only a handful of times, when we could restore a large chunk of people's cores with the sacrifices of this group?"

"We knew right from the start Lucius we would need to wipe out a large chunk of our population to restore the people remaining with their magic. But on principle I want Granger dead, this group can help me with that. For now let her enjoy her last moments alive."

...

The trip to the hospital was easy once the three escapees could find a taxi driver. Clearly noticing an emergency he rushed through Central London to the nearest hospital without a hassle. Rushing Ron to the front desk to quickly check him in, the redhead was close to fainting and he looked physically weak.'Not tonight' Tonks promised internally. He was rushed into theatre and so Harry and Tonks had to answer the difficult questions. They chose a mugging as an alibi, all the while Tonks kept nervously glancing at the double doors Ron was escorted through.

They waited for a few hours way past midnight, then the doctor came back out and Tonks and Harry immediately invaded his personal space for answers. "He is stable and we've managed to stop the bleeding, he will be given blood injections to compensate the blood loss but he is still weak and will need rest. There is however no need for panic, he will be as right as rain in the morning. We'll stitch him up then. I advise you go grab some sleep and come back later, there's nothing more you can do for him now. But firstly who removed the bullet and dressed the wound?"

"That would be me. Harry lent me his sleeve." Tonks answered.

"Well remind Mr Wesley to thank you when you speak to him next because your actions saved his life. If you hadn't removed the bullet he would've permanently lost the use of his arm, and had you not pressurised the wound and wrapped it up he would've bled out with the bullet rupturing an artery in his arm. You are a lifesaver Miss Tonks."

Tonks was still smiling at that commendation as she waited for sleep tucked up in a hotel free of charge courtesy of the hospital. It went well. She might not have done enough in their eyes or had earned enough forgiveness, but she was pleased with herself all the same. She took the first step on earning their forgiveness and tomorrow she would take the next one. She was glad she had them back.

Harry however did not sleep that night despite his tiredness. He sat up all morning at a table with an untouched glass of water in hand. He couldn't sleep until he heard Hermione was OK. Yeah it was better if he heard nothing as that would indicate the Ministry was unsuccessful in getting her, but he couldn't be sure. He knew Lucius was lying about capturing her but he had also prepared himself just in case he was wrong. He knew he should be happy then, for some reason the dread remained. He spent all night searching within himself to find out,he then had to admit it to himself and by the time Tonks awoke he had his answer. He feared she will die anyway.

Twice already within a fortnight. It's getting closer each time. At this rate she has months at most. It wasn't fair. She has to solve her personal issues as well as run from a bent government. She has barely enough time to breathe before she is being hunted again. He would always be prepared to hear she's dead, because he really did not expect to see her again.

Tonks chose that moment to arrive at the door. "Morning. Merlin, did you get _any_ sleep at all?"

"I've been sleeping constantly for over a week now, no thanks to you." Harry replied.

"I see. By the way, I know nothing about who captured you?" Tonks said truthfully.

"Oh well that's fine then. Problem solved." Harry added sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to pass off the blame. I know I was responsible for a lot of the aggro caused."

"Responsible? You kick-started the aggro. The only reason Hermione is not safely hidden where Remus left her, is because of you. Other things can pop up but it all leads back to you. The only reason I'm not causing you physical harm right now is because I'm grateful you saved us last night. And also for saving Ron's life. So I'm electing to be civil to you until Ron has recovered. Then we're walking out that door and you are going to whatever crevice you can find that's as far away as possible from us and anyone you can hurt." Harry told her.

Tonks good mood certainly didn't last long. But crawling into holes was not her style.

"I know I said I would leave you alone last night, and I stick to what I said. But I cannot guarantee you will never see me again, in fact you most probably will. Because I will never stop fighting for you or Ron OR Hermione. I will gladly keep my distance in normal time but I will spend the rest of my days fighting for you three. I will spend them trying to make it up to Hermione. And you two. I know it will never be enough but it's the only way I can live with myself and see you safe and well." Tonks told him seriously.

"I'm not joking Tonks!"

"Neither am I! You cannot change my mind just like I can't change yours."

Harry may have been fueled with anger, but he couldn't help but sense a lot of good vibes coming from Tonks. Honesty. Determination. Remorse. Sincerity. It all gave Harry a spiral of emotions. Oddly, despite her actions, trust still lurked deep down inside Harry for Nympthadora Tonks. It intensified the more he thought about the previous night, and the urgent message over the radio just before their capture and way back when she stood with the Order on the night he defeated Voldemort. His heart still needed to find the bundles of forgiveness she owed him, but his conscience was working tirelessly at convincing it that maybe there was a chance he could trust her again.

"Fine." He spoke after a while of contemplation. "I will make a deal with you. Only on my behalf so you will have to speak to Ron in order to get the same deal. You won't be a friend you once were. Neither will I seek your advice as I did before. I will give you a chance as a colleague. A person I'm not close to but can assist me when I ask them to. I will give you a place to stay, a warm bed, hot food and a civil reception. Any slight change in loyalty though and you're on the street again. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand. It's more than I deserve. Thank you." She attempted to hug him but stopped halfway when she spotted his raised eyebrow. "Sorry. Habit."

...

An; hi

Two chapters in a day may be a record. I'm actually prioritizing this over an essay due on Monday. I know I've gotta sort myself out. But there was the continuation of last chapter.

Yeah. Smug prick was Pansy Parkinson's father. But where is Pansy?

Just to clear up what Kingsley motives are, you may recall right at the start of this story it was mentioned that Hermione could only sacrifice her magic to a handful of people, Kingsley may have seemed ignorant of that fact but in truth he knew all along. So really it would seem pointless to chase down Hermione if he needs to slaughter perhaps a million magical cores to restore the whole world. He knows this, he is hunting Hermione to seem like he's fighting to restore the magical world. He is in a way but he wants results quickly and Hermione is stalling him. Which is why he relents in this chapter when he finds a faster horse to bet on. He still aims to kill Hermione. Basically all he really wants is to slaughter as many people as possible so he can collect their magic, then any opportunity to restore,after nobody has magic, will be taken. He is delusionaI. I thought this chapter brought the politician out in him especially that speech he gave.

Also do you like the new cover I created for this story. Let me know via review

Tbc... The Republic


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Republic

 _Two months later…_

Port Moresby, New Guinea. Located on the Gulf of Papua, it's often referred to other names like Pom Town or simply Moresby. Two months ago the sands of the beach looked grandiose and tranquil. Now though, grey metal walls and eye-sore towers ruin the image. Round-headed bolts run the perimeter of each eight-by-eight foot panels. The structure clearly was makeshift and only for temporary use, or so it seemed. Two small, metal towers stood high above the already tallish wall. The structure was at least ten metres at it's highest point. It was built simply to keep unwanted eyes at bay.

Now that the Fidelius and Muggle repellent charms are no longer available, this is the best way to keep their business as secret as possible. In fact the whole Moresby area is strictly a restricted area. The folks assume the government are in charge here and authorised the construction. This is only half correct; they did authorise it, but to say they know what goes on here would be a lie. But simply mention the wizarding world and governments tend to instantly keep out of things.

It's these mysterious people that Kingsley and Malfoy were here to see.

The jet black Jeep Cherokee sped along the sand, the tinted windows hiding the identities of the Minister and his right hand man. The driver, a hired Muggle working for these people but not part of the logistics of the operation. His name was Miguel. The three men sat in silence as they approached the structure and the car slowed to a stop.

Removing their seatbelts, Kingsley and Malfoy addressed the driver one final time. "Much appreciated Mr Garcia, I will personally offer commendations to your employer about the fine service and hospitality you have shown to us today."

"No señor, the pleasure's all mine. Adios señor." Miguel replied as both men exited the car. Once the doors closed, the car turned away and heads back up the beach. Kingsley dusts off his regal robes whilst Lucius distastefully sniffed at the damp sand collected on his cane and shoes.

"Does looking representable mean nothing to these people, or is that Muggle spaniard an incompetent oaf for dropping us off on this outrageous messy terrain?"

Kingsley laughed warmly. "Now now, dear Lucius. Respect your hosts and you will receive said respect back, no matter how much their living conditions irritate you."

"Real respect is earned. I will show some when I see something worth respecting."

"Don't worry, what we are about to see may satisfy you." Kingsley immediately finished that statement by knocking slow and loud bangs upon a metal panel, shaped like a door and without the bolts running along the edges.

A short delay followed before one miniscule panel pulled completely away from the wall, baring a long metal arm with it. The arm turned on its hinge to face them and the metal panel flipped over to show a camera lense with a green light blinking at them.

"State your business here." A voice spoke from some unknown speaker.

"Forgive me, it's the British Minister of Magic here, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and my accomplice Lucius Malfoy. We have an appointment to speak to a Hildegard Foreshaw and a Moeen Dahli." Kingsley spoke back clearly and concisely.

"I have a record of this, however for validation I need your eight digit admittance code and both of your twelve digit ID numbers." The speaker replied.

"Shacklebolt 778265437909. Admittance code XY3FY9GF." Kingsley recited.

"Malfoy 781441629742. Admittance code XZ2VC9BX."

"Admittance granted, validation complete. You may enter."

...

 _Lake District, England._

Hermione slipped away from her dreams, unable to withstand the radiant sunlight on her face any longer. She yawned into the pillow but she couldn't find enough willpower to open her eyes yet. She had muffled hearing as she slowly worked out of her drowsiness so the only real sense she could utilise is her sense of smell. A few deep sniffs revealed the fabric softener she used to clean the pillow and bedsheets. Then the faint whiff of her shampoo. Then the fresh flowers growing outside her open window. Then the pine furnishings. Then...mmmmm, the irresistible, unmistakable smell of bacon.

'Bacon?' Hermione thought. 'We don't have any bacon?'

This new mystery ultimately got her up and out of bed relatively quickly. But only slightly due to curiosity, and more to satisfy her hunger.

Hermione makes it to the kitchen area, the smell only getting more and more mouthwatering, and sits at the stool by the kitchen unit. Ashley is indeed over the frying pan, dressed in a tank top, boxer shorts and pink slippers. Hermione joked all the time about the obvious lesbian stereotypes Ashley personified via her dress sense, and the image right then tells you how much of a point she has.

"That is the greatest smell I can ever wake up to." Hermione told her, alerting the older girl of her presence.

"I thought I was the best smell you woke up to." Ashley replied without turning round.

"What like your belch odour and morning breath? Yeah, they're the greatest." Hermione answered sarcastically.

"Morning breath is morning breath, everyone gets it. And you know you like my burps, you even said it reminded you of Ron." Ashley countered.

"Yeah. It's one thing I don't miss. But even if you burped peppermint and had bubblegum flavoured morning breath. You cannot beat the smell of bacon in the morning, fact." Hermione then reminded herself. "Speaking of which, how come we suddenly have bacon? Where did it come from?"

Ashley finally turned round and faced Hermione. "Yeah, now that you're awake I can tell you. We have neighbours, came this morning, here for a week they said. That means you can't do magic in their presence."

"Yes Ash, I am Muggle-born. I do know the protocol."

"Just saying. Anyway, well I might have sneakily snatched a pack of bacon earlier when they invited me in for a cup of tea." Ashley continued.

"You stole from the generous people who invited you in for a cup of tea." Hermione deadpanned.

"They had like three packs! A family of five here for a week with twenty four strips of bacon. They can survive on that." Ashley reasoned. "Besides, we need it more don't we."

"And you think they won't notice?"

"I think they already know, they caught me running out and I left the fridge open. Been giving me evils ever since." Ashley half-laughed.

"Textbook Ash, now what happens if they tittle-tattle on us to the park officials and they find out that two people are illegally living in one of their lodges?"

"Relax. We've got you to deal with that easily enough." Ashley said returning to the bacon.

"Are you implying that I simply wipe their memories and send them away like sheep?!"

"I implied nothing. Like sheep you say? That's cold Hermione, real cold."

"Well I never..." Hermione gasped and almost began to rant before she saw a flicker appear on Ashley's lips. Hermione smiles in amusement and said. "How did you really get that bacon?"

"They offered one to me of course. You really think I would steal from a loving family. I do have some class you know."

"Yeah, sod you and all." Hermione groaned insincerely.

"Really, me a thief. It's nice to know you consider me so lowly." Ashley dramatically exclaimed, turning to her arms folded.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"To think I thought of us as friends. You can't trust me to speak to the neighbours without doing something horrible." Ashley over-dramatically ranted on in a clear replica of Hermione's usual know-it-all rant.

"Ash?"

"Honestly, how dare you? How could you?"

"Ash."

"No. Don't speak to me. I'm done with you."

"Fine. But are you done performing?"

Ashley legitimately replied with "Why?"

"Because the bacon is burning." Hermione smirked.

Ashley shot round to see the sides of the bacon strips charcoal black and slowly spreading to the rest of the rasher. "Oh crap."

She grabs the fork and scrapes the bacon out of the frying pan and onto a plate, all whilst Hermione laughed merrily behind her. Once the scraps of bacon were removed from the heat she dumped the remains in the bin and got two fresh streaks out of the pack.

"Now you managed to prevent a disaster, I want to know more about these neighbours of ours." Hermione enquired.

Ashley spoke as she laid the strips in the pan. "Well they're a lovely family, Welsh I think. The Kirby's I think they said they were. The man's in his thirties, stocky, six foot something, quite intimidating if he didn't have such warm eyes. His name is Gordon. The women is blonde, typical housewife, five foot five, twenty-seven and quite a catch. Suzanne is her name. They have three boys; Christian, Denny and Connor. All at primary school."

Hermione noticed Ashley's eyes grow wistful. "Hey, tell me what's on your mind, don't just think it."

She sighed in reply. "Just my orientation."

"You mean being gay."

"Yes Hermione. I mean being gay."

"You don't like being gay?"

Ashley shrugged. "I'm not saying I don't like it, just that it is a bitch sometimes."

"Why?"

She sighed again. "Cos just like your typical girl I do aspire things sometimes, things that are not expected of me but I want nevertheless. Things my sexuality can't give me."

Hermione understood on the third hint. "You want kids. But you can still have that, just..."

"...not give birth to one. Unless, I go straight for a day. But then it wouldn't feel right. Back when magic still existed, a potion or ritual could easily solve this problem. Now I can't even do that." Ashley said with an unmistakable melancholic tone.

Hermione felt touched that her newest friend, the only lesbian she knew, who acted the hero and wore men's clothes, this woman still has the same desires as any other woman. She is as much of a woman as Hermione herself is. For the first time since she came out to her, Hermione realised that Ashley was her current knight in shining armour. The person leaving her confused mentally and emotionally. The person she really shouldn't be attracted to, but can't seem to stop the pull. That person was a woman, not just in form but in heart and mind. "Ashley, there are sperm donors. I mean..."

"No Hermione. I don't want pretend babies. I don't want adoption. I don't want a redundant partner who is called second mum on default. It's a guys sperm, a person I probably won't know and definitely don't want as the biological parent for my child. I want to give birth to my partners baby. I want it as natural as it can get, with the physical sexual intercourse and impregnation. I had that option as a witch with Brie, when we were finished with MMDS we were gonna settle down, relax and we were thinking of starting our family. Now for two very big reasons that won't be happening. So yeah, right now I wish I wasn't gay."

Ashley had burnt the bacon again during the revelation but this time neither girl cared. Ashley simply turned off the hob and dumped the entire contents of the pan into the bin. She then slammed the pan down into the sink and the floodgates opened. Hermione quickly made it to her side and pulled her tight into her chest, Hermione's heartbeat soothing the girls pain. Ashley soon calmed down and Hermione unwaveringly promised her. "Ashley, we will find out how to get our magic back, we will escape this stupid cat and mouse chase. And you will find someone, settle down with them and have many happy, beautiful children together. It's not over Ashley, it's never over."

"You're a wonderful person Hermione. You are so not the snob I first thought you were."

"An you're not the arrogant bitch I first thought _you_ were." Hermione replied light-heartedly.

"Can I cook the bacon now, at this rate we won't get any breakfast." She checked her watch. "Make that lunch, how long did I sleep til?"

"Two. You are harder to wake then the dead, you know that?" Ashley answered, still embraced in Hermione's arms.

"Thanks for the info." Hermione tried to take her arms away but Ashley stopped her.

"No. Just a few minutes longer, I need this."

Hermione simply pulled her onto the sofa so they could cuddle together, her recently popular fuzzy feeling burning away in her chest. Two nights a week Hermione would get upset over the friends and loved ones she missed back home, and would sneak into Ashley's bed for company until they fell asleep cuddling. Another two nights a week Ashley would be upset about Brie and how much she hated her family (other than her mum and uncle) and likewise would spend the night with Hermione in her bed. Completely innocently, with maybe the exception of real attraction and chemistry building between them that neither person wanted to admit to. So you could say they were used to a friendly cuddle but neither girl could get used to how it truly makes them feel.

'Just don't fall in love' Hermione told herself. 'I will not fall in love. It's a phase, it's not love.'

"What did you say?" Ashley replied to Hermione's unknowingly vocal statement.

"I said it's not long now until tea. I really should start on that bacon."

...

 _San Luis Potosi, Mexico_

Ron was growing red in the face, jabbing the porter in the chest whilst he blared his wrath at the poor man. Harry physically swatted his friend's arm away from the porter. "Ron, the guy can't speak English, give him a break."

"He almost dropped the trunk down the stairs, my chess set is in there." Ron retaliated.

"You told him to 'stop and wait', he obviously thought too literally. You have to be patient with them, he clearly just wants to help."

"He can help me by buggering off." Ron then takes the trunk himself and proceeds to the hotel room.

Harry turned to the porter. "Erm...Siento? Siento, for my amigo. He is very unhappy. Misses nina very much."

The porter smiled at Harry. "It is ok. I understand, yes?"

"Gracias Señor. Please, take this." Harry counted out six peso and gave it to the Mexican. The porter frowned slightly before smiling again.

"Gracias Señor. Adios."

Harry shrugged off the man's confusion, not knowing that six peso was equivalent to twenty four pence. The man obviously thought Harry was mocking him.

What was Harry and Ron doing in Mexico? Well they weren't alone. When Tonks rescued Ron and Harry from the Ministry they decided to instantly reunite with the Order as soon as Ron was discharged from the hospital. The agreement that Harry and Tonks made went down surprisingly well with Ron, and he also agreed to a similar truce with Tonks. His exact words were "you can't be all that evil if you rescued us right? And really, who can control what they say when they're hammered? Show me one person and I will book an appointment for lessons on it."

Harry stuck to his word and Tonks joined both him and Ron when they showed up at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron got the reception of gods, Tonks did not. As expected the whole household turned hostile towards her and instead of defending herself, Tonks just found a corner and sat silently in it. The group would have surely thrown her out on the street had Harry and Ron not informed them that she was the one who rescued them and that she saved Ron's life. After hearing the agreements the two boys made with Tonks the group relented, Harry was the owner of Grimmauld Place now so his decision stands. Insults and promises of unforgiveness was the last thing that anyone said to her. She just took it with a pinch of salt. One reason was that no matter what she said there was no convincing anyone, and another reason was that she can't exactly say that any of them were wrong in what they thought of her.

But it was Remus that hurt Tonks the most. He had only loathing in his eyes when once there had been love. Apparently she singlehandedly changed that man by her actions. He used to be wise, open-minded, forgiving and kind. Now the only thing he still had was his wisdom, and he rarely used it. He was now bitter, cynical, unsociable, rude and mean. And that was to people he still cared about. Only Harry returning showed any glimpse that the old Remus was still there. With Tonks though, he was only one of few who didn't insult her; and it was not out of compassion. The only thing Remus cared about regarding Nympthadora Tonks was whether he could have full custody of his son.

Tonks was lonely during her stay at the house of Black. No soul would talk to her, including Harry who stayed true to the agreement. Not a soul; except the unlikeliest person to look out for her. Ron Weasley. Molly refused to cook for her, and Harry only obliged to stay true to the agreement by cooking for her. She did not eat with the others. She had to bathe and shower only when the house was fast asleep and she had to be extra silent. She couldn't wash her clothes with anyone else's. She was exempt from any Order meetings and operations.

But it was Ron who made it all somewhat bearable. He often saved her food from dinner, helped her wash her clothes when he was available to, he even skips showers at night so that he saves her some hot water. Ron would keep her company, only in secret, and have a game of chess with her. He wasn't the greatest of chums, they rarely spoke and the atmosphere was unbelievably awkward. But to Tonks it meant a lot.

Then just a week prior, the Order finally arranged enough money for a week long operation in Mexico and provided everyone with their passports, even Tonks but that was simply because they didn't trust her on her own. The reason for this trip is to document as much relevant information about the asteroid crash zone that could help them in their investigation about what exactly the crash with Earth did. Mr Berling also used the opportunity to propose he use Grimmauld Place as a recruitment base for this Ministry rebellion he was planning. Harry was hesitant until he realised that without magic Grimmauld Place can't exactly be kept a secret for long. And Kingsley knows about it anyway due to his former membership with the Order.

So here they were, in the only surviving hotel in San Luis after the impact of the asteroid. All sharing two bedroom accommodation. Harry and Ginny, with the promise not to share the same bed to appease Molly. Luna and Neville. George and Ron. Bill and Fleur. Molly and Arthur. Remus and Charlie. And finally Tonks who had a room all to herself.

Harry entered his keycard into the slot on the door and entered his and Ginny's room. The shower running tells Harry she was quick to wash away her share of the sweat that never seemed to stop flowing in Mexico. Harry started immediately unpacking his clothes and placing them in a dedicated drawer by his bed. "Gin, we're all meeting up for dinner in a few." Harry called.

"Start without me. I will be a while yet." Ginny replied

"It's important so don't be too long."

"Yes, just go Harry. Save me a seat."

Harry left the card on her bed near her clothes so that she could lock the room up on the way out. Then he left and made his way to the dining area. Remus, Bill and Charlie were already seated and Arthur and Molly arrived immediately after Harry. The table was long and a heavenly white tablecloth stretched along the top and draped over the sides. Harry found a seat as central as he could find on the nearest side. Remus was sat two chairs opposite, with Bill to his left and Charlie opposite him. Molly and Arthur sat next to each other at the other end to Remus and Bill. Harry passed the time waiting by attempting to decipher the spanish words on the food menu. Neville arrived next, closely followed by Luna. They sat next to Remus opposite Harry. George would sit opposite his parents and when Fleur joined she naturally took the seat next to her husband on the end. Ron and Ginny were the last to arrive as they took up the remaining seats either side of Harry. "Everyone is here. Remus, if you would like to start us off?" Arthur declared.

Remus sat up straighter. "We all know why we came here. This is not a holiday, it's an operation, don't forget that. As you could tell by the destruction we saw on the coach ride to the hotel from the airport, the asteroid has left its mark on Mexico. We are in San Luis, fifty miles from the crash zone, and this is the only hotel left standing from here and onwards. As far as the muggles know it was just a disaster that they never saw coming. We know differently, someone planned this and our goal is to find out why. The first step is why we have come to Mexico, we need to analyse the collision fully so that we can confidently understand how this horrific event happened. What did that pulse do exactly? What was the pulse made of? How could anyone prevent the consequences to happen to them? And maybe even how we can reverse it if it's at all possible?"

"So what's the plan? We just go to the crash zone right?" George guessed.

"No Muggles can go beyond this town, hence why we are fifty miles from the crash zone." Remus answered.

"But we're not Muggles." Ron exclaimed.

"Oh. And how are you going to prove otherwise Ron?"

Ron huffed and conceded the point.

"Then why bring us here if we can't go there?" Ginny asked with annoyance.

"We will be going to the crash zone, this meeting is about how we're going to do that. Remember we're as equal as Muggles now, we have to sneak past the hard way."

Molly interjected. "Remus, everyone should order some food first, the children haven't eaten all day."

All the 'Children' winced at being referenced that way, whilst Remus huffs loudly. "Fine, we eat first. But as we eat we should discuss between the people nearest to us about any ideas on how to sneak fifty miles to the crash zone."

They all ordered and ten minutes later the food arrived. Enchiladas, Tortilla wraps and many chili based dishes covered the table. As everyone tucked in to their meal, they started discussing ideas.

Ginny turned to Harry and said. "You know Muggles better than us, how would you sneak past them?"

"There are many ways, just none of them seem likely enough to get us fifty miles." Harry replied truthfully.

Ron contributed with. "What about those Muggle aurors, you know Pleaseman? Don't they wear uniforms?"

"Yes. But acquiring a police uniform, that will not be easy. I'm pretty sure if we ask one for his uniform he'd likely arrest us rather than help us."

"We could steal some." Ginny offered.

"Steal from a police station? Without magic?" Harry questioned dubiously. "Besides It may be a possibility that the officers here have no jurisdiction where we're going so it's a risk I wouldn't bank on taking."

"What do _you_ think then?"

Harry puffed his cheeks in thought. "I suppose if we hire a plane."

"Another flight in one of those silver birds, no thank you." Ron rejected, reliving the horrifying experience he felt on the journey to Mexico.

"Not that type of plane. A light aircraft. Only we will need to pay a hell of a lot considering they'll be flying over a no-fly zone, and only a handful of us could go at a time."

"It's something worth mentioning." Ginny encouraged. Just as she was about to start on her idea, Ron's antics distracted her. He tried inconspicuously to load two Tortilla wraps; placing one on his plate whilst the other went a place Ginny couldn't see under the table. "Ron what are you doing?"

He jumped at his sister's sudden interest and composed himself enough to answer. "Erm...just saving one for later."

Ginny frowned. "Saving it? You, Ronald Weasley, Gluttony Personified, is saving food? Pull the other one."

"Believe it or don't, I don't care." Ron replied too casually.

"What are you up to?"

"Gin, lay off. The guy just wants to save the food for later, it _is_ quite delicious actually." Harry defended him.

"Wow. He even fooled you. But hear this, you're not fooling me Ronald Weasley."

"I honestly have no idea what you're going on about." Ron waved off unconvincingly.

A thought then struck Ginny. "This wouldn't have anything to do with traitor number two would it?"

"Traitor who?"

Harry, picking up on his girlfriend's angle of thought, clarified. "Tonks."

Ron was about to deny the accusation but then he was lost in thought for a moment. "You know what, screw it. Yeah, I'm saving some food for Tonks. Problem?"

"Big one actually. Are you insane?" Ginny glowered at him.

"No actually. It's all of you that has lost the use of your senses. One person made a bad judgement call and they are suddenly an outcast." Ron heatedly replied. The raised voices drew the attention of the rest of the table, except Remus apparently. He was close enough to hear their argument without raised voices so it was purely on purpose that he seemed ignorant of what's happening.

"You're taking her side. After it was her who got you imprisoned, not to mention betrayed the woman you love." Ginny fumed.

"Yeah, I should be most effected right. And I was, I'm as angry about that as all of you. But know something else, I know that Hermione wouldn't have hold it against her anything like the rest of you. You are doing what Hermione said wizards do to houseelves. She would never condone the treatment you are giving to Tonks."

"Difference being, Tonks deserves it." Ginny argued.

"So that's what we're reduced to is it, mistreating people who do wrong, she's on the same boat as we are. Kingsley intended to turn his back on us, on Hermione. Tonks did not, the leaked information was an accident, she has to live with herself for that. Something that she finds hard to do. The last thing we should be doing is adding to that. And the very last thing would be abandoning her. She's willing to work everyday to make up for her mistakes. Can we at least let her try?"

Ron took the food and stormed out of the room and presumably went to see Tonks who was isolated in her room. The others watched on silently, all showing different emotions on their face. The majority included chastisement and guilt. Ginny looked slightly less angry but remained stubborn. Harry had a proud look on his face for his friend and had new admiration for him. Remus looked completely unconvinced, eating away at his food like he wasn't present for the argument.

When the group finally recovered enough to speak amongst themselves Ginny turned to Harry and quietly said. "Of all the people to stick up for her, I never thought it would be him."

"It seems Ron has matured quicker than we thought these past couple of months." Harry stated, refraining from mentioning that the rest of them had matured backwards in the same time period.

"I understand we have to stick together but we can't trust Tonks, we have no idea what goes on in her head." Ginny reasoned.

"I don't necessarily trust her either, but untrustworthy and traitorous are two different things." Harry replied.

"I take it you're on their side too." Ginny bitterly sniped.

"Sides Ginny? That is what Ron was talking about, why are we on two different sides with each other when we are all on the side of the one that really counts, Hermione's and the whole wizarding world?"

"But is she? Is she on our side? She rescued you and Ron yes, but was it out of remorse or was it simply a way for you to trust her again. It certainly looks like it's working, what if she's waiting for another opportunity to betray us all over again."

"Ginny, I'm going to ask you something you're not going to like, not because I want to but because it's the truth. If you can't trust someone like Tonks who you've known for years and fought on the side of the light for even longer than that, how can you trust a complete stranger you've never met before to protect the one spark of hope we have in this nightmare scenario?"

"She hasn't betrayed Hermione." Ginny argued.

"Not yet." Harry replied. "I'm not saying we shouldn't trust her either but what I am saying is we all were seeing things on face value. Your first reaction to Hermione having a stranger as a protector was the same as your reaction when you found out Tonks betrayed us... I assume anyway, I wasn't present at that time. The only thing that convinced you was a claim from one person to another about how she could be trusted completely and since then Hermione hasn't been killed or captured so you've maintained this new trust. One accident, one error in judgement and Tonks gets classed a traitor. Her long years of trust ruined by a mistake she made where she was in no control of what she was saying. Face value isn't the truth Gin, the truth is the truth. This Ashley could betray Hermione, Tonks may do so again, but really you have to look past face value before you should really judge who will do what. We've all been guilty of not doing that, including me."

Ginny sighed, conceding the defeat. Harry tugged at her hand and brought the back of it to his mouth, kissing it gently. He received a smile and a blush in return, before they continued eating their food.

Remus came out of his long pause in which he was listening in on them, a lot of things rattling around in his head. He was wise enough to know that both Harry and Ron were right, but the loathing stuck like ink to paper, seemingly unremovable. He knew he had a long while til he could forgive her, figuring out exactly why he felt so angry and why it changed him so much, that could help.

...

Kingsley and Lucius were led into a large conference room. A long mahogany table was positioned in the centre of the room, the two heads of the table meer metres from the walls. The chairs at the table were furnished in brown leather. At both heads two upgraded versions of the chairs present, fit with cupholders and memory foam cushioning, clearly depicted where the two alpha leaders sat. One of these chairs was occupied in fact by said alpha leader. His Arabian ethnicity, added to the respectful manner in which he shows you, clearly signifying intelligence and a strange sense of intimidation. The other chair was empty and it's occupant was standing authoritatively as she stared out the single pane glass windows overlooking the sea. From the back, with the right angle of lighting, she could still be mistaken for a woman in her mid-thirties, but her silvery locks and wireframed glasses showed a different story upon closer inspection. If Kingsley didn't know better he would have thought that this woman was still in connection with her magical energy, her stance and posture showed telltale signs of power from halfway across the room.

As the two British representatives approached them the man seated in the chair finally spoke. "Minister Shacklebolt, how much of a privilege it means to us to help you with your enquiries?"

"Mister Moeen Dahli I presume..." Kingsley welcomed.

"Please, call me Mo."

"As you insist." Kingsley nodded. "I appreciate you saving valuable time to see to us, I can tell by the security measures and what I've heard of your work that we are very lucky to have this opportunity."

"It is us that should be honoured Kingsley, may I call you that?" Mo asked. Kingsley nods his approval. "Hilde, are you going to greet our guests?"

The woman turns sharply away from the window and glowers at the men. "As the Minister himself said, he's lucky to be here. Can we skip the niceties and get to the point of why you're here?"

Lucius was about to snap back at her but Kingsley ushered him quiet, they needed to cooperate with these people no matter how rude and confrontational one half of the two leaders seemed.

Mo started the meeting with "Can you gentlemen hazard a guess to the operations we run here?"

"From my observations it seems like some sort of secret facility, a research facility perhaps." Kingsley offered.

"You are half-correct; we are secret and we do tonnes of research, but our core purpose is for extracting resource. A sort of magical energy refinery." A giddy and slightly frightening expression came onto the man's face. "What we do Minister is collect magic."

Malfoy spoke before Kingsley could reply. "If this is your claim then why is this secret at all? You leave the Wizarding world in tatters, play dumb and reap the very thing that we crave back."

There was an uncomfortable silence in which both guests held glares on their faces; one aimed at their host and another aimed at their visiting companion. The Arabian man held a patient expression, showing pure respect to the two guests despite one of them clearly verbally attacking his motivations and ethics.

The forgotten person who appeared to not want to participate in this conversation suddenly decided to break the silence. "And what is your point Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius didn't reply quick enough, both through being stunned that the woman spoke and the fact that the question was clearly rhetorical for Hildegard had turned around to face them finally. "Do you know what follows the apocalypse Mr Malfoy? The period of time where devastation and peril ceases. That belief that living beings have lost too much to care. The knowledge that the things civilisation represented no longer apply. In a desolate world, where food produce is no longer toxic but not plentiful either. Would you share your resources to the world that remains, not really fixing the problem you all have at hand? In the world living beings once thrived and resources were of little appreciation, you are suddenly going to be the Samaritan when the world finally starts to be appreciative, when the world realises too late how much they took for granted." Hildegard poured herself a glass of water. "There are two types of people Mr Malfoy, the survivors who think the apocalypse destroyed mankind and the survivors who think it saved it. Personally, I think the latter category are not so rare than we think, just that they're in denial "

Lucius remained confused so Mo continued where Hildegard left off. "It's in the nature of a human being to be complacent. We just kick-started the next stage of wizarding evolution. That's why we did it."

Kingsley himself found this statement so disturbing that he found himself asking the question he kind of knew the answer to but prayed that he was mistaken. "Did what?"

"We are The Republic, Mr Shacklebolt. The magic collectors..." Hildegard downed her glass before smiling wickedly. "...and the creators of our new world."

...

An; hi everyone.

Firstly...I'm so so so so very sorry for how long I've not updated this story, or any of my stories of late. I originally planned to write the next chapter for BIA first, getting the first task over in one chapter...the downside, that chapter is ridiculously long. I swear down its like 10k plus and it's not even finished. I so wanted to get the first task done with for BIA but it gave me three consecutive blasts of writers block so I thought 'screw it, this story should have got the next update anyway so just write that so I don't piss you all off.' And here it is.

Can I just say that if you are reading both stories alongside each other I understand how you feel. I can't say what the pairings are in BIA for those who haven't read it but I understand if your one of the people who are reading both and find it mind-jumbling that Ashley is a major part of both yet only pairing off with Hermione in one. Unless that's just me, in which case I should stop digging myself a hole to Australia lol.

Thanks for reading. Review and favourites please.

Tbc...The Crash Zone


	15. The Crash Zone

Chapter 15: The Crash Zone

"Creators?' Lucius affronted them. "You people are the ones responsible for the collapse of our society, our world! Is that what you are telling us?!"

Kingsley himself was too shocked to reign in his companion's temper this time.

"Wizarding society" Foreshaw replied "could be summarised entirely by a single galleon. It flips to two different kinds of poison. The first is stubbornness; wizarding society refuses to evolve. How long has it been since wizard kind separated themselves from the Muggles in loathing? Yes, Muggles were indeed hunting our kind back then but three hundred years of unforgiveness. Look at what has happened since wizard and Muggle society split, Muggles discovered such a revolutionary and unique milestone known as electricity. A feat no magic can emulate as effectively to this day. And aren't Muggles uncannily similar to wizards: they have prejudice, they have corrupt leaders. The only difference I see is that Muggles aren't in the closet, and not to mention the obvious difference. So wizard kind remains ignorant of how advanced each society can make each other stronger. How stronger and united our societies can be if wizards swallowed their pride. Wizards may have even left it too long, after all three hundred years of secrecy and you expect Muggles will just accept us as the norm. Sure, we could get hunted again but if an unidentified race suddenly revealed themselves to us wouldn't we automatically assume they mean us harm. It would take convincing but really wizard kind needs Muggles, otherwise we remain in the dark ages for years to come, fighting on and off again wars between ourselves."

"Which brings us onto pureblood supremacy." Dahli continued on from Foreshaw's rant. "How many wars have been fought and lives have been lost over the unrelenting battle of blood purity? Three in one century in fact. Twice under the same invader. Who by the way, had really no say in matters of blood purity considering he himself had a Muggle father. Recently I have found it so ironic that a Muggle-born witch is the only other person outside ourselves in the entire world who can do magic as easily as us. Purebloods fought long and hard to fight for their right to magic and their self-proclaimed right to say who is deserving of it, to lose it all in one night to a Mudblood who fought against them. If I were her I would be having extreme bouts of smugness right now, but that's beside the point. Wizard kind has always been way too short-sighted about this. Do you realise that our own ways and own devotion to remaining pure leads to so many complications, ever looked down your family tree and wondered why your partner has the same great-uncle as you. Wizard kind is not a fimble size compared to the Muggle society to start with, and with generations of this devotion to stay pure we end up with inbreeding. We find that our ancestors are somehow related in blood to many of our peers and friends. It is an unhealthy obsession that causes more complications than it solves problems. And I never really understood what blood has to do with anything. If a person has the ability to do magic isn't that a sign that an ancestor was indeed a witch or wizard, genetics don't lie or suddenly appear from nowhere. Genetically cores are structured the same as any other wizard or witch, Pure-blood or not. So really it's got nothing to do with blood, and everything to do with magic. Stubbornness to except that is nothing but idiocy."

Foreshaw regained the attention back onto her. This swap and change of viewpoints left no room for interruption from the two guests. "I would go on to discuss the inhumane handling of magical creatures like house-elves and werewolves, but to forward our point I will move on to the second poison. Naivety. We've talked about how all the leaders of the dark and pureblood supporters fail wizarding society but we haven't talked about the leaders of the light, the acclaimed saviours of the wizarding world. All so naive. They deserve respect and deserve the accolades given to them; they don't deserve to decide that they have a right to change wizarding society as a whole. Three heroes, one an inspirational figure destined to be the next Dumbledore-esque role model, an unshakable sidekick that apparently proves that life in the darkest of times needs some form of normality and a Muggle-born witch who fought against all of society's prejudices to prove that people of her heritage deserve recognition. All amicable reputations. But no matter how much you hype them up, they are just three adolescents amongst millions of witches and wizards. Three people against over a thousand year system of beliefs. They needed much more of an angle to accomplish this than peace. Head Aurors, capturing Death Eaters. It solves nothing. Neither does small, ineffective organisations that Granger aimed to create. They are trying to convince a society so deep in stubbornness that the only thing they know is to fight the change with force. A job that big requires stakes, requires sacrifice. It requires a ruthless action that forces people to see the bigger picture. It required us."

Kingsley sensed a break in the lecture and used it by saying. "But that hasn't happened. Maybe it would've if a certain witch had been affected too. For it to work you would need everybody to lose their magic. Your plan is foiled unless you eliminate any other avenues in which our society can direct its attention to. Who out of millions of newly made Muggles would consider why this has happened, when there is a chance that it could all be given back by a single person."

Foreshaw lost a lot of her intimidation in favour of dejection. Dahli looked uncomfortable to respond. Having their most devastating flaw to their plan brought to their attention must have reinduced the horrible emotions of failure they felt when they first realised what the consequences of their actions did, instead of what they should've.

"I can feel both of your magical energies. You clearly have redirected all the magical energy out of the atmosphere to this facility so that when our society finally comes to the realisation of what you intended, you can quickly restore our magic fully with the promise of your teachings being carried on. A very admirable plan, it will most certainly work…" Kingsley leant forward and sincerely looked into Foreshaw's eyes "...if you get rid of Granger."

"You mean kill her. Like we've said she's too respected to simply dispose of. The minute she dies, our objective dies with her." Dahli replied.

"You're objective IS dying Mr Dahli. Each second she lives your plan continues to be ineffective." Kingsley reminded firmly.

"There must be another way for Granger to be removed from our objective. Killing her will lose us the confidence of Potter and Weasley, therefore losing the majority of our societies support as well. She's a war hero, Minister." Foreshaw said, regaining her dominance. It didn't thwart Kingsley's though.

"You yourself said a job like this requires sacrifice. I am offering you the only chance you have of turning this situation your way."

"We have already made plans to find her and remove her magic." Dahli informed.

"With all due respect, that girl is more than a match for anybody you send. Ok, you don't want her dead, so be it. But at least let me offer our services to find the girl, permitting that we have our own magical cores restored. I can arrange my employees to help track her and find her, provide us with the tools to help." Kingsley implored.

Foreshaw shushed Dahli before he could protest. "So you want to offer your services in retrieving Granger in exchange for your own magic to be returned?"

"I do indeed. Me and my accomplice."

Foreshaw slowly took her wand in her hand showing it to the men. "What's stopping you from leaving and never coming back, using your magic for your own desires?"

"You have my word."

"Your words mean nothing to us! If we give you this chance we have no other choice but to insist you make an Unbreakable Vow. Magical oaths are pointless in relation to you, but the Unbreakable Vow should still work. Your accomplice too must do the same."

Lucius was outraged and was about to give the woman a piece of his mind when Kingsley stopped him. "We will take the Unbreakable Vow."

"You first Minister. Stand and take my arm." Dahli demanded.

He did so quickly but smoothly. Foreshaw stepped to the side of them, wand drawn and aimed at their joint arms.

"Do you, Kingsley Shacklebolt, swear to use your magic in service to us to safely find Miss Hermione Granger and bring her unharmed back to us?" Dahli commenced the vows.

"I swear."

Foreshaw flicked her wand and the first red band enclosed around their arms before disappearing.

"Do you swear that under no circumstances should you use your given magic for anything other than your intended task?"

"I swear."

A second band of red light appeared before it too diminished.

"Do you swear that you will bring Miss Hermione Granger to us alive and with no ulterior motive?"

Foreshaw raised her eyebrow at Kingsley's slight hesitation before he rapidly finished. "I swear."

The final stream of light came and went. The two men released their grip before moving onto Lucius, giving him exactly the same vows, before releasing him once again.

Foreshaw spoke into a intercom asking for her assistant. The woman apparated into the room to receive orders from her boss. "Can you kindly take these gentlemen to the recharging docks to be filled?"

"Yes Mrs Foreshaw. Right away." The blonde petite girl replied, quickly taking the arms of both guests.

"Find her Minister. But do as you wish to her guardian." Foreshaw told him.

Kingsley smiled before the three of them apparated away.

….

 **San Luis Potosi, Mexico**

Tonks felt her stomach grumble and she glared at it traitorously. "It's just Mexican. I don't even like it that much. You should know that." Before she questioned the normality of speaking to her own internal organs, there was a knock at the door. Tonks got up from her bed and approached it.

"Who is it?"

"Me. Who do you think it is?" Came Ron's voice from the other side.

Tonks turned the knob and opened the door. "You could've been maintenance. Or the maid."

"Who says I'm not?" Ron jokingly said as he stepped inside.

"I could buy you being maintenance. But you need looks to be a maid." Tonks answered closing the door behind him.

"Charming that is. And here I was scavenging food for you." Ron said taking the wrapped food out of his pocket. "It may be a bit squashed...and warm, but not warm in the way your thinking."

"Who cares? Gimme gimme." Tonks physically snatched the food, opening it up and guzzling at it. Ron stared wide-eyed at Tonks wolfing down the food like a wild lion. After a few bites Tonks made eye contact and momentarily stops. "What?"

Shaking his head, Ron stammered "Erm...nothing. Continue." Ron proceeded to turn around, using the opportunity to safely turn a small shade of red without Tonks seeing, and sat on the bed to reface her.

By now three quarters of the wrap was gone. Ron waited until the last morsel of the food made its way down her gullet before he said. "I got caught this time."

Still smacking her lips with her tongue, Tonks replied. "What did you tell them?"

"At first I was denying everything, told them I was saving some for later... didn't buy it, obviously. Then I told them the truth."

Tonks frowned but out of confusion rather than anger. "Why?"

"Why not? Just cos they don't like someone they think it's ok to go starve them. It's pathetic."

"Why stand up for me?" Tonks asked then she stepped forward, directly in front of him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ron didn't answer straight away, not knowing how to. "Hermione wouldn't want it."

"Why do I believe it's more than that?"

Ron didn't answer, mainly because he knew she was right to believe that. He just couldn't put his finger on exactly why he was being so understanding. He should have been tearing her limbs off, scratching her eyes out, punching her face into oblivion. But he held no hostility whatsoever when he turned back to look at her. "You saved my life."

Ron almost didn't understand where the words came from, he definitely did not believe for a second that they came out of his mouth. But according to Tonks astonished face it wasn't her, no other person or being was with them. It had to have been him.

Tonks openly stared at him whilst he wriggled uncomfortably. He scratched the back of his neck and nervously said. "I know-I know that you just... bandaged my arm, and took the bullet out of it. But it saved my life, and as little as it may have seemed to you, the second the doctor told me what you did and how it saved me...I know I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. I would've still been imprisoned...or worse. I can't hate the person who saved my life, no matter how much they had wronged me."

Tonks felt her eyes moisten. All the nights before her rescue she imagined saving them and grovelling at their feet, doing everything at their beckon call. She thought she would be living the rest of her life trying to make up her actions to the Golden Trio. No matter how much her heart said they were forgiving people who would understand, her brain just didn't see it happening.

But sitting on that bed in front of her was at least one example of that being completely the wrong case. Tonks did not think that applying temporal medical aid constituted saving someone's life, the doctors still had to do their job to ensure Ron retained his remaining blood. They stitched him back together, not Tonks. She did what any decent human being would've done. But to see the way Ron was looking at her made it hard to prove her point. But then again he wouldn't have gotten shot if…

"You should not be thanking me, I should be thanking you. You saved MY life, in the Ministry, that's the whole reason you got shot. And you forgave me, for something I haven't forgiven myself for and no one else has forgiven me for. And you are the only person treating me like a human being when I deserve no better treatment than of vermin." Tonks told him.

"Yes. You should be thanking me." Ron said darkly, then quickly smiling adds. "I got you some mexican, and I didn't take a single bite out of it. THAT deserves a thank you."

Tonks punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You're a dick. And thank you for not eating my food."

Ron chuckled, that's when another knock on the door grabbed their attention. Ron went to open it and found Harry on the other side. "Harry? What you doing here?"

"May I come in. I have an apology to give to Tonks."

Hearing these words Tonks whipped the door open fully and told him. "You don't have to apologize. I should be apologizing."

"I don't forgive you yet, that's not what I'm doing. But I am apologizing for my actions since we've made that truce. I never intended to treat you as less of a human being but now I see that I have been, I apologize. Rest assured, you are welcome to join us at any meal and if we need assistance I will gladly seek your help. It was part of the agreement that I make you feel at home, and that's what I'm going to do for now on." Harry confessed.

Tonks couldn't hold back and ran full on into Harry's slightly smaller frame, hugging him tight. In tears she said "sorry for the hug, don't kill me afterwards, thank you so much."

Harry uncomfortably but consolingly wrapped his arms around her.

Tonks believed this was the first step to repairing the damage to the friends she very nearly lost altogether.

….

 **Three days later**

Remus pointed at stuff on his mini-whiteboard trying to raise his voice to be heard over the loud plane engine. "In pairs, we will strapped tightly to the wings of the plane! The plane is sturdy enough to support all our calculated weights so nobody will affect how the plane flies…something about aerodynamics that I have no idea what it means! Anyway, we will lie width way across the wings and when the pilot tells you to jump you undo your main strap and slip of backwards! We have been going over the basics of manoeuvring parachutes in the air and all repercussions of not releasing your parachute early enough, for the past two days now! One pair on the wings, another beside and in the seat behind the pilot. When the first pair jumps, the pair in the seats receive a response through their communication device to confirm they have landed safely and of any information they can share on the ground! Then the pilot will fly the second pair back to here! The third pair joins and you swap roles! We continue this until the final pair are left in which case...we just hope for the best they land safely and tell us about it! It will be approximately thirty minutes before the next pair jump so when you are on the ground and alone find a safe place to hold up and do some close-range observations! Are we all understanding the plan!"

The crowd did not look confident at all. Nobody replied.

"Good! The pairs are arranged on who you think will aid you in this mission! I don't just want to see couples and friends together! Think wisely! The first two pairs fly in ten minutes!"

Ron turned away from the crowd in search of a water supply he could fill his flask with. Finding a green plastic barrel with a nozzle out the side, Ron smiled in satisfaction. He placed the open end under the nozzle and was about to twist the knob when Tonks snuck up behind. "Watcha Ron!"

Ron jumped out his skin. "Merlin, you trying to end me or something!"

"I won't but what you're about to do might."

Ron fake-arrogantly replies "And what is it I'm about to do exactly?"

"Fill your flask up with engine fuel."

"Fill my-" he turns to see black stains he thought was grime trickling down the side of the barrel. Ron backed away rapidly whilst Tonks chuckled heavily. "Now now, Ron we can't have you dead before you've even taken off. Let the jump have that pleasure."

"How is that _funny_?" Ron replied.

"I'm only messing." Tonks said, then she turned solemn. "Thanks for your help convincing the others to let me come, I know you got some stick for it."

"We need every ounce of help we can get. And you would help us greatly." Ron replied.

"It's nice of you to think so." Tonks said smiling.

"I know so."

They both stood there staring for what felt like hours, but was only seconds, before Harry stepped up.

"I do believe I helped in that as well. I was the deciding factor." He informed them.

"Alright up on your high horse Harry." Ron teased.

Harry glared at Ron before Tonks saved him. "Thank you as well Harry. I'm glad you think I could be of help."

"Like Ron said, we needed it. Also I may have a proposition for you."

"Go on." Tonks urged.

"Would you mind if we partner up for this mission?"

"Of course not. What about Ginny?" Tonks inquired.

"She is very independent and much more useful when she is not distracted...if you know what I mean." Tonks nodded and Harry continued. "Besides Remus said we should veer away from couples as pairs, and I personally think I am willing to see how worthy you are of helping us with my own eyes rather than through a walkie talkie."

Tonks holds his eyes with her determined ones and replied. "Great idea. I won't let you down ever again."

"You can prove it starting now." Harry said beckoning her to follow him, apparently they would be up first to jump.

"Wait, what about me?" Ron blurted out with what Tonks thought sounded like a jealous tone.

"You can partner with Ginny. Oh by the way, she's on her period." Harry winked before turning away with Tonks giggling at Ron's aghast face.

…

 **Lake District, England**

Ever since the family next door arrived on holiday, Ashley had been entertaining the kids and socialising with the parents. Hermione usually spoke to remain polite but Ashley was actively becoming acquainted with them. Ashley's eyes lit up in the mornings when she heard the laughter of the three boys splashing about in the lake or running around. This in turn brought a smile to her companion's face, having never seen Ashley smile as much as she has since they arrived. It was a beautiful smile.

This was just another day of normality for the family and the two brunette girls. Ashley was ducking and diving under the water, splashing the kids and willingly allowing them to splash her back. Hermione sat on the deck chair conversing with the two adults, glancing now and then to her friend making a goon of herself.

"Have you two been friends long?" Suzanne asked.

"Two months." Hermione responded conversationally.

"You would never have guessed with how close you two are? We could say you look like you've known each other your whole lives." Suzanne replied honestly.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess we just look right for each other. She is probably the only true female friend I've had. There is this girl I know called Ginny, and we're close of course. But our interests just clash too much to be called my best female friend you know. Ashley, she is just someone I'm utterly reliant on and don't find myself wanting to ever not rely on her. She is unlike anyone I've ever met before, and we connect better than any friend I've had. Apart from Harry and Ron that is."

"Those are the friends you went boarding school with right?" Gordon recalled.

"Yes. The boys I want to punch and hug to death at the same time. I can't help but love them."

The two adults chuckled, before Suzanne questioned on. "Have you ever been interested in one of them?"

"Ron and me dated since May of last year. But we broke up two months ago." Hermione answered. She felt the sadness tug at her, she really missed them both.

"I'm sorry. That must've been hard for you. It wasn't because of…" Gordon trailer off, clearly making the connection between the length of time since the split, symmetrical to the start of her new friendship with Ashley.

"Oh no. Ashley had nothing to do with it. I broke up with him not long before me and Ashley met."

"What went wrong?" Suzanne inquired. Her husband gave her the eye. "What, I'm just concerned that's all."

Hermione spoke up. "It's fine. Nothing went wrong exactly, I just...needed space, I had a few issues to deal with and thought separation would help me deal with them better. As it turns out I have Ashley to help me through it all. Hopefully I can get myself sorted and see him again soon."

"That sounds wonderful. Suzanne, want another cup of tea? Hermione?" Gordon asked.

With both women's nod of approval, Gordon takes their mugs and heads back inside the cabin. Seeing her husband disappear out of sight, Suzanne leans toward Hermione and whispers conspiringly. "Now he is gone you can tell me the truth. You are not in love with this Ron I can see it in your eyes. You may have loved him before, and still do but in a different way, but you are not in love with him now because of one thing."

Hermione felt flabbergasted and wanted to scold the woman but a small voice made her curious of what she genuinely thought. "And what is that?"

"Her." Suzanne said pointing at the grown up girl currently with her youngest son atop her shoulders, performing an airplane spin on him whilst he laughed hysterically.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and vehemently spat. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. It's the reason you are getting upset and impersonating a petulant child. I know what girls look like when they are smitten. Even now, you have glanced at her at least twice since I've started speaking without you even realising." Suzanne persisted.

Hermione doubted that very much. She was pretty sure she glanced only once.

"The way you look at her tells me everything. With that classic 'she's so beautiful' mixed with 'I could never have her' way. It's not going away, it's not gonna stop. Eventually you will have only two options; walk away or make a move."

"She's my friend." Hermione gave up denying it "It can't happen."

"So naive." Suzanne said endearingly. "This Ron, you said you began things with him last May. How long have you known him?"

"Eight years."

"So do you think that he is the sort of person who is going to abandon you just because you no longer feel how he feels?" Suzanne asked.

"You don't know Ron. Betrayal is the last thing you should do to him."

"Perhaps your heart has, but matters of the heart have nothing to do with what's right. He was a friend before you were together, what was different back then to how you would be with Ashley now?"

"Things change when you fall for someone. It changes everything. It's an irreversible change, you can't simply go back to how you were." Hermione retaliated.

"It's not about going back, it's about going forward. Your heart has already decided it's path, now you should leave him to work out if he wants to join you on that path, albeit with different roles."

"It's not fair to him."

"And not doing anything is not fair on yourself." Suzanne said before standing up to head inside. "I'm gonna check on Gordon. Just think about it, yeah."

Hermione watched Suzanne disappear back into the cabin, her mind and heart whirling in unison. She looked at Ashley who was simply leaving the boys to play while she floated almost motionlessly on her back in the water. Her body was slim but replaced curves with muscle tone. A lady's pelvis with muscles not seen in some boys. Long legs accompanying strong hamstrings and calves. A chest of modest size but not nearly inexistent. If there was a way to be part man part woman Ashley was the closest you could get. Her face and hair was all woman except that almost boyish smile and a boyish attitude to boost. Hermione's heart leapt and so did the rest of her body.

Now propelled onto her feet the tears sprung to her eyes like water from a faucet. She could no longer look at her without bursting into more tears. She rapidly spun around and dashed back into her cabin.

"What about your tea?" Said the passing Gordon who just stepped out the door of his own cabin. Hermione ignored him and Suzanne patted his arm, mumbling to "let her go".

Hermione did not glance back when she barged through the door, slamming it behind her. Therefore she missed a concerned and confused Ashley looking from the Kirby's back to the retreating Hermione.

Hermione scrambled to the fridge and opened it breathlessly. She searched for the closest beverage she could find. Would it be beer? Vodka? Chocolate milk?

No. What she grabbed was a two hundred and fifty millimetre tub of single cream. It would have to do.

Hermione slammed the fridge shut and ripped off the lid and the tab over the rim, before gulping down mouthfuls of the heavy calcium. All whilst tears spilled down her face.

After a quarter of the tub was emptied, Hermione lowered the tub and sat back against the fridge. Her back slid until she was cross-legged, still bawling her eyes out.

What was she _doing_? How could she do this to Ron?

Falling for another person within two months. Ron could excuse maybe a year or so. But falling out of love and in love with another in the weeks that could be counted easily on both hands. Ron would be destroyed when he found out, he was banking on them finding a solution to get her out of this situation. So that they could be together again. Ron could understand if only it had only taken longer. This was too damn quick, too quick to be anywhere near decent.

Hermione could see the pain in his eyes, could see him begging for her to come home only to be told he was long forgotten about in that way. It wasn't fair. None of this messed up world she now lived in was fair. Hermione seriously debated whether a life with Voldemort in power would've been better than this, but even in her distraught head she quickly knew things weren't as bad as that would've been. But it didn't alleviate the pain by any means.

Hermione also thought of something equally frustrating. Of all the angst her situation could come up with: falling in love with her protector, falling in love with someone she hardly even knows, _falling in love with a girl._ The only thing she worried about was how quickly she'd moved on. She was all backward and it made her sick to her core.

She cried for another five minutes, gulping at the cream occasionally, until the door gently opened. Hermione knew instantly who it was and quickly stood to move into her bedroom, hoping to lock herself inside but Ashley approached frighteningly quickly, stopping her.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

Hermione remained looking down, refusing to look up. Ashley cups her cheek, gently coercing her face to meet hers. "Please tell me. Suzanne told me you needed me, what for?"

"She was mistaken, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Please Ashley. I promise I'm fine."

Ashley looks down at the cream in Hermione's hand and with a smile says. "Why are you drinking cream you weirdo?"

Hermione tried to smile, she could tell by how Ashley's face that she wasn't quite successful.

"Hermione, you know I'm your only company for god knows how long, you can't go forever without telling me so you might as well tell me now." Ashley told her. "We're friends aren't we?"

Hermione's lip wobbled and a few more tears spilt.

"Was it the Kirby's, did they say something? If they did I will go back out there and confront them, politeness be damned."

Hermione shook her head, sobbing. Why was she still standing there, letting Ashley see her cry rivers when she could run and hide?

"Hermione you're scaring me. Please I promise I won't go off on one. Whatever it is I will help you through it. Me and you together." Bad, bad choice of words and Ashley soon knew it.

With a mighty push and a cry of "NO!" Hermione pulled back out of Ashley's reach and fled to her bedroom. The clicking of the door told her she had locked it manually, and knowing Hermione it was probably locked magically too. Her sobs grew muffled but they still tore at Ashley's heart.

Ashley looked at the puddle of cream spreading across the laminate floor. Fetching some kitchen towels she started mopping up the cream, pretending not to hear the cries she could still make out in the next room. After the mess was cleared up Ashley rested her forehead against the fridge, occasionally banging against it to knock some sense into her skull.

Ashley didn't go back out that day, and Hermione cried the whole way through the night.

…...

 **High above Mexico city**

Tonks felt the coldest and strongest draft ever known to humanity flying up the inside of her legs. It could be worse, she was sure Harry's sacred jewels were taking quite the punishment, but the feeling was nevertheless unbearable. When people spoke about helping them out the last thing she would've thought that help required was being strapped to the wing of a Muggle light aircraft and flown halfway across a country with it, but miracles do happen. Tonks swore there better be hot baths and warm blankets later or somebody was going make their own crater made out of their face indent.

The pilot reached his hand up and pointed to a black ring a mile or so below them. It was the crash zone. That meant that in a matter of minutes she would be jumping off this thing.

'Hot baths and warm blankets' Tonks thought repeatedly in a mantra.

The pilot gave the signal to go. Tonks quickly undid her main strap and allowed herself to slide off the back off the wing, fighting against her instincts to cling on for dear life.

Then in a matter of moments she was falling. The plane quickly flew out of her sight and she was staring upwards for way too long. Rotating her body, she now faced the more ominous and fear-invoking sight of the ground. Was it really that close already? Forcing herself not to panic she leant forwards, making her body as streamlined as possible in order to fall faster. Why would you WANT to fall faster? When all she could see was the giant gaping circle in the ground she finally decided that it was time to pull her chute out. With one hand on the cord, and the other holding a similar cord but for her backup chute, she yanked it and a sound of fabric and rustling sounded from above. Was that a good thing? Tonks didn't dare look to find out. When she felt an almighty halt in her descent she knew it had worked. Now she hung lazily in the air, a giant canopy of white flying a few metres above her head. From this vantage point to took in the view that she finally had the peace and quiet enough to enjoy. Then focusing back on her objective, she started manoeuvring herself towards a safe landing spot. A glance to the left brought Harry's chute into view, a not too far distance away. As he was slightly closer to the ground than she was, she tried to copy his decent to make sure they landed together.

When they ground got ever nearer, detail got more refined. Instead of murky blackness they were now looking at smoky black rock that appeared more hazardous the closer they got. The whole shape and structure of the thing she was dropping into reminded her of a jagged cereal bowl. Observation wouldn't be hard if all they were looking at was sharp, pointed rocks; landing however just might be as hard as it looked.

Harry drifted in the directory of a small rock clearing, Tonks followed behind Harry into it. They both quickly met the ground, landing as they were instructed to and reeling in the grounded chutes. When they were scrunched up enough to fit back inside their bags, Harry checked to make sure Tonks was ok before speaking into his walkie talkie. "Potter grounded, Tonks grounded. All safe with no injuries. Over."

Tonks spied the plane circling high above them as the strong voice of Bill Weasley echoed back through to him. "Copy Harry. We will head back now." With a few seconds of delay he added. "Over."

The plane high above them stopped circling and flew steadily into the distance until it was a speck lost in the sunlight. Tonks then looked at the high walls of the crater astonishedly. Something this destructive defied even magical protection. The residue scar on the world that the Muggles were still recovering from, alongside the everlasting downer on what it represents, the loss of all magic on earth. It was like being at the scene of a crime months after it had been committed, searching it for clues that may have already been taken or simply no longer existed. Only this was much bigger than an ordinary crime scene. It is a crime scene big enough to be called a crime against Merlin himself.

"What do you think happened to the remains of the asteroid?" Tonks asked Harry, still transfixed by the large pit of despair.

"Some of it is still here, these black rocks I guarantee have numbers among them not originally from earth. The rest was either taken by the government for scientific analysis, locked away in a secret facility...or some of it was claimed by whoever responsible, maybe for a trophy symbol or to hide it in case we came looking. Perhaps both." Harry answered.

"I hope it's the former. Otherwise we went through this for nothing."

"Me too. We have to look however to know for sure. If there's no evidence, it's evidence itself of someone being involved." Harry replied.

Tonks looked at Harry and smiled genuinely. "You would've been a great auror Harry."

"Correction, I _will be_ a great auror."

"You will." Tonks agreed.

Harry half smiled at her. "Come on, let's see if we have wasted our time or not."

Fifteen minutes pass of clawing at rock and observing each piece like there was bound to be some sign of relevance. All it accomplished was gritty, scratched hands. Harry commented that maybe moving the larger rocks around may reveal something. This took a lot of energy from them, large rocks needing both their body strength just to shift them. When it was wasted on nothing it was hard for them to stop themselves groaning in annoyance. Harry realised that some rocks could be broken open with other rocks, wishful thinking before they even tried it. Almost twenty-something minutes later and still nothing.

"Nothing but rock. Useless rock. Rocks, rocks and more rocks." Tonks complained.

"Well at least you're staying positive Tonks." Harry sarcastically quips.

"You're not more optimistic than I am. What were we expecting, green pulsing rocks flashing at us from a mile away?"

"Just tell me when you see something _other_ than rocks." Harry responded.

"It will be an interesting change whatever it is." Tonks replied whilst digging around a small pile of rocks. Something silver caught her eye. "Harry, I've found something and it's not a rock."

Harry quickly came to see for himself. Tonks plucks a single rod out from between two rocks, and holds it up to examine. "What is it?"

"It looks like...it's a screwdriver." Harry answered.

"A what?"

"A muggle household tool, designed for things called screws. You've heard of nails right, well screws are like nail except you don't hit them into things you twist them. They have metal ridges down them that spiral down in a coil til they reach the pointed end. They are useful for when you want to hold things together but also means you can take them out again if you want to. The screwdriver is used to put them in or take them out of something. This looks like it's handle has been snapped off." Harry explained.

"What does this mean?" Tonks queried.

"It possibly could mean that whoever took the 'evidence' away needed this to help them do it but threw it away cos it broke on them. Alternatively it could just be a random screwdriver that the asteroid broke upon impact."

"So It's useless to us then." Tonks dejectedly said.

"Not necessarily if this has been in contact with 'evidence' then maybe we can find a trace of the 'evidence' left on it. It's a long shot but it's something to try."

"So what, it's now a magic screwdriver or something?"

"Don't mock it, after all you may need it to start up the tardis and stop the Cybermen." Harry joked with a trace of cheesiness. "That's a Doctor Who joke, you wouldn't get it."

"Doctor What?"

"No. Doctor Who?"

"Hey I asked first."

"Forget it."

A panicked voice comes in from the walkie talkie. "Harry, where are you Harry? Are you there?"

Harry picks up his walkie talkie and holds the button down. "Yes, Remus I'm here. Is it time for the next pair to join us?"

"Harry listen to me. You are not going to like this but rest assured we find another way to find you, trust me on that-"

"Woah, woah Remus. What do you mean find us, you know where we are we're at the crash zone."

"Harry we know where you are we just can't get to you."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Mexican government found out we flew over the crash zone via muggle radar. They have radioed the pilot and told him if he flies again near the crash zone the plane will be shot down. I'm sorry Harry."

Tonks rose up from her crouched position in shock.

Harry ploughed on. "So what do we do?"

"Hold on tight, we will find another way to get you out of there, it doesn't appear that they know you are down there."

"Remus, what does this mean, are we stranded here?"

"For the time being."

"How long?"

"As quickly as it takes to think of a plan and get everyone ready."

"Remus, it might take days maybe a week to get here. If you get caught we are stuck here for good."

"I know Harry. I know."

The walkie talkie went dead on Remus' side and Harry and Tonks looked at each other in disbelief. They were all alone with no food, drink or shelter for who knew how long.

Tonks would not be getting that hot bath and warm blanket, that was for sure.

….

An; that's a wrap.

Firstly, the Unbreakable Vow. I'm not sure whether it works if the person making the vow is non-magical but let's just say for the sake of this story it does.

Secondly I also understand that you can't simply learn how to parachute out of a plane by learning pure theory, especially your first try and solo, but this is fiction and it will all be better if you just accepted it. I could've thought of a more logical Muggle way to sneak into a restricted area but this seemed to me like the most probable that I could think of.

Thirdly, sorry about the random Doctor Who joke bunged in there at the end. I'm tired and my material is dry, forgive me.

Saw a bit of everything here. Pretty happy with the first two thirds of the story, lost it IMO since we rejoined the Order mission but I can only put it down to being two o'clock in the morning as I'm writing this. Recap: Kingsley makes a vow in service to the Republic, Ron reveals he is thankful to Tonks for saving his life, Hermione breaks down in guilt of betraying her own moral compass and destroying Ron's heart, Ashley is given the cold shoulder, and Tonks and Harry are stuck stranded together when the mission to investigate the crash zone fails drastically.

Anyways favourite, follow, review if you can and I'll catch you next chapter.

Tbc...The Long Haul


	16. The Long Haul

Chapter 16: The Long Haul

" _I love that wedding dress Hermione." Ginny awed as she stood proudly at the door, her hands intertwined under her chin._

" _I love it too. Will he like it? What about the veil?" Hermione excitedly spluttered._

" _He will love it. Half as much as he loves you."_

 _Hermione grins. "I know, I love him too."_

" _Knock knock" Harry brightly called as he poked his head into the room._

" _Harry, get in here you fool." Ginny said fondly. He stepped fully into the room, his immaculate best man suit earning a smile from both girls._

" _Mione, you look stunning. If I didn't have a wife of my own I would be sweeping you up myself right now?" Harry teased, more at his wife's expense. Ginny doesn't let him off either._

" _You say that but who will you be getting some with later, it won't be me if you carry on." Ginny said with a raised eyebrow._

 _Harry's adam's apple showed as he gulped. Hermione snickered. "I also think one man is enough for me Harry."_

 _Hermione's father entered. "Baby girl, it's time."_

 _Hermione pulled her veil over her face and meets him at the door. He hooked his arm into hers and led her out. Harry and Ginny followed in a similar style._

" _You're finally doing it Dad, you're walking your daughter down the aisle like you always wanted." Hermione told him._

" _I am. Never been more happier at the thought either."_

 _Hermione smiled. The orchestra started up the wedding march and they proceed down the corridor and into the Great Hall. In a sea of smiles awaited her friends and supporters. Her teachers, her classmates, DA members, workmates, relatives, the Order, the Weasleys. Everybody here this day will watch Hermione marry the man she was destined to be with._

 _At the altar were two men. Dumbledore, standing as the official conductor of the marriage, and her very near future husband. Ron Weasley._

 _In a period of time that Hermione thought went too quickly for her liking, she arrived alongside him at the altar, a mirrored smile on his face._

 _When the couple met in front of each other and turned forwards, the audience sat behind them and Harry joined Ron slightly behind him on his right. Ginny likewise appeared on Hermione's left._

 _Dumbledore began to speak. "Welcome all to this joyous occasion, we are gathered here today to join these two young adults in the new beginning of their life together. We celebrate their pledge of love, care and devotion to each other. We acknowledge their desire to share the remainder of their days happy and shared together. We watch as two calling hearts receive the desired connection. Before we begin however we must ask if anyone here today believes these two should not be married. If there are any who believe that speak now."_

 _The silence was strangely blissful but gutwrenching._

 _Suddenly Hermione's stomach churned and she doubled over. Swatting away hands that tried to help her, Hermione heaved and bucked. Her vision blurred and her body tingled all over._

 _Hermione after a while of convulsions felt her skin start to...vibrate._

 _Hermione's body was literally wobbling and contorting. Her features blurred and so did her dress. Hermione's body was also a blur and everyone around her could only watch helpless._

 _Then an equally blurry form floated out of Hermione's body like a ghost. It shaped and formed, the colour became more detailed. The form cleared up and revealed another person. A female, with red lips and an evil smirk. Her body glowed red and so did her eyes. Those familiar eyes stared back at Hermione. Not those eyes._

 _The person before was unmistakably a life-wrecker. It was Ashley Milanski._

 _The Demon Ashley spoke with a cutting tongue. "I do."_

 _The torches in the room extinguished themselves and the light was gone, as was everyone from the wedding. Hermione was alone in the room, then the shadows crept up on her. She heard Voldemort's ear piercing voice telling her 'Potter is dead', a Bellatrix cackle was heard, cries and moans of the dead echoed them both. Then green wand fire zipped around her, Hermione squatted to her knees and huddled close. She saw several Dementors and Death Eaters close in and when they reached her they just stared at her pathetic form._

 _Then one by one the hooded figures lifted up their hoods and revealed their faces. Hermione cried out loud. Dumbledore, her mother, her father, Ginny, Harry and finally Ron. They all looked at her with loathing._

" _Pathetic girl. Fickle, weak and alone." Dumbledore stated._

" _Our own daughter removed us from her life, you ashamed of us that much?" Her mother asked._

" _No Mum. I was coming back for you, you were safe." Hermione pleaded._

" _You left us for god knows how long. You never came back." Her father added._

" _You looked happy. You had a new family."_

 _They just shook their heads and put their hoods back up._

" _Bloody selfish! You don't bother to help us, you just leave. So selfish!" Ginny hissed._

" _I had no choice Gin! I couldn't stay!"_

" _You had us Hermione! You had us and you just left us! We do everything together and you leave us behind!" Harry yelled._

" _Harry I'm sorry, please forgive me."_

" _Why should we forgive you, traitor?" Ginny said as both Harry and herself hood up again._

 _Then only Ron was left. Hermione was openly crying and desperately asked for some sign of forgiveness._

"You're a _heartless bitch!"_

 _Hermione shook her head, tears flowed rapidly from her eyes. "No, Ron please... I'm sorry."_

" _You were meant to love me forever, you were supposed to love me and nobody else! You hurt me Hermione, you've killed me." Blood rained out of Ron's eyes._

" _NO! Ron!"_

 _Ron collapsed and his robes disappeared into smoke. The others quickly followed suit. Hermione choked on the smoke, she ran to the window to let in some air. She stopped when she saw a glowing green mass of rock hurtling her way from the sky outside, fast approaching. She screamed as the rock was about to crush her._

Hermione shot up in bed. In her sleep tears had poured out of her eyes and down her face and she easily guessed that she looked a right mess.

She looked around for the clock on the bedside table. Quarter to seven in the morning.

Hermione fell back onto the pillows and resumed her sobbing. Even in sleep she can't escape her anguish. Mostly she was glad it was just a dream but she knew that everything in the dream was right. She had wronged all those people in the dream, none more so than Ron. She had abandoned them and hurt them, and what the dream was telling her was she could never repay for them. She had made terrible mistakes that can't be fixed. Dumbledore was an anomaly but she just put that aspect down to letting down one of her life role models. Her parents, she would never get back. Her friends, she may never see again and abandoned in a lousy bid to find answers. Yeah answers, what she is getting out of this is answers, right. And Ron, poor Ron, she has made the ultimate betrayal and she never meant to. It is the last thing she ever wanted, it wasn't even on the list of possible things she could want. It was what it was, and she could never change it. She really wanted to love Ron again, she wanted to fall for him again.

She didn't want to fall in love with Ashley, and Hermione realized then and there that she gets to choose who she loved. Love is love but choices are choices, she would choose Ron. She was doing this for him, to get back to him. She was not doing this for some person whom she barely knew. She loved Ron once, she could do it again.

With that in mind Hermione finally braved the notion to leave her room.

Hermione never locked the door, and she had the feeling Ashley probably checked. She felt gratitude fill her up at the thought of Ashley leaving her to her privacy. It was just gratitude, Hermione was grateful and nothing more.

Hermione tentatively reached for the door handle, placing her ear against the hardwood. Hearing only her own breaths and feeling the roughness on her cheek, she pulled away and delicately turned the handle. She pushed it all the way down until it had completed a ninety degree turn, then pulled it slowly away from the frame. She left the door open a crack and looked out wearily.

The hallway was dark, only daylight providing any detail to the room. The weather was gloomy as well, suiting Hermione's mood to a tea. Her cream puddle had obviously been cleaned up. The back door was supposedly locked and the curtains were drawn. Everything was quiet, almost like Hermione was alone.

Hermione knew Ashley was out there though. She wouldn't be any more than twenty feet away at all times and if she had her own way it would be reduced to five feet constantly. Hermione hoped she was occupied, Hermione would grab a snack and go find a quiet place to hi-...to read.

Hermione briefly entertained the thought of running, but Hermione was adamant she wouldn't give Ashley the impression she was scared of her. Because she wasn't scared of her.

Hermione fully opened the door, flattened her hair, straightened her back, held her chin upright and determinedly strolled out of the room. She made a vow to herself not to look anywhere but her destination, the fridge, and she was following that vow specifically. There was no rushed movement in her direction, no voice calling her name. She was just met with the gloom. Hermione wished she could sense a pair of golden brown eyes on her, but the feeling of being watched was strangely... inexistent.

She still never looked away, assuming that Ashley had not heard her come out. She opened the fridge and grabbed some butter and cheese. Then went to the bread bin. She placed two slices of bread on the counter and reached for a knife in the cutlery drawer. She proceeded to butter both both slices of bread, then sliced long rectangles of cheese and arranged them over her bread. She placed both slices together and sawed it diagonally in half. She Accioe'd a plate and placed the sandwiches on it. She managed to do all that without once looking into the living room.

She completed her meal with a glass of water and started to head back to her room. She saw the door and stopped. She stood there for ages before inevitably, undoubtedly, typically looking to her right into the lounge.

She saw no one, not immediately.

She braved a couple of steps into the room, and that is when she heard a rustle. Clothing on leather, it sounded like it came from the big armchair in front of the electric fire. The back of it faced Hermione and this confused Hermione. Ashley never sat there, it is pointing the opposite direction to the door and Ashley had to be certain that firstly no one could enter through the front or back door without her knowledge, and secondly that she could see whoever went in or out of Hermione's bedroom. But clearly someone was sitting in that armchair.

Hermione armed herself just in case and began to slowly peer round the side of the armchair.

To her relief, in more ways than one, she was provided with a sight of a slumbering Ashley, curled into a ball with her knees tucked under her chin.

Ashley was not sleeping peacefully, Hermione could tell. 'Join the club' Hermione thought. She wondered if she was the cause of the girls restless slumber, like Ashley was the cause of hers.

Hermione told herself to take this opportunity and run back to her room. Instead she laid the food and water down on the floor and knelt in front of the armchair.

She had lost herself in the girl's beauty, again. The girl was like an enchantment that drew her in like a moth to a lamp. Hermione found that in her presence all she could feel was an attraction to this girl and every action Ashley made filled her heart with happiness. It was only when she was away from the brunette protector that frustration and guilt built up inside, her brain was very much in control of that environment.

But moments like right then, no part of Hermione was in control of anything.

As if to prove her point, of its apparent own accord, her index finger lightly ran relays down the sleeping girl's cheek.

It was so unbelievably smooth and warm, her finger literally did not leave a millimetre of skin unexplored.

The sight of Ashley's eye fluttering between her closed eyelids soon had Hermione shooting her hand away. Ashley did not wake but the very movement of her eye was like a switch being reactivated and Hermione clumsily collected her meal. She spilled her water over her sandwiches slightly and left the bread soggy, Hermione did not notice and certainly did not care. She needed distance quickly.

Then the inevitable happened. "Hermione…" croaked Ashley.

That voice froze her. She insulted her weak will that enabled this situation to occur; not returning to the bedroom when she had the chance.

Ashley, bleary-eyed and confused, slowly moved from her fetal position into a seated position. "Hermione?" She asked again.

Hermione authoritatively replied. "I just came out for some food, I am returning to my room now."

She awaited Ashley's reply, knowing her dismissive words wouldn't stop Ashley's nurturing of her no matter how much she tried to act defensive.

However to her surprise, the only response she got was short and gave away nothing. "Ok."

Hermione just nodded. She continued to walk away zombie-like, turning to her room when she reached the hallway. With one hand on the door ready to push it open, against her better judgement, she looked at Ashley.

Ashley's eyes stayed on her and glistened. Hermione recognised the look completely. Pure sadness. Not the sadness that brought tears to the eyes, but a sadness that left you motionless and isolated.

Hermione quickly realised that she _was_ having an effect on Ashley as much as _she_ was having an effect on Hermione. Hermione had no idea what that effect was, and to her knowledge it was the same the other way around as well. They were both in pain, but Ashley had the decency to look out for the person causing her that pain. Hermione felt bad for not doing that.

She begged Ashley to stay because she knew she needed her. She knew she wouldn't survive without her. It could've been anyone else in Ashley's position: Harry, Ginny, Ron...hell it could've been Dumbledore. But Hermione would not feel as safe with them as she was with Ashley. Even when they were in danger, Hermione was always sure that Ashley would keep her safe. Not that Hermione felt she couldn't hold her own, because she knew she could especially with her magic intact, but the reassurance was always there.

She also knew Ashley only stayed for her. No other reason. She wasn't here for anyone but Hermione. She trusted Hermione despite her more than justified reluctance to accept it. It was about time that Hermione started trusting her.

Hermione did trust her. To say the contrary was true was insulting. Hermione was just like Ashley in that she was scared to trust her. But for a completely different reason than Ashley.

Ashley deserved respect. For the very reason that she protects Hermione night and day, offers herself to her for with no intention to contemplate a return favour, to put another before her continuously and still not request or desire any commendation for her selfless actions.

Where is the respect in running and hiding from her in her bedroom? Where is the respect in sneaking around to avoid her? Where is the respect in being deliberately awful to her? There is none. And after all, Hermione's feelings was through no misdeed of Ashley's. The only person to blame for those was herself, and it was herself that she had to confront about them.

It wasn't Ashley who physically removed her parents from her life. It wasn't Ashley who rejected her friends for her own selfish escapade. It wasn't Ashley who was at the hostile end of every wizard and witch on earth. And it wasn't Ashley who played with a young man's feelings then tarnished the very and only thing the young man dreamed of.

Ashley was just another person on the list of people Hermione had wronged. And Hermione was done with doing wrong.

After realising she had stood at the door like a lemon for several minutes, all whilst Ashley watched cautiously and curiously, she took her hand away from the door and approached Ashley.

The girl in question looked nervous, maybe even a little scared. But Hermione advanced more and didn't stop until she had rounded the armchair and cornered the protector in the chair. Ashley just stared at her looking ten years younger and ready for the evil teacher to berate her. Hermione placed her hands either side of Ashley and leaned in close. "I trust you. I respect you. I'm sorry. Forgive me. You look really pretty. And today, we are leaving."

Despite how basic Hermione had structured her sentences, Ashley still asked for clarification.

"I want you to know that you are not the only one scared to trust. I want you to know that you deserve way more respect than I've been showing you. I want you know I'm sorry, for taking you away from your loved ones, for putting you through so much and for walking on eggshells around you since yesterday. I am asking for your forgiveness that I know I'll get but not deserve. I think you are truly beautiful, especially when you sleep. And we are leaving the Lake District today, and I know exactly where to take us."

Ashley registered the entire chunk of information before reacting to the very last bit. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Australia."

Ashley knew instantly why having been told of Hermione's parents. "But I thought you said they had a new life, that they were happy? You said as long as they're happy that's all that matters to you?"

"I was lying."

"Why the change of heart?"

"I miss them."

"Why are you being so blunt?"

"Because I'm an utter bitch and only just realised."

Ashley, despite not agreeing with Hermione's analysis, couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione also cracked a smile. "Fair enough." Ashley replied. "But can we have breakfast first, and maybe more sleep because it's…" she stopped to check "... just gone seven in the morning?"

"Ok. But go to your bed, that armchair doesn't look comfortable." Hermione urged.

"You gonna be ok?" Concerned Ashley made a comeback.

"I'm over my little drama queen performance, again I apologize and I'll explain later. Now please, go get some rest in a proper bed." Hermione told her.

Ashley reluctantly obliged.

 _Several hours later…_

"Everything packed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, everything we'll need anyway." Ashley answered as she finished zipping up her backpack.

"Good."

"Should we say our farewells to the Kirby's?"

"Normally yes."

"Why the rush Hermione?"

She sighed in response. "I want to redeem myself and I don't know how much time I have to do it and neither do I know how long or much it will take to earn forgiveness from everyone."

"Hermione, you literally have all the time in the world."

"And it is not time to waste, now come on." Hermione ordered. Ashley laughed it off and followed her out.

After locking up the cabin they do in fact see the Kirby's. The Kirby's were quick to notice the addition of baggage and realised that both girls were saying goodbye for the last time. Hugs were shared and wishes of good luck were given. When Suzanne pulls Hermione in for a hug she gives her a confidential whisper. "You could lose a lot of people you care for, but don't lose her. Whether you have one person supporting you or several, make sure that you stick with her. You hear?"

Hermione merely nodded in response.

With a final wave the pair of brunettes disappear down the first track and when they are sure that the Kirby's can no longer see them Hermione and Ashley apparated away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **The Crash Zone, Mexico**

 _Three hours after landing…_

"I spy with my litt-"

"Harry, shut up already, I'm bored of this stupid game. I've never even heard of it, why is seeing some random object a form of entertainment?" Tonks replied irritably.

Harry slowly deflated. "You could probably guess what my next object would've been anyway."

"Yes, like the previous three times, it is rock."

"You _wanted_ something to do?"

Tonks sat up and got to her feet, the back of her pink shirt was now smothered in black gravel.

With her hands planted firmly on her hips she began to walk around. Harry got bored of watching her and laid his head back on the large rock he was sitting up against.

After several moments of silence that seemed significantly longer, Tonks asked matter-of-factly "You do realise this is quite literally the worst place to be stranded? No worthy entrance or exit, no resources, no food, no water, no shelter, nothing of particular use. It is literally a pit with only one way in and no way out. Furthermore we have no magic and don't know how long we'll be stuck here for."

"Furthermore there is an annoying pest that keeps driving me insane with its unrelenting negativity." Harry moaned.

"Name a single reason to remain positive and I'll shut up."

"I can give you two. One of them being that if you shut up I might not have to put you to sleep." Harry answered.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Since when do you hit women?"

Harry scowled. "Did I say I was going to hit you? By put you to sleep I meant I would use a pressure point hold on you, you know auror training, I happen to have some humanity."

Tonks conceded that point, and felt a little bad at insinuating Harry would harm anyone deliberately without valid reason, let alone a woman. "You have to admit our situation is not full of optimistic encouragement is it."

"I agree entirely, but hope got me through the war. It can certainly get me through this." Harry pointedly answered. Again Tonks conceded.

Tonks looked around again. "You also realise that they are only coming for you? If it was just me, I would be left here to rot."

Harry sighed. "That's not true. I would be up there and I would demand that we go help you, Ron would too. Hell, if we sent you down here alone to find information then we actually _would_ need you."

Tonks heard the emphasis on 'would'. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying you don't need me?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's what you said?! What else can it mean?"

"What I meant was you would have information we need so we'd come back to get you." Harry explained.

"That's coming back for the information, not coming back for me." Tonks stated.

Harry could not counter that response.

Tonks continued with hurt evident in her voice. "Have I betrayed you all so much that you literally no longer care if I live or die? Is your heart so full of loathing for me that you would abandon me to my death?"

Harry struggled to answer the question.

With finality, Tonks asked. "Is it even worth me trying to earn your forgiveness? If it isn't then what's the point right?"

Harry remained in silence.

Tonks started walking away, looking for a place to sit and be alone with her thoughts. But a surge of irritation flows up her body and before she can even acknowledge them, spiteful words burst out of her mouth. "You know you all can hate me but you all have to remember something! You all quickly got to the conclusion that I'm a traitorous cow, and all it took to convince you all was a drunken mistake and a circumstantial arrest! The more I think how quickly you all turned on me, I more I wonder whether any of you trusted me at all! I joined the Order believing that the Dark Lord was back, I went against my family's reputation to stand against him, I stood by every single person alive or dead that fought in the battle and any innocent souls that lost their lives prior to that! I almost died and made my son an orphan for you! Your godson! And a single mistake undoes all that! No matter how much I try and see it your way, I just cannot understand how it makes sense! It's gotten to the point now that I no longer feel that I betrayed you! No, in fact I think it was I who was betrayed! There has been many perceptions of the truth, but the one real truth is this! It was not I who turned their back, you all turned your backs on me!"

She stormed off quickly after that. Harry watched.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Grimmauld Place**

The new revolution gathering had ended. The turnout was very successful given the fact that people were rebelling against such a powerful force such as the Ministry. For a first time meeting of the new revolution, a respectable eleven individuals showed up. Of course you had Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood; they already having a steady relationship with the Order were bound to show up and help. The revolution was a different concept to the Order but their connection with each other was threaded at the core.

Before the incident, the Order had the balance of an intelligence programme specifically targeting the supporters of Voldemort or dark wizards in general, with the magical power, numbers and coordination of an army. The Order was the rebellion for both wizarding wars.

The Order still had their intelligence and rebellious nature, but they now obviously lacked the magic and therefore lacked any physical resistance. The Order would have to adapt at the same rate that wizard folk adapted after losing their magic, and that adaptation was proving to be happening very sluggishly.

That is why this idea worked, a sibling army if you will. A vine on the Order's branch. A connection on the rebellions network. If the Order couldn't change their programming to be more physically effective, then they would create a programme that could.

A programme led by the former chairman of the decommissioned secret defence team, the MMDS. Yes, the programme was quickly shut down after the confirmation of a MMDS representative being in a close connection to the world's most wanted witch. Robert Berling had just avoided Azkaban through his own use of non-magical combat, and the worst part of the ordeal was that his entire programme of trainees and workers had their memories modified. All except Ashley of course, they had worse planned for her he was sure.

This programme would be much easier for recruitment if he had his employees and trainees on their side, they had learnt more than enough to handle the Ministry's efforts. The only problem would've been accommodating the hundreds of them. But that whole agenda was ruined.

But raw did not mean useless, everyone who joined this rebellion would be as developed and worthy as any of his trainees in no time.

So the Order was firmly established and had power with the new rebellion. The only thing left to make all this stronger was numbers.

And speaking of numbers, the list of the fore-mentioned attendants of the first meeting was like this:

Robert Berling

Minerva McGonagall

Severus Snape

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Seamus Finnegan

Dean Thomas

Angelina Johnson

Cho Chang

Viktor Krum

And...to everyone's surprise and shock (followed up by confusion, awkwardness and bitterness) the final attendant was none other than Draco Malfoy.?

His motive was more personally driven, to once in his life stand against his father than look to please him. That and he no longer had any animosity towards the Golden Trio...bar the red-headed Weasley.

The meeting consisted of no more than a briefing of the operation, an official induction of all the attendants, an offering to share and sympathise with each other the motivations and thoughts of those present and a discussion about what exactly this new rebellious group would be called.

Magicless United, Dean Thomas offered. Granger's Army was another suggestion. Even the sheer corniness of Warriors Of Equality was mentioned.

It was Neville who hit the nail on the head. "Is this really about fighting against a corrupt government, or is it about using our new experiences and viewpoints of the non-magical way to bring about the change that the wizarding community should have made over a century ago? Wizards always considered themselves better than Muggles, superior. There are many who believe the crash downgraded us. But what I've learnt from this is that magical or not, our community hasn't changed, this is how it's always been and the blame was passed wrongly to the non-magical community. Our community is to blame, we've only been too arrogant and ignorant to see that. Now that I've learnt that lesson, shouldn't this be the rebirth of the wizarding community? This is not simply a rebellion it's a movement. It's a rebirth."

With all the attendants agreeing with that statement, the collaboration came to an agreement.

The rebellion was now called The Rebirth Of Human Livelihood. Or T.R.O.H.L for short.

Not an appealing abbreviation but for a community that have weird abbreviations for educational examinations, this was normal. But it was safe to say that nobody would be using the abbreviation in casual conversation.

The meeting finally drew to a close and six attendants had bid their farewells. Only the five members of Mr Berling, McGonagall, Snape, Neville and Luna remained.

"Do alert me any updates on new recruits of information partaking to the Order mission, won't you Robert?" McGonagall demanded more than asked.

"Minerva the minute I know something, you will know it too."

Luna approached with a cordless phone in her hands. "Mr Berling, Professor Lupin would wish to speak on the telephone with you. He seems excited."

"Speak of the devil. Take care Minerva and I will update you immediately following the climax of this call. Do excuse me." He took the phone and left the room. McGonagall also departed with Snape. Before the former potions professor left though he grabbed Neville's arm and whispered. "I believe Mr Longbottom that the basement needs to be cleaned out?" With that seemingly random question left unsupported, he exited in a quick swish of black robe.

"The basement? How would he know that the basement is untidy, I didn't even know Grimmauld Place had one?" Neville asked Luna.

"I do believe Professor Snape left you an adventure Neville, I would seek it immediately if I were you." Luna answered, who also left the room.

To himself Neville responded bitterly "Bye Neville, nice to see you."

His curiosity however was peaked and Neville began to search for this supposed basement. It was obviously going to be on the ground floor...but where.

He searched every new door he came across only to find it was a cupboard. How many cupboards does one need? His search was fruitless because Grimmauld may be big, but its size was more vertical than horizontal. When he left no door unsearched he almost gave up. His own annoyance at trying to find it fueled his search, he would not be outsmarted by the house.

Was this the 'adventure' Snape sent him on? It seemed more and more like a wind-up. It wasn't until he noticed something with the uneven floor that he realised something. Half of the ground floor was approximately fifty centimetres higher than the other half. For no apparent reason you had to take a few steps up to get into the kitchen and dining area. Grimmauld Place was not on a hill so it wasn't anything to do with the layout of the earth beneath it.

Neville had only noticed this since the asteroid crash too, he had visited the house on many occasions before it and never did he remember ever having to climb up steps to get into the living room then.

Neville suspected he had found what he was looking for, but how to get down there.

That was when he saw an oddly placed gap of wood in the shape of a corner sticking out of the side of the carpet. He pulled the carpet away and revealed a large door that apparently led down. There was an unlocked padlock on the handle and Neville guessed that the loss of magic unlocked it. He pulled the handle and used a bit of strength to pull it up and when it was half-open and upright he let the door slam down onto the floorboards. Now a large hole appeared in the floor with a set of stairs leading down.

Snape may have still played a trick on Neville but at least he was truthful.

Neville was not sure he could navigate down there without a light source so he took a lantern that the Order used to light the rooms and took it with him as he descended. A dank and lofty smell permeated the air and Neville had to cough a few time to keep the dust out of his lungs. Even with the lantern, not much is revealed until he reached the bottom.

The only thing he knew about the room was that it was really, really forgotten about. Broken furniture presumably centuries old were buried in cobwebs and stacked atop each other. And judging by the sight of droppings there was probably more than rats alive down here.

'This is useless he clearly does not seriously mean for me to clean this lot up? I'm wasting my time' Neville thought to himself. In a huff he moved to head back up the stairs when a low groan and shift of furniture caught his attention.

He turned back to the untouched storage and called out. "Hello."

Another groan but no movement as far as he could tell.

His hairs prickled and he reached for his wand, then realisation hit and he resorted to clenching his fists and keeping them in an intimidating position. "I know you are there, you are not meant to be down here."

Why are they down here? Who would want to stay down here willingly? Neville didn't want to be here for a minute longer, and he had practically just entered.

Hearing more noises but no response Neville grew impatient and advanced on the area where he heard the noises. They seemed to come from where a piano stood on three legs, the majority of the keys broken, cracked or missing. Underneath it were broken chairs, glass shards and boxes. Around it was a cabinet, chest of drawers and a tall mirror. There did seem to be space behind the piano though and that is where he focused his attention.

"I said I know you are there, you might as well come out."

He heard a wheeze. It sounded like a response but Neville was clueless to what the response was. Neville did not sense any danger so he spoke softer this tone. "Come on out, I can't hear you."

The box underneath the piano is spun out of the way very weakly but enough to open up a gap. A small, frail body comes out from behind the box. "P-please sir...I mean y-you...no harm."

Neville recognised the body as a house-elf but did not fully recognise it. "Kreacher? Is that you?"

The house-elf hobbled closer. "Yes...sir."

Neville's eyes widened, he wanted to ask the elf so many questions but his first concern was the elf himself who did not look well at all. And that was putting it lightly. Even for a house-elf, Kreacher was undoubtedly skinny. Neville had seen thicker twigs before. His body had no moisture to it whatsoever, and Kreacher was almost black with discolouration. He had terrible sores brought on assumedly from his living conditions and his rags stunk horribly. He looked to be in pain and full of exhaustion all in effect at the same time.

Kreacher didn't just look bad, he sounded bad too. He sounded asthmatic and his voice was broken so viciously he could barely pronounce correctly. Kreacher was clearly dispirited too. The elf was in serious suffering and Neville could barely hold himself together at the sight of him.

"Kreacher, what has happened to you?" He softly asked.

"Kreacher...is sick...sir"

"Why are you sick Kreacher? Why haven't you come up to the house?"

"Kreacher...does not want...to see...h-his masters...like this."

Neville can only shake his head in disbelief. "Kreacher, what has happened to you?"

Kreacher tried to reply but started on a coughing fit instead. Neville would have tried to help him but Neville was afraid that touching him would hurt him, he looked that weak. Kreacher eventually recovered and continued where he left off. "Kreacher is weak...sir…No magic… to bind to my...Master...without...a bind to his...Master...Kreacher...can not survive...sir."

"You mean Harry? You can't bind to Harry because of his loss of magic?"

"Kreacher...can not...bind...to any magic...sir" he coughed again. "All house-elves...need a bond...with a wizard master...to live sir."

Neville had a clear picture of what was going on, if only with the house-elves. With no magic to bind to a wizard or a magical institution powered by magic, a house-elf could not sustain their magic. It needed to draw strength from a wizard otherwise their elven cores run dry and never get recharged. Soon they will be like humans, except they are specifically magical creatures where existence relied on magic. The humans survived because they were not born magically and neither did they necessarily need magic in order to operate. House-elves did.

But Snape clearly told Ginny that the house-elves were in exile, he did not say they were dying. Was it possible for once that Snape was wrong? Maybe he found out he was wrong and sent Neville down here himself to find out so he didn't have to admit he was wrong? That's cold even for Snape, to be more concerned about his ego than a species going extinct.

"So when your magic runs out...you will die?" Neville asked him.

"That is...correct...sir"

Neville could not believe this, from thinking that house-elves were alive and well, just in exile, to being in the verge of extinction. It was a terribly sad situation to be in, this could be the last time he or anybody spoke to a house-elf. They wouldn't be able to tell if they were extinct yet because they all are supposedly in hiding. All Neville knew was that eventually they would die out, and based on how Kreacher looked, that day was not too far away.

Neville quickly asked. "Kreacher...this is probably the last thing I want to be speaking to you about right now, and really selfish...but we all need information and only you can provide us with the information we need. Can you help us Kreacher?"

"Kreacher...would like...it very much...if his last...service...helped his...wizard masters...to survive...Kreacher...will help you...however...he can."

This finally brought a few tears to Neville's eyes. Kreacher was one of the last of his species. He by right should have the right to survive as much as the humans did, if not more. He had the right to be selfish. But even in death, Kreacher's only desire is to serve wizards. It was such a heartbreaking story of loyalty and sadness. Neville found it hard to see the Kreacher who despised those who opposed the views of his former Masters. The Kreacher who was a nasty cretin, transformed in the war by the Golden Trio and put in a halo upon his inevitable death. And it wasn't just Kreacher who was suffering, Neville had to remember that. Hermione was right all along about the house-elves and it was just another example of the wrongdoings of modern wizarding society. And as if fate was speaking to him personally, he found the timing of this revelation so conveniently late.

With a moment to compose himself and a chance to sit cross-legged in front of the elf, to speak to him at a equal height for the comfort of the poor, ruined creature; he continued to speak.

"It has been said that your brother species, the elves, created a device that can charge any magical core without using magic. Is this device real?"

Kreacher nods.

"Does it really do what I said it does?"

Kreacher replied. "Yes sir."

"This device could be the key to...this device could help us immensely Kreacher. Do you know where we may find one of these devices?"

Kreacher nodded but this time it was slower and more hesitant. Neville noticed.

"What's the problem?"

Kreacher looked uncomfortable. "Kreacher...knows a legend sir...only a legend...but the legend…says...that the devices...are buried...in the last...place...that the brother elves...stayed...sir."

"Stayed? You mean the last place that the elves resided before they became extinct?"

Kreacher continued. "The mountain...of glory."

Neville had never heard of such a place, but he knew that house-elves spoke things in a different way to them and it was most probable that he was speaking of a mountain known to him as a different name. The name Kreacher gave hinted towards a large mountain, but Neville wasn't about to climb Mount Everest on a elven treasure hunt. It was something to mention to the Order when they came back.

Kreacher still looked uncomfortable, there was still something the elf was hiding.

"Kreacher, what else should I know?" Neville asked.

Kreacher wrung his skinny hands and hung his head. "Kreacher is sorry...sir...but Kreacher...fears...that...the search...for the device...you seek...will not...be very...helpful sir."

Neville had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Why?"

"The legend...sir...says that...only elf...can use the device."

Neville sighed. "Of course it does."

"Elf...can use...the device...on wizard masters...Wizard masters cannot...use it."

Neville shook his head at another dead end. "Are you sure about this?"

"Kreacher...says... it's only...a legend...Wizard masters...may find...a way."

Neville didn't reply, he just sat numbly taking in so much information. Two bits of awful news wrapped into one.

Kreacher began coughing again and this time it was violent enough to send Kreacher on his hands and knees. Neville this time reached forward and lightly patted the weakened elf's back.

"Kreacher, don't stay down here, it's dirty and cold." Neville implored.

"Kreacher...can not let...wizard masters...see him...like this."

"I understand you want to die in peace and you have too much heart to allow us to see you fade away. But Kreacher your wizard masters adore you and would wish that you passed on in the company of those who are very fond of you. We all are."

"Kreacher...only wishes to serve...Kreacher is useless...in a bed."

"You have served your masters your entire life Kreacher, it is ok for you to be treated as an equal before you die. You deserve that."

Kreacher began to cry, which made his wheezing worse. "Kreacher...a-apppreciates...your kindness sir...But Kreacher...does not...want master to be sad...Kreacher wishes to make...his Master happy."

"Coming upstairs and spending your last moments with your master will make your master very happy indeed. Please Kreacher." Neville pleaded.

Kreacher hesitantly relented and Neville took his hand. He slowly guided the small being up the staircase and back into the house. Once outside, Kreacher instinctively clicked his fingers to close the door of the basement and locked it shut. This action made the elf faint and Neville quickly swooped the small frame up in his arms and carried him easily in his arms.

He walked back into the living room. Mr Berling had returned and was sitting in an armchair with his head in his hands, looking grim. Luna too was back and the minute she noticed the small being in Neville's arms she shot up to approach him. "Oh dear, what on earth has happened to Mr Kreacher."

Mr Berling had raised his head to see what she was talking out and saw Neville with the elf. "This is the house-elf you said you were all looking for?"

"Yes. But he is dying."

Luna gasped. "We must help him."

"There is nothing we can do. Unless we can find someone with magic to bond with him in a week, he will die." Neville sadly told her.

"So without magic bonding the elves, they cannot survive?" Mr Berling asked for clarification.

"I'm afraid so."

Luna looked deeply hurt, and Mr Berling looked even more grim.

"He told me about the device. He said the elves buried them in a mountain of glory or something like that, but we cannot operate them. Only elves can." Neville explained.

"Yet more bad news." Mr Berling replied.

Neville was too emotionally drained to cope with any more bad news. "What now?!"

"The Order mission went completely wrong. Harry is trapped and so is the Tonks girl. They won't be home for another week unless they find them." Mr Berling informed him.

"An extinction of a magical species, a dead end resolution and yet again another loss of personnel. What is the point of a rebellion when the world just doesn't want to play fair?" Neville shook his head and gave neither of them a chance to reply as he carried the light elf up the stairs and tucked him into a warm bed to rest.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **The Crash Zone**

 _Nine hours after landing…_

Harry knew he was tired but he also knew he had to find Tonks.

Tonks went missing several hours ago after her emotional outburst that Harry couldn't help but feel guilty for. Why hadn't he said anything? Harry didn't initially believe he had done any wrong but he could at least have done something to calm her down. In this environment it was better to stay together for obvious reasons, and Harry swore to himself he would not leave this pit without Tonks.

Tonks definitely had a point. They were very quick to judge her for her actions regardless of how remorseful Tonks appeared and how much intent there was in betraying them. In truth Harry believed they maybe were not correct to judge that quickly but they were justifiable to an extent. This was an emotional rollercoaster for everyone and they had already learnt the horrible taste of betrayal from Kingsley. Tonks was closer to him than Kingsley but that just made her 'betrayal' that more painful. It wasn't right to turn on her like they did but Harry thought Tonks could at least see the reasoning behind the accusations.

What Harry was most ashamed about was how long they all remained stubborn to forgive the metamorph. Some still could not find it in themselves to even try and see her earn some forgiveness. Harry also was sure she didn't have much to forgive in the first place seeing as a true betrayal would need intent, not a drunken mishap. And hadn't saving Harry and Ron from the Ministry proved enough that she didn't oppose them as much as they thought. He remembered Ginny mentioning the theory that Tonks was using a facade to try and get them to trust her again. Harry admitted their over-trusting nature had failed them before. Harry specifically remembered fourth year with Crouch Jr, the first time Harry saw his father bully Snape, how he and Hermione followed a suspiciously quiet Bathilda Bagshot-Nagini into a trap for Voldemort. Maybe the number of betrayals taught them to not forgive easier or look too harshly on the actions of others. Another example was Xenophilius Lovegood who tried to sell them out to the Death Eaters, an act Harry still felt bitter at. An act that took Harry way too long to forgive the man for despite the obvious devotion to his imprisoned daughter that fueled the betrayal.

Human error did not equal to betrayal. If Harry had looked too harshly on every judgement call he had wrongly made then he doubted he would've had the motivation to defeat Voldemort. Harry punished himself to this day for leading his friends into a trap at the Ministry, a judgement that also saw his Godfather murdered. Harry forgave himself for that purely for the reason that it was a mistake which made him human, not like Voldemort who regretted nothing and became less of a man. Why was he not giving Tonks the chance to earn the same forgiveness?

He did in the end but Harry believed it was late to arrive. Harry could only speak for himself, and Ron as well.

Wasn't Ron supposed to be the narrow-minded one of them, yet he was the first to forgive her despite arguably losing the most? Figure that one out.

Harry still felt that you can't trust everyone, especially those you think you know. But you should never distrust anyone either, especially if you THINK you know they're untrustworthy. Because in life you don't really know anything.

Harry didn't know if Tonks was trustworthy or using them for an agenda. Living in distrust of her was not an option. He couldn't validate his beliefs but the more Harry thought on the matter the more he believed that what Tonks did was not a betrayal. Kingsley betrayed them. That was plainly obvious, he applauded his own despicable act. Yes it is true that betrayals can be more subtle than that, but what sort of traitor attempts to move heaven and earth to repay the victims. Isn't the point of a betrayal specifically because a person wanted freedom, to oppose the victim in some form or another? Why would someone betray someone just to want them back again? None of what Tonks did afterwards made sense if she was really opposing them. Again, it could be a huge ploy, but Harry felt that it would be a stupid ploy if that was the case. Harry has no reason to distrust her, and until he has one he shouldn't pretend that he doesn't. After all, it's not like your brain has a choice in who your heart can trust.

Harry finished contemplating this seconds before he trips unexpectedly over something. Using his battle instincts he goes with his shoulder, rolled his body and used his forearm and elbow to anchor himself from rolling on. Within an instant he was back on his feet uninjured and looking as if nothing happened.

The very thing he tripped on, spoke back to him. "If you treated people half as well as you handle your fall then you wouldn't have had to search for me."

Harry looked down at a depressed-looking Tonks sitting against a rock, of course, with her legs out in front of her. "It will be dark soon, we should transfigure a fire for warmth. We can use the parachutes as blankets to keep warm."

"We?" Tonks replied. "What we? Nobody cares about we, they just care about you."

"You think we don't care, of course we care. Ron cares. I care."

"Ron isn't here. And you wouldn't be either if you weren't so suspicious of me."

Harry frowned at her. "Why do you think that?"

"You said it yourself, you wanted to see if you could trust me. In other words you don't, so that means you are suspicious." Tonks answered.

"I partnered with you to prove I COULD trust you. That if the mission went soundly and we worked well together, we would have grounds to reconnect."

Tonks bitterly replied. "But the mission didn't go soundly, we didn't work well together."

"Through no fault of our own. If anything we did everything right, it was other things that did wrong. And to be honest I'm glad it's turned out this way, cos I can think of no better way to get us to reconnect than to be stranded together for a couple of days." Harry admitted.

"You want to reconnect with me? Rescuing you and sticking by you doesn't achieve that? It makes me wonder how hard it was for you to trust Ron and Hermione if it takes all that and more for you to trust someone." Tonks told him.

Harry hung his head. "I admit we were all wrong about you. I admit that there is very little to forgive you for, and that it has taken me way too long to figure it out. I've done a lot of thinking these last few hours...and really I shouldn't be forgiving you at all, I should be earning _your_ forgiveness."

Tonks scoffed. "So what, now you're saying that I didn't do any wrong? That I have been 'earning your forgiveness' for nothing because you suddenly realise that 'Oh, hold on a minute, maybe she made a mistake after all'. What were you expecting me to do after telling me that, break down in your arms in tears and thank you for working out the truth?"

Harry recoiled. Was it bad that he had indeed expected that? Probably, but hadn't Tonks been asking for forgiveness the whole time, she even said herself that she betrayed Hermione. Then it clicked and Harry felt even more awful because of it.

Tonks confirmed his thoughts. "You see Harry I have been thinking a lot too, and I should thank you really. During my disappearance I was able to get over the grief I had in putting Hermione's life in danger and getting you imprisoned. All this time I thought it was right that I do everything in my power to make up for it, and I don't regret what I did afterwards either. But sitting here and thinking it over has made me realise something. You all have taken so long to forgive me and most still don't fully forgive me at all, despite the evidence that shows I'm still on your side, the side of Hermione, you all treated me like the enemy. I never felt so segregated in all my life. And I came to wonder was it really me who was the monster, or was I just the human being who was betrayed by her own ill-advised intoxication? Was the real monster the people too unwilling to forgive a person of a simple mistake, a mistake she worked tooth and nail to repay? The question I should be asking myself is are you all worthy enough to receive my attempts at redemption? Should I be working so hard for people who I myself no longer trust?"

Harry stood and listened, soaking up her words. Tonks softened her expression a little before she added. "I know you and Ron had a cloaked view on what happened, you experienced the consequences of my actions first hand and you got told a biased view of what happened when I rescued you. I was there when they all explained their side of things. I heard no words that depicted enough of the truth, only words that exaggerated the truth or outright defied the truth. All I heard were accusations of blabbing to the first shady guy I could get my eyes on, my drunken state wasn't acknowledged at all. I understand how your experiences and understanding of the situation made it difficult for you to work out and accept the truth, so I forgive you and Ron, especially because you both were actually the first to give me a chance. George has as well, as has Ginny to a certain extent. But it's the rest that I no longer trust. And trust me I now hate Remus as much as he hates me."

Harry did not feel any less guilty at being forgiven. Harry attempted to explain things to her about Remus the way he saw it. "I'm sorry about him. But trust ME, he doesn't hate you. You are the mother of his young child, he could never hate you. This is like the behaviour I saw from Remus during the Horcrux hunt, when he came to us wanting to help us instead of being a father to his child. He convinced himself that he wasn't in love with you when he was, he had deliberately come to us as an escape from having to help raise a possible young werewolf. He knew he was wrong to do so, but his fear made him do things completely unlike him. But did you see his eyes when he saw his newborn son, they probably hadn't been as shiny with glee in years."

Tonks gulped. "What's your point?"

"He loves you no less than the moment he fell in love with you. He knows it, that's why he's so hurt. Remus Lupin is a lot like Harry Potter. He blames himself for everything, more so because of his lycanthropy. People who can't forgive themselves act in different ways. I used to just want to be alone all the time so I didn't hurt anybody else I was close to. Remus puts up this front that he hates you, even if he himself doesn't know it's a front, but that front is disguising his own guilt and self-loathing. It's a defence so that he makes sure he can fail nobody else. That is why he is colder and meaner now, it isn't just you he is using that front on."

Tonks looked confused. "But how did he fail, he didn't do anything wrong?"

"I don't know for sure. My biggest guess would be because he blames himself for your mistake in some stupid, illogical way that only he knows for sure. Or maybe he doesn't know for sure either. This could be a multiple of things that have just accumulated together. But I do know that he doesn't hate you anywhere near as much as he wants us to believe."

Tonks shook her head and runs a hand through her pink hair, permanently remaining at that colour like normal hair. "Everything is ruined now. Before it was me who failed him, and now he has abandoned me. It's broken and unfixable, we just need to be parents to Teddy now."

Harry sighed. "You say that now-"

"I say that now! And I mean every word!" Tonks looked up with venom, tears prickled her eyes. "Love is nothing without trust Harry. There are very few I can trust now, and Remus isn't one of them."

Harry turned and henceforth booted a small piece of gravel several yards away. "What has this damn rock down to us?!"

Tonks got up slowly and approached Harry cautiously, a gentle hand is placed on his shoulder. "It's not about what the rock has done, it's about what _we_ are going to do about it."

"It's tore us apart, and I don't even know if any of it is fixable. We can try to restore our magic, and we can try and keep Hermione safe, and maybe we can find and apprehend the people responsible, but at the end of it we can't fix anything that has happened. It will continue to tear us apart and it's only a matter of time before our world goes into chaos."

Tonks just squeezed tighter. Harry glanced over his shoulder at her. "What was the point of fulfilling my prophecy at all, we were all doomed anyway?"

Tonks firmly answered. "The point was that it brought us together. Fate can rip and tear at us as much as it wants, but we are together and that's all that matters."

Harry shook his head and grinned. "Now there's the positivity I was on about earlier."

"We can't both be grumpy, who is going to clash our heads together?"

"Do you reckon we can survive another day without biting each other's head off?"

"Don't ask such difficult questions Harry."

…..

 **Melbourne, Australia**

"Do you know how dangerous that was, apparating so far across the world with a second person to boot?" Ashley questioned Hermione.

"Come on Ashley, I thought you were game for throwing caution into the wind?" Hermione replied smiling.

Ashley dragged behind, watching Hermione walk confidently on. She ought to be a tad concerned by how quickly a switch had gone off in Hermione. From sheer isolation and distress to looking like Christmas had come early. In a way she was, but it was clear to her that Hermione had obviously been doing a lot of soul searching. And seeing Ashley earlier evidently brought it to a positive climax, which filled Ashley's heart with pride.

And Ashley adored a smiling, confident Hermione. Ashley wholeheartedly accepted she had developed strong feelings for her companion, it was not difficult to see why. If one thing Ashley had in common with Ron is they have both got good taste in women. It was because of Ron that she held back so much. Ashley was bold but she wasn't heartless. Hermione would go back home to be with him, leaving Ashley utterly heartbroken again. It was how this would end and it was inevitable, it was supposed to end this way.

Ashley would not stay around to see another girl she cares so deeply about leave her for a man. She would do the decent thing and deliver her back to him when the time was right not because it was the right thing to do but because she was only doing this for Hermione. Even Hermione knew that. She wasn't going to watch the girl fall back in love with him, so she knew leaving was the only option. It was also valid reason not to tell her about it either.

"Ash, the wind changes direction faster than you're walking." Hermione called out from several metres in front of her.

"Can't a girl think?"

"You can think. Just walk a bit faster."

"Granger, if that smile didn't make _me_ smile right now I would be getting very annoyed at you."

Hermione waited until Ashley had closed the gap before saying "Milanski, I am about to get my parents back. I can't help my excitement I'm afraid."

Ashley smiled at her. "Smiling really brings out your eyes."

"So does yours."

They stare into each other's eyes until someone blinks.

Ashley asked. "What are your parents like?"

"Business-like the majority of the time, but they know how to be parents that is for sure. I spent so much time enamoured with books that they saw fit to continue the way things were before they had me. Except they had a twinkle in their eyes every time they came home to me, because they could hear about all the things I learnt in my books and just let loose for a while."

"So much like their daughter they are. Down to business, getting the job done but letting loose when they need to." Ashley complimented.

"Except they are not magical and have no clue what I'm talking about when I bring up Hogwarts or magic in general."

Ashley frowned at that comment. "There's nothing wrong with your heritage Hermione."

"I know that, I fought a war to prove that. I'm not complaining, but common ground would've been nice to have at times. They knew about the Weasleys and Harry, they even met them before my second year at Hogwarts in Diagon Alley, but they weren't exactly accustomed to hearing the problems I had in the Wizarding World. The worst things to happen to me in primary school was bullying and the occasional embarrassment, now they had to deal with horror stories like trolls, snakes, Dementors, dragons...you get my point. It was exceptionally hard to keep them from withdrawing me every time they learnt of a life-threatening event, after third year I refrained from telling them anything of the danger I had been in or involved with." Hermione sighed and tears spilled. "Then as luck would have it I would later be forced to remove them from my life completely for their own protection."

Hermione grabbed for Ashley's hands and looked wistfully into her eyes. "They'll understand right, they will understand why I did it won't they Ashley?"

Ashley squeezed her hands back and bent slightly to meet her eyes. "Of course. Parents would put their lives on the line for their own children, why can't the children do the same when they are old enough to understand? You understood the value of love and how far love can take you, what love can make you do. You matured arguably too fast, and the symptom of that is you put your parents lives before your own. They will understand that once you explain, if anyone can understand that it is a parent."

"They will definitely forgive me?" Hermione asked, refusing to break her connection with Ashley.

"If they are the people you described then I know they will."

Hermione displayed a wide smile that warmed Ashley's heart like an oven. She boldly moved to the right a smidge and placed a wet kiss on Ashley's cheek. Ashley was glad she had a good amount of control over her body that she was able to avoid her cheeks from flushing, but her facial expression definitely looked like it was forcibly fighting very hard not to do so. "Thank you Ash."

"You're welcome Hermione."

Hermione eventually looked to the side and her smile lengthened even more. "The time for waiting is up."

Ashley followed her eyes to a road sign that clearly read Alderson Street.

"There's no turning back now."

…..

An; hi

First and foremost I have to comment on the whole Hermione incident. I've seen more than a few reviews clearing stating in their own way that they dislike how Hermione is being portrayed in this. No light has been shed on why exactly Hermione is unpopular in this story but I want to clear up here and now that it was never my attention to put Hermione in any sort of bad light. When I realised how she was being received whilst writing this chapter I clearly did a one eighty on her character. In my opinion I believe it was wrong to make it instantaneous rather than gradual but I sort of guessed that the problem was with Hermione on a relationship level. Hermione is my favourite Harry Potter character of them all and so a fault on her is like a wound in me, so I must justify the quick change of character on that. I hope I made a step towards recovering Hermione as a character and if anyone has a problem still with her then let me know exactly what it is you want changing and I will change it, unless it is imperative to the plot in which case I'm afraid it's out of the question. The change in character was going to happen anyway but the reviews I have received tell me that I needed to change it quickly. I will be the first to admit this story has had a bit of a roller-coaster at times but I like it and will continue to write it even if I have no more readers. I believe in it and when you see the end result I hope you will too.

On a much brighter note...I saw Fantastic Beasts yesterday, I had been hyped for it since the final trailer and fan event featurette, I had been fangasming over the promotion of it and then I saw it. I was very nearly emotionally drained at the end of it, I won't spoil it for those who intend to watch it but I can safely say the magic is back and Fantastic Beasts is in the top three of my favourite films of the franchise. Behind Order of the Phoenix and the best HP film ever and until I die, Prisoner of Azkaban.

Until next time though...bye bye

Tbc...The Granger's


	17. Chapter 17

An; whole chapter is based on Hermione and Ashley.

Chapter 17: The Granger's

 **Melbourne, Australia**

Wendell was sitting at his office desk looking over the upcoming day of appointments and meetings. His glasses rested firmly on the bridge of his nose. It appeared he had a dental check-up for young ten year old Tanya Ravendale in the morning, a tooth removal in the afternoon with Mrs Tarnell and another check-up immediately after with Mr Hales. 'Small town practice my foot' He thought in his head when he saw the next day's schedule. It was a good thing of course, but his body wasn't quite appreciating the benefits of all the busy scheduling.

He gets distracted from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. "Monica, the door" he called out behind his shoulder to his wife.

From another room, his wife replied. "Busy, get it yourself."

Wendell sighed and begrudgingly got up to answer the door. Through the ripples in the window panes he could see two figures, females. He decided he'd see what they wanted and then decide if they were worth talking to, he would be less rude about it but he was knackered.

He unbolted the door and opened it. "Hi, I'm afraid any consultations must wait until tomorrow when we are back in office." He tiredly tells them.

The two brunette girls looked a right pair. The darker haired one looked mightily confused and the other curly haired girl looked happy and nervous all at the same time. It's the former that answered him. "I'm sorry sir...I believe you're a dentist right?"

"That's right. And like I said I cannot discuss appointment times until tomorrow. You can visit the practice then." Wendell went to close the door but the girl replied.

"Sir you misunderstand, we are not here to book a dentist appointment. We would like to talk to you, and your wife, if that is possible?" The girl politely asked, with obvious urgency.

Wendell took a defensive stance and narrowed his eyes, it was never wrong to be cautious. "What about? Who are you two?"

The curly haired girl clearly was too nervous to speak so the other girl would be doing the best of the talking. "My name is Ashley, this is Hermione. I have vitally important information to tell you and I would rather not do it on the doorstep for any neighbours or pedestrians to hear."

Wendell kept his caution evident but he eventually invited them in. "The living room is through there, excuse me whilst I speak to my wife."

The girls took a seat on the chaise lounge and watched Wendell disappear into another room. They turn to each other and Hermione finally spoke. "How are we going to do this? It's a bit rude to just point my wand in their face."

"Do you really want to explain to them that magic exists, you are a witch, you're their daughter and that you removed their memories, despite knowing they are not remembering any of it?" Ashley asked her rhetorically.

"Actually I never obliviated them, I modified their memories with a Confundus charm. I needed to be able to restore their memories after the war and I couldn't do that if they don't have their memories at all. I hid their memories of me, I didn't remove them." Hermione explained.

"My point still stands. They don't know about you, magic or the memory loss. If it makes you more comfortable I could distract their attention whilst you enchant them from behind."

Hermione scowled. "That's even worse."

"Wow, you _are_ nervous, you can't even tell I'm being sarcastic."

Hermione huffed. "You have a point, I just fear their reaction."

Ashley took Hermione's hands in hers. "We'll explain everything to them, you owe them that. Whichever way it goes, you still have me."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm stuck with you am I? Shame, that ruins my plan to dump you off somewhere."

Ashley shook her head. "I preferred the silent Hermione."

Hermione's grin wobbled a little when her parents appeared in the doorframe. They both approached and stood in front of the sofa. Monica looked seriously worried and Wendell looked completely distrusting. Ashley couldn't help but notice that mother and daughter both had the same nervous habit of scratching the back of their hand.

Monica managed to speak in a polite manner despite her emotions. "My husband tells me you have something important to tell us?"

Hermione nervously stood. "Take a seat." She beckoned her mother over to the armchair, guiding her with care and nurture. When Monica sat down Hermione found herself in close proximity to her ear and she took her chance. Hiding her wand from view she muttered the words and her mother was reeling back in her chair. Images exploded into her head and, like remembering the events of a dream, her brain excepted the memories with instantaneous relief. Monica, or Jean Granger as she rightly recalls, gasps and looks up at the person in front of her. "Wow, you weren't kidding were you? Hermione?"

Hermione had a watery smile etched onto her face. "Yes Mum, I'm back."

Jean smiled. Ashley smiled. Hermione smiled a mile wide,

It was only Wendell who still had a problem with it all. "What in God's name is going on here? She is not our daughter Monica, our daughter is upstairs in bed?"

Jean winced, knowing her husband hadn't been updated with his own forgotten memories. "Hermione love, help your father out."

Hermione's heart warmed as she heard that wonderful pet name her parents had for her. With a smile etched on her face she pointed her wand at her father and repeated the process on her father. Comically he stumbled back and would've fell to the floor hadn't he grasped the second armchair at the last moment. The gears could be seen turning in his head and a gradual expression of realisation appeared on his face. "Well...I never liked the name Wendell anyway." Daniel stated.

Hermione squealed and ran full pelt at her father, holding him tight. "I'm so happy to have you back, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but there was a war and then I was scared and…"

"Hey, now let's sit you back down and you can explain properly. My head still hurts and your ongoing nattering isn't helping sweetie." Dan cut her off.

"Sorry." Hermione said pulling away. Ashley tugged her by her sleeve and Hermione sat back down next to her.

"Now, you were about to explain to us what happened to cause you to do all this?" Her mother asked.

Hermione dropped her gaze and looked completely uncertain of herself. It took one glance from Hermione for Ashley to takeover.

"I know the story and can speak on Hermione's behalf. Do you remember Hermione telling you about an evil dark wizard, she might've referred to as the Dark Lord, You-know-who, He-who-must-not-be-named, or if she was brave enough to, might've referred to him as Lord Voldemort?"

"The egotistical maniac with far too many names? Yeah we know of him." Daniel answered.

Ashley had to commend the nonchalance of referring to the most powerful dark wizard of their time in that way. Although she doubted that he'd feel the same nonchalance had he experienced the horrors and wrath that the war brought upon those who fought against his cause. He was lucky enough to have been saved by those things by his daughter.

"Well Voldemort, as we are now able to call him, and his Death Eater followers was the reason Hermione had to modify your memories of her. Lord Voldemort wanted to eradicate non-magical people, enslave the magicals that are born from non-magical blood and put pure-bloods on top of everybody and everything. He willingly, mercilessly murdered, tortured and kidnapped anyone he deemed fit and when HE didn't personally do it, his followers would. Our life, your life, the human race in general would not be what it is right now and you would've never even seen it coming." Ashley took a break to decipher their reactions. She saw signs of disbelief, not because they doubted their story but because they couldn't imagine a scenario like that playing out without their knowing. After realising though how secretive the Wizarding World was and also seeing the serious, pain-stricken faces in front of them, they showed clear signs of fear, AND relief that it clearly never happened.

"I don't say this to scare you, the truth in itself was scary enough. I say this because you need to understand how fearful we were that our futures were in immediate jeopardy, that our civilised world may change for the worse, that there was a war between good and evil and most of the soldiers on the good side were school students. I myself never fought during the final battle at Hogwarts as I had already graduated and was therefore in no position to get involved no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't even know about the battle until the morning after when the headlines screamed out that the Dark Lord was dead and the side of the light had won." Ashley continued.

Jean looked genuinely scared. A war had happened in their very own country, one they never knew about, a war that could've resulted in potential dark wizard armageddon. "How long did this war go on for?"

Hermione answered this grimly. "Since my fourth year at Hogwarts, that was when he returned to power."

Her father narrowed his eyes, he knew his daughter too well. "You saw it didn't you? You saw him return?"

Hermione wilted at his stare. "Technically no. But Harry saw it happen and a boy was murdered. His return was planned to be achieved through the convenience of the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry's involvement and the controversy, it was all part of the plan for him to return. So I guess in a way, I did see it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jean asked, clutching her heart at the thought of her daughter being in such danger.

"You already saw me get hurt or be involved with dangerous things in my first three years at Hogwarts, I knew that would be the final straw and you would never let me return. No matter how dangerous or how hurt I got, I did not want to leave the Wizarding World behind. I had friends there, I belonged there, it's a part of me. I couldn't allow you to do that so I never told you of any danger following fourth year." Hermione explained.

"Hermione you are much like your mother, incredibly smart, most of the time." Daniel told her. "But like me, you are quite thick at times too. If you would only sit us down and tell us that, we would've never thought to prevent you from going."

Jean agreed. "It hurts me Hermione to think of you in danger, it hurts me even more to know you kept it from us."

Hermione hung her head in shame, unable to look her parents in the eyes and see how much she had let them down.

"Were you involved, in the war? Ashley here said that school students fought them, were you one of them?" Daniel asked, the way he asked though already implied that he knew it to be true, he just wanted to hear it from her.

Hermione only nodded her head, her eyes leaked.

Ashley piped up again. "Hermione was directly involved with the defeat of the Dark Lord, it's why she had to send you away with no memory of her, you would've been an easy way to get information out of and then be...disposed of. Hermione could not let you be in harm's way so she sacrificed a lot by doing what she did." Ashley never took her eye off of the girl next to her who had long streams trickling down her face. The only reason she wasn't sobbing was through willpower alone, she didn't want to interrupt the explanation in any way. "Hermione had her reasons for everything she did, whether they were all wise decisions is debatable, but what I do know is this, she was forced to mature much too early, she had to make these decisions still with her child innocence fully established. Her main concern should've been her grades, which indeed were very much a concern of hers. A war is not in a student's expectations, and she had every right to stay out of it and live a perfectly normal life. She knew that was never possible, she couldn't have a normal life if the Dark Lord was victorious, in the end she would've always been involved in the fight. It's her love and admiration for the first true friends she ever had, that made her stick with them. It was her love for you two that made her keep things from you and go to extremes to keep you safe, even at the cost of her own happiness. Everything she did was a symbol of how much love and admiration she has inside her. She is without a doubt a true heroine. And if anyone could understand how the love of one's family can make you do anything to protect them, it is you two."

Unbeknownst to Ashley, Hermione's heart melted hearing the climax to her speech. Here is one of the toughest girls she knew, and it was herself who was deemed as Ashley's hero. Hearing that made Hermione feel a million times better, but there was still the shame that she may have disappointed her parents.

Daniel also nodded vehemently. "Yes, we understand completely. We would lay down our lives for our daughter so I can easily understand how she can return the favour. No one is more proud or appreciative of my daughter than myself and Jean." He kneels down in front of Hermione, cupped her chin and gently lifted her head until she was able to meet his eyes with hers. "Hermione, we are only disappointed that you never told us, but it is something we can easily forgive. Right now, all I know is I've missed you incredibly and I couldn't be happier that I've got you back."

Hermione shot forwards in a flash almost immediately after he finished his last sentence. She wrapped her arms around his head and buried her face in his shoulder. "I've missed you too...I love you so much, I love you both so much."

Jean stood up and when Daniel and Hermione broke the hug, she roughly pulled her daughter into another. "You silly girl, for now on you tell us everything, you hear."

"I promise. I'm sorry Mum."

"That doesn't matter now, you're back and that's what matters."

Daniel had made his way over to his booze cabinet and delved inside. "I don't know about you but I need a shot of the hard stuff. Brandy anybody?"

Ashley and Hermione both accept the offer, the former incredibly surprised by the latter. "You drink?"

"Only brandy, whiskey and the occasional rum." Hermione defended.

Jean nodded. "The perks of being her father's daughter. I certainly don't touch the stuff, so she had to get it from someone else." She pointedly glares at Daniel.

Daniel feigned shock. "Jean, how could you accuse me of such things? I'm a responsible parent and would never corrupt our daughter like that." He winked at Hermione who grinned back.

Jean rolled her eyes, then a realisation hit her. "Oh how could I forget, Hermione I believe there is someone you need to meet at last."

Hermione's grin fell, replaced by blankness. She already knew before coming here that she was about to meet her much younger sibling, and now she knew that sibling was a girl. Her heartbeat went a mile a minute. She always longed for a brother or sister, and now at the ripe old age of nineteen coming on twenty she was getting her wish. Her worry was whether she could be a good sister, would the child even see her as a sister, Hermione was old enough to be her mother. Could she do the role justice? She was about to find out.

With a glass of brandy in one hand and Ashley's hand in the other, she was lead upstairs. The trek took an eternity to complete and finally they stood before her sister's door. Hermione could only move her legs and only because she was being lead forwards. Daniel turned the knob, putting his finger to his lips he opened the door quietly.

What was revealed was a purple and pink combo painted room with pink curtains and a cream carpet. A child's dresser, a play mat, travel cot and bassinet was all that occupied the room. Except for the small bundle laying in the sheets of the travel cot. Hermione vaguely heard Ashley say she needed to use the bathroom, her mother directed her to where it was. All that Hermione could focus on was the small bundle.

"Hermione, go and say hello to your sister." Jean softly tells her.

As if someone other than herself was controlling them, her legs slowly and carefully entered the room and approached the bed. She stopped once she could look into it and just stared, saying and doing nothing.

The child looked no more than six months, six months ago she saw this child and she didn't look a day older. She had brown tinges of hair growing on her head and had the same shaped face as her mother, and therefore herself. Her nose was undoubtedly her dad's, also therefore herself. Hermione had seen her own baby pictures and she could've sworn that she was looking at one right now.

"You can pick her up if you want Hermione love, be careful not to wake her though. She doesn't like being woken up." Jean told her.

"Just like her mother." Daniel cheekily added, earning him a slap on the arm.

Hermione gingerly held her arms out and her hands went instinctively to the baby's head and lower back. The feeling of the child in her arms made her pause to take it in, then she proceeded to lift her up. She laid her in the crook of her right arm and supported her against her chest, her other hand played with the thimble-sized baby hand whilst the child slept onwards. Hermione continuously stared down at her.

Hermione turned her head to look at her parents and saw their faces. Jean had cupped her hand over her mouth, and Daniel had his arm round his wife's waist. Hermione walked with the child tucked into her arms towards her parents at the door. When they both pulled the two sisters in a hug, Hermione finally let more tears spill.

Hermione cried into her mother's shoulder who kissed her forehead in response, Daniel helped support the child and put his arm around Hermione. Ashley reappeared and broke up the touching moment . "Well, how are the brightest witches senior and junior doing?"

Hermione smiled through her tears. "She might not be a witch, she may be a Muggle and you can't use the titles senior or junior with sisters."

"At least I know big sis is ok." Ashley smiled with a shake of her head. Her eyes are strangely red and Hermione noticed.

"Have you been crying?"

Ashley backed up and went on the defence. "Of course not."

"Yes you have, it's why you went to use the bathroom, you didn't want us to see."

Ashley huffed. "Fine. I was crying like a little girl, satisfied. My heart isn't made of stone you know."

"I think it's sweet actually, you should just let it out, I won't judge. I've cried like a baby almost nonstop since I got here." Hermione replied, with tears still leaking. "See I'm crying right now."

Ashley smiled at her.

The baby in Hermione's arms stirred a little, almost as if it wanted the attention back on her. Hermione smiled toothily down at her. "Hi my name is Hermione. You've never met me before but I'm going to be your big sister. And whether you are witch or muggle, big or small, fat or thin I will be there for you always. Just remember that when I've got grey hair and you look as glamorous as ever." Hermione told her.

All three of the onlookers laughed at that.

Hermione turned to her mum. "What's her name?"

"Since I went for Shakespeare influence last time, I agreed to let your father name her this time." Jean answered.

"And sticking with the theme of literature, I went for something much more modern but just as beautiful, The Catcher In The Rye. Hermione, say hello to Phoebe Granger." Daniel told her.

"It's perfect." Ashley said and Hermione nodded.

* * *

 **A few days later…**

"Morning mum." Hermione said yawning as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Hermione love, sleep well." She replied laying down some croissants and slices of toast at the table.

"Laid on my arm a tad last night, it really aches now. Other than that I'm fine." Hermione said sitting at the table next to her sister's bassinet. The sister in question was sucking on a dummy and upon seeing Hermione she proceeded to stare at her. "Not right now Phoebs, a little too hungry to play right now."

Phoebe had brown eyes too, adding more fuel to Ashley's prediction that Hermione's parents have created Hermione's younger double. The next thing you know the child's hair would grow curly and when her teeth came through the front two will be bucked. Hermione rolled her eyes every time she heard it.

"Is Ashley ok sharing a bed with you, if it's uncomfortable you both can sleep in the living room, the armchairs recline?" Jean asked with concern.

Hermione hid her blush and was greatly pleased her mother was too occupied with cooking to notice. "No I think she is fine with it, I am too." Hermione hadn't meant to say that last bit but it luckily didn't seem meaningful enough for her mother to notice how much she truly liked it.

The subject of their conversation came through the door. "Hello all. What am I fine with?"

"Erm...errr…." Hermione stammered.

"You don't mind sharing with Hermione do you Ash?" Jean asked.

Ashley was getting good at fighting blushes. "Err, yes I am cool with it."

"Oh good. Of course if we had a second guest bedroom we'd offer you that. I guess there is no harm in you two sharing though, the bed is big enough for two. You are lucky you are not a boy Ash, or Daniel would make you sleep on the sofa." Jean chuckled at her husband's protectiveness. Ashley almost missed the chair as she sat down on it and Hermione paused awkwardly in her chewing.

"He won't be long by the way, just finishing up his morning schedule at the practice." Jean said breaking the silence.

Hermione eventually swallowed her mouthful of food. "So you're staying then?"

"It's nice here and the place is much friendlier, not one bad complaint about our service or anything. It's cheaper to live, and moving again would require money we don't have. We of course will miss you sweetheart but I'm sure with your abilities you can be here in a jiffy if you really wanted to." Jean explained.

"It's fine Mum. Here or there, I don't care." Hermione replied truthfully. "As long as you're back in my life, that's all that matters."

"Aww, thanks Hermione love. What you two up to today, more exploring?"

Ashley replied. "Well, we went as far as the plains yesterday and that was cool. We haven't been to the lake yet though, it's hot and if we have bikinis we could have a swim if you want Mione?"

"Are you sure you've never met Harry or Ron? Only my close friends from Hogwarts call me that." Hermione asked.

"It's not a hard concept to understand really, it's just your name cropped."

"I guess. But still, it's so weird coming from you."

Ashley raised her eyebrows in a playful challenge. "Would you rather I call you Hermy?"

"No! No, Mione is fine!" Hermione frowned and tightly shut her eyes.

Both Ashley and Jean chuckled. "You never answered my question, you up for a swim?" Ashley continued.

"I don't know. At the Lake District it was alright because no one was watching, but the lake here is public. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with wearing something as revealing as a bikini." Hermione answered.

"A swimsuit then?"

"I'm still not sure."

"You're a witch Hermione with her powers intact. Just put a notice-me-not charm up." Ashley reminded her.

After more deliberation, Hermione relented. "Ok, I'll go."

"Wait until your father is home first Hermione. He said he wanted a word with Ashley when she got up or he got back, whichever happened last." Jean informed her.

"Ok. Did he say what about?"

"Not a dickybird other than 'I just need a word'" Jean answered, filling up the kettle.

"That's odd." Hermione replied.

"He probably wants to know more about how we've ended up travelling the world together" Ashley said.

"Then why just speak with you, why not me?"

"You will get answers when he gets home, he only wanted two minutes of her time." Jean added.

Ashley gestured in confirmation. "There you have it, it's nothing to worry about."

Hermione held a small frown for a while but forgot about it eventually.

* * *

"Sandwiches, sun cream, sunglasses, towels, orange juice, swimsuit. Anything else?" Hermione listed as she stared into her charmed bag.

"Nothing you can't conjure." Ashley said sitting behind her on the bed, legs dangled off the side.

"Then we're ready. Now we wait until Dad's home." Hermione said, moving to sit beside her.

Ashley patted Hermione's knee. "I'm really enjoying this."

"What waiting for my Dad?"

"No, just spending time getting to know the wonderful people who made you, seeing how much you care for them. It's what my family lack, and it makes me envious at times. You really do have it all Miss Granger. If you swapped places with me for a day, you would understand why your life appeals to me so much."

Hermione shot her a look. "Your life is not as bad as you're making it. You _do_ have people who care for you, just cos some let you down doesn't make your family's worth any less than mine."

Ashley smiled back. "We could stay here longer? Two weeks, maybe three. You don't have to do everything immediately. You could stay longer and really enjoy this if you wanted to. You have your parents back, you have every right to soak it all in."

Hermione shook her head. "The longer I leave these things, the more they play on my mind. Part of me wants to stay but I won't appreciate this properly when I have other things conflicting me."

"Where will we go next then?" Ashley asked.

Hermione prepared herself and spoke clearly. "Hogwarts."

"No point, the school is shut down remember. McGonagall hasn't finished her duties yet but she will very soon. Why do you need to go there anyway?" Ashley asked curiously.

"The last time I was there I had a panic attack. Afterwards I vowed never to go back because the battle still haunts the place. Everywhere I looked I saw injured bodies, people fighting, even the bodies of the dead. Some I knew well. I could not see it as my second home anymore, it had become the home for my nightmares." Hermione explained.

Ashley nodded. "So you think by going back you can try and rediscover the feeling it gave you before the battle?"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Yeah, try."

"I don't want to make you less enthusiastic but the place won't be the same anymore. The school relied on magic and hustle and bustle, it has no magic and no people to create the hustle or bustle. It won't feel like a home, even if it _didn't_ give you bad memories of the war." Ashley relayed.

"I have to try at least." That was the only response she received.

Ashley sighed. "Hogwarts it is."

They heard the opening and closing of the front door and knew who it was."He'll be wanting to talk to you about God knows what."

"Let's not keep him waiting then." Ashley took her hand and they walked out the door and down the stairs.

The first person they saw was Jean hoovering whilst trying to keep Phoebe quiet, the young infant did not like the new loud disturbance and was letting them all know it. Jean spotted the two girls and hurriedly asked. "Hermione would you mind taking Phoebe somewhere quiet to calm down? You can feed her too whilst you are at it."

Hermione approached the bassinet and peered at the crying child. "Poor Phoebs doesn't like the hoover." Hermione took the bassinet in her arms and carried it out gently. "Come on then, Ash you coming."

"Doesn't your dad need me?" Ashley asked Hermione but Jean answered. "He always showers first thing whenever he gets through the door. He will find you afterwards."

"Alright. I guess I could see Hermione play with her mini-me for a while." Ashley teased and followed Hermione out.

They had a short stop in the kitchen to grab a warm bottle of milk for Phoebe and continued on until they now sat in the garden. Hermione and Ashley were on opposite sides of the bassinet. Hermione took her baby sister in her arms and began holding the milk for her to drink. She guided it into her sister's mouth and the child suckled and drank leisurely.

"You've taken well to this." Ashley said.

"I'm old enough to understand motherly instincts. It's alarming because how long will it be before I genuinely want to have a child of my own?" She replied.

"You and Ron never planned on raising a family?"

"Oh it was definitely on the cards, even for Weasley impatience though I think Ron agreed that a year together is too soon for that." Hermione responded. "Also I'm very much a career girl."

"No kidding, you could run for Minister one day." Ashley revealed.

Hermione took the milk out of Phoebe's mouth and held the child to her shoulder, rubbing her back to help her bring up wind. Ashley watched the interaction closely before saying "Is it ok if...I can hold her for a bit?"

Hermione saw the look of melancholy on her face and remembering her true wishes on the subject of young children Hermione thought it was a good idea to give her this small taster of what that life would be like. Hermione handed her sister to Ashley who accepted her eagerly.

Hermione held her sister pretty well for someone completely inexperienced with infants and babies, but if she was good then Ashley was brilliant. Ashley placed her hands exactly where they should go almost without delay. Ashley held her more securely without feeling more tight and when she began feeding her she did the one thing Hermione didn't do and that is support her head whilst she drank. "Have you done this before?"

Ashley smiled. "I practised. When I said me and Brie planned on settling down and starting a family, I meant we PLANNED. We had all the fake bumps and baby models. We taught each other via guidelines and stuff."

Hermione laughed loudly. "That is such a Hermione Granger thing to do. I can see myself trying to find a book in Flourish and Blotts about conceptions and birth management."

"In the Wizarding World, hun you'd be lucky if you found a book for children at all let alone a book about making children. The closest you can get to that is the rather risque and sleazy place in Knockturn Alley, and the last thing people go to that shop for is guidelines on how to raise children."

Hermione couldn't contain her amusement. "And pray tell how you know of this place?"

"Brie was a bit of a kink, what can I say?" Ashley smirked back.

"Just Brie?"

"Hermione, we shouldn't poison young minds with the bold, kinky, experimental activities me and my old flames got up to in the bedroom." Ashley playfully admonished.

Hermione kept laughing and Ashley handed the child back to Hermione. "There you go little, back in the arms of innocence once more."

As Hermione took her back she caught a whiff of something. "Oh god, the one thing I'm _not_ looking forward to from a child of my own."

"Why do you think I gave her back to you?" Ashley chuckled.

"How thoughtful of you. Come on Phoebs, I'll clean you up the magical way." Hermione removed the child's soiled nappy and muttered. "Scourgify." The witch was soon presented with a clean baby's bottom. To save on running to grab another nappy, Hermione repeated the charm on the used nappy. With a clean baby and clean nappy to boost, Hermione reattached the nappy and exclaimed. "There, all done."

"You cheated." Ashley stated.

"I improvised." Hermione looked behind Ashley and saw her Dad at the back door. "He is ready, you should go see what he wants."

Ashley nodded and stood up to walk the distance back to the house. Before she reached the door she took a long glance back at Hermione who was holding the baby under the arms and brushing her nose with hers, grinning at her and making funny faces.

"She's a natural right." Daniel spoke surprising Ashley.

"She's incredible. Phoebe couldn't ask for a better family."

"How kind of you to say so. However it wasn't my infant daughter I wanted to talk to you about, it was my older daughter." Daniel told her.

Ashley didn't even know she wasn't giving him her full attention until she found herself swivelling her head round to face him. "You want to know more about how I'm involved with Hermione?"

"In a way yes. But not in the way you think I want to know. The way you spoke of Hermione the other day, you regard her very highly from what I could tell."

"Hermione and I have become good friends sir, we're close."

"Indeed. But I don't think 'friends' is the full story. Hermione somehow always seems to know exactly when you've left a room, even without seeing you move. And you look at Hermione so much you almost come across as ignorant when someone like me is trying to speak to you." Daniel told her.

Ashley conceded his point after she had just been caught doing exactly what he was describing.

"Be honest, tell me your true feelings. The other night you spoke so passionately in her defence, show me the feelings behind what fueled that." Daniel requested.

"Mr Granger, I do regard Hermione very highly, but don't read too far into my words. They are after all, just words."

"Don't insult my intelligence or your own. Ashley, no friend could defend someone with such vehemence without harbouring some non-platonic feelings. You spoke of Hermione the way I regard my own wife. It was touching to hear and it convinced me hands down that no conversation of protectiveness was needed on your account, I had seen how much you care for my daughter and I knew that no harm will ever fall upon my daughter as long as you still breathe. I just wanted to say that I think you are perfect for my daughter and that I'm glad she has someone like you in her life." He told her sincerely.

Ashley stumbled over her words. "Ohh...erm, thank you. We, ah, we are not actually dating and I believe she still loves Ron."

"I know my daughter better than most, and I know when people fall for girls, as a straight man I know what that is like. I know the signs and you both show the signs. I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't confident that you are both meant to be. I don't know much about this Ron, but I do know that whatever Hermione felt for him, it's gone now. She probably feels guilty or confused over it, she is proud just like me. She will eventually understand and come to accept it." Daniel told her.

Ashley wasn't entirely convinced, after all she needed first-hand proof. But as second opinions go, the value this one had could not be greater. It certainly filled Ashley with hope and a hopeful Ashley was a confident Ashley.

* * *

Hermione sulked and blocked her body from sight with her arms. "I look ridiculous!"

Ashley finished removing her top revealing the bikini top she had on already. "Who cares, nobody will see you? There is nothing wrong with showing skin."

"I don't think I can do this. I-I will sit here and just watch you. Yes, I'll do that." Hermione convinced herself.

"Privacy charms Hermione. They will not know you are there."

"But I will know _they_ are there."

Ashley removed her jeans revealing the second half of her bikini. "Suit yourself."

Ashley came to stand in front of Hermione on the edge of the lake. In a bold move and with a cheeky grin Ashley slowly bent ninety degrees ready for a dive, knowing Hermione would see the view she wished she could've turned round to scale her reaction, but she didn't want to be too obvious so she dived in.

When she resurfaced and looked up at the bank she saw Hermione delving into her bag. 'She must've missed it' Ashley thought 'never mind'. "Hey, I bet I can get you in this water without having to get out?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't catch me dead in there, so unless you plan to kill me you will lose your silly bet."

"What's my reward if I do?"

"You won't."

"Say I do?"

"Say you won't."

"Throw me a bone here, come on."

Turning to look at Ashley Hermione smugly said "I refuse to play your silly game."

Ashley swam to the bank. Hermione watched her cautiously but curiously. Ashley stayed at the edge maintaining eye contact. "If I fail to get you in this water I will personally hand over my home collection of Hogwarts: A History."

"Pfft, really?" Hermione scoffed. "One book that I've read a thousand times."

"Not just one book, several."

"Limited edition means nothing, it's content doesn't change just the layout and look."

"No Hermione. I'm talking about the updated version and handwritten originals. I'm talking about seven books through the ages of Hogwarts since Bathilda Bagshots first. A timeline of Hogwarts: A History. Don't you want to see how much the content has changed over time? Some of the content would surprise you." Ashley haggled.

Hermione sat in deep thought, seriously considering the offer. "If you fail? Ok."

"I need a reward first."

"Getting me in there will be a reward."

Ashley smiled mischievously. "Never mind, I will think one up when it comes along."

Hermione shook her head. "Do your worst."

Ashley had a tactic, if she got Hermione's fire going she definitely had a chance.

Ashley quickly flicked her wet hand at Hermione, the droplets landing on her arms and legs. "You wanna play that game, f-" she cut off her words with a huge shriek as a huge wave of water drenched her left arm. Hermione just moved out of range. "That put an end to that plan."

"Well it looks like you won. Why don't you help me out?"

"How gullible do you think I am?"

"I feel bad now." Ashley said suddenly downtrodden.

"Oh and what, pray tell, do you suddenly feel bad about?"

"Your reward, it's not even worth the effort. I mean...I don't even have a collection of books." Ashley ended with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me?! You haggled me for absolutely nothing." Hermione ranted. "I should've known really, oh well you still won't get me in there so at least I won't lose."

"Fine. I give up, I'll swim by myself." Ashley then turned and proceeded to do just that. Hermione came to sit back down, a smug look on her face. It soon faded once she got bored of her victory and she watched Ashley swim. From nonchalance watching to intrigued observing to utterly enthralled. Hermione realised that that girl was a fantastic swimmer. She swam better than some water creatures, she looked one with the water and the water accepted her like welcoming a long lost family member home. It held much significance with what had transpired these last few days.

And Ashley looked sensationally beautiful underwater. Ashley always looked sensationally beautiful. First sighting in the morning and last sighting at night. Dirty or clean. Messy or tidy. In reality or in Hermione's dreams. Even the demon Ashley in her nightmare a few nights ago looked so seductively beautiful. And when Ashley bent to dive earlier, Hermione knew that she is the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. Her smile made her heart leap, her eyes sent shockwaves to her very soul, being near Ashley gave her a sixth sense. She didn't even know what the sense did exactly, she just called it the Ashley sense and it was her favourite sense of them all.

Hermione came back from her Ashley induced mind lapse to see Ashley leaning on the bank in pain. Hermione was instantly on her feet and rushing to the bank. "What is it?"

"I-I must've...ah, kicked a rock or something as I swam. My foot is...killing me." Ashley groaned.

"Let me see it." Ashley lifted her leg to show Hermione.

"Is it bleeding?"

"No, it's unmarked. You probably hit it on the bone, I need to see if it's broken or fractured. Hold still whilst I-AHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as Ashley's arm grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into the lake. Hermione floundered around until she had her limbs under control and was able to resurface. "You are a bitch!"

Ashley smiled cheekily, wiggling the toes of her 'injured' foot whilst leaning against the bank. "I love it when a plan comes together."

"That was unfair. You already lost."

"In answer to your question earlier, I think you are fairly gullible indeed. Now I win and we can actually have some fun." Ashley told her.

Hermione stuck her nose up. "I was getting bored watching you anyway." She lied. "And this is for earlier" Hermione splashed Ashley and darted away. The two girls chased each other, Ashley being quicker and stronger in the water, whilst Hermione was more floaty and agile. The chase went on for a while until Ashley grabbed Hermione around the waist and pinned her gently against a rock wall.

"You're a pretty good swimmer." Ashley commented.

"You're not so bad yourself." Hermione replied.

"Are you glad I got you in here now?"

"Yes, but I'm not glad that you say you beat me, it was completely unfair."

"Yes. Completely."

Hermione slipped a little on the rock wall and she clung tighter to Ashley who held her back, pulling herself in close. Ashley was so close to Hermione that when the younger girl turned back their noses brushed. Like magnets, their eyes found each other's and Hermione found herself short of breath.

Hermione quickly realised Ashley was not pulling away, and to be fair neither was she. "What are you doing?" Hermione quietly asked.

"I'm claiming my reward." Ashley replied, voice thick with desire.

"Don't do something you can't take back." Hermione still held eye contact with Ashley, neither girl had blinked since their predicament started. Hermione was searching for all the reasons why she couldn't do this, knowing full well there were definitely some there, but she couldn't find them past thoughts and anticipation of what Ashley might do next. Ashley was debating whether she should or not on the basis that if Hermione didn't like it she could put it down as just a kiss. Hermione's statement sent that idea away entirely, but Ashley still didn't pull away.

"I don't want to take it back." Ashley told her. "But if you tell me to stop, I will."

Hermione tried to physically force the words out, and she just managed it. "Stop."

Ashley pulled away slightly. "You mean it?"

Hermione manage the slightest nod of her head, the girls still held eye contact all the way until Ashley released her hold and turned away. "Ok. We should-"

Hermione shot her hand out and roughly pulled Ashley's face to hers, smashing her lips against hers. Ashley immediately reformed the hold from before and returned the kiss with vigour. Hermione instantly missed the warmth and belonging that momentarily left her, she instinctively took them back and then sparked the desire inside her. Hermione's arms went around Ashley as she opened her mouth to let Ashley's tongue inside. Hermione soon felt her legs wrapping around Ashley's slim waist, their tongues danced. When breath became an urgency they broke apart, breathing each other's air.

Both girls remained in silence, Hermione fighting that guilt she was looking for earlier and Ashley fighting her fear that everything was about to go south extremely quickly. Hermione unwrapped her legs from Ashley's waist but the hold remained intact.

Ashley threw caution into the wind, honesty was the best route from here. She leant forward and kissed her once more then placed her chin on her shoulder. "I'm not gonna hide Hermione. I'm not gonna pretend I don't have feelings for you. I said it earlier, I've really enjoyed my time here with you. I used to think of our time together as a curse, or a punishment. I was a fool. This has been one of the best times of my life since Brie. And I've had loads of things go wrong for me, it's only you who makes it worthwhile. I can understand that this puts you in a terrible situation, and I never feel good ruining people's relationships. That's why this is what I want, but not my decision to make. This is all about you, and I say that with admiration and care. I know how I feel, and deep down you know how you feel. The next move is yours. If you don't want to proceed with me and you, relationship-wise, then I won't mention a word about it and we will get you back to Ron and you live your life with him. But if you choose me, you choose me. I will not let you go. Ron will have to pry you out of my lifeless hands to get you. It's your call and you can take as long as you want. Like I keep saying, you have all the time in the world."

An; the end

…of chapter 17. Haha.

You guys should read Catcher In The Rye btw, I remember it from English lessons and I thought I would hate it but really I don't.

Personal note, I had a terrible week last week, I went through the grinder and experienced so many negative emotions in such a small space of time. The nightmare continues but I've got no emotions left to give, so I pretty much have given up caring. The ending of this chapter...no, the entire chapter, has really been the highlight of my week.

Oh and FYI, Phoebe isn't technically Phoebe Granger atm as by now the birth certificate clearly states parents Monica and Wendell Wilkins so she is legally Phoebe Wilkins, but ultimately she is Phoebe Granger.

Tbc...


	18. The Return

Chapter 18: The Return

 **The Crash Zone**

Harry's stubble was unruly, and his skin grotty and peaky, his hair messier than ever and he hadn't been this thin since his Hogwarts years.

Tonks was practically the same, with exception to the stubble.

They couldn't go much further on empty stomachs and low energy. It was a miracle if one of them managed to disentangle themselves from their parachute duvet to just relieve themselves. This setup had never been particularly comfortable either, the first night was by far the most difficult. Without any alternatives though they had to order their bodies to accept it, and so they had.

Both of the stranded were away into the land of Morpheus when a distant whirring sound broke the peaceful atmosphere. It was not decipherable to their slumbering ears until they couldn't not be disturbed by the racket.

Harry was first to rouse and he squinted up into the morning sun with sleepy eyes, his vision had no clarity due to this. He did however recognise the staccato beat of propellers and a powerful engine sound. Tonks soon awoke beside him and had no patience with or knowledge of the loud disruption being inflicted on them.

"What else has come to ruin our lives now?" She complained, brow heavily furrowed and squinted.

"It's a hel- A helicopter." Harry's brain kicked in and whether through panic or instinct he jumped up and hid behind the closest boulder. Tonks was alert too, but her confusion made her reactions uncertain as she hid beside Harry.

"What's that again? And what is it doing here?"

"What it is, is either good news or very, very bad news?" Harry answered simply.

The body of the helicopter suddenly appeared from out of the sunlight and the spray of dust became progressively more intense. The helicopter stopped in mid-air about five metres above them in a clearing no more than fifteen metres away. The side panel door slid open and a squinting Bill Weasley appeared in the gap and after only a brief scan of the surroundings he found too familiar heads peaking out from behind a rock. "There here, I found them!" He yelled over the loud engine racket.

Harry released the biggest sigh of relief to date, only threatened by the one he took immediately following his victory over Voldemort. Tonks almost looked happier but her expression looked like it was waning the longer she realised what was truly happening. Harry was too thankful to give it much notice and quickly made his way to a now landing helicopter piled full of Weasleys and Order members. He was met halfway by Ginny, then Ron and eventually he made his way through all of them. Clapping backs, shaking hands and kind words, even words of apology from all even though Harry completely understood their situation.

The warm greeting did not extend to Tonks, mainly because she wasn't even on the scene. She was sitting against the rock she had recently been hiding behind, and the more she realised that she was receiving no acknowledgement the more angry she got.

Ron, of course did look her way, and Harry stole a glance before his view of her was blocked. Ron was making his way over to her when she vehemently shook her head at him. She mouthed 'just wait' and he only gulped before staying put.

Eventually the excitement wore off and soon the group began to realise the atmosphere had gotten thick and the attention started to turn towards Tonks. Soon everybody was looking her way and only when every eye met her did she finally release her built up anger. "No welcome party for me then! And here I was thinking I was going to die, needn't have worried apparently!"

She read every expression. From Molly's scathing look, to George's uncertain one, to Ginny's guilty one, to Ron's scared one. But it was Remus's cold look and apparent dismissal of her that got her attention, especially when he turned to head back to the helicopter. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Tonks immediately followed this outburst by speedily marching towards them, with definite purpose. "Oi, Moony I'm speaking to you."

Harry stopped her before she marched right past him towards the retreating Remus. "Don't Tonks. Remember what I said?"

"Remember what _I_ said? I'm done with earning forgiveness from people non-deserving of it. People like that coward over there." She aimed this last bit over Harry's shoulder, and it made the man stop in his tracks.

Catching Harry by surprise she barged him aside and started to advance on Remus's back. "Don't like that word huh? Why is that, is it not true, or are you ashamed by how much truth it really makes?"

Harry attempted to follow her but he's stopped by Ginny, no one is there to stop Ron though who caught up with her. "Don't do this now, let's get out of here first."

She ignored Ron and said. "You call yourself a Gryffindor. You call yourself a Marauder."

Remus turns as if struck and gives her a small glimpse of the wolf inside. "Shut your filthy, back-stabbing mouth now."

Despite the aggression and the waves of fear it induced in everyone including Tonks, her anger levels were way too high. "Backstabbing? That's rich. It wasn't me who turned their back on the mother to your children, and little Teddy as a matter of fact." She was now right up in Remus' face, a proximity that once used to be intimate and loving was now full of loathing and rage.

"You haven't let me see Teddy!"

"You haven't ASKED! You haven't even spoken a word to me! If you didn't chuck me out you might've seen him everyday!"

"So it's my fault you betrayed everyone!"

"Well I wasn't at that pub for nothing." Tonks said this much lower in volume but it did not take away the impact of what she just said.

An uncomfortable silence briefly followed, in which the two parents locked horns and Ron hopelessly tried to defuse. "And what is it that I had done?" Remus asked.

"It's what you didn't do Remus. You didn't trust me."

"Rightfully so by my reckoning."

"I know for a fact you can't hold your liquor, and you've always known I can't either. Can you really blame me for what happened?"

"Yes. I can. You have a problem with something you confront it, you don't hideaway at the pub tattling your personal affairs to random punters." Remus returned.

"See, that is what I'm talking about, belittling everything I do because the old, wise one thinks I'm wrong. Just once all I wanted you to do is acknowledge me as a responsible adult, not your little apprentice who can't leave the room without your criticisms." Tonks gesticulated, tugging lightly at her hair.

"Responsible adult? Show me evidence of one and I'll take it all back."

"That's enough Remus." Arthur said from behind Tonks who jumped a little at the crowd gathering behind them that she never knew had approached them at some point during their argument. "We will settle this back in England, shouting and insulting each other in a chasm is not how you deal with your issues."

Tonks finally broke eye contact with Remus and turned away, brushing through the crowd. "Yeah, let's get out of this forsaken hole."

The crowd dispersed with awkward faces, Remus stood and stared at Tonk's retreating back.

Ron turned to Harry and said "This place really did a number on her."

Harry shook his head and said. "No it didn't. We had already done that to her ourselves."

Harry left Ron to solemnly stare at Tonks who was clambering into the helicopter. Surely everything will get better once they were back in England. Surely?

….

The medi-witch stepped out the bedroom, a grim expression on her face. Neville sat with Luna on the floor leant up against the wall opposite Sirius' bedroom where Kreacher was resting. He stood up immediately upon seeing the woman leave the room and Luna rose with him. "How is he?"

"It's as we feared, he is beyond medical help. I dare say though that even magical help wouldn't have done much difference, he is far too weak."

Luna knew the answer but had to ask. "So he will die?"

"Yes. And he hasn't long left."

"How long exactly does he have?" Neville asked.

"I would be hard-pressed to say any longer than a few hours."

Neville sighed sadly and cupped his face into his hands, Luna's own resting consolingly on the lower part of his back. The medi-witch announced her condolences and swiftly left.

After a little while Neville looked up, eyes red a little and said. "He can't die, not until the Order gets back. They would want to be with him...Harry especially."

Luna didn't outright want to tell him that the Order returning within a couple of hours without the use of magic is practically an impossibility, so instead she told him. "They would want you to step up Nev. You discovered him, you helped him, you were and are there for him; If anyone deserved to be there at the end for him it would be you."

Neville nodded and Luna continued. "I will let Professor McGonagall, Snape and Mr Berling know. Then we can all spend the rest of his time with him."

...

 **Heathrow airport, England**

The sixteen thirteen flight from New Guinea arrived just a few minutes late, the close to a hundred passengers on board feeling underwhelmed being back in Britain after their exploitations of sun, culture and comfort. The excitable buzz that accompanied the journey to New Guinea was now a dreary grumble. Most of these adult passengers will be in work the next day, the others at home settling back into the routine housework. The children felt unenthusiastic and bitter about school the next day. Teens just wanted to chill somewhere with a phone and forget about responsibility. And the elderly were too tired or grumpy about the flight to care where they are, as long as they could sit down with a cup of tea and get some much needed rest.

Two men aboard the flight however did not share the same viewpoint as the British travellers. They couldn't be happier to be back in England, no sand in their shoes or overbearing heat. They were currently working and had the privilege of secretaries and assistants to cover for them. And the biggest advantage of returning to England was that England is most probably where their prey are residing, a country where they needed no jurisdiction to do things because they were the power here.

If they were smart Granger and her protector would've gone abroad, and Granger was clearly more than simply smart. But England was the domain of everything they both hold dear and eventually the need to return to the things that matter to them would be to too much to resist. And if they stayed in Britain, well they were done for.

Their confidence is very much skyrocketed by the fact that they were no longer powerless. Not only did their power level up the playing field it gave them an advantage. Because what Granger had, they had double. And that power resounded once again in their pockets.

They couldn't advertise their announcement of their magic for obvious reasons of Granger finding out, but also once the nation found out the nation would demand the same luxury. The Minister had everyone's interests at heart and so he rightly should make the secret of his power public knowledge, in due time that would be arranged. But the workings of Dahli and Foreshaw is an operation with dubious reasoning but concrete results. The Magical world has begun to fully realise the blessings that magic brought with them, it's helping to bring more understanding and experience of the Muggle life that most wizards brush aside out of superiority and ignorance. To give all that magic back now would be counter-productive, the minute magic runs fluent throughout magical society everyone will drop their life lessons learnt in it's absence, flaunting and rediscovering the benefits. In months folk will become used to the revival, the day the asteroid hit would be just a normal national holiday like Christmas or Halloween and placed in a History of Magic textbook, the understanding of Muggles would be overruled by the ignorance to explore outside our normal livelihood. It would fix nothing.

If only the rebels could see what they saw in Papua New Guinea, they would not be thinking so harshly of the Minister's actions.

It's their loss, once all this was over and Miss Granger removed from the picture, they would all pay for their decisions. And not even the hero-of-the-wizarding-world status would be able to save them.

….

The Medi-witch constantly monitored Kreachers breathing and heart rate, every second of the torturous wait inevitably leading to a much slower tempo until it would eventually cease. The occupants surrounding the bed, consisting of McGonagall, Snape, Mr Berling, Luna and Neville; they all awaited the announcement that the time was near. Once that happened the Medi-witch would step out the room with her equipment in tow and leave the remaining occupants to say their goodbyes.

Neville wished Snape had come to him sooner, wished he had investigated that basement sooner. They could've...well, he wished that they could've saved everyone by now. Innocent lives that are lost just because of the absence of magical energy, wizards got the better bargain from the asteroid than they thought. Like normal then house-elves don't get an even playing field. Wizards survive to roam, rule and relish in the gift of life that should be reserved for a more deserving race. A race with more pain in life than death could ever inflict.

The Medi-witch removes her fingers from Kreachers pulse point and the message is in her eyes before it comes out of her mouth. "It's time. I'm so very sorry to each of you."

She swiftly and quietly packs away her instruments into a case and leaves the room.

A tear slides down Neville's cheek and Luna comfortingly wipes it away.

An incredibly weak and croaky voice speaks to him from the bed. "Don't...Be sad...Sir. Kreacher...Lives to...Serve...Wizards...He can... Happily...die… for them...Too."

Neville sniffed, wiping at his nose. "I'm not even your Master Kreacher, I only met you properly today."

"Kreacher…will join...His master...Forever now." Kreacher replied. "He will not...Leave his...Living masters... Without...The help...They seek."

"You told us only an elf can help us."

"I...Not be…the only...Elf. Many...other… elf...Out there...Far more...Healthy...Strong...Than Kreacher."

"Without their magic, they will be already dead or dying just like you." Neville realised then that the dying elf knew something, and any chance of hope he knew he must take. "Won't they?"

Kreacher adorned a look of shame and guilt. "Kreacher…Never said...Before. Kreacher believed...That it's...A myth...Or lie sir. I...Refused...To go...With her. Kreacher...Is a fool."

Neville knelt by his bedside, eager for more information. Luna rushed to his side. "Let him some space Neville, don't pressure him."

"It's ok...Miss." Kreacher insisted.

"Kreacher who are you talking about? Who's 'she'?" Neville asked.

"With powers gone...Elves knew...Right away. All my friend Elves…we come together...We cry together...We be there for our friends and masters. But Elves could...Do nothing...Masters...Were sad...Elves were sad...There was...no hope. Then...She comes to Kreacher...And tells him...There is... magic place...And that she... and Kreacher...must go."

"Who is she Kreacher?"

"Winky sir. Winky begs...Kreacher to go...Find happiness...Find elf people...Find magic...Return to our Masters...Share our magic...And make our masters...Happy. Kreacher said no...Kreacher did...Not believe Winky...He tells...Winky...There is no...Magic place…that elves...Do not abandon...Their masters...When they...Need elves help."

By now the entire occupants of the room had taken notice of the dying elf's confession, all eager to hear what he had to say. "What is this Magic place?"

"Kreacher... Doesn't know...Much...Only what...Winky...Tells him. Winky says...The Magic place...Is known...By one name." Kreacher stares up at the lampshade on his bedside table with wonder. "Globoria."

Not a single listener had heard of such a place but by Kreachers face it sounded a hell of a lot better than boring, magicless London.

Kreacher continued. "Kreacher did not...believe...But Kreacher...Still dreams...Of the Magic place. Winky knows...More."

Kreacher leaned forward in the bed and grasped Neville's forearm with surprising strength. His eyes pleading and serious as they stare through Neville's soul. "You must find... Winky. You must...Find Globoria...Kreacher doesn't...Know how...But Kreacher...Believes...It is...The last hope. Please sir...Find them."

Neville heavily nodded his head. "We will Kreacher. We will find her and Globoria. I promise you."

"It's been...An honour sir. I believe...Kreacher...Has done... His...last...Order for his...Human masters. Kreacher...Thanks you...All." Kreacher croaked, releasing his grip shakily.

"No, thank _you_ Kreacher. Thank you so much. We'll see you again someday, and thank you again then too. We will miss Kreacher." Neville said, silent tears leaking out of his eyes. Everyone else nods and bows to him gratefully.

"Kreacher...Will miss...His wizard masters...too." Kreacher turns and looks up at the ceiling, his eyes gradually losing their glint. "Forgive me...Master... Regulus."

With that last utterance, the glint was gone. Kreacher had left his living masters to join the only master he truly loved with all his heart.

….

 **Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts**

Quiet, abandoned, lifeless, soulless...And probably worst of all, magicless. Hogwarts stood like a generic Scottish castle with no physical habitation, but the spiritual energy could be felt from even this distance. The memories remain, you could never quite rid this place of them. Hermione did not know if that was a good or bad thing in her perspective.

Hermione looks at the steeples, and the bare windows, and the stone slabs. This place survived over a millennium with thousands upon thousands of children, teenagers and adults walking the corridors and halls. Even many of those who died here stayed here as ghosts, interacting with the shared sense of belonging that people could not find anywhere other than at Hogwarts. It survived a hellacious battle not suitable for the purpose of the place but ideal for it's physical advantage. Many terrible and wonderful things happened, but never has the place seemed so vulnerable without the interior home-like atmosphere between its walls.

Hermione clearly had more to contend with emotionally here than simply rediscovering her desire for the home she once found within.

Hermione took a breath and glance over her shoulder at Ashley who had similarly been gazing melancholically at the huge Millennium year old structure, carrying a sack full of necessities tightly over her shoulder. She caught Hermione's movement and met her gaze, the same fears and worries reflecting in them but a distinct mutual agreement that they were ready.

Hermione turned back to the castle. "It starts with a step." She takes another breath and steps over where the school ward's used to rise up from.

Hermione was officially back at Hogwarts, but not the Hogwarts she remembered.

When Hermione got to three steps, Ashley pulled alongside and slipped her hand into Hermione's. She led her further onto the grounds, beginning the start of a very significant visit.

….

An; I'll end it there. The chapter is conveniently named for more than just the content of this chapter. I guess this is my 'Return' to regular updates...Hopefully.

Just some personal news that I want to share with you readers, and not to inflict sympathy or anything either (trust me, I don't deserve it). I'm caught in the middle of a self-loathing period that is rooted from major personality flaws of mine that blew up in my face this week with not many good things happening as a result. I'm simply just not happy at the person I am right now, I just hope that's not reflected in this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it.

TBC...The Homecoming


	19. The Homecoming

An; just a warning I will be stating the number of days between the last bits of action before every location change. This is so you don't get confused when characters appear to be in two places at once.

 **The Homecoming**

 **Grimmauld Place**

 _Three days after Kreacher's death_

A strong knock combination sounded from the front door, the pattern being a correct new security measure to ensure the occupants knew the specific knock that would allow you access. Luna rushed to the door, unchained it and swung it open.

There stood many, many relieved, exhausted and sour looking faces who just returned from a disastrous holiday/mission to Mexico. Harry stood at the head of the group and attempted a smile that barely touched his cheeks. "Hey Luna, nice to be seeing you."

"Come in for Merlin's sake, you must be tired, hungry and cold all at once, I will make some peppermint tea." Luna swung herself behind the door and allowed them space to enter.

Harry steps forward, followed slowly by the rest of the Order. He initially declines Luna's offer of peppermint, his dislike of the flavour not his only motivation, but Luna insisted and was gone before anyone else could decline. Ron clapped Harry tamely on the shoulder and said "Home sweet home."

"Come on everyone, through to the living room and I will start breakfast." Molly ushered.

In the living room sat Neville and Mr Berling, Neville being obsessed about Globoria since Kreacher passed. He was adamant that Winky would not do something as rash as to runaway to a mythical place without being certain of her beliefs and knowledge of it. Berling countered that point with the fact that Hermione ran away for more reasons than escaping the authority, she ran despite not knowing where she was going. Maybe Winky had done the same thing.

Neville would continue to argue with Berling over the last few days, and he would argue back as a voice of reason. He never discouraged the young man's enthusiasm or desire though.

The Order entered as Neville restarted another debate. "Kreacher spoke about the 'Mountain of glory', who knows maybe they are the same place. Both were legends right and Kreacher believed there was a mountain, maybe they're two sides of the same coin."

"It's a plausible theory, but legends and myths are historical based facts and events that are proven to be wrong in the eyes of those who cannot find. Both of them believed in something that no other life form has ever found."

"Maybe only Elves can find this place."

"Which leaves us with the problem of finding an Elf."

"We will find Winky who will lead us there."

"She may already be there, or be a likewise situation to Kreacher. Our priority on the information Kreacher gave use, if any, would be finding Winky. And that seems highly improbable to me."

Neville was distracted by a large audience spectating them. "Don't stop your positive-pessimistic debate on our account. It's quite the thrill." George cheekily spoke with the trademark smirk.

"Harry...Guys, it's great to see you."

"What's this about Kreacher, Winky and Globoria?" Harry curiously asked, hearing potentially the start of good news.

"It's a long story...but Harry you need to know-"

"You _found_ Kreacher, well that's excellent! Where is he?" Ron interrupted.

"Let the guy speak Ron." Ginny snapped.

Harry saw the internal battle waging behind his fellow Gryffindor's eyes and lays a hand on his shoulder. "What's up Nev?"

"Harry...We found Kreacher...But he's gone again."

"We'll find him Nev."

"Harry, you don't understand, we can't find him. He's gone, gone."

"We need to try-"

"Harry he's dead!"

A very sombre mood invaded the room, everyone not present a few days before realised another shred of hope had gone, and another friend and ally to boot. Harry saw only sincerity and sadness creeping into Neville's eyes. He threaded his fingers into his thick black hair and readjusted his glasses. With a sigh he replied. "Another house-elf dies on me, I'm beginning to think I'm a curse to them."

"Harry we did everything we could, I did everything I could. We couldn't save him, he had no magic and so he was never gonna make it. I'm sorry you didn't get to see him or say goodbye." Neville began to get emotional during this plea.

Harry nodded and told him. "I don't doubt you did everything you could Neville, if you failed to help him I don't see anyone else succeeding."

With a small sob he replied. "Thanks H-harry."

Arthur steps up and asks Neville. "We will mourn for him today, but first what about Winky and this Globoria place?"

Luna came in with a tray of a dozen cups of her peppermint tea. They all drank from the beverage whilst Neville, Berling and Luna relayed to them what Kreacher had told them before his death. When the information ended Ginny was first to speak.

"It sounds big. Globe-oria. How could we miss a place like that?"

"Wizards could hide ourselves away from Muggles, the Elves could do the same to us." Berling responded.

"Winky just up and went then? And Kreacher stayed?" George asked to clarify.

"Winky tried to convince Kreacher to go, I suppose it's like trying to discover Atlantis. You either believe or you don't." Neville answered.

Luna expanded. "Like my creatures that I document in the Quibbler, or for Muggles the search for paranormal activity. It doesn't mean that either the believers or sinics are wrong, the believers just gain more of a reward if they are proven right."

Neville looked at Berling and said. "Tell that to him."

"So the plan must be to find Winky or Globoria. Whichever comes first." Harry summarised. "Which brings me to my next point of call, Mr Berling how is TROHL coming along?"

"That is probably the only provider of good news that we have. Fifteen sign ups other than me, Neville, Luna, McGonagall and Snape."

"So that's twenty members." Ron said. Ginny scoffed and mumbled something about someone being above toddler level mathematics. Tonks frowned at her, disapproving of her attitude towards her brother.

"It's an impressive start. We will of course help you with any further promotion, perhaps expand our search." Arthur offered.

"I would be majorly grateful. A list of the current members is on the door of the briefing room." Berling told them.

"Could we not call eet somezin nizer?" Fleur grumbled from the back. "Trolls are 'ideous."

Everyone pretended to not hear her and all found a seat. Everyone except Remus who was apparently missing. No wonder they all thought he was so quiet earlier. A few accusatory glances was thrown at Tonks who glared back at the culprits, daring them to say what they were thinking out loud.

Arthur had recently been taking over the operations runner of the group since Remus had lost complete and utter responsibility for anything since the vicious argument between his ex-partner at the Crash Zone. He hadn't spoken a word to anybody as a matter of fact. He seemingly slipped into the shadows.

As for his current whereabouts, only he knew.

During the large casual meeting, Harry and Ron retreated to the kitchen for food. On the way there they passed the briefing room and Harry walked quickly past, his hunger insatiable. It wasn't until Ron pointed out something on Berling's list that his attention was drawn away from his journey. "You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

Harry turned around and approached his distracted friend. "What you on about?"

Ron merely pointed a finger at the notice, a frown scaring his forehead.

Harry scanned the list and found the particularly peculiar surprise that had Ron befuddled. Five signatures up from the bottom was a name that neither of the two expected to see supporting a good cause.

Draco Malfoy

….

 **Hogwarts**

 _One day after the Order's return_

It was the second day of Hermione and Ashley's 'homecoming' for a lack of a better term. The previous night consisted of many unlocking charms from Hermione to even access the different areas of Hogwarts, Hermione's wand was the only source of light other than daylight and lanterns that could be lit non-magically (Incendio or any other fire based spells didn't work on the torches). The castle was much colder than they both could remember, even at nights back at Hogwarts when the torches went out the building retained some heat through magical means. Without them the castle was drafty. Ashley even had to break into the Gryffindor common room by prying the door open with a sword she borrowed from the nearest suit of armour. The portraits were scary without movement, which Hermione found strange because to a Muggle-born stills should be the norm. Even though ghosts were gone.

The night before was restless, the wind whistled through gaps in the window panes, their feet froze and the place felt far less comfortable. The relief to get any sleep at all and get towards morning when they could get up again was uncanny.

Without people to talk to or food ready for them they didn't even bother to enter the Great Hall for breakfast. They virtually stayed in the common room the entire morning, eating cereal bars from Ashley's sack. In fact the only enjoyment they got out of this visit was that there was even more personal time together, more stories to share.

The kiss they shared and the revelation made by Ashley had not been spoken or referenced since a couple of days ago, but it never drifted away from either girl's head. In small back and forths it was there, in comfortable silence it was there, in story-telling it was there. Always on their mind but never vocalised. Both of them knew as well that the other girl was thinking the same things, the avoidance of the event both mutually agreed upon. The next time they spoke of it Hermione would have made a decision.

Now, of course, both girls were making their way towards the library. Hermione was surprised it had taken her this long to head that way, maybe the dread of seeing the books she used to get such a thrill out off the way she saw them last time she was here. Burnt, torn and ruined. If she had to find her love for Hogwarts again then she had to go to the places she loved. And there was nowhere she loved more than Hogwart's library.

"I wonder if all the transfiguration books are still there, they were last time. They were untouched by all the damage of the battle, but I don't see McGonagall leaving perfectly good literature in a place where they just gather dust and never get read." Hermione pointed out.

"Why not? It's what they normally do right, sit on a shelf the whole year long until little old you comes along." Ashley teased.

"I'm not the only bookworm you know, in fact I remember times where I couldn't get a textbook because they were all gone, and Hogwarts have twenty copies of individual textbooks including additional editions." Hermione knowledgeably replied.

"Did it matter though, because you probably read that individual textbook four times over by then." Ashley continued.

Hermione chuckled. "Only twice I'm afraid."

"Oh, my apologies."

"I would have your head if you were Ron and Harry for saying that."

"I'd better stay being me then." Ashley then thought of another idea. "If the books aren't there we could sneak up to the Head office. Like you said McGonagall might've taken them so they may be where she spends most her time right?"

"McGonagall could catch us."

"So what?" Ashley chuckled out loud. "You're not a student anymore and she's hardly likely gonna tell someone Hermione Granger was in her office."

"Her quarters are up there too, we may wake her."

"We'll have to be quiet then, and the books are hardly likely to be in her bedroom."

Hermione was touched by Ashley's considerate offer, she would go to lengths like sneaking into the only inhabited area of the castle just so Hermione could read a textbook. The 'sneaking' part didn't sound such a good thing to do, but she was doing it for Hermione which made the witch very happy.

Like predicted none of the standard issue Transfiguration textbooks were where she should be. Having said that neither were any of the other subject textbooks. Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes. All gone. Hermione didn't recall half of them books being damaged, clearly the unused library was being emptied not restocked. The only books that remained were the non-curriculum books and the restricted section. The library looked so bare.

Hermione could not walk further than the door frame, silent tears brimmed in her eyes. Ashley unconsciously encompassed Hermione's waist with her arm.

Hermione squeaked out. "Look at it. This is horrible."

"They might not be here, but I bet a thousand galleons the books are still in this castle somewhere. Maybe McGonagall can tell us, that's after we've rudely woken her up." Ashley insisted.

Hermione giggled a little at Ashley's wording. "Ok. Just get that view out of my sight."

"Come on then."

In a few minutes the two hideaways found themselves at the familiar bronzed stone gargoyle, but not a clue as to how to get beyond it. It couldn't be too hard though because the office was clearly still in use and the way in and out would have to be non-magically accessed. Non-magical meant simple right?

Ashley stepped around the gargoyle, slipping into the space around it. She looked up and around and saw a long hanging string of rope. "Aha, see simple like I told you."

Hermione responded to this by joining her behind the gargoyle and seeing the rope for herself. "That's a little anti-climactic, and unsecure."

"What did you want, ancient booby-traps and riddles...wait, don't answer that. Now help me up."

Hermione scowled. "Why should I help _you_ get up here, you're the one who has the training?"

"You're the one with magic also. Plus I want to survey the room when we get to the top so that we don't pop up into something we shouldn't be witnessing."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"Head out the gutter Granger." Ashley smirked at her. "Now are you giving me a boost or not?"

Hermione begrudgingly knelt down and used her hands as a step up. Grabbing onto the rope Ashley stepped onto hermione's hands and placed all her weight on her left side on them. She was elevated a foot closer to the rope and placed a second hand further up the rope and using both she pulled herself up with her sheer upper body strength. She planted her feet against the wall and pushed up it with her feet, within a few seconds she was already two metres above Hermione.

Suddenly Ashley stopped and began laughing out loud. Hermione who was transfixed on Ashley's backside snapped out of her reverie at this. "W-what's so funny?"

"I just realised that this is the entrance into the head office right, so McGonagall has had to do this. I can just visualize that spectacle in my head right now." Ashley explained.

Hermione tried to hold it back but she too found the image amusing. Her magical laughter resonating throughout the small space. "Stop it."

"Never, your laughter is too beautiful."

Both girls fell into silence, only disrupted by Ashley's upwards movements on the rope. Hermione's cheeks however tinged pink and she smiled to herself as she awaited Ashley to reach the top.

Ashley eventually clambered over the ledge at the top just before the office door. She brushed herself off and looked back down. "Whenever you're ready."

Hermione smiled a cheeky smile and said "Be there in a sec."

Hermione then apparated straight from the ground below to the space right beside Ashley who jumped. "Told you."

"You horrible, little show-off you." Ashley told her as she turned to the door and slowly eased it open. She poked her head inside, scanned and pulled out again. "Coast is clear."

Ashley lead them both into the headmaster's office. The portraits as still as every other painting in the castle, but Dumbledore's eye retained it''s twinkle even in still mode. The apparatus were not moving, the Sorting Hat laid lifeless on it's shelf and the pensieve cupboard was padlocked shut.

They were expecting this scene but nothing could prepare them for the alien and unnatural feel the room now bestowed on them.

Ashley, in an attempt to distract herself from feeling too much emotional recoil and to get a head start on the reason they were here, scavenged around the room. Hermione could only stand and take in all the loss of animation. The fact that this was the place where she learnt of all this bedlam and chaos was not lost on her either.

Ashley noticed Hermione's state and took a big sigh. She sympathetically tried to get the girl to react in anyway possible, just to see if she could get her to say what she was thinking rather than keep it locked inside. "Why don't you help me and take your mind off it?"

Hermione closed her eyes and ducked her head down. "It doesn't feel right. It was a huge mistake coming here."

"We'll go back down then, do you still want the books?"

"Forget the damn books!" Hermione called. "I'm not talking about just this office, we should've never come to Hogwarts. There is no possible way I can reconnect with Hogwarts with it like this."

"It's been a day."

"It's already felt like more. It's not homey, it's not comfortable and it's not the school I once loved. In this condition I could be here a year and not feel any more at home." Hermione had wandered forward to the desk and was fiddling with the parchment and quills on it.

Ashley had to concede that point, hell they physically couldn't stay here longer than a week because eventually they will be foodless. Hogwarts could not provide any of the necessities a home should give. No heating, no hot water, no food, and no life. She bet that even McGonagall scraped by on her own and with some difficulty as well.

"I should've listened to you, Hogwarts was never going to be the same as I envisioned it. I don't know how I deluded myself like I did, but I'm truly aware of my delusions now." Hermione continued on.

Ashley approached her and swept an arm around her shoulders. "Even I hoped for something better than this, this is supposed to be Hogwarts, who wouldn't see it for the amazing place it was."

Hermione moved further into the embrace, seeking out the warmth from her companion. Ashley continued with "I don't believe this was such a failure either. You wanna know why?" Hermione nodded her head but never removed it from it's position on Ashley's chest. "Because remember what you told me was behind the reasoning for coming, you told me that Hogwarts and you had a bad encounter last time and you came here to correct that. And you have done, despite the state it's in, it has at least made you forget about those horrible flashbacks you had when you were last here. You no longer fear Hogwarts, you mourn over it instead. Which brings me onto my second point, you have to see a place at its lowest to fully appreciate how wonderful it is. As you see it this Hogwarts does not exist to you because you HAVE reconnected with Hogwarts. The REAL Hogwarts. The Hogwarts that felt homey, that felt comfortable and was the place you once loved more than any other. You reconnected with it perfectly fine so don't go thinking so harshly of yourself, see what's in front of you and realise that you succeeded in every goal you set out to do when you decided to come here. I'm glad you took us here because I've reconnected too. The next time we'll come back it'll be at it's glory once again and at that moment in time you'll realise how right you were."

"Well said." Came a happy, cheerful voice from the door to the headmaster's quarters. "It's quite refreshing to see someone else being the voice of wisdom for Miss Granger for once."

Hermione and Ashley parted the embrace to turn towards the door where Minerva McGonagall stood, a cheerful smile on her face.

Hermione stammered out."Pro-professor, I'm sorry if we disturbed you, we were just looking around."

"Nonsense girl, no need to apologize, I was bathing anyway and only just this moment got changed into something suitable."

Ashley coughed and spluttered a little, undoubtedly remembering the 'unwanted situation to witness' from earlier regarding McGonagall. 'Whose head is in the gutter now' Hermione thought.

This sound caught McGonagall's attention and luckily she didn't question the guardian's actions. "This must be your worthy protector, to have survived this long together alive, well and with understanding is a huge feat especially with two apparent strangers. It's a pleasure to be seeing you again Miss Bar-sorry, Miss Milanski."

Flinching at the almost slip up but seeing the obvious compliment on her former head of house's part, Ashley replied. "Thank you Professor, it's been my absolute pleasure."

Whilst Hermione smiled warmly at Ashley, McGonagall responded with "What's with all this Professor business. I'm neither of you two girl's teacher anymore, and with the castle in this predicament I'm technically not one at this present time. I insist that you both refer to me as Minerva and as a friend."

"Of course Pro-Minerva" Hermione answered.

"That's more like it. Now I do understand that our meeting here must never be revealed even to your loved ones and friends for your safety, however is there any chance I can attempt to hear how your life has been these past months and I will thereby update you on the missions the Order have executed on your behalf." McGonagall queried.

In the next ten minutes the three adults indulged each other with the corresponding information, getting reacquainted with someone from their real lives once again. It felt like a lifetime ago that this normalcy was last felt.

"As you have heard and probably visualize the situation has been very grim for the Order, they have all been through a tough time and they all have many more left to go, not unlike you two. But no one is giving up on you my girl, the desire to return things to normal is fueled by our desires to see you well and back with the people who love you. That goes for you too Ashley." McGonagall states.

Hermione and Ashley thank her. Ashley and Hermione both cheery at all the support they were still getting from loved ones back home despite the lack of success.

McGonagall asked how long the girls were staying and Hermione told her that unfortunately their visit was short-lived due to the current state of Hogwarts. McGonagall understood perfectly and offered them lunch before they decided to return to their long expedition to unknown places.

And so the two girls cherished every morsel of food and casual conversation they got, because they had missed it so terribly and knew it would be another long haul before they experienced it again.

…

 **Grimmauld Place**

 _The night of the Orders return_

The last person Harry would've ever seen surrounded by parchment and books that held one hundred percent of the reader's attention would be Draco Malfoy. He had never seen Draco study before in Hogwarts, he obviously had done privately. Or hadn't done any at all. But that is what Harry was seeing when he entered the briefing room.

T.R.O.H.L members had arrived an hour earlier to help research on anything Elven related, hoping for a pinch of evidence that supported the theory of Globoria. Most had retreated into the living room, only a few remained in the briefing room including Draco. He sat on his own at the head of the table flipping through a book and occasionally stopping to jot down notes.

Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil looked up and verbally acknowledged Harry who thought that would coax Draco to lift his head up, but it didn't. "Hey, nice to see you two. I'll catch up with you in a sec." Harry walked past the two Gryffindor's and towards the end of the table here Draco sat. Harry stopped a metre or so away and planted his hands on the back of the chair perpendicular to the apparently oblivious Draco. "Malfoy."

Draco never looked up when he replied. "Nice to see you again Potter."

Harry didn't want to come across as immediately suspicious of Draco but he ended up blurting out. "What are you doing here?"

"It's called research. Did Granger never teach you that?" Draco jotted down another few notes, he still hadn't looked up at Harry since he came over.

"I meant HERE. Why did you sign up for T.R.O.H.L?"

"We all have our reasons. It goes without saying though, I will be no part of anything that is supported by Lucius Malfoy."

"That's a pretty weak reason, most of the people here want to help us or Hermione in any way they can. You just want to be here based on an agenda you share with your father." Harry told him.

"Taking down my father means Granger is saved yes?" Draco said looking up at Harry for the first time.

"For the record no, she would still have Kingsley and some crazy-arsed masterminds after her. And also this isn't about you or your father, that does not matter here." Harry answered.

"It's not about Granger either. Do you think the Minister needs to go after one person? Do you think someone with at least one brain cell would be risking so much on one solution when he probably has multiple options on hand? He chooses to go after Granger because she is the perfect scapegoat to whatever else him and my father has planned. They probably have their magic back already but are keeping it hushed up because they are gambling on something more worthwhile than a wild goose chase." Draco pointed out.

"You seem so certain, why is that?"

Draco snorted and returned to his research mumbling. "Same old Gryffindor's."

"Explain to me how you know all that." Harry ordered.

"I am a Malfoy, unfortunately. I was a Death Eater. I know all about politics and corruption."

"You're not giving me any reasons to trust you."

"I just now provided a perfectly good focus point that you could discuss with your Order friends. Take it or leave it." Draco non-comittantly told him once again returning to his research.

Harry may not trust Draco but his theory was appealing, you would have to be really stupid to place all your chips on one number when there was more profitable ones. That is why they hadn't heard of an attack on the two girls in months, they haven't been focusing on Hermione. And if they weren't focused on Hermione, what were they focused on?

The Minister had another plan in motion, and this one was aimed at the Wizarding world in it's entirety.

….

Grimmauld Place

The next day

A huge meeting was called, and it really was HUGE. T.R.O.H.L and Order members alike all occupating one space. Close to thirty people stood around waiting for the big news delivered by Severus Snape.

The man of the hour was nowhere to be seen as of right now, whispers and rumours spread around at what Snape had to say.

Everyone was impatiently waiting when the greasy haired former potions master entered the room, followed by McGonagall. She called for silence and got it. "As you've heard Severus has some news he has to share to us. Severus, if you may?"

Severus stood straight with the biggest satisfied grin on his face, he was lapping up all this attention and refuelling his already overflowing ego. "I will cut straight to the point, I have both good and bad news. The bad news being that our dear Minister and Monsieur Malfoy have regained their powers. This was confirmed only yesterday when they once again came after Miss Granger and Miss Milanski. The last time we saw any of the four of them was a few hours ago on Hogwarts grounds. The two assailants retreated the girls into the forest and since then all four have disappeared."

Worry struck every man and woman in the room, plus one suspicious and accusatory glare from one raven-haired Gryffindor to the back of a white-haired Slytherin's head.

"We will update you immediately if anything else happens. However...I did promise good news. I went back to the Elven tomb and found more books. Amongst them was a journal from the Elf leader named Kernikhan. He speaks of many things in here and reveals the plans the Night Elves had for when the Civil War ended. And I found something you will like. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a map...To Globoria."

…

An; chapter end.

Hope it wasn't to confusing with the time lapses added. I do believe we are coming towards the third act in this story.

I'm more than aware of the fact earlier in the story when Hermione and everyone went to the head office they did not need to climb a rope then and their magic had just been wiped. I'm not about to go right back to the start of the story to correct this though so let's just agree to say the rope thing happened back there as well.

Oh, and I'm feeling much better now if you're wondering.

Thanks for reading.

TBC...The Magic Place


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Magic Place

 **Hogwarts**

Ashley finished placing the two large textbooks in her bag, positioning it so it wasn't squashing any of her own gear. The books upped the weight of the bag by a pound and it was bound to slow her down a tad. But she didn't really care, after all she only wanted to see Hermione happy and nothing quite makes Hermione happier than books.

Ashley zipped up the bag and began to position it onto her back. "So your parents and now Hogwarts, that only leaves one more thing."

Hermione was distantly looking off into the courtyard but she eventually reacted to Ashley's statement and turned to face her. "Yeah."

"Aren't you excited? You haven't seen your loved ones in months." Ashley enquired.

"I am. I don't sound it, but I am."

"WHY don't you sound like it?"

Hermione leaned against the stone wall and nervously scratched under the sleeve of her jumper. "I'm excited to see them. It's the changes that worry me. I put everyone through hell, and I abandoned everyone."

"Don't be ridiculous." Ashley admonished.

"It's a fact, no matter how unintentionally I made it so. I broke a relationship, friendship, a connection; it's bound to have changed them all. I might not like the consequences of what I've done." Hermione explained honestly.

"That's not what McGonagall told us."

"McGonagall isn't the person I need. She can't know how badly i've affected them emotionally, they might not even know until I appear right in front of them."

"You left on mutual ground. It's not like you disappeared without a word." Ashley assured, she approached Hermione and leaned on the same stone wall. "I don't know them like you do but I'm guessing they wouldn't have let you go if they didn't respect your decisions, or want the best for you."

Hermione smiled. "You guessed right. How do you know that that hasn't changed?"

"I don't. But I think you know them well enough to be able to answer that on your own."

Hermione's smile twitched. "I'm scared."

Ashley didn't answer her, instead she beckoned her to follow her and both girls began to walk out of the castle freely.

Walking down the path, Ashley spoke again. "I'm beginning to think that maybe this adventure is going well."

"Don't jinx it." Hermione warned.

Immediately following that warning a loud and fast apparition ended right on their path and before they can react Hermione finds her wand snatched from her. The surprise wasn't that the snatcher was Lucius Malfoy, but the fact that he snatched her wand with his own. Magically.

It left Hermione and Ashley shocked into place. The familiar heavy and deep laugh of the former Order member and new corrupt Minister came from behind them. "What impeccable timing."

Kingsley came round them and stood beside Lucius. "You look a picture, you really should see yourself. I'm guessing by your astonished expressions that this comes as a surprise to you."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Papua New Guinea. Lovely place, but Lucius didn't enjoy the terrain too well."

Ashley scoffed. "And I suppose you've shared your secret to the world have you? I could go back home today and see happy families with their magic restored right?"

Kingsley dissected Ashley with his eyes, like a surgeon with a body part. "As first impressions go Miss Milanski, you are quite impressive, all except for one small thing. You protect the one person who can provide you with your own abilities, but chooses to selfishly insist on running around the world to escape responsibility."

"That doesn't wash on me _Minister_. I never condone murder, especially when it's no longer necessary." Ashley retorted.

Hermione piped up beside her. "Exactly. You clearly don't need me anymore..." She pointed at his wand arm then retracts her own "...you no longer need my magic. Pursuing me now is not for the greater good, it's for face. It's so that you two get your magic back without anyone else knowing and both look like you are doing something for your people, then you secretly use your new superiority to mould the world your way. Starting off with our murder so that your secret is kept."

"Bright as always. But you're wrong about one thing Miss Granger, we are not here to murder you. You're required elsewhere. Your friend on the other hand, she's not so lucky." Kingsley leered at the girl beside her who was challenging his stare.

Hermione's heart dropped into her gut. That scenario was _worse_ than the former, not just for Hermione but in general. Hermione's presence was required elsewhere, alive but she doubted it would be anywhere near where her loved ones were. He must've been referring to the ritual in which her magic be stolen from her. After then, who knows what Hermione's fate was.

But this was an afterthought compared to the emotional aspect of the scenario. Killing Ashley in spite while she lives, albeit for probably not too long. She had done no wrong to them. Sure protecting a target was a worthy reason for her disposal but if Ashley had been assigned to take her down instead of protect her, she would've done so too. You don't hunt down the lawyer that defends a guilty criminal because he is obligated to support them. So why was Ashley being easily disposed of? Why not obliviate her and send her back with no memory of all this? Because there was a message to be received in her guardian's death, in the end she was safe from no one, safe _with_ no one.

The longer she thought of the possibility of her protector's death the more images appeared in her head. The bonfire at the Bartholomew's, the Lake District, the advice from Suzanne as Ashley played in the water, the sleeping Ashley who awaited Hermione after her crushing dream, the soft and sensitive sightings that came few and far between with Ashley, her hand that supported her through the ordeal with her parents and fuelled her courage...the girl who's kiss was so gentle and homey that Hermione could die in. Even despite her recently developed feelings, Hermione couldn't stomach her guardian being hurt on account of her.

Hermione had no doubt of her feelings and attraction towards her female companion, that was concluded as a certainty and a huge part of the decision she had to make. Ashley might not get an answer to that question.

What scared Hermione the most was her answer itself, if her feelings were ever so more profound than she thought would Ashley get the chance to find out?

Ashley was unperturbed. "I was trained to fight wandlessly against an armed assailant Minister, if you think killing me is as simple as you believe it to be, then sir you may as well lower your wand now."

"You would've been a great ally, and you _are_ a worthy opponent, no underestimation will be made here that's for sure." He raised his wand threateningly.

In a flash, Ashley's foot scoops a sizable stone onto her sturdy boot. With the skill of a footballer, she lobs it into the air. The angle and power of the shot sends the rock careening into the side of his brow, instinctively making the Minister duck his head down whilst stumbling.

Too slow to react besides gawking at the Minister, Lucius missed the immediate lunge immediately following the attack on Kingsley. Diverting his wand arm away from his body, Ashley leaned into his front. She placed herself in the empty space immediately in front of him whilst her elbow travelled upwards, the point connecting solidly to his chin and jaw. He buckled and fell onto his back clutching his face.

Wasting no time Hermione pulled Ashley away and began putting some distance between them and their attackers. They sped towards the trees and lake. Kingsley recovered enough composure to cast a spell that hit its target. Apparently ineffectual Hermione decided not to push their luck and immediately apparated away.

They reappeared back in Dover, specifically on the ridge overlooking the channel and atop the white cliffs. Hermione was slightly out of breath but Ashley looked above normal, she was clearly on edge still. Her immediate enquiry coming out abrasively. "That spell, it hit us right."

"I thought so. I'm not sure." Hermione anxiously replied.

Ashley muttered, more to herself. "I could've sworn..." She trailed off in thought before returning to question Hermione again. "What spell did he use? Did you hear the incantation?"

"Non-verbal most likely. Either way, didn't hear anything." Hermione answered.

Ashley looked concerned but could find no explanation in that moment, she was about to confirm that the spell must've missed when a second sound of apparition was heard only yards away.

Kingsley and Lucius smirked back at them. "No escaping this time. No escaping ever again."

Hermione mumbled "Tracking charm" under her breath, Ashley nodded her acknowledgement.

The two assailants stood before them; one with an abrasion above his eye, the other still massaging his jaw. But their triumphant looks told them who still had the advantage.

"Come now. It's over. There's nowhere to run without us knowing about it. Your days of avoiding the inevitable are over." Kingsley warned.

"Not whilst I'm still breathing. You want to follow us everywhere Minister, then follow us here." Ashley gripped Hermione's arm powerfully and propelled herself backwards over the side of the ledge. Hermione was pulled over with her and in seconds they were tumbling through the air and picking up pace. Hermione screamed her lungs out whilst Ashley clutched her tight. Even if they missed any rock at the bottom or the sea bed, the impact of the water would certainly kill them.

Ashley strangles out. "Do it."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. "ARESTO MOMENTUM".

...

 **Grimmauld Place**

Volunteers were falling over themselves for a chance to go on the great expedition to some not-so-mythical place. The Order had immediately declared that the journey needed only seven places maximum. A lot of the Order from the Mexico trip opted out; Ron, Tonks and Remus being the main pullouts. Fleur dropped out from a bought of unexplained sickness, putting both her and Bill's places vacant as well. The new team consisted of thus: Neville, Luna, Arthur, Harry, George, Severus and Draco.

Molly made a few complaints regarding the food matter of the journey but after ensuring her that they had Harry, who was an exceptional cook in his own right, she was swayed away from going with them. Ginny kicked up a right stink about the fact she couldn't go with her boyfriend. She wanted to be anywhere that Harry was, as far as she was concerned she was going or Harry wasn't. The decision however was final as far as _Arthur_ was concerned, not just as their leader but her father. Ginny could moan and fret about the situation, but she could never disobey her father.

Harry compensated by spending ninety-five percent of his remaining time by her side.

Neville was always going to be on this mission (being the guy who discovered Kreacher and Globoria in the first place), but even if he wasn't he was fresh and ready for a bit of field work. Luna was his direct companion for the journey and was also fresh. Arthur had to go too as the Order leader in Remus' place. Harry, because of his connection to Kreacher, insisted on going. Severus was their map-holder and navigator. George would be bored to the bone if he stayed behind. Draco wanted to prove his worth to the others as an asset to the team. Everyone else was either too late in volunteering, had valid reason to stay or simply didn't want to go.

The Order didn't like waiting but Molly would not allow the expedition team to go on empty stomachs and no rest. They all agreed to stay the night and head off early in the morning. Those who hadn't gone to Mexico spent the day packing, Draco and Severus had to bring their luggage from their homes as they did not reside at Grimmauld Place. Those who _were_ recovering from Mexico did exactly that, a lot of relaxation and comfort to work off the jetlag. Ron played standard chess the whole day with Harry, Ginny and George. Tonks looked on from the sidelines.

Standard chess didn't have the comedic aspect of the game like wizard chess had, but at least the pieces didn't insult you when you made a bad move. It was surprisingly fun as soon the rules were forgotten after three consistent wins in a row for Ron against all three opponents. They engaged themselves in silly role-play with the chess pieces, some mature themes involved and some outright explicit. By the end the whole group couldn't stop laughing until hours after finishing up.

Childishness could be the greatest distraction.

At dinner, Molly cooked probably her heaviest dish she has ever made, and that's saying something. Beef wellington with mashed potato, peas and onion gravy, and for dessert sticky chocolate and toffee pudding with lakes of custard. Every single belly was full to the brim and everyone needed more rest to recover from the near food coma.

Towards the end of the evening Harry dragged in a stand with a large boxed TV, receiving "oohhs" and anticipatory looks from all around. Harry flicked the red button on the remote and the light shone out the TV. Every head apart from Harry's veered back on instinct, shocked by the unpredicted assault on their senses. Harry chuckled and began flicking through channels, spectating eyes went from the TV back to the remote in his hands and on several accounts Ron called out "A MUGGLE WAND." Harry finished flicking through channels when he found a Disney film and he immediately bawled in laughter. "Oh Merlin, you guys will relate to this more than a Muggle."

The film he had found was _The Black Cauldron_ and it was the target of a lot of criticism and obvious misrepresentation from the expert wizards and witches, but never did an eye leave the screen.

Eventually tiredness crept up on them all and gradually the room emptied of occupants and retreated to their homes or rooms.

Of the leaving party, Arthur was naturally the first to be at breakfast and was followed not long after by Neville. Tonks and Molly were also up as well.

"Neville, take a seat. I'm cooking up some eggs and bacon now, it'll be along shortly." Molly greeted warmly. He thanked her and greeted Arthur with a good morning too. Surprisingly he nodded a greeting to Tonks who didn't have time to return it due to her surprise. "Would you like something to drink Neville? Coffee, orange juice?"

"I'll have a glass of milk please Molly. Thank you." He replied. He then returned to Arthur as Molly fetched the milk from the fridge. "All set."

"Excellent, just got to wait for the dead to rise." He smiled as he glanced upwards.

"I heard Harry moving about, he'll be down soon."

"That's if Ginny doesn't tie him to the bed." Tonks joked over her morning coffee. Molly gave her a glare. "I didn't mean it like that Molly, I just meant she may likely be keeping him hostage so he won't go without her."

"Ginny I believe has calmed down by now. She understands." Arthur assured.

"It was a joke anyhow."

Arthur changed the subject. "We owe a deal of gratitude to you Neville, your investigating back here whilst we were away has given us new hope. This mission will not be the disaster we had in Mexico."

"Thanks Arthur but...I failed too. Kreacher died and we still don't know if Globoria even exists."

"Kreacher could not be saved Neville, even if he wasn't an inch from death there is nothing we could do for him."

"If I found him sooner we could've taken him to Globoria."

"A place you just said may not exist and even if it does, it could take weeks or months to find it."

Neville conceded his point. "I just have bad luck I spose, same old Longbottom luck."

"Your parents would kill you for saying that." Tonks joined in. "As I understand it Alice and Frank were never the most fortunate of people but they had pride in themselves. Pride so big they wouldn't surrender it even under torture." Tonks shifted in her chair as Molly squeezed in to hand Neville his drink, Tonks continued. "Besides if anything you're the luckiest of all of us at the moment, you've been the only successful person on the team."

Neville flushed red at the praise whilst he drank from his glass.

Like predicted, Harry was next to show himself in the kitchen. "Morning."

After a round of greetings in return, Neville teased. "Ginny released you then."

"Not exactly mate. She barely woke up when I told her I was heading down." Harry answered fondly.

"You'll be seeing her before you go; she'll hunt you down otherwise." Tonks half-teased.

"Don't have to tell me." He smirked.

Eventually they were joined by Luna and George. Then a knock at the door signalled Severus and Draco's arrival. All the team were up and fed, before long the Grimmauld Place occupants were bringing their luggage down to the hallway. Bill joined them with a slightly green looking and cranky Fleur. Soon the elder Weasleys were getting impatient waiting for their two youngest children to show their faces. Harry went up to fetch Ginny whilst Molly hollered up the stairs. "Ronald Weasley! You better be down these stairs in two minutes!"

Tonks rose from her chair and headed up. "I'll get him."

Neville watched her go and enquired to Arthur. "Remus is normally up by now. Probably the earliest in fact. Do you reckon he'll eventually show up?"

Arthur sighed. "I wouldn't hold my breath."

"What happened in Mexico? Before he left he was a bit of an arse yes, but this Remus worries me." Neville added.

"Let's just say he had his attitude adjusted, to what extent is still to be discovered." Arthur answered.

"But what happened?"

Arthur set down his mug and looked at Neville full on. "Dear old Lupin got on the wrong side of Tonks, we all did really. It's quite a thought that an asteroid of great destruction can level a planet, and an emotional outburst from Tonks can level a playing field. Whilst we criticized and mistreated Tonks she was finding less and less justification for it all. In the end she couldn't take it and blew up at us about it. None of us are innocent, and she is no more guilty than the rest of us for how we've all become."

"And Remus?"

"I really don't know. The man has inner demons inside him that have nothing to do with lycanthropy." Arthur replied.

Their conversation ended in contemplative silence, chatter was ensuing all around them. Soon enough Harry reappeared with Ginny clinging to him like her life would end if she let go, and Ron and Tonks joined them. The former had annoyance on his face and his hand was rubbing at his ear, a smirking Tonks was behind him.

"What did you do to poor Ronniekins?" George asked her with a smirk on his face too.

"She poured tap water into my ear, that's what. Tap water." Ron complained.

"Nice one Tonks, might have to come to you for more muggle-based prank techniques." George complimented.

"Sure George. But I warn you, I charge." Tonks jovially replied.

"Doesn't anyone have a problem with someone pouring water down ones earhole?" Ron said with a scandalised voice.

All in close vicinity shook their heads and Ron sulked even more. Tonks nudged him and held a plate of bacon up to him. His sulk evaporated instantly.

"Make sure you write every two days." Ginny told Harry as they stood at the kitchen counter, Ginny was leant backwards as Harry leant forwards with his arms either side of her. She had her hands curled round the back of his neck and their faces were inches apart.

"Gin, I promise to that but you do know Muggle postal services take much longer, especially from abroad. And that it is very expensive too." Harry told her.

"Well...send two letters at a time, that's four days of information and do not miss out the details." Ginny responded.

"Ok love."

"And ring me every night. Ten o'clock."

"That means I have to pay even more because of international calls and have to work out the time difference."

"So, just do it."

"Ok, I will."

"And-" He silenced her with a quick kiss.

He pulled away and said. "I will think of you every night before I sleep. I promise."

She kissed him again. "Oh Harry, I'll miss you."

Just at that moment Draco pulled up next to them at the sink, deliberately but softly nudging the couple. "Escccuuusssse me." He filled a glass with water, painfully slowly, before turning away. "Carry on."

Ginny glowered at his retreating back, Harry gave him a chilly stare also. "I can't believe HE gets to go and I DON'T."

"I would swap him for you. Heck I would swap him for a back-scratcher if I was allowed to, be more of use and better company. " Harry told her.

Ginny giggled and pulled him back into a kiss.

Arthur's booming voice called throughout the crowded kitchen and hallway. "Time to go, expedition out the front and grab your things!"

Five minutes later seven members of the expedition team waved goodbye to six, plus one missing, remaining Order members watching them from the door.

The search for Winky and Globoria had commenced.

...

 **Dover, England**

Hermione and Ashley were lucky enough to avoid the rocks and landed in the water, what would have been their bodies splattered upon impact became a gentle dunk and both girls easily broke the surface. Hermione immediately went to cling onto Ashley to apparate them away but the other girl read her wavelength and demanded. "NO. They will follow us."

"We can't just stay here, and we can't swim for miles without stopping."

"We hardly have many options here."

Hermione scanned the waters in all directions and a bright white shape approximately three hundred yards away caught her attention. "Will three hundred yards do?"

Ashley looked in that direction and didn't spot what Hermione saw straight away but after a moment she too saw the unmistakeable white object, and apparently what appeared to be a sail. "If those two don't find us first, yes it will do."

A gruelling ten minutes of swimming brought the object much closer and it became obvious quickly that this object was indeed a yacht, a sailing yacht to be exact. Bright white with three large sails on the stern, the bow and another in the middle. The deck was sandy plywood and the interior and decor of the ship was a sea blue colour. The boat automatically put both girls in Muggle-mode and Ashley, who asked Hermione to shrink her bag so she could swim easier, immediately told Hermione to reverse it. She took out a small mirror and began signalling to the boat using the sun's reflection. Instead of swimming the remaining distance, the yacht changed its course and began steering its way towards them. A man and a woman were dropping a line of rope over the side and soon they were fished out of the water and laid back on the hard wooden floor, soaking it with water.

"What were you girls thinking? Being this far away from accessible land on your own, are you mad?" The man scalded them.

"Lawrence please, don't terrorize the poor girls. They are freezing, tired and in need of our help. The why's of it don't matter." The woman shot back at him, faffing with a couple of towels in hand. She quickly passed them to the drenched girls who draped themselves in them.

"Are you ok to walk? Are you hurt?" The man called Lawrence asked.

"We...are fine. We'll manage." Hermione politely replied.

She rose up and pushed her wand deep down into her jean pocket, out of sight. She helped up Ashley and they were both escorted below deck. Once seated, fed and refreshed, the questions began. "So why _were_ you both out here? I doubt you drifted this far out from the nearest beach."

Hermione connected eyes with Ashley. What was their story? They could not tell the truth yet they couldn't lie convincingly enough to justify being so far off-shore. Ashley answered for them. "We were taking a walk along the white cliffs and I stubbornly and stupidly got too curious. I stumbled and tripped over the side, Hermione tried to stop me but only succeeded in pulling herself over."

Lawrence eyes jumped back in their sockets. "And you survived?"

"Evidently." Hermione said in an attempt to lighten up the conversation, but that wasn't happening. "We missed the rocks I suppose, that's all I can tell you about it."

The older couple swapped glances at each other before the woman replied. "Well you are both extremely lucky to be alive. By the way, my name is Jessie Helmsworth and this is my husband Lawrence." She reached out and shook both girls hands, her husband followed her example.

"Glad to meet you both." Hermione told them.

"It's our pleasure." Lawrence replied. "And don't call me what my wife introduced me as, do I look medieval to you. Call me Larry."

Ashley and Hermione chuckled at his humour.

"Where you from?" Jessie asked.

"I was born on the outskirts of Oxford. Ashley is from further north." Hermione told them truthfully.

"I was raised in Birmingham, but my grandmother lives not far from here." Ashley answered on her behalf, but with a forced smile at the mention of her traitorous grandmother.

"That explains why you are so far south. Were you visiting her?" Larry enquired.

"NO." She shot out suddenly. She quickly apologized for her harshness. "I _was_ visiting her but me and her had a fight and I'm still very angry about it."

"I see. Nevertheless she must be worried sick about you both." Jessie told them, sipping from her mug of tea. Ashley tensed and Hermione's hand rubbed her friend's spine comfortingly. Jessie spotted it fondly. "How do you two know each other?"

"We're friends." Hermione replied easily.

"How'd you meet?" She continued on.

Again more lies. "College. Hermione went to my martial arts club one day and we hit it off from there."

"You must be a very active girl, resourceful too. You certainly know the skills to signal someone when in need." Larry observed.

"That would be when I was in cadets, navy. I still stay fit though." Ashley answered convincingly.

" Anyways, enough about us." Hermione deterred the attention away from them. " This is a nice yacht. Must've been expensive."

"Yep. Not for us though, it was a wedding present. It came insured for a year and brand new. We had a rubbish old thing before our engagement, but we always have been tempted to go out to sea every once in a while." Larry answered her.

"How long have you been married?"

The couple had matching grins when he responded. "Three days. This is our honeymoon."

Hermione was shocked and immediately began apologizing. "Oh god, I'm so sorry for interrupting your special time together." She was lucky that she refrained from saying Merlin instead of God.

"Nonsense" Jessie told her "What were we supposed to do, leave you floating there for god knows how long? Besides, sailing can get lonely especially in the Channel, we could do with some human company."

"Where were you heading, before we came along I mean?" Ashley asked.

"Just circling the British Isles. Started from Felixstowe, stopping at the Channel Islands, we just left Guernsey. Next is Cornwall, then we're sailing round to Ireland, Liverpool, up to the Shetland Islands, back down round the other side of Scotland and then home." Jessie gesticulated like she was drawing the route out in the air for them.

"That's after you're returned safely of course." Larry told them, giving his wife a knowing look.

Hermione and Ashley met eyes and had a silent conversation with them. Hermione softly pressed "That could take weeks, right?"

"Depending on wind speed, currents, and the length of time docked up somewhere; it could take anything from a week to nine days perhaps." Larry told them. "Why do you ask?"

A whole week with civilians, practically constantly on the move, chances to plan their next move afterwards, a plan to remove the tracking charm off of Hermione. Kingsley couldn't attack Muggles, at least not openly, although was this technically a place where witnesses are frequent. Also he could blame it on an accident at sea, and keep it hidden amongst the reports back at the Ministry. However it might affect the Minister's agenda if such a thing was revealed by the Order if they came snooping.

It was a risk, but everything they did now had risks to them.

They had to stay alert when they docked every now and then. Kingsley can't exactly apparate onto the boat out at sea, but once Hermione and Ashley step back onto dry land they were vulnerable. They couldn't exactly ask the honeymooners to just stay out to sea, so Hermione and Ashley had no option but to work with it and stay cautious on land. The priority was keeping the Muggles safe.

But they had some convincing to do first.

"We are in no rush to return to land, is it alright if we join you for some of the journey?" Hermione asked.

"Join us? But your grandmother-" Jessie began.

"We are on a trip too. A back-packing holiday, it's why I've got all my gear. We were simply visiting my grandmother for a couple of hours and we don't need to go back." Ashley improvised.

"It's a bit much girls, this _is_ our honeymoon, as great as your company is we would like to spend this journey together." Larry told them.

"We understand that, truly we do. But..." Hermione was finding it difficult to come up with anything justifiable. The sound of a sob beside her gathered everyone's attention.

In tears, that Hermione knew were crocodilian, Ashley spouted. "Ok. You want the truth, we're running away."

"From your Grandmother?"

"Yes. She said horrible things about Hermione, she wouldn't let us properly be together, she was controlling and being such a homophobe."

Hermione hid her shock well, Ashley knew she was getting an earful later.

"So you two..." Larry drifted off.

Hermione took Ashley's hand. "It's true. We're lovers." Hermione squeezed Ashley's hand painfully following this.

"We're sorry for your situation, but we can't help you. Isn't there other family or friends who can help you?" Jessie asked.

Ashley scoffed bitterly. "Right a family of homophobes wanna hear our problems? Like they care. Who also wants to be friends with two dykes?"

"Hermione?" Jessie turned to her.

"Same here. No family, no friends." Hermione acted.

"Society is much more tolerant these days of homosexuality, at least I thought it was." Larry spoke up.

"Yeah, maybe if you're Elton John. It's fashionable for famous celebrities, but the minute their best friend comes out they don't wanna know. They think every compliment or praise is a flirtatious gesture. It's horrible." Ashley performed, Hermione could hardly believe how the girl was milking such a lie. "I won't go back. If it means me and Hermione can't be together, I won't do it."

Ashley buried her face in Hermione's shoulder, the latter patting her shoulder consolingly. "You see Larry, Jessie, we have to do this. All we're asking is a break, to cool down and rationalize. Once your trip is over we will go home I promise. We're sorry we're inconveniencing your honeymoon, but we really need this. We'll pay our way and even assist with anything no questions asked. Please?"

Jessie and Larry stared into each other's eyes for a long while before Larry responded. "We must talk in private. Please wait up on deck."

Hermione simply took Ashley's hand and guided her up and out, Ashley had her head down and heaved s few more sobs.

Hermione clicked the door closed and immediately rounded on Ashley. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking?!"

Ashley wiped her fake tears away and smiled. "It worked didn't it."

"Yeah but where's your moral compass? Forcing me to play your lover, milking your sexuality dry and not to mention taking advantage of our hosts compassion and hospitality." Hermione chastised and paced in front of her, Ashley just watched.

"The part about homosexuality was true, if exaggerated. I haven't received a lot of support about my sexual preference other than from Mum, Uncle Rob and my closest friends. I've lost a lot of friends to it, and gained zero because of it, other than you." Ashley defended.

"You still took advantage of it though, gained undeserving sympathy from it." Hermione returned scaldingly.

Ashley stood up and physically stopped Hermione's pacing. "If it's any consolation I regret it. I didn't realise that declaring you gay as well when...you know, that might not be and probably isn't the case...would put you in a very uncomfortable situation for more than one reason. I promise it won't happen again."

Hermione sighed. "It will have to now won't it. We need to stay under their radar."

"I meant after."

Hermione weakly smiled up at her. "I suppose it was better than anything I could come up with. Yet we still might be rejected."

Ashley looked around the deck and her surroundings, the sun was low in the sky and neither girl really realised how late it was despite everything that happened. "It's getting late. It's been a weird day hasn't it."

"Unpredictable even to Seers." Hermione replied.

The door opened and out-stepped the Helmsworths. With an arm around his wife and a smile on his face, Larry told them "We've come to a decision."

"Welcome aboard the Sapphire." Jessie told them joyfully.

...

An; chapter end.

Hope you enjoyed. And hope I haven't offended anybody with Ashley's performance, just a part of the plot that propels the story along.

Any readers of BIA will immediately recognise Jessie in this. Jessie is in her early twenties in this so slightly older. There is a twist with Jessie and Larry though, you'll find out perhaps towards the end of the next chapter but definitely in the one following that.

Also relationship is beginning to build for Ron and Tonks, but no fluff after that until Hermione returns to settle things with everyone.

I looked it up and apparently there are no canon tracking charms or spells in the HPU, only the Trace that terminates when a wizard turns 17, that doesn't apply in this though. So I created one.

Please leave a favourite or follow if you are new to this story. The next update will be very soon.

TBC...The Sapphire.


	21. The Sapphire

The Sapphire

 **Grimmauld Place**

Ron hated chores, always had. Lifting his wand to tidy up his room or help clean the house, even that was a burden to the lazy Gryffindor, that hasn't improved with age either. And now he hasn't a working wand to help him, a living nightmare as far as he was concerned. His mum firmly refused flat out to do his washing for him, and for his backchat he lost the help of her assistance too. So Ron found himself standing in front of the old, beaten-up, barely functioning washing machine they had dug up from a tip somewhere. A large pile of his stinky clothes that he took to Mexico with him overfilling in his arms. He continued staring at the cube-shaped appliance as if wishing it to tell him what to do, of course it did nothing.

He took a large breath and stepped towards it. "Let's get this over with."

He let the pile drop to the floor and tentatively tugged on the door. When he tried to tug harder and it still didn't budge, he slammed his hand against the front in frustration more than anything. With a strong ulmighty heave he dislodged the door mechanism and it flung open, propelling him onto his behind. "Bloody hell."

He began collecting his clothes again and bunged them into the large hole carelessly, when the final sock went in he took a relieved breath and swung it closed. The door just rebounded back, he did it again yet the same result. "What kind of door doesn't-" He swung again "-open-" and again "-and close-" again "-when you want it to?" He finishes with another unsuccessful swing to close it.

A chuckle was heard over his shoulder and he took a glance at a casual-looking Tonks leaning against the door frame, unsuccessfully stifling another bout of laughter.

With a scowl he turned his reddish ears away from Tonks "How long have you been standing there?"

"Half-way between your staring competition with an inanimate object that has no eyes to compete with." Tonks looked round him to his pile. "Ron Weasley does laundry. I suppose I will go to Hogwarts and see Hagrid doing yoga as well."

"If you're just gonna stand there and mock me then you can shove off." Ron groaned successfully closing the door finally.

Tonks acted offended and took a step out the room. "Be that way grumpy, do remember to put a tablet in won't you?"

'Tablet? Nobody mentioned a tablet. What even is a tablet?' Ron looked worringly at the clothes and all the panels. With a panicky tone he called out "Tonks wait!"

Almost immediately after he called, Tonks popped her head back round the door. Clearly she hadn't got far in her journey from the room.

Ron attempted a casual tone. "You know I wouldn't mind your company for a few seconds more, if you can help me with this lot."

Tonks sarcastically replied. "Wait, don't tell me you can't work a washing machine?"

"If you're such an expert at it you wouldn't have a problem helping me would you?"

Tonks laughed. "It's a washing machine, they don't exactly come up in a NEWT exam."

"Please. Just help me out this one time." Ron pleaded.

"What's in it for me?"

Ron glared for a few seconds but seeing no backing down from Tonks, he began to ponder.

"I'll let you have a three piece head start at chess. I will surrender my knight, a bishop and a pawn...no a castle."

"Chess? Do I look like that interests me?"

Ron gets an idea. "Tonks turns down a challenge, that is a surprise."

Tonks' eye twitched signalling that his ploy was working. "Ridiculous. I'm just concerned I'll whip your arse too severely, especially with a three piece head start that I don't need."

"I'm calling you out Tonks, where's your dignity? If you help me operate this I will sacrifice my knight, bishop and QUEEN in our chess match afterwards. Unless you're scared, you're not scared are you Tonks?"

With narrowed eyes she vehemently answered. "NO."

"Prove it. I'm undefeated and I'm giving you a perfect opportunity to rub my face in the fact it was you to be the first to beat me. People will never want to challenge the mighty Tonks who slayed the unbeaten Ron Weasley at chess." Ron told her, announcing the stakes with a trademark Weasley smirk. Then with a duck he added. "Or you could decline and I somehow end up working out how to do this, it won't be enjoyable but I suppose being called a chicken everyday would be worse right?"

Tonks didn't reply verbally, instead she purposefully stepped over to the machine and opened the door. Ron triumphantly smirked at her.

...

 **Liverpool Marina, three days aboard the Sapphire**

Larry took a sip of his morning coffee, staring at the bankside of the River Mersey as The Sapphire bobbled along the relatively calm waters. The smell of breakfast from down below tempting the skipper but he knew they needed to anchor down somewhere before he can give into his hunger desires. He battled through his stomach growling as he began to direct the boat towards a jetty.

Footsteps on the deck stairs below bought his attention and he was welcomed by a still groggy-looking Ashley. "Hello stranger, you two getting used to the hammocks?"

"Are you kidding, I was in the sea cadets remember, I can easily cope with a hammock?" Sort of true, the hammock part not the sea cadets.

"And your lovely lady-friend?"

"Seaweed green as usual."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but her body will eventually tolerate it all. Trust me."

Ashley looked around and takes it in. "I've never been to Liverpool. Is it as bad as they make out?"

Another hearty laugh was his response. "Don't worry, nobody is going to steal our Sapphire, not with you two on it."

That does not fill Ashley with much confidence.

"What got you into sailing?" Ashley asked him curiously.

"A chance to escape. Our jobs, the neighbours, the strenuous bills. It all just got too much, so we took a holiday. We were given the chance to go onboard a yacht with this couple we met and we fell in love with the idea, kinda like you two girls except not the falling off a cliff part." He smiled at the end part.

Ashley smiled back. "And the idea just stuck?"

"Pretty much. That was a year ago, this is our third and biggest sailing trip so far. The next one we plan to go even further, international waters. The Med maybe."

"That sounds wonderful. Completely stress free." Ashley said, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice.

Larry looked sideways at her. "What about you? Where are you heading after all this?"

Ashley lets a little bit of truth indulge him. "Anywhere really? Who knows, I might follow your example and test my luck on the water."

"Who needs land anyway?" Larry rhetorically asks.

"Who indeed."

...

 **Grimmauld Place, fifteen minutes later**

Ron dramatically prowled his way to his side of the table and slowly bent to sit down, his hands clenched on his knees. Tonks pulled out the opposite chair and swivelled it, she sat astride it with the back facing the table.

Ron quickly set up his pieces whilst Tonks set up hers. When they are set, Ron asks seriously. "You absolutely sure you know how to play, i've never seen you play before? I know I challenged you but if you can't play then I call it off now."

Tonks raised her eyebrow. "You think I was bluffing when I talked the talk earlier?"

"Well...I can understand why you would refuse to admit it if you never played, Gryffindor's know a lot about pride."

Tonks laid her hands flat on the table. "I'm no Gryffindor, I'm a Hufflepuff. You can trust a Hufflepuff, so you can trust that your arse is getting whipped."

Ron regained his competitive streak and said. "Big talk indeed, but can you walk the walk."

Ron looks down at his pieces and said. "A deal's a deal, I will surrender my knight, bishop and queen."

His fingers touched the large black piece but Tonks laid her hand out to stop him. "No. I'm whipping your arse the proper way, you can keep your knight, bishop and queen. You're gonna need them."

Ron sucked in a large breath of anticipation, his confidence peaking even more. "You are making a big mistake."

Tonks laced her fingers together and replied. "I don't think so, in fact let's up the stakes a bit. The winner has to wash their opponents clothes everyday for a month."

"You don't know when to stop pushing do you?"

"I stop when you take this competition seriously, after all your beloved streak may not last much longer."

Ron had every reason to feel confident, but Tonks forwardness in competing against him made him slightly concerned. Tonks would not be so confident if she genuinely was a novice, talking a good game was one thing but piling more and more unnecessary pressure on yourself, you either aren't very bright, or you believe yourself to be good enough to beat your opponent. Tonks had seen Ron in action, always spectating a game rather than competing in one. She never once asked to play, and when the invitation was offered she always waved it off. Who wouldn't think that was the attitude of a novice? Ron did, and he had more than a sneaking suspicion that Tonks wanted it that way. Always spectating, never playing. Also to a non-player, chess is extremely boring; just ask Hermione. Hermione for instance would read, or write, practice spells, speak to the other non-players until the game ended and she congratulated the winner, Ron, and commiserated the loser. Even Ginny, Harry and other players eventually got bored of watching if Ron was once again dominating. Ron has never recalled Tonks ever look away from the board, and not only that she also seemed to lean forward ever so slightly every time Ron made a move. Those were not the actions of a bored, non-chess player.

Then it struck home. Tonks had not just been spectating him, she had been scouting him. No wonder she felt confident, she thought she had Ron's game plan sussed. But this just brought a wider smile to his face. To win, ninety percent of the time Ron barely had to go above second gear tops, Ron had more gears to go to. Tonks may have been underestimated, but so had Ron.

Indeed, Ron was right, Tonks had scouted Ron. She was quite surprised that Ron hadn't at least suspected that she was paying more attention than any non-player should, but then again nobody had noticed and Tonks loved that. Tonks never accepted an invitation for a game because she hadn't quite read every part of Ron's game, to be honest she still didn't know all of Ron's capabilities and she could sense more to his game than what Ron showed. But there was no way she was letting Ron think she was a person who backed away from danger. Tonks had been a great champion in her own right, although her unbeaten record latest only seven years. The culmination of that loss came at the end of her seventh year, a fourth year from Ravenclaw heard about her record and challenged Tonks who was as cocky then as she is now. Tonks had been taken down a peg that day, but she drew comfort from one major fact: That Ravenclaw became the five time wizard chess champion of the world.

Finally, Tonks broke the silence that had come over them both. "I'll start."

"You _are_ whites, or did you forget that?"

"Just wanted to know if you're ready, no backing out now Weasley."

"I wouldn't dream of it Nymphadora."

 _ **Seven pawns, two bishops, three knights, one queen and two castles later...**_

Ron sat in his chair twiddling his growing facial hair. Tonks was awaiting his next move. The secret to Ron's game wasn't the important pieces, even though he utilized his queen very effectively. The use of his pawns were the trick; he positioned his knights, bishops and queens so well that when you realised they were not the threat you had already lost a couple of pieces. But Tonks had scouted this well and knew that the more pawns she took the harder it was for Ron to conceal what his other pieces were doing. The most concerning thing though for her was the lack of castle usage on his part. In fact since the start of the game the two black castles had remained in their corners, and her castles were long gone.

Tonks had very little left in fact. A single bishop, a knight, and her king mostly. Although she had six pawns still on the board.

Ron had both his castles, a bishop, his queen, his king and three pawns left.

In the eyes of a normal chess player, Tonks was losing. Ron and Tonks both knew differently though, because Ron is still failing to get a check on Tonk's king with all her pawns still on the board. The instant he tried to take out a few of them the more vulnerable his pieces became to her knight and her bishop. That's how he found himself without both his own knights. But Tonks was having severe problems with Ron's queen, no wonder it was his best piece. It swooped at pieces Tonks thought were impossible to be taken and always avoided being taken in return. Tonks knew that if she didn't take his queen she was not going to win.

Ron moved one pawn to the right, almost taunting Tonks to take it, but the time for taking his pawns were over, she had done enough damage on that side of his game, she was not sacrificing her two most dangerous pieces on a single pawn.

Tonks immediately moved her knight to the centre of a triangle formation of pawns.

Ron scoffed. "You think that knight is safe in there?"

"If you think otherwise, try and take it."

"In due course."

Ron moves his bishop three squares diagonally towards the centre of the board.

"Luring out my knight won't work." Tonks told him.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"You can't be doing anything else."

"Maybe, maybe not. Question is what are you going to do about it?"

Tonks uses her bishop to take another black pawn. "I'll wait to see what you do next."

If Ron's passion wasn't for chess, he'd be just as great at poker. He simply couldn't be read, a smirk that never wavered could be a huge bluff for all she knew. But she did know he had something planned.

He moved his bishop one more space and left it there. Was he waiting for Tonks to make a mistake, or building up a big manoeuvre?

Tonks knew she wasn't going to wait around to find out. In a swooping move her knight took Ron's bishop. Immediately Ron grinned and his facial expression quickly became a gloating one. "Easy pickings."

His queen sored right across the table and took neither her pawn or her knight. It took the pawn that was situated closest to her king. Now Tonks knew why he was holding back on his castle, in one move time one of them will close around the side of the king and the game would be over. None of her pieces could take out the castles in time before the checkmate was complete.

"Check."

Tonks buried her face in her hands and drew a big sigh, Ron knew he had her.

"Oh crap, what a disaster" Tonks voiced out loud.

"I know, you bit of more than you could chew didn't you?" Ron mocked. "What a disaster this has been for you?"

"Not my disaster." Tonks said looking up, with a quirk of the lips. "It's your poor Queen's"

Tonks' forgotten bishop then swooped in and took Ron's queen out of the game, officially ending the check situation indefinitely.

For the first time in the match Ron's smirk dropped. "But..."

"Foolish Ron, your attempt at a trap wasMY trap." Tonks now harboured a smirk of her own as she motioned for Ron to continue. "Your move."

 _ **After checkmate**_

"Are you sure all these clothes need washing, some of them still have the smell of sunflower on them?"

"Why thank you Ron, but I assure you they do need half an hour or so." Tonks patted the top of the pile that Ron held in his arms. "Now get to it chop chop."

"If I had just done my washing myself none of this would be happening right now." Ron complained as he turned towards the battered machine.

"Well, a valuable lesson has been learned then hasn't it? Don't leave your washing to other people to do." Tonks replied.

Ron grunted his reply before Tonks left the room with a satisfied smile on her face. Secretly though besides losing, Ron was smiling too. Tonks was becoming something different to the Tonks he knew from before all this, and Ron liked this Tonks better.

...

 **Liverpool Marina**

Ashley cautiously encouraged out a miserable and ill-looking Hermione, who turned down every offering of food and drink immediately upon request. Ashley eventually made her battle her way through a slice of toast and a comforting cup of coffee. Breakfast was officially over when Larry returned from tying the boat to the jetty.

"This beauty ain't going anywhere, who's up for sight-seeing?"

Jessie intercepts before Ashley can answer an affirmative. "Actually sweetheart, we're running low on supplies so might we do a bit of shopping first?"

Larry scratched his head and gave her a wry smile. "Whoops, of course. Then sight-seeing afterwards."

Jessie turned to the two girls and told them "I don't think watching us squabble our way around a supermarket, buying everyday ordinary family stuff is what you girls want to be doing on this trip. You wouldn't be against waiting here on the boat until we get back, would you?"

Ashley swatted away the apologetic tone. "Don't worry about it, it's a relief really. We need to start organising what to do after all this, we should've had this done days ago but our little buttercup here got a taste of the sea, and her stomach doesn't like it."

Hermione frowned at her and thumped her shoulder.

With a grin Jessie grabbed her coat and Larry's as she made her way to the side of the boat. Larry followed like a lap dog. "Don't go anywhere until we get back, if I can't have any fun neither can you." Larry told them over his shoulder good-naturedly.

When the married couple made their way onto the jetty and waved their goodbyes before they were out of sight, Ashley turned to Hermione immediately about to question her on the tracking charm and what to do about it all. She was distracted by a slight frown on Hermione's face.

"What? I was just kidding when I called you a buttercup. It's not even accurate, buttercups are yellow not brown." Ashley defended with a bit of a tease.

Hermione shook her head absently. "It's not that."

"What is it then? You ain't got a headache now have you, I'm sure I can find Paracetamol somewhere to help you if you need it?"

Hermione patted Ashley's hands warmly. "Stop fretting you big, paranoid sweetie. I'm OK, just something on my mind."

"Come on then, don't keep me waiting."

"Well...it's probably nothing, just me being too nosey"

Ashley looked at the jetty where the two Helmsworths disappeared, then met their eyes again. "You don't mean you're concerned about Larry and Jess do you?"

"Not concerned, more confused."

"What about?"

"Their...relationship."

Ashley's eyebrows raised high on her face upon hearing that. "I did not expect that. Their relationship is perfectly healthy."

"I agree, a perfectly healthy relationship. But not exactly a passionate one." Hermione explained.

Ashley was getting a bit annoyed now. "I don't believe we're discussing whether a _newly-married_ couple are having a decent love life together."

Hermione shrunk away as she sensed Ashley's irritation. "In my opinion...I don't think they are. But like I said I've probably got it all wrong."

"Yeah. I can definitely say you have, and I'm disappointed that at a time like this where we need to focus on more important things, like staying alive, all you can think about is nosing in on other people's relationships, coming to wrong conclusions about them. I never expected that sort of behaviour from you Hermione." Ashley heatedly lectured.

Hermione turned bright red from shame, but she tried to defend herself anyway. "You asked! This is why I didn't just come out and tell you!"

"That is completely beside the point. It's so...bitchy, what you are doing."

Hermione wilted under her companion's gaze. "I'm sorry." Ashley took a deep breath to calm her temper down, she was about to go on a more calmer tirade about respecting our hospitable hosts who seemed like decent people, more decent than many magic folk they have at the moment. Hermione continued on though. "But something does not sit right with me."

"Then tell me Miss Relationship-Guru, what doesn't sit right with you about Jess and Larry Helmsworth?"

Hermione didn't back down under Ashley's demeanour. "Well, have you ever seen them kiss at all in the past three days that we've been on this boat, of any kind, on the lips or cheeks or anything?"

Ashley thought back, clearly feeling quite confident that she wouldn't have to look through her memory bank for very long. In actual fact she soon realised she hadn't witnessed a single peck on the cheek or lingering kiss in their presence. "What, just because they don't kiss in front of people you think something is up, would you like me to ask if we watch them make love on the deck or something when they get back, to convince you?"

"No, obviously not." Hermione replied, but then another cog turned in her head. "But that's another point you've brought up. This is their honeymoon, where's all the...you know..."

"The sex?"

"I certainly hear nothing of a night time, do you? Their beds are only next to our little compartment."

Ashley folded her arms "Hasn't it occurred to you that that is probably why they aren't having sex, so they're not broadcasting the fact they are having sex next door to where their guests sleep?"

Hermione conceded that point. "Ok, I guess that makes sense. But-"

"No enough. So they aren't exactly Romeo and Juliet with their relationship, so what? Why is that such a hard thing for you to accept? Why is that affecting _you_? These people took us under their wing when they could've simply made us get off three stops back, or worse not picked us up at all. They have treated us like decent human beings, fed us, gave us comfort and shelter, they even aided you in your sickness. All that time you've overlooked all that and thought 'Gee, I wonder why Jess and Larry aren't romping their socks off next door?' I have bucket loads of respect for these two life-savers, and just now I've lost a tonne of respect for you." Ashley finished her furious outburst and made her own way off the boat.

Hermione sat chastised and overwhelmingly guilty. In a small voice she asked "Where are you going?"

"Away from you! I need to cool off." Ashley replied, not looking back to address her.

"But Larry told us not to leave the boat."

Ashley never responded

...

Ashley never ventured to far from the marina, she had to get back before the Helmsworth's so that they wouldn't get worried about her. Ashley would love to have marvelled at everything around her. There wasn't much difference here than there was in any other town or city, but the fact that this place was different and new because she had never experienced it before, it strangely enthralled her. Or it would've if she wasn't in the mood from hell.

Honestly, the gall of Hermione. Who did she think she is? Talk about a lack of gratitude. Ashley was observant in her own right, probably more so than Hermione, and Ashley saw nothing untoward with the couple. 'They never kiss. They don't have sex', what childishness. And from Hermione Granger.

Secretly, in that moment, Ashley was thinking how she missed such a flaw in Hermione when she built this troublesome attraction towards her. It was out of character entirely. She was attracted to a judgemental, ungrateful girl who desecrated the kindness of people going beyond the norm to make them welcome. Ashley was physically doting on this girl, hand on foot, something she hasn't done since she started dating Brie. Her affection meant nothing if the person she was affectionate for doesn't deserve it.

But Ashley adored Hermione, and knew her well. In their entire journeys together this bitchiness was never discovered. Surely then, this was just a blip. Surely, it's just stress or something, or the sickness. Hermione could not be thinking straight, or she wouldn't have been thinking all that at all. Ashley hoped that when she got back one of those excuses would be sent her way, and she would except it and move on, forgetting all about it.

A niggling thing however kept asking 'What if this wasn't a one off?'

Ashley couldn't deal with that voice and made her way to a cafe for a drink to keep her mind off it. She sat down at a table out in front of a Greggs. She looked around at people hurrying for their lunches in suits, teenagers laughing and joking as they scoffed down a toasted sandwich, an elderly lady choosing from a selection of tea cakes and scones. Decent human beings.

Ashley's gaze took a detour across the road, watching hundreds of people filter in and out a busy Sainsbury's. Amongst the crowd about to enter were Jess and Larry, Ashley was going to call out to them when she realised they thought she was back on the boat. Best that they not see her now.

Ashley instead watched them approach the entrance to go inside. But they never did.

And something wasn't right. They weren't wearing the same clothes that they left the boat in. Instead they had burgundy shirts with orange trim and black trousers. Matching outfits, but what for?

A man stepped out the shop wearing exactly the same attire, he began attending to the trolleys and that's when Ashley knew. They were wearing Sainsbury's staff uniform.

Alarm bells are up now. And as the couple walk around the corner of the building, Ashley knew she had to follow.

...

An: DUN DUN DUN

What are the Helmsworths up to? You'll find out in the next update.

Sorry for using a negative stereotype at Liverpool's expense in this chapter, I'm sure Liverpool is lovely. Also I'm a huge Reds fan and have been since 2005. Never been to Liverpool though sadly.

Also so I don't get reviews saying "Why hasn't Kingsley apparated to them now they are back on dry land?" Given time he could, but as there is such a distance between them and him (who's currently back in London at the Ministry) it takes him time to trace the spell and this visit to Liverpool is just a pit stop really.

And I don't really do chess, I understand the rules and the aim of the game but I can never really achieve the objective, I sort of go with it and do what I think is right. So it was hard for me to describe a chess match to you from the position of a non-player. I hope I did well.

Anyway time to go. Favourite and follow if you haven't already. Reviews too.

TBC...The Uncovering


	22. Chapter 22

The Uncovering

 **Liverpool, England**

Ashley lost sight of the couple after following them through an open fire exit door. Ashley knew that whatever the Helmsworth's were up to, they were at least very unlikely to be stopped if they were regarded as staff. Ashley did not have the same advantage in her casual jeans and leather coat; hiding was _her_ best strategy for not getting caught.

Finding herself a little place behind a large refrigerator full of butcher's meat, Ashley contemplates how to contact Hermione. Ignoring the little voice belonging to the emotion named Guilt deep down inside, Ashley became annoyed at leaving without some way to contact Hermione for emergency reasons. Reasons like currently trying to infiltrate a supermarket looking for two individuals posing as shelf-stackers.

Ashley didn't have a mobile phone, and as if she forgot somehow, she didn't have her wand equipped due to her magicless handicap. It became obvious then that this would have to be a solo mission for the time being, maybe she could break into the supermarket manager's office and use their phone. But first she had to find the Helmsworths.

She maneuvred her way out of the fridge area unseen, and slipped past the butchers counter sneakily. She was now wandering the aisles like the other hundred or so shoppers, except she wasn't browsing the shelves, more browsing the people in dark red stocking them. Ashley soon gave up though, why would they go to all this trouble just to stack shelves?

Ashley had to think motive. Why would someone want to deceive people in a supermarket into thinking they are staff? So that nobody would find it odd to see supermarket workers in staff only areas.

And staff only areas is most likely where Ashley would find them, maybe that call from the manager's office was the right line of thought after all.

But now she had the problem of finding her way through the staff only areas in plain clothes without getting caught. In fact Ashley wasn't even prepared to risk the chance of finding them in these clothes, the odds of getting caught were too steep. Ashley's best bet was begrudgingly out of Larry and Jessie's book, she needed a staff uniform, and quickly.

Ashley followed a staff cleaner entering the ladies toilets, and when Ashley came out again she was adorning the cleaner's attire. Ashley felt bad for knocking the woman out and locking the toilet door to trap her inside, but it was for a good cause, sort of.

Ashley finished off by placing a wet floor sign in front of the door to indicate to people that the toilets were out of order. Ashley's clothes were still in there so she would have to return to retrieve them. She would apologize to the woman then, or get Hermione to obliviate her.

Ashley carried the mop and bucket through to the staff room area when a voice called out "Excuse me who are?"

Ashley immediately froze thinking the game is up, she turned to the direction of the voice but to her surprise they aren't talking to her, but to the two people she was going through all this lunacy for.

A man in a suit was scrutinizing the disguised couple who were lingering in a narrow corridor. "We're new employees, just having our lunch break."

The man pulled an expression that was displaying allsorts of superiority over them. "Oh really, new employees. New, fresh faces that i've never seen before, despite being the person who is in charge of all their employees wages." Busted was all that Ashley knew about the Helmsworth's situation.

Larry stepped up to the guy in a friendly manner. "You got us mate, it's a fair cop. What is to be down with us?"

"You're going to be removed from the premises and count yourselves lu-" He doesn't finish as Larry drives a fist into the man's stomach. He double-up in pain before he is dragged into an empty room followed by Jessie. The corridor is empty bar from Ashley who is hidden behind the door frame.

Ashley kept her eyes out for any more unexpected guests to appear and when they do not, she approached the door and placed her ear against it.

"...put him. Someone's bound to come in here and see him lying there." Jessie voice said from the other side.

"By then we'll be gone." Larry's voice responded.

"You hope. It's already nearly taken fifteen minutes and we haven't even set the charges yet. We still need to pick up the food we were supposed to be here buying."

"Quit complaining! Nobody suspects anything except this guy, and he ain't doing much about it right now is he."

"The guy pays everyone's wages, he would know who works here and doesn't. How did we miss that?"

"This never happened before."

"We've never robbed a supermarket before!"

"How was I to know that this would be different! We've robbed banks Jessie, what is a supermarket compared to that?!"

Ashley heard repetitive footsteps on the other side, clearly one of them was pacing, rather nervously by the sound of it. Jessie being the most likely of the two responsible for them. A few clicks and clacks, maybe the sound of someone attending to something, charges maybe? Larry had to be responsible for them too.

Larry's voice continued. "We're only doing supermarkets now because we've got witnesses with us, we need to appease the two girls back on the boat."

"You sure they trust us?"

"I don't see why not. The Milanski girl does for sure, and Granger should be too considering all the treatment she's been getting."

"You'd think so, but this is Granger, she helped defeat You-Know-Who, we must be sure."

This shocked Ashley more than anything she had previously overheard. These people were not Muggles, and must've known who the girls were the first time they saw them, or at least recognised Hermione. Why then let them stay on-board?

"They're outlaws too, they won't tell anyone if we turn them over first. And I doubt they'll find out." Larry said, answering Ashley's internal question.

"Granger still has her magic though."

"So does Shacklebolt, trust me sis we've got them in the palm of our hands. There is nothing they can do that will change anything except get themselves captured."

Sis? They were siblings. Was any of it real? That "Wedding present" of a boat was probably owned by the couple they met on holiday and who they stole it from. They couldn't even pretend to love each other properly. Does Hermione always have to be right?

They were outlaws. People on the run from the law. From MMDS Ashley heard through the grapevine of all the names of people the aurors or squad members were after, and she has never heard the name Helmsworth to be one of them. Even their names were fake. Her and Hermione had been done up big time.

Ashley recalled the notoriety of two siblings who had robbed all the major wizard banks of the world other than Gringotts, MACUSA's most wanted criminals since Al Capone's right hand man and wizard. Could these two be them? They had been caught red-handed in their attempt to rob Gringotts, the final job on their hit list. They were imprisoned in Azkaban until MACUSA were ready to ship them over to the States.

But they must've escaped the clutches of MACUSA and stolen a boat, staying out at sea to avoid capture, changed their name and then pretended to be Muggles. The asteroid was sort of a blessing for them as they no longer had to pretend.

The truth had been uncovered. In the space of twenty minutes Ashley had gone from complete admiration of this couple to utter loathing. But most of all Ashley felt terrible for doubting Hermione.

Ashley had heard enough, they were not going to get away with it, and they weren't going to double-cross anyone.

Ashley jarred the door handle with a chair, hoping that the two crooks inside wouldn't notice. She then ran, not caring whether someone questioned her, and in minutes approached the nearest security guard.

Grabbing him by the arm she urgently cried. "Sound the alarms! Now! Or this supermarket is going to be blown to Kingdom Come!"

"Don't waste my time with…"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING! SET OFF THE DAMN ALARMS!"

He saw the seriousness in my face and started blubbering "W-W-Why? What's happening?"

"Just set off the alarms and lock the doors, all doors, don't let anyone in or out! And call the police and ask for armed police!"

He nodded and ran for the nearest alarm, jangling his keys in his hands. Customers who have overheard begin to panic but Ashley doesn't give them any acknowledgment. Her next objective was to let Hermione know of everything that's happened.

Ashley ran, out the building, across the street, towards the marina. She covered a total of three blocks in two minutes, thank god for her fitness. She called out Hermione's name the moment her eyes spotted the boat. Seconds later the other girl appeared confused, and slightly red-eyed, on the decking as Ashley ran towards her.

"Ashley, what-"

Ashley stopped in front of her and tugged her to follow. She helped her off the boat and suddenly they're running again, Hermione not knowing why but just expecting to find out when they got to where they were going.

Then they're back at the supermarket, by now the doors are locked, customers and staff litter the streets. Ashley avoided the eyes of a semi-naked woman formerly known as the cleaner, Hermione noticed however and then realised what Ashley was wearing. "What did you do?"

"I'll explain later." Ashley replied, her run becoming a fast walk as they got nearer to the doors.

The security guard she spoke to and two others stood just outside, the former spotting Ashley as she approached. He met her halfway.

"I thought I told you to lock the doors and let no one out." Ashley told him.

"The standard procedure for this sort of thing is to evacuate, if explosives are involved we must evacuate everyone we can. The police can follow up on the culprits responsible when they get here." He had got over his shock and had a down-to-business tone in his voice. "Care to explain what exactly is going on?"

"Yes" Hermione exclaimed, looking imploringly at Ashley. "Please do."

Ashley explained everything from sitting outside Greggs to when she alerted the security guard. How she recognised the disguised couple and followed them, knocking out the cleaning lady (in which she got two sets of disapproving looks sent her way), overhearing the scuffle with the management guy, the conversation she heard, the bank robbing, the charges. The only thing she left out was the mention of anything magic, for the Muggle guards benefit.

When Ashley finished the security guard asked. "You jammed the door?"

"Yes, but i'm not sure it held them. Even so they could still bomb whatever they were planning on bombing."

"The units are on their way, if they're in there the units will catch them. If it's bombed it's bombed, as long as nobody is hurt and the culprits arrested, I'll sleep happily. For Mr Brealish, the Managing Supervisor, we can only hope they leave him unharmed" He then went on to say "Although you were very reckless and irresponsible in how you did, you did a good service to us all in there. I'm sure the manager and police will share their thanks to you as well."

"Thank you." Is the only thing Ashley can think to say to him as he left to talk to his security colleagues.

"Can't even go for a walk without something crazy happening. You're such a dimwit." Hermione told her, but there's only warmth in her voice.

Ashley looked at her and looked long and hard into her eyes. Hermione was about to ask if she's alright when Ashley wrapped her up into a warm hug, burying her nose into Hermione's chestnut hair.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. You were right all along. I said so many horrible things to you, spoke to you so harshly, and you were right all along. Like always. I will never doubt you again; no matter how much I might trust another, I will trust you the most. And if you don't trust someone, or just have doubts, I will support you every time. Please forgive me."

Hermione pulled out of the hug just enough to look directly into Ashley's eyes. "There's nothing to forgive Ash. I know on this occasion I was right, but that's just luck. YOU were right, I shouldn't judge people the way I judged them. I got the right result, but the wrong way of getting it. Thank you for what you did. You are the hero Ash, not me. If you hadn't have got mad at me, we'd still be none-the-wiser." Hermione grew a mischievous smile as she added "And if we get lucky enough, we might give those two crooks a taste of their own medicine. Seasickness aside, I kinda like that boat."

Ashley grinned. "It's not like they'll be needing it, locked away where they belong."

Hermione reinitiated the hug and watched as an armed forces team exited round the side of the building, the two scumbag criminals accompanying them in handcuffs. If they saw the pair of them they didn't show it and for the pair of girls, if they ever saw the two scumbags again it would be too soon.

An; chapter end

TBC...The Road Of Worthiness


	23. Chapter 23

AN: several chapters too late but I had to clean up a mistake I made in The Republic, as i just discovered it. Luna and Neville were not in Mexico, they stayed behind and found Kreacher. Remove their involvement in that chapter from your minds like I clearly did. I am human I suppose.

Chapter 23: The Road To Worthiness

The question of what happens to all the previous magical places now that all magic has been drained from them, could begin to be answered by the state the expedition team found upon a trip to the Leaky Cauldron. The team knew that a trip to Diagon Alley for stocking up on helpful supplies would be redundant, due to the fact that mostly everything that is sold there is magical, but you don't need magic to read books and research as much about Elven history and culture as possible before undertaking the massive trek to find them. That was the original reason why they found themselves here, but curiosity lured them here more than anything. Now they wish they had just gotten on with the travelling.

The team had been worried that it would be impossible to access Diagon Alley, due to the fact that every entrance was only accessible magically. The Ministry's entrance just became an opening to an abandoned football stand, the original location of where the Ministry was built several centuries ago. Diagon Alley however wasn't underground, and you can't hide something the size of Diagon Alley without the aid of magic. Did Diagon Alley randomly spawn behind the Leaky Cauldron, destroying the structures of any buildings that were there before? If that was the case what were the Muggles thinking about it? Buildings destroyed and old brick ones in its place, you just accept that without a hitch?

Well, short story was that it's much worse than that. Diagon Alley, and the Leaky Cauldron for that matter, no longer exists. All that remained of the entire corner of the street is a mixture of bricks and wooden planks. Most of the debris had been cleared away in the months past, now there is just one big gaping hole on the corner of the street.

Clearly what happened was this.

When the asteroid hit, the magic was extracted out of all things magic. When this happened to Diagon Alley all the enchantments and wards that kept the Alley secret from Muggles dissipated. Because magic was so instrumental in keeping the place quiet, contained and structured in the way it was, a lot of magic had to be applied. The Alley was built long before the other buildings on the street were, which meant when they _were_ built magic ensured that both worlds shared the same space. So you can imagine what happened when all that kept them as separate worlds was gone. Bedlam. All Muggle buildings on the corner, along with the Cauldron and the Alley (let's not forget Gringotts) just simply collapsed together. A memorial was placed right on the apex of the street, for all the Muggles killed in the disaster, that the Muggles summarized as a large gas explosion. No bodies of the witches and wizards who were surely inhabiting the pub and Alley during that time, were mentioned on that memorial. That blame couldn't be aimed at the Muggles. Higher authority figures from the chief of police upwards are aware of the magical world, so they would've known that Diagon Alley was situated in the same place. They would've left that area to the responsibility of the Ministry.

This should be common knowledge for Wizarding Britain then...but it wasn't. Sure, the Ministry stated that all magical areas and foundations would be affected or even destroyed by the events. But the actual news of Diagon Alley being destroyed was not public knowledge, and no names had been linked to the victims involved. Of course witches and wizards just passing would know about it, but they would assume like the team are now, that it was just destroyed. Clearly no one was hurt because the Ministry never reported anything about it, right?

This injustice was obviously courtesy of the cold-blooded Minister running the magical community. That could've been anything from one hundred victims to several hundred, and the Minister didn't think it important to tell the other few million of Magical Britain.

If there were survivors, they had to be few. Just low enough for the Ministry to keep them hushed up. The outcry about the names of the unfortunates who had lost their lives would've been too much to be kept quiet if more had survived.

Well, they'd be hearing about it soon enough as far as the Order were concerned.

The team all looked at the ruins forlornly. It felt like a dream to them all, except even nightmares weren't this shocking. Almost a millennia of history plus a whole bunch of warm memories of the place, flashed before their eyes. A part of themselves felt numb just looking at the leftovers. But George was taking it worse than any other.

He was being comforted by his father as the rest offered comforting words, except Snape and Draco. Even they though had the decency to not voice any snide remarks, more down to their own spirits being deflated.

"Here here son, let it out." Arthur patted his son's hair and rested his chin on it.

George sobbed. "The joke shop. They took my brother, my twin, now they've taken mine and Fred's dream."

"I don't know what I can say to you Georgey. It's horrible, horrible."

"What do I do now?"

Harry clapped him on the back. "You help us find the Elves. You help us get our magic back. And when it's over, we'll rebuild the joke shop, just as you and Fred dreamed it."

"The world's crushed, everyone else is giving up. That looks like the smart thing right now." George replied hopelessly.

"You can give up. You can give up...after we find Globoria." Harry ignored the eye-roll from the blonde Slytherin that he noticed out of his peripheral.

"Snape, what do we do now?" Neville asked.

"Firstly, I would like to indulge myself in a vision of one of you Gryffindor's for once calling me by my preferred name…" He pointed out, before softening up and continuing with "...but as our situation is currently dire in many ways, I will refrain from doing so. Without the help of research material, we have to now rely solely on my basic knowledge of the Elves. Unfortunately, that is not the subject i'm largely adverse on."

'Snape actually admitted he isn't good at something, the end of the Wizarding World does weird things to you.' Harry thought internally with amusement.

Neville stepped up and said. "Basic knowledge? We're basing a whole expedition to a mythological place based on basic knowledge?"

"I don't like obvious reminders of the damages done to our world as much as you do Longbottom, so I promise you that when I suggested we visit Diagon Alley I didn't do so for nothing." Snape commented "We all would've ideally have found some sort of plain that allows us to think like Elves, had we been able to lay our hands on the Elven books that I know used to be sold in Borgin & Burkes. Tomes of them that would've been incredibly useful in finding the Elves."

"But you have a map that can take us straight to them." Harry replied

"Fool, the map shows us where to go, but not how to get there. The Elves are an intelligent race, the most intelligent in fact, if you were thinking this was some child's treasure hunt then you are thoroughly mistaken."

"He's right." Luna supplied.

This rose a few eyebrows, including Snape's. Neville asked her "You know something about the Elves?"

"Of course. I'm surprised you didn't know, surely you've noticed I take interest in magical creatures. Like everyone nowadays, I don't know an awful lot. Unlike Nargles and Wrackspurts, I've never seen an Elf, not including House-elves. But my father used to tell me stories about them. Legends really, but he always believed the stories were true." Luna explained.

Draco spoke for the first time, and it's not a welcome gift. "And a ditz like yourself never thought to let us know."

"Back off Malfoy!" Neville defended her.

"I have to agree with Draco on this, you would have saved a lot of wasted time and saved some people from hurt by telling us before making our way here." Snape stated, not unkindly however.

"I apologize Professor, I should have mentioned this earlier I admit, however allow me to explain. I cannot provide much help other than from stories heard from my father, I didn't think they would be of much use." Luna admitted.

"They're in use right now." Snape informed her "Miss Lovegood, please explain to the others why the Elves are so hard to find."

As if they were all sitting in a Hogwarts classroom discussing a lesson topic, Luna stated. "The Elves valued worth. They only declared war on worthy opponents, only allied with worthy allies, only wasted energy on something worthy of wasting it on. If anything isn't up to the Elves standard of worthiness, they disregard it forthwith. This includes people who seek them out, you need to be worthy to find the Elves."

"But nobody has found them, we can't all be unworthy." Harry said.

"Oh Merlin forbid that Lord Potter is unworthy." Draco mocked.

"If I'm not worthy Draco, you must be a sheer calamity." Harry returned evenly.

"Guys please." Arthur intercepted.

"Quite right Arthur, squabbling is very much unwanted." Snape affirmed "Nobody has found the Elves Potter because for one thing they didn't have this map on their possession. Furthermore, even if they did they probably weren't worthy in the eyes of the Elves. Proving worthiness to Elves as a human is a near impossible feat...some humans more than others" He ended his explanation with a goading look in Neville's direction, who returned the look with cold eyes.

"So what are the Elven standards for worthiness then?" Harry asked, aiming the question at Snape. Luna answered it instead. "Intelligence of course, resilience, willpower and bravery."

"And we prove this how?" Draco queried further forcefully.

"Let's find a comfortable place to settle, and I shall show you." Snape ordered, turning away from the group before he's even finished speaking. After Arthur's assurance, the team followed him, the group leader escorting a still miserable George with them.

…..

 **Grimmauld Place, one day after beginning of expedition**

"Andromeda, what are you doing here?" Molly asked, stepping aside to let the woman through, Teddy on her hip.

In seconds Tonks was upon them. "Teddy" she cried, swooping him into her arms and kissing his cheek "Oh, i've missed you."

"He has too. His hair is almost constantly pink." Andromeda told her, removing her coat.

"Pink?" She glanced at her son and said "I'm flattered Ted, but pink really isn't your colour."

Her son smiled back, his hair the normal shade of light blue.

"You two came at just the right time, I was just about to set the table for dinner." Molly said, taking Andromeda's coat and hanging it up.

Andromeda took a long span of the hall. "I've haven't seen this place so clean, even when I was a kid. Great job Molly."

"Don't be thanking me, this place had been done before the asteroid, I believe Hermione helped Harry find the perfect spell for it all." Molly replied fondly.

"Such a diamond is that girl, I do hope she is ok." Andromeda commented.

"As we all do Mum." Tonks replied.

"When's dinner, I'm starving?" Ron asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Any minute now, Andromeda and Teddy will be joining us" Molly answered.

"And I suppose Teddy's father isn't." Andromeda spoke, voice like steel.

"Mum" Tonks warned "don't make a scene."

"That man will receive some choice words from me if I see him."

"I don't think you will be. He's like a spirit, can sense his presence but can't see him." Ron told her.

"He'd better show his face now, he wanted to see Teddy and here he is."

They all retreated into the dining room, whilst Molly moved back to the kitchen. Tonks sat Teddy on her lap and snuggled his head under her chin. The mother was back in her element, a mother's love in her smile. Ron didn't get to see this side of Tonks after the war, only glimpses of them out and about. The Battle Of Hogwarts anniversary was the longest he'd seen of the mother and child since Teddy was born. Back then Tonks was just a family friend and an ally of war. But sitting in his chair, now able to call the woman in her mid-twenties a close friend, his eyes kept coming back to her closely holding her child. He hadn't seen her so content, she was her normal playful self yet so nurturing, a born mother...and not to mention, quite beautiful.

Ginny and Bill eventually joined them, no sign of Fleur who currently could barely keep her food down as it is. And the more obvious absence of Remus that looked to have continued as everyone sat down to eat.

"Shall I go knock on his door?" Bill asked, knowing full well that it wouldn't make much difference.

"Don't worry about it Bill." Tonks replied kindly.

"He certainly isn't." Andromeda stated in between bites of her food.

"Mum, don't keep on."

Andromeda leaned in and hissed. "You above all know how he was quick to shun you and keep you out of Teddy's life, he's going to give up the responsibilities of a father because he can't be civil with the mother of his child."

"I really don't care what Remus wants to do, I will take care of Teddy with or without him." Tonks replied.

Andromeda patted her daughter's arm. "That's why you're a great mother, you and me both know you could do it alone. But it doesn't mean that it should just be accepted, it took two to make Teddy and those two should raise their child, regardless of their feelings. What do you think Molly?"

"It's not my place to say Andy, it's for Remus and Tonks to sort out." Molly defused, but eventually displayed her thoughts on the matter. "As a parent though, in the situation we are in, there needs to be stability in Teddy's life. Whether he gets that from both parents, or just Tonks."

"Or someone else steps up to raise Teddy with Tonks." Ron added into the mix.

All eyes at the table looked curiously at him, Ron's eyes had the deer-in-the-headlights look. "Or not then."

"Ron, it's ok, thank you for your input." Andromeda replied.

Tonks continued to stare at him whilst everyone else tucked into their food, Ron couldn't meet her eyes as his ears flushed. She eventually went back to eating and Ron felt more comfortable, comfortable to eat again anyway.

Tonks found him after dinner, Teddy's little hand in Tonks' as he toddled along behind her. Ron knew she was here because of what he said at dinner, but unsure as to how she felt about it. So he wasn't sure whether to bolt or stand firm, she made his decision for him in the end. "Go on Ted, show him."

The little, chubby boy grinned and screwed his face up, he looked like he was squeezing out something inappropriate. In seconds though his hair morphed from bubblegum blue to Weasley red, earning a triumphant smile from his mother. Ron warmed up a bit, but he was still slightly defensive. "What is it that you want Tonks?"

Tonks' smile dropped. "Just want to see how you're doing."

"No you don't. You're here because of what I said at dinner. I take it back ok, I didn't mean to intrude." Ron told her.

"Intrude? It was an open conversation." Tonks replied with a smile of amusement.

Ron frowned. "Yeah, ok then. But I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems you're under the impression that you've offended me." Tonks said. "Well, you've done the opposite actually."

"How?" Ron asked incredulously.

Tonks sat down on the floor, cross-legged and with Teddy tucked in the space between. "Ever since I shouted at Remus in Mexico I thought me and him would struggle to hold it together for Teddy's sake, and his constant neglect of everyone around him only heightens my thoughts. I thought raising Teddy was going to be a solo job, that someone would have to take responsibility for him now before more damage is done to mine and Remus' parenthood. That's why I asked mum to bring him to Grimmauld Place, he wasn't going to be neglected by both parents anymore."

"So how does what I said have to do with this?"

"You said it yourself practically. I've been looking at myself and thinking I'm not strong enough to raise him through all this trouble on my own, and without Remus, Teddy wouldn't grow up they way he should. But you reminded me that I don't need to do it alone or with Remus, that I can move on and I could be happy again too. Remus will always be his father, but in case he's not there I really would like someone else to keep me and little Teddy going. Whoever that is with, I thank you for telling me what you did."

Ron smiled at Tonks. "Well...thank god for that. I thought you would skewer me."

"Weasley kebab is not on the menu tonight don't worry." Tonks teased. "But I will ask you a favour."

"And that is?"

"Keep Teddy occupied until bedtime."

Ron scoffed. "Piece of cake, this guy couldn't be any less of a pain. I've got this covered."

Tonks eased the toddler into Ron's grasp and got to her feat. "Glad you feel that way." The way she said it and her disguised look of amusement, it implied that maybe Ron had underestimated Teddy.

Fifteen minutes later Ron finally admitted that maybe he didn't have it covered as much as he thought, at the same time that he was being coated with morphed-dog saliva.

…..

 **Auror department, Ministry of Magic**

 _ **Five hours after the Sainsbury's incident**_

"In here" An auror dragged the two criminals into the dimly-lit room, forcing them to take seats on one side of a metal table.

"We'll breakout again, as easily as we break into banks. We'll be back on the streets before you can properly lock the cell." Larry bragged.

Jessie gave him a dirty look and spat "Oh, shut up."

A deep chuckle from the opposite side of the table alerted them to the Minister's presence. "I would listen to your sister Lawrence, before you embarrass yourself again." Kingsley told him.

Lawrence scowled at the insulter. "Do not call me Lawrence, Shacklebum. I don't care who you are, you will not say my full name again."

"Lawrence Aurelius Helmsworth…" Larry seethed but didn't do anything to back up his previous threat "...and Jessica Palohma Helmsworth, eighth most profound criminals of the decade. Quite an accolade, but it really depreciates when events like what took place only a few hours ago happen. At your prime you two could topple the greatest security forces in the world, and now you can't even loot a supermarket."

"You won't be mocking us when we slip out of your grasp, just as we did before." Larry continued with his overfed ego.

"Will you shut up!" Jessie cursed with a sharp kick to his shin.

Kingsley ignored the bickering and stated. "My teasing remarks will end here, I assure you. Think about this a second, six months ago I would've loved nothing more than to bring you both in myself. I have skilled criminals in front of me, one of the best criminal pairings in the world. Your plan to evade capture by hiding out at sea with an alias of a newly-married couple, it was foolproof. You would still be out there if it wasn't for our mutual foe Miss Granger and her guardian."

"If we wanted a recommendation Minister, we'd ask for one. Now charge us and place us in custody" Jessie grumbled.

"Custody? That is a ridiculous idea. As your brother said twice before, you'd be out of those cells quicker than we can put you in them. But more to the point, you are too useful to be imprisoned" Kingsley replied.

"We are not tools Shacklebum. If You-Know-Who couldn't attain our allegiance I doubt a bent Minister can" Larry injected boredly.

"My brother is right for once, we work under nobody" Jessie added.

"Work for me? Don't you mean work for yourself? That's what I'm offering you both" Kingsley voiced. "We have a common enemy, all we need to decide is wherever you both want revenge."

"And you want vindication as a leader, rather than a crook. We do not support your objective Minister" Larry informed him.

"But you won't seek your own. You've been wronged by the same enemy we all have. It's Granger's fault that we don't have our abilities, her fault you couldn't fulfill your infamous skills as bank robbers, her fault that you faced capture. Are you going to accept that so easily?" Kingsley queried.

"You cannot bargain Minister. You can use your political influence on us, but it will achieve nothing." Larry replied.

Kingsley had already known that his honeyed words would not wash with the two as cunning as they come. He had thought though that the pair would be clouded with vengeance for their capture, but it appeared they thought it was just good competition that they were caught. He needed their services, if it wasn't revenge they wanted what did they want.

Kingsley refolded his arms on the desk "Do you find that robbing supermarkets and little Muggle post offices satisfies your hunger for grand infiltrations? Of course not. You Lawrence have attempted to remind anyone in listening range that you're still a force to be reckoned with, that your infamy is not merely a fable. You're not reminding anyone of that fact robbing Sainsburys, that's petty crime compared to your previous calibre of jobs. And Jessica, you might not have the ego of your brother here, but the pride of your accomplishments glitter in your eyes. You are proud of your successes, and take losing a lot worse than your brother, especially losses like today. Can't you see the lack of pride there is in failing like today, if you were successful today would that have filled you up with any more pride than you currently feel. In my opinion, you've saved your pride by getting caught today."

"What makes you think we care for your opinion?" Jessie asked. "What can you offer us that we don't already have?"

Kingsley smiled and drew his wand. "This" his wrist flowed and several items on the desk started levitating. His coffee mug, the desk lamp, his timekeeper; all hovering like planets above the desk. He soaked in their surprised expressions a while, his inclination of them not knowing his magic abilities were restored proving correct. Then he gently released his wrists and allowed the items to return to their positions on the table. "Robbing Gringotts might no longer be possible, but what sort of statement would it make to infiltrate places like MI5, the Pentagon, the White House, Buckingham Palace. They're all at your disposal, and here is your chance to take it."

Jessie and Larry finally looked interested in the Minister's words. Larry answered "Tempting Shacklebolt, but there's no deal to be made if you think this is enough to buy our services. No amount of glorified bribery can change that."

"I'm not baiting you with this reward Lawrence, I'm giving it to you out of goodwill. Do with your abilities how you choose to use them. But what shall you choose, you realise that once Wizarding Britain and the world knows you have them, your life will get significantly harder. But a challenge is what you two love above everything else, so I see no reason why you cannot return to your infamy. But that is one option, and there are others."

"You really want us to help track Granger down don't you" Jessie stated.

"My intelligence says that they are commandeering your boat as we speak, who better to track it down than you two. They need to do exactly what you did to survive, you have an advantage over them that we don't possess. They may have been safer before now on the seas, but with you two that's about to change. That's if you decide to help us. But think about it, robbing and breaking-in is getting repetitive, it's not everyday that someone can best a person like Granger. I know you two could help us do it. That Jessica is something to be proud of, that Lawrence is something to gloat about." Kingsley spoke passionately, and when the two siblings looked at him they saw the same desires reflected in his eyes that they possessed.

Voldemort wanted to use them, that's all. In fact, his bargain was join us for his glory, or we kill you. A much more rewarding offer was presented to them now. A shared credit of glory, plus diplomatic immunity, and their magical abilities restored. And yes they wanted to see the great Hermione Granger crumble, there was no greater honour for them right now to be the ones to do that.

It sure beat failing to rob a pesky supermarket chain.

"Ok, Minister. You restore our magic, and we'll help you find Granger…" Larry told him then glimpsed at Jessie for confirmation. She nodded and he continued "...on one condition."

"Name it." Kingsley replied.

Larry smirked. "If we find Granger, we get to kill her. And Milanski too."

Kingsley thought back to the unbreakable vow he made. He wouldn't harm Hermione and return her safely to the Republic. Even though he wasn't the one who would carry out the harm, he would've allowed it by agreeing to Larry's demands. By agreeing to it, Kingsley had to make sure the siblings never found Granger by themselves. He needed them to help him find her, but to save his own life he had to find a way to get her to the Republic before they killed her. Kingsley needed them now, and would betray them later. "Larry, I couldn't have wished for anything better."

…

 **A pub in London, several minutes later**

In order to not look conspicuous all the expedition team had pints of alcohol that they were 'enjoying' like normal, even though they detested the very thing they were consuming. Adding to that a different person went to order drinks every time their glasses emptied, looking like they were all taking turns getting rounds in. And they had their own booth to avoid prying eyes taking interest in their special map.

They came here for further discussion but they hadn't done any discussing yet. A few people were tipsy seeming to think that the more they drink the more they don't stand out. It was a Sunday so obviously the pub landlord had the football on, and of course all the sporty guys of the group were far too intrigued with it. A football match wasn't something wizards see often, let alone seeing Newcastle battering Manchester United.

Severus was rather annoyed at not being able to gather everyone's attention, not used to being unable to control their environment. No muggle-repellent charms, no volume control, no secrecy; so long to his influence.

"Are we going to discuss this map? Or would you rather drool over muggle sports for the rest of the afternoon?"

Not the greatest question he'd ever asked, proven by the lack of reaction.

Luna, Neville and Arthur had to coerce, in their own unique way, Harry, George and Draco's eyes from the TV hanging over the bar. Neville elbowed Draco who gave him a deadly glare and a threat of Neville losing his arm if he touched him ever again. Luna gently twisted Harry by the chin so he was facing the group, he apologetically smiled and did not look back at the match. Arthur waved George's pint glass in front of his face and lured his gaze back towards them with it.

Yep. Long gone was Severus' influence over people.

"As I was trying to explain beforehand, this map is barely a map at all. It leads us to the starting point of our quest and shows us the destination, but look for yourself and you'll find out why this is much more difficult than we thought." He placed the worn sheet down and flattened out the creases, before taking his hands away and letting them observe. "Tell me the first thing that comes to mind...well, anyone other than Longbottom."

Neville thumped his fist on the table in annoyance, Draco sniggered and Arthur admonished Snape calmly. "Severus, do stop insulting the guy."

Snape did not respond past a short nod.

Everyone took a look at the map and immediately became confused. It didn't resemble anything like a map, there were no land borders, seas, rivers, mountain ranges or any other geographical information. It didn't resemble Earth by any stretch of the imagination.

It displayed three spiral lines of different size that disappeared off the side of the parchment, indicating that the spirals continued onwards. The spirals all crossed each other, yet their positions were random. Imagine a venn diagram, in which one circle is lower than the other rather than side-to-side. That is what the map resembled except it did it with multiple different spiral lines, there were even triple crossovers were all three spiral lines met.

But also on the map were dots and markings off all shapes and sizes, under closer inspection some of the markings were in fact elven symbols. The dots and markings varied in boldness; miniscule pinprick marks all the way up to splotches of black. Amongst it all was writing, elven of course, written like smallprint.

This map was a nightmare for the eyes and brain to decipher.

"What in Merlin's name _is_ all this?" George asked with a frown.

"This is no map." Harry commented. "You said you found a map, and you give us nonsense."

"Yes, Potter, this is not a map. At least most of it isn't, the two largest blotches indicate our starting position and Globoria. The rest is the difficult part. After hours of research back in the elven hideout, I have worked out what everything on this map represents. The lines are dimension currents, the meeting points of the spirals indicate a dimensional point in which a person can transcend from one dimension to another, in some cases you can transcend into two different dimensions from the same spot. However, we don't need to worry about that fortunately, the dots and markings is what we should be paying attention to." Severus explained.

Harry observed the dots and markings but his attention always came back to the spiral lines, something in his head was telling him that they were relevant. And that Severus was lying.

"Hold on, the largest markings are exactly where the lines intersect. Globoria is in a different dimension isn't it?"

Severus sighed. "Yes. However, it's nothing to worry ab-"

"We are not entering another dimension Snape!" Neville yelled. "We don't know if we will survive, and if we don't who from this dimension will ever find us! Everyone who we left behind, will never see us again, dead or alive!"

"Calm yourself! We can survive, unless we enter a backwards dimension, we will be fine. We were born in the third dimension, we cannot transcend into the first or second dimension and this map shows us how NOT to do that!"

"Why did you not tell us this before we left?" George questioned

"Because it wasn't, and still isn't, an issue we will encounter. The elves are third dimensional life forms like us, we just have to follow their example." Severus insisted.

"How do you know? You've never been to another dimension, no human has. You know as much as we do about it." Neville replied heatedly.

"He's got a point Severus." Arthur added. "All you've said is what you _think_ is going to happen. Do not make this a suicide mission."

Before Severus can respond, Harry interjected "So what does worthiness have to do with all this?"

Whilst the rest of the group were confused at why Harry was asking that question when they were talking about dimensional travel, Snape answered. "The symbols are equivalent to numbers, meaning the symbols are ordered. After the starting point, we go to each symbol in their numerical order. There are four symbols, and as Miss Lovegood previously told us, there are four things that elves seek for worthiness."

Harry scratched his chin and replied. "They're challenges. To test our worthiness, in intelligence, bravery, willpower and resilience."

"And when all is completed we exit to the fourth dimension, where Globoria is." Severus expanded.

"If the middle dimension is the third, the one on the right must be the fourth and the one on the left the second. We never cross into the second as the symbols show the way." Harry's eyes brightened and a smile crept onto his face. Everyone was flabbergasted at the one-on-one analysis between Harry and Severus and they could only gape further as Harry continued to study the map.

"All the symbols are in the third or fourth dimension, the elves are showing us the way through the dimensions without passing through the second." Harry looked up finally and told the rest of them. "It's brilliant."

"You are not seriously considering this, entering different dimensions." Neville grilled him.

"For once, I agree with Longbottom. I trust you Snape but I don't trust the elves, they could be leading us to our deaths." Draco spoke to Severus rather than the group as a whole.

Harry leaned in. "The elves were made in this dimension, just like us. If they can go through dimensions safely so can we."

"But you have no idea if they did. If what you're saying is true how did this…" Neville thumped the map "...come to be here?"

"They sent it back and stored it in their hideout." Severus answered

"You said yourself the elves went into hiding, why would they leave this behind for someone to find?" Neville continued.

"Why indeed?" Harry replied rhetorically. "Why make a map at all if you're in hiding? But Nev, we have a map, this in itself is evidence that they did it."

"And furthermore" Severus continued, taking a leathered book out of his pouch "they didn't just leave a map behind. I haven't been able to translate the entire works in here, but I know that it is a journal of the elven king himself, stating that he left this map on earth in case someone needed to find them. But it's written in elvish, which means it wasn't meant for humans. They left this, and the map, behind in case the House-elves wanted to find them and were not able to do so on their own."

The group grew silent as they contemplated what was said. Each person looked at the person sat opposite, beside, along from them. There was understanding growing between them, but hesitation grew too. They were sure as hell not watching the football anymore.

Neville breathed out. "If you're wrong Harry…"

Harry shook his head. "If we're wrong we're wrong, it doesn't change the fact that it's either we do it, or we don't find Globoria. Hermione, everyone at home, the world needs us to do this...we have to try."

Everyone eyed the group leader, and once Arthur had regarded them all he asked. "Where is the starting point Severus?"

Severus smiled, or the best approximation he could make of one, and tapped the marking. "That is not elvish writing, I haven't got that far in my understanding of elven literature just yet."

Everyone read the former potions master's scribbled words and in a weird way it made complete sense.

Written above the large blotch were the words "Machu Picchu."

…..

AN; that'll do.

I know this story didn't get off to a flying start but i thank everyone who gave it a chance and stuck with it. Writing fanfiction is much harder than you think, especially when you read the stories on here, people liking our stories and staying around to comment on it or follow them or add it to their favourites, it's not something to sneeze at. Usually when I don't get many favourites or follows, and especially when I get flames, I tell myself to upload even more because at the end of the day I enjoy my stories, and if some others somewhere like them too well that's a cherry atop the cake.

Fyi, I do respond to questions. Need something cleared up or any question you wish to ask about the story, ask in a review and I'll PM you back

Â bientot, mon ami

TBC...


	24. The Other

Chapter 24: The Other

 **2** **nd** **May 1999**

 **Parkinson Manor**

"Jipsey!" Evangeline Parkinson didn't look away from tending to her elegant burgundy and black robes through the floor-to-ceiling mirror. She adjusted the collar so that it accentuated her neckline rather than displayed it, her pine-coloured skin revealed from both shoulders and leaving her entire arms bare. "Jipsey, you wretch!"

A pop sounded behind her. A female house-elf with a thin three inch nose, large doglike ears and wide citrus eyes, stumbled to a stop in front of her mistress. "Jipsey apologies Mistress. Jipsey tending to weeds in garden. Very difficult today they are." The little elf supplied with a nervous chuckle. Her Mistress did not find her comment amusing.

"Are weeds more important than your Mistresses demands? If you enjoy spending time with the weeds Jipsey, I'm sure I can find a spell that can make you feel right at home with them. Of course, you would then be weeded like the vermin you are." All during this threat, Evangeline hardly glimpsed away from her reflection.

Jipsey wrung her hands and laughs nervously again. "Jipsey will take punishment for her tardiness Mistress. Jipsey swears that never again shall she keep her Mistress waiting."

Evangeline finally turns away from her mirror and looks down her nose at Jipsey, whilst simultaneously spraying miniscule sprays of jasmine perfume onto her wrists. "Your punishment must wait; I must tend to dinner and will miss the arrivals of our guests. You will invite them in courteously and are to obey they're demands immediately and respectfully. You will not supply them with unamusing jokes. In fact any variation of conversation that doesn't involve taking their coats to hang up or isn't ordered from you is forbidden. Any inconvenience brought to the evening, our home or our name will be on your head, and the consequences of such inconvenience or shame will result in severe punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Jipsey understands Mistress. Jipsey will tend to the guests as loyally and respectfully as Jipsey tends to all Mistress' family" The elf nodded like her head was connected to her neck via a coiled spring.

Mistress Parkinson swiftly exited the room but ordered as she left. "And alert that daughter of mine that she'd better be present for this dinner. Severe exhaustion is no excuse."

Jipsey apparated immediately and reappeared in a battered basement. The only thing sticking out like a sore thumb from all the boxes and discarded furniture was a creaky, rusted metal bed with a thin and filthy mattress draped over the beds damaged springs. The only smell that stood out from the musky smell of cardboard was combined fumes of puke, urine and faecal matter.

The only sound was the shaky and gravelly sound of breathing. Jipsey's eyes saddened as she called out "Mistress Pansy."

A whimpered voice replied. "Jipsey...have you come...to-to fetch me?"

"Mistress Evangeline insists on your attendance at dinner Mistress Pansy."

Pansy's voice jumped a few breaths, signifying she was either sobbing or laughing. It was too quiet to know for sure. "What...a wonderful...sight f-for...our guests. Seeing...little...old me...weaker than-than a drowning...fly."

Jipsey walked towards the direction of Pansy's voice, moving between the boxes. "Mistress Evangeline states that exhaustion is inexcusable."

"Exhaustion? Is...is that what...she i-is calling it?"

Jipsey wrings her hands as she ventures further into the cluttered room. "Does Mistress Pansy want Jipsey to apply soothing balm to Mistress Pansy's nerves?"

"No. Mistress Evangeline...wants me t-to...show up. S-she didn't s-say...anything...about smar...tening up."

Jipsey got to the other side of the boxes and arrived at the vacant bed. She spotted out the corner of her large, concerned eyes a hulked figure in the corner propped up against the boxes at floor level. "Mistress Pansy cannot attend to her guests tonight the way she is. Guests will see Mistress' bruises and Mistress' uncontrollable shakes."

The figure replied, her strength growing. "Evangeline should've thought about that...before she performed t-the Cruciatus curse on me."

Jipsey's head nodded like a spring again. "Jipsey understands Mistress Pansy. Jipsey will take the punishment for Mistress Pansy's absence. It's the least Jipsey could do for her Mistress."

Pansy sighed. "She's not going to punish you...Jipsey. I will b-be there, and I'll look...p-p-presentable. Don't you worry."

"Jipsey thanks Mistress' kindness."

"Only for you Jips."

The dark form of Pansy groaned as she slid up from the ground, using the boxes to help guide her to her feet. Jipsey came over to her and took the much larger girls hand, allowing the weakened Pansy to keep her balance. Jipsey helped lead her out of the basement and into the house.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

The knocker projected its loud racket throughout the house. Jipsey apparated directly to the door and opened. "To our honourable guests, the Parkinson family warmly welcome you to their home. May Jipsey serve her guests and take their coats?"

Three lords and ladies of the noble houses of Bergmann, Plingley and Musselltoff awaited the house-elf. All six guests narrowed their eyes at the little elf but removed their coats.

The lord and lady of the house of Bergmann; Leonard and Eleanor. Raised in Sweden, educated at Durmstrang, huge admirers of the former Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald. Leonard was a short, rotund man with a flabby neck and prickly moustache. Ingrid was a stiff, blonde-haired woman as slim as a lamppost and had a joyless face that would make a librarian seem euphoric in comparison. They didn't have the body conditioning to be Death Eaters; however they were a political nightmare for the wizarding community in Sweden.

The lord and lady of the house of Plingley; Atticus and Olga. They are also not Death Eater material. Atticus had a lazy eye and even as he stood there he was unable to stop swaying. His inability to find his centre of gravity must've been a consequence of a freak accident. His wife Olga looked like Umbridge had let herself go and allowed a full-grown Rottweiler to gnaw the side of her face off. They were a freakishly, creepy and ugly looking couple, and just as evil.

And finally the lord and lady of the house of Musseltoff; Georgio and Edwina. A more sophisticated looking couple, they _could_ pass as Death Eaters _._ The scars on their arms, especially one suspicious looking one on each of their right forearms, implied that 'could' probably should be changed to 'did'. They weren't as aristocratic as the Parkinsons, and nowhere near the league that the Malfoys and Blacks had reached. But out of the three houses on the doorstep, they are easily most presentable.

It's the Musseltoffs that step in first. "I shall not be handing my valuable possessions in the hands of some incompetent slave. I shall hang them up myself."Georgio stated clearly as he did just that.

The sizable bulk of Leonard Bergmann barges past Georgio and drops his coat on the floor, disregarding it completely. "Where's the food? I've been anticipating this meal all day."

The Plingley's entered last, Atticus hanging up their coats rather shakily. "Y-Y-Y-You f-f-f-fat ur-urchin L-l-l-l-leonard, our h-h-h-hosts w-w-will j-j-join us s-s-soon. Y-y-y-your he-avy stom-ach c-c-can w-wait unt-il then."

"Plingley, I do hope the food will silence your gibberish, otherwise the entire dinner party will be asleep before you even finish your introductions." Georgio mocked the man.

Jipsey looked awkwardly up at the party who had finished gathering in the hall. Jipsey was itching to break into small talk with them but remembered and obeyed her orders to the word.

Georgio suddenly and unpredictably snapped at the little elf. "Aren't you going to show us the way to the dining room you worthless pile of scum?!"

"Right away sir, Jipsey will take you there now."

As Jipsey led the six guests into the next room, Pansy was perched on the top of the stairs looking down at the unaware bunch of crap. Pansy had internal conflict, deciding whether she found all this amusing or humiliating. The Parkinson's used to house the greatest wizarding families in the country, perhaps even the world. With the Dark Lord's two uprisings, the Parkinson's had remained loyal to the cause and therefore thrived just as much as all the noble houses for over forty years. But take away the Dark Lord and the cause, it's like removing someone's life support. Now the Parkinson's had to house freaks in order for the Parkinson's to look top dog. It might seem like taking back control to her father but to her the names of Bergmann, Plingley and Musseltoff was just dragging the Parkinson name through a swamp after it had just been dragged through mud. Parkinson had once meant something to Pansy.

'Once' Pansy internally analysed.

Since her recovery from the state she was left in, after the deadliest session of torture she had received, Pansy now looked like a model Parkinson. Colourful cheeks, washed and tidy black hair and an elegant red dress. Jipsey had really worked her Elven magic to help her look the part her 'Mother' wanted her to be.

She knew the punishments were so severe because her rebellious streak and her devotion to denounce her own parents was growing stronger. And Pansy knew it was going to getting much worse. She knew she was never going to back down so she knew to expect more torture in the near future.

All the guests were sat at the table, Evangeline had briefly come out the kitchen to greet and entertain her guests, and Pansy sat as far away from anyone else without actually being out of touching distance of the long table. Jipsey had been banished by Evangeline as her services were required in the kitchen to finish up the food. 'The lazy bitch didn't even bother finishing what she started, forcing a house-elf to do it instead' Pansy bitterly thought to herself.

They were all waiting for the arrival of "the man of the hour". Her father more specifically, who was celebrating how he had suckered the Ministry into letting him have a job in the DMLE. A known sympathizer of Voldemort. The Ministry apparently weren't condemning sympathizers, only Death Eaters, like there is actually any difference. The Ministry might see difference but Pansy knew better.

Just as she contemplated this, Rowan Parkinson entered the manor and strode through into the dining room. "My friends, colleagues and companions, how delighted we are that you have come here on such a great occasion. Might we celebrate over my wife's delightful cooking and her wonderful hospitality."

They all acknowledge the proud-looking woman except Pansy, she didn't go unnoticed by her mother either.

Rowan spoke directly to his wife. "Is it ready my love?"

"I'll send Jipsey along with the food in two minutes." She regarded them all. "You can all help yourself to some wine, the jugs refill immediately so do not be afraid to indulge."

"I'll drink to that." Leonard commented simply as he immediately chugged from the nearest jug. Everyone, including the hosts, looked repulsed at his actions but not a word was spoken in admonishment.

Almost exactly two minutes later, Jipsey reappeared hovering nine full plates of beef casserole. The plates dispersed in the air and a took a position in front of all nine party members, they lowered and gracefully landed on the tables directly in front of them. Pansy's plate was noticeably less full than the others, but just on the border of acceptable. Pansy was relieved in a way, her stomach would probably rebuke any portion of food bigger than the one placed before her.

"Smells absolutely delicious, does it not. Shall we all begin?" Rowan rhetorically asks.

And so the meal started and Pansy's father hogged the spotlight. He would explain, after mouthfuls of food, the general outline of his day, added his own sour opinion on whatever he had to go through and couldn't seem, in Pansy's eyes, anymore self-obsessed. Everyone else just listened really. The Musseltoff's supplied curious questions, the Bergmann's reacted more than added to the conversation and the Plingley's thought it best to not speak at all. Evangeline supported her husband from time to time. Pansy was as unnoticed and as quiet as a mouse.

Although she was struggling hard to keep it that way. Every fibre in her body wanted to mock her father, belittle him, humiliate him. She refrained, not for his sake, or her mother's, or her own; Jipsey would suffer likewise for anything Pansy did tonight that was out-of-line, Pansy knew that was no coincidence and Evangeline did too. She was pulling out all the tricks tonight to keep Pansy under control, and so far it was working.

"And now, low and behold, I was accepted. That ingenious long process of performing as a changed man, with motivations to improve the department, it suckered them in like bees to honey. The Parkinsons are back, and without the Malfoy's influence, and the Black's too, we will be the flagship noble house that will continue on the Dark Lords work. The entire Ministry is at Hogwarts tonight, celebrating the defeat of our hero a year later. I say let them have their moment of glory, because when we resurface and bring our Lord's cause with us, I promise you that will be the only victory they will ever have. Together we eradicate the ungifted, enslave the undeserving, punish the defiant and celebrate the pure."

"To pureblood supremacy" Evangeline stated out loud, wine glass raised in a toast.

"Cheers!"

Out of nowhere, in a low voice just loud enough for the rest of the congregation to hear, Pansy spoke. "Celebrate the pure? What exactly is _pure_ to you father?"

Her father struggled to even reprimand Pansy due to his embarrassment, her mother however was sending her the Killing curse through her eyes.

Pansy continued. "The laws of purity died the moment the Dark Lord began to kill innocent lives in the name of pure-bloods. They changed when Muggle-borns showed more heart than any pure-blood could ever imagine. The tide has changed father, the Dark Lord accomplished that, and you want to continue that work? The work that degrades and demeans what purity stands for?"

"You speak out of line daughter. You understand nothing of the work we strive to complete." Her father coolly warned.

"You're blind and delusional. You may see this new alliance..." she gestured to the guests "...as a rebirth. You wanna know what I see? I see weakness. I see a fall from grace. I see bottom of the barrel. You want to measure up to the Blacks, the Malfoy's; yet you associate with freaks."

The guests cursed in outrage. Her father adorned an angered twitch in his eye. Evangeline clenched her fists until the knuckles whitened.

"We are not pure. We are not strong. We lack any trace of class. The name of Parkinson is muddied, and you know what, I'm glad. We choose the wrong side time and again. We learn nothing, we don't evolve, we fall. Time and time again. All those people at Hogwarts, Potter, Granger, the Weasley's; you compare our name against them, then tell me if this house is worth anything." Pansy finished. The whole confession did not exceed in volume from that very first outburst, it wasn't that Pansy didn't feel the emotions that should be accompanying the words; expressing them however was just a waste of effort. She would only be chastised, then punished behind closed doors, then forgotten about. The endless cycle in an endless cycle.

As expected, Pansy was dismissed to her room. A.k.a the basement. Five minutes later, Evangeline followed her down and the punishments began. Jipsey shared the curses too, both forms squirming under their tormentor. This continued past the guests departure and onwards.

Evangeline decided to stop after two hours. She elegantly sheathed her wand and dismissed herself without a word.

Both recipients shook and hunkered back onto the boxes. "I-I'm sorry...J-jipsey."

"J-jipsey...d-does not...m-mind...Mis-tress Pans-sy."

The two victims fell into unconsciousness. Through the window a green light floated past in the sky until the green shined brightly against the window. It remained there for a while before fading away.

 **The Next Morning**

Pansy and Jipsey awoke to the basement door unlocking and Evangeline slowly descending the steps. Jipsey immediately attempted to stand and just achieved knocking herself sideways into the boxes. Pansy did not move.

"Sit up! Both of you!" Evangeline ordered.

Jipsey obeyed instantly. Pansy remained hunched and said. "Make me."

Evangeline hesitated, looking like she was about to use her wand to make her do it, but instead she ventured to her and pulled her away into the open space. Pansy fought with as much energy as she could muster, but Evangeline eventually pinned her front to the stone wall. Pansy just laughed "Didn't I get punished last night, getting excessive are we?"

"Last night you were punished for speaking out of line, today you are being punished for bad-mouthing this family. Then tomorrow you'll be punished for insulting the Dark Lord." Evangeline answered her coldly.

"Must've touched a nerve."

"Shut your ungrateful mouth and place your hands against the wall."

Pansy did as instructed. "What going to Crucio me from behind are you?"

But Evangeline still hadn't drawn her wand, instead she armed herself with a long leather strap.

Pansy knew she was going to be whipped, but she wondered why Evangeline wasn't using her wand. Pansy didn't welcome a whipping but there were more adventurous and cruel things her mother could be doing with just her wand. The lashing seemed like a more merciful punishment.

Then the whips began and Pansy began to whimper. Just whimper. The lashes hurt like hell, but Evangeline wanted an extreme reaction, Pansy was adamant on her not getting one. Evangeline eventually huffed in frustration, whilst Pansy smirked triumphantly. Evangeline stopped whipping her and turned away muttering to herself.

Pansy's smugness turned to confusion. Her mother was having to think what to do to her, yet hadn't thought of using her wand.

Evangeline continued her muttering until she glanced sideways at Jipsey, who still sat at attention. The smile that crossed her face was sick and Pansy already knew what she was planning. "Jipsey, stand against the wall and place you hands upon it."

"No! Torture me you stupid bitch!" Pansy exclaimed.

Jipsey was already at the wall, pinning herself against it. Evangeline took her place behind the elf "Hopefully you'll learn Pansy, not to defy us again."

Just as her mother was about to raise the strap, Pansy dug deep inside and with all her concentrated energy, she sent a wave of energy her way making the woman stumble and trip in shock. That was the first time Pansy had done wandless magic of any kind and she was semi-impressed with herself. Pansy expected the woman to stand right back up and curse her or something. Instead Evangeline just stayed on the floor staring at Pansy in even more shock and added confusion. "How did you do that?"

"Wandless magic mother. Try it sometime."

"But...but it isn't..."

"Damn it mother, get back to the punishment already or leave! But punish me not Jipsey!"

Evangeline shook her head. "My daughter...we must go to the Ministry...at once. They need to know that you still have it."

"Still have what?"

"Your magic."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pansy found herself contemplating things in her bedroom. Her proper bedroom. The one with all her stuff in and her clothes, her nice comfy bed and Slytherin colours on the walls. She had gone from her mother's bain of existence to the apple of her eye, in the space of half an hour. She and Pansy were to wait for her father to come home before they would approach the Minister and say that there is another. Just like Granger.

Her mother explained how there was some pulse that wiped out everyone's magical core leaving them unable to perform magic. All except Granger, and now apparently Pansy. Granger had some sort of magical drainage that occurred before the pulse struck, and regained her magic after the pulse subsided. The Parkinson matriarch asked Pansy questions on what she did last night but Pansy could only tell her she fell unconscious after last night's torture session. Her reason for avoiding everyone else's fate was unclear. Nevertheless Evangeline wanted Pansy to be their redemption and restore the Parkinsons to their former glory like their father was doing.

For pure-blood supremacy.

That phrase made even less sense now that there was no difference between them and anyone now. But Pansy felt more annoyed that she wasn't being accepted as a daughter, she was being accepted as a tool, a step ladder to success. Pansy did not want glory for her parents or for the Parkinson family. She had lost all her faith the moment she, and the rest of Slytherin house, were lead to the dungeons the night of the battle.

Whilst the castle was wrecked and destroyed around them, they stood by, watched and heard as the light fought for their freedom and peace. Then being taken out the dungeons and being told the light had won, the penny had dropped forever. She knew the wrong side lost, whilst the Death Eaters fought in mostly pure-bloods the light had a fair share of all. It showed the difference in strength, heart and belief. It showed the lack of strength, heart and belief that Pansy had.

She swore to never be without them again. Regretted never siding with them in the first place, where she wanted to belong, rather than needed. She could've been a much better person had she sided with the Light, and Pansy wanted to be a good person. But she missed all that until it was too late. Until it was over.

Pansy's rebellious attitude started from then. At first they were just small inconveniences that were chastised and reprimanded. But as Pansy began to fully take this new lease of life she grew more confident. She full out misbehaved, disrespected her parents and began to stand up for the defenceless Jipsey. As this streak continued her parents began to get sterner, sending her away without food and taking away her privileges. But Pansy kept coming back. Within three months animosity had grown so much that the Parkinsons began to inflict harm on Pansy for punishment, and Pansy would just double her efforts to defy them.

Within half a year Pansy loathed her parents, and they loathed her. They had no qualms about using unforgivable curses and dark magic on her, they made the basement her new residence, she was banned from using the houses toilet facilities and only wanted her seen or heard when guests were expected. This entire time Pansy had also reflected on the family itself, why they are just sinking further and believing it to be progress. She imagined life before the Dark Lord's resurrection, when they had their old beliefs but were important people and indeed took a high place in society besides the Malfoy's and other Slytherin noble houses, despite their beliefs they WERE something and could only grow. Once Pansy realised that they weren't that family anymore and never will be again, that was the day she denounced her own name.

And now a year has passed. The only Parkinson to change is herself, a person who was a Parkinson in name and blood only. The only reason her parents hadn't killed her yet, was because she was their only heir and they had no other blood relatives. If Pansy had a brother or sister, cousin, step-sibling; she wouldn't have survived this long.

But now that had changed because now she was her parents golden ticket to power. Pansy knew though that the shift of power wasn't in her parents favour, but in hers. Her parents couldn't force her to do anything anymore, couldn't punish her, couldn't control her. She may be a potential lifeline for them, but that was all dependant on whether Pansy chose to do that. And after all that time and the things that happened: abandoning her supremacy, wishing to be given a chance to redeem herself, denouncing the very name in which she shares with her parents. Why would she want to help them? Why would she not accept this opportunity to contribute something that could make her feel like a good person, even if it doesn't make her one in the eyes of the world? Why wouldn't she fight for Pansy, rather than Parkinson?

Pansy had been contemplating all this for the last ten minutes, and had decided that she would move on and kick-start her life the good way. Apparently Granger is on the run, maybe I can try and meet up with her, offer my help, do something to fight back against this new threat on the world.

But first things first. "Jipsey?"

Jipsey popped out of the air beside her and cheerfully stated. "Mistress Pansy, Jipsey has her magic too." She excitedly told the witch. "Other elves in hiding, or trying to find the magical place, but Jipsey needs that not. But Jipsey forgets herself Mistress, what does Mistress Pansy require of Jipsey?"

Pansy smiled at the elf. "I'm happy for you Jips, I'm happy for both of us. You've been my only friend this past year."

Jipsey's eyes water immediately. "Mistress Pansy considers Jipsey a friend?"

"Of course Jips, even when I treated you terribly you always had a good soul. You never let the abuse change who you are, and you are my only friend in the world. I only wish I came to my senses quicker." Pansy bent down at the end of her confession and hugged the little elf. The elf cried and cried some more as Pansy held her. "That's why I want you to come with me Jips."

Jipsey sniffed and blew her nose into her rags. "Where is Mistress Pansy going?"

"Away from here. And I'm never coming back."

"Does Mistress Pansy have to go?"

"I need to, this is my chance Jips. And I won't do it without you so you are coming with me." Pansy looked the elf in her wide eyes.

"Jipsey cannot leave the house Mistress Pansy, Jipsey will be denied from her Masters magic" Jipsey told her.

"Jipsey, don't you realise you already have? Your masters have lost their magic, so you can't harness magic from them. Your bond is broken. You're free."

Jipsey shook her head sadly and replied, gesturing to the witch with her eyes. "Not all of Jipsey's masters lost their magic."

Pansy gave her a knowing look. "Then you still follow my commands, and no one can overrule them now. I could make you come with me?"

Jipsey nodded in confirmation. "If Mistress Pansy commands Jipsey shall come."

"No." Pansy stopped her. "I don't WANT to command you Jips. It isn't the moral way, I can't and won't make you leave against your will. In fact I'll make sure that you'll never have to follow an order again unless you want to."

"How will Mistress do that?"

Pansy went to the hook on her wardrobe and ripped her scarf from it. She approached Jipsey who protested "No Mistress! Jipsey couldn't!"

"I'm not letting them torture you Jipsey, not for me, not at all. I won't go until you're a free elf." Pansy insisted. "Can I put this on you?"

Jipsey looked reluctant but eventually indicated for Pansy to continue, Pansy draped the scarf around the elf's shoulders. Each end of the scarf reaches to the elf's feet and Pansy thought, with an amused smile, that Jipsey looked like a showgirl. "Just to make sure it has worked I will order you to do something and you must try not to obey."

Jipsey merely nodded.

"Okay. Jipsey, punish yourself."

Jipsey looked for a split second like she was going to do it, but after a few seconds stood still and shook her head. Jipsey must've almost done it out of habit but her free will stopped her. Pansy smiled. "Brilliant. Now I need to pack a few things and we can go."

"GO! YOU CANNOT GO!" Evangeline shrieked as she stood at Pansy's open door. "We are waiting for your father, then we're going to the Ministry."

Pansy grinned and said clearly. "Whose gonna make me?"

"Pansy, do not be so ridiculous. Now please wait downstairs for your father."

"I don't think you understand MOTHER! I'm NOT going to the Ministry, I'm NOT going to obey you OR father, I'm NOT going to help this family. And I'm going to pack my bags and I'm leaving. You and Rowan can rot in hell." Pansy finished her outburst and pulled her trunk from beneath the bed.

Evangeline's eyes hit the roof of their sockets. "I can't believe my daughter is saying these things to me."

"Yes, you can. You don't even care that your daughter is leaving, you care that the Parkinson legacy is leaving. But news flash Evangeline, that legacy left a year ago." Pansy ranted without ever looking over her shoulder. She magically transported her clothes from her wardrobe to the trunk.

"Please Pansy, do not think the punishments you received was anything more than discipline. Me and your father want you happy and well as we lead this family into the future. Your rebellious acts were hurting _you_ more than it was anyone else, and believe me it pained me to torture you like that." Evangeline pleaded.

Pansy laughed out loud. "It's hilarious seeing you brown-nose and bullshit your way into getting me to stay. You should've had another heir Evangeline, then you wouldn't have to worry about the Parkinson line not passing on."

"That is not all I care about."

Pansy shook her head and smiled as she continued packing. The sound of her trunk slamming shut behind her caught her attention. Evangeline had slammed the lid shut and was defiantly standing before it. "I'm not letting you leave." She coldly warned her.

Just as coldly Pansy replied. "Like I said before, you can't stop me."

"We'll see about that." Evangeline charged her, grappling her hands around Pansy's neck. The collision had knocked her wand out of her hand and the hands on her neck squeezed tighter as her mother pinned her against the wardrobe. Before Pansy could focus on using her wandless magic Evangeline headbutted Pansy in the nose, making her eyes water and disorientating her. With this advantage Evangeline squeezed Pansy 's windpipe further until small forceful wheezes were the only noises coming out.

Pansy's face began to change through the shades of pink and purple. Evangeline pushed downwards on Pansy's shoulder whilst maintaining her grip on her throat. Pansy slowly began sliding down the wardrobe door, ensuring that her attacker had added leverage over Pansy. Pansy was down to her knees, a weakening arm tried desperately to keep her body up but the gradual descent to the floor continued. Pansy's eyes began to flutter, signalling Evangeline to lean right into her face and produced the most wicked of smiles. "I should've killed you many months ago, you worthless piece of scum, I abhore you where I once loved you. So much can change in a year, but don't worry I've got time to conceive another heir, one more deserving than this blood traitor bef-AHHHH!"

Evangeline's hands instantly slacken and eventually Pansy forces them to release. As Pansy began to breathe in much needed air, Evangeline looked round in horror at the slice in her calf. Evangeline finds the culprit standing a metre away, her normally cheery face now one of anger and danger. From the house-elf's clenched hand a bloodied dagger protruded. Jipsey's demeanour had never been as threatening.

Evangeline growled "What do you think you are doing, you dare to maim your Mistress?"

Jipsey held her head up strong. "Jipsey has no Mistress, Jipsey has no Masters. Jipsey is a free elf, and Jipsey won't let you hurt Jipsey's friend."

"Why you insolent little-" Evangeline is cut off when Pansy petrified her, the brave house-elf gave her time to recover and find her wand. "Thanks Jips, you saved my life. I thought I was done."

Jipsey now adorned a sweeter and friendly face. "Jipsey apologizes for taking too long. Jipsey had to grow some courage Miss Pansy, and find the dagger Miss Pansy."

"Just call me Pans, Jips. Friends don't call each other Miss." Pansy then turned to Evangeline and reversed the spell. "Don't even bother attempting anything, you have lost the element of surprise, would be fighting two-on-one against two fully functioning magic wielding enemies."

Evangeline looked up at Pansy in wounded anger. "I will put a price on your head, just like Granger's got on hers. Except it is I who wants you alive so I can kill you myself. You will regret the day you betrayed this family."

"Actually mother, no one else will know about me, because the only people who know are in this very room. And it will stay that way, you will not leave this room to tell anyone anything."Pansy explained as she bent on her haunches.

"Are you gonna kill me?" The older woman scoffed. "You can't do that; people will be looking for a murderer then. Besides, you don't have the guts."

"No. I'm not going to kill you, torture you, mind-control you or even hurt you. I want to, I so want to, but I won't. I will do the GOOD thing...then I walk out and leave this place forever." Pansy placed the tip of her wand at Evangeline's temple. "You will not remember that I have my magic, all you will know is that I left and took Jipsey with me. That is all you are going to tell anyone."

Evangeline tried to grab at Pansy's wand but it was too late.

"Obliviate." Pansy incanted.

 **Isle Of Man, Scotland**

 _ **Two And A Half Months Later**_

Pansy pulled out of her reverie. She reminisced about the day she broke free from her family ties and chose her new path. The right path. She reminisced about the disaster that crippled the wizarding world, but seemed more of a reward for Pansy as insensitive and selfish as that may seem.

And every day she planned more of what she was going to do to fix everything. Jipsey claimed on more than one occasion during these past two months that Pansy had misunderstood what being good meant. Pansy had learnt that good didn't mean becoming the saviour of mankind, good deeds weren't for reputation purposes, true good people do true good things because it's their nature. They are good so they do good; no matter how small the deed is.

In some ways striving for the biggest form of goodness, discarding smaller forms on their way, was actually making that good deed less amicable. Pansy used to think Dumbledore and Potter were one of those people who only did the most heroic form of goodness, because they would then universally be known as the goodest of people. Most of Pansy's former animosity towards the two was down to how she thought that they were too egocentric to leave the heroic deeds for someone else. The Tri-wizard tournament was an example for Harry, the Order of the Phoenix an example for Dumbledore. Both of them proved her wrong, ironically when they did not so good deeds. Dumbledore's history that was splurged into a slanderous biography was full of bad deeds, all that he was striving for the rest of his life trying to make up for. When Potter nearly made Draco bleed out in the toilets he showed bucket loads of sorrow and remorse despite both of them being school enemies.

Pansy had learned from them that goodness was not judged by the scale of your actions, but by how pure your motives are.

That is what purity meant, it had nothing to do with blood.

That is why Pansy hadn't done too much in the time that she'd been in hiding. She found a nice abandoned house in Mull that she and Jipsey settled into, kept updated and made notes of all the news headlines or rumours going around involving Granger, the Order or possible opportunities to help the wizarding world. But aside from that, not a lot. Pansy believed that she should be patient and wait for the opportunities, let them come to her so that she can act upon them, rather than get greedy and search for them.

Pansy could only assume that removing her mother's memory of her magic worked, because her name hadn't been mentioned once the entire few months, no news of a second survivor either. As she wished for, Pansy had slipped off the edge of the world as far as anyone else was concerned. For now this length of time without detection was perfect, but when that great opportunity finally showed, her veil will be lifted and her silence too. The world would know Pansy had her magic, they would know that Pansy would fight back for the good of the world.

That opportunity would come, she knew it.

The sound of a pop beside her at the coffee table made Pansy jump out of her skin. "Merlin's beard Jips, did you have to do that two feet away from me?"

"Jips apologizes Pans, but Jips senses two strangers lurking in the alley out back. Jips wanted Pans to decide what to do." The happy elf revealed, dressed in a lilac coloured toga and toddler sized shoes.

"It's probably drunks, they bugger off sooner or later..." Pansy replied, but quickly sighed afterwards "...I'll go check."

Call it lazy but Pansy opted to apparate to the back door, peering through a sizable crack in the wooden panels. Two female voices spoke to each other in hushed voices from the other side. Unfortunately both females were out of Pansy's line of sight.

"They WILL find us you know, hiding in the alleyway will achieve nothing, besides trapping ourselves." Why did that voice sound familiar, was the question Pansy asked herself.

The second girl replied quietly. "We are not hiding. I am trying to buy some time thinking of a plan. You could help me with some helpful suggestions, rather than chew my ear off."

"I have one, why don't you let me take us away from here?" The familiar girl sarcastically asked.

"Gee, I wonder why? It can't possibly be the fact that we're being tracked and that they'll follow us regardless of where we go." The other girl added her own sarcastic comment. The girl added more softly after a brief silence. "My distraction will keep them occupied a little bit, but if we don't think of a way to get this tracking charm off we'll be jailbait in the next few minutes."

Tracking charm? These were witches. Someone performed magic on them; the only other person who could've done that is... "Bloody hell, Granger."

Pansy composed herself, adorning her Slytherin smirk and putting on a cool exterior. As soon as that was accomplished she whipped open the door and peered out at the two bickering girls. "Hey jailbait, your wonderful, neighbourly Slytherin is here to save your arses."

AN

This probably shocked you... I say probably, it's more like I hope it shocked you. You must've at least not seen it coming.

Pansy is definitely OOC in this, practically a different person. That's because A) I like Pansy fanfiction wise, the idea of her good yet still Slytherin is a concept I dig. And B) BIG SPOILER ALERT LOOK AWAY LOOK AWAY I needed to add another person at this stage to the lonely duo and it wouldn't exactly work if two enemies don't drop their animosity and loathe the living crap out of each other, well at least not as a trio.

Also I understand how it seems I'm underplaying emotions. Pansy can easily disown her family within a single year of her near twenty year life, a life spent previously respecting them and loving them. Pansy should at least be feeling some fondness for the family she once adored. Do not forget though that it didn't start off curses flying and bouts of extreme cruelty, as mentioned in the chapter, it was mere conflicting beliefs to start with. The animosity grew as Pansy's confidence grew, the family clashed more and eventually it took over a huge chunk of their relationship with each other, to the point where it needed to be punished out of Pansy. Their punishments fuelled Pansy's desire and ignited her hatred for them. If your parents punished you with the Cruciatus curse and you got treated like a wild animal, just because you discovered a political viewpoint different from theirs, wouldn't you think that is leagues out of line and not for a parent, or human being in general, to do to another person. And whilst those near twenty years had the entire family supporters of pureblood supremacy, to Pansy she cared more for her parents than her inheritance, with her parents it always was the other way round, caring more about their legacy than specifically their daughter. Pansy discovered this for herself, and it DID break her heart, but once broken and never fixed Pansy soon ended up losing the entirety of her love for them that remained.

In case you've forgotten him, Rowan Parkinson was the guy Ashley kicked in the eye back at the Bartholomew's. You couldn't have forgotten that right lol.

The next chapter will be the flip side of the ending to this one, as well as the continuation of the scene.

Signing off for now

Tbc...The Peace


	25. The Peace

Chapter 25: The Peace

AN; Thanks to Morganna12 for her last review and offer to join her role play site. I have created an account and even a character, but my time spent on there will not be very frequent i'm afraid, however for others who might be interested (and probably have more time on their hands than me) search up Insurrection on Google and sign up.

Now the story.

 **Isle Of Mull (Not Man as I accidentally typed last chapter), Scotland**

Hermione was sick of running.

Running around Hogwarts getting into unintended mischief with the boys, running around the country to find horcruxes, running into battle, running around the country _again_ just to survive. For someone who isn't accustomed or interested in sports and exercise, she sure did a lot of running in her lifetime.

Ashley told her a few times upon mentioning this fact that if she hadn't run as much as she had in her life, she wouldn't have the decent looking figure that she wore now. Hermione had told her everytime, after recovering from her heated flush and Ashley's saucy smirk, to politely shut up and get on with what they were doing. Although Hermione supposed the running compensated for the hours upon hours of sitting on her bum, reading books and writing essays.

But at least the reading and writing was enjoyable.

Ashley pulled her sharply around a corner, and out of her reverie, as on-target spells shot through the space Hermione had been dragged from. "Don't tire now, we need to get back to the boat!" Ashley told her, as if Hermione had forgotten the reason why they were running in the first place.

"The boat is blocks away; and probably surrounded. More to the point, I cannot run that far." Hermione replied, physically stalling and bending over to catch her breath. Ashley clung onto her hand, barely out of breath, looking around rapidly for an escape route.

She spotted one across the road from them. "The alleyway, quickly, before they see us."

Hermione sucked up the strength and breath to obey her companion, in a quick dash they made it to the alley and Hermione spelled the large trash bins to block the alley, if only for a miniscule delay to think up a plan. A BETTER plan than running around.

Hermione followed Ashley further down the alley. She felt a weird buzzing feeling that sends her skin on alert, like the feeling of being very tamely tickled. Hermione recognised this momentarily as a magical ward, and so whilst her brain was on the job of working off her confusion, she didn't notice that Ashley had dragged her to a dead end and dropped them both behind a dustbin to hide.

Hermione was paused from her perplexed thoughts by Ashley cursing under her breath. Hermione noticed where they were and the impromptu curiosity about the peculiar ward was forgotten.

"Now you've done it. We're trapped." Hermione commentated unhelpfully.

"Get your head down will you." Ashley grumbled, neither girl heard the muffled pop of apparation.

"They WILL find us you know, hiding in the alleyway will achieve nothing, besides trapping ourselves." Hermione continued.

"We are not hiding. I am trying to buy some time thinking of a plan. You could help me with some helpful suggestions, rather than chew my ear off." Ashley irritatedly returned.

Hermione glared. "I have one, why don't you let me take us away from here?"

Ashley frowned hard, getting increasingly annoyed. "Gee, I wonder why? It can't possibly be the fact that we're being tracked and that they'll follow us regardless of where we go."

Ashley checked again at the other end of the alleyway. "My distraction will keep them occupied a little bit, but if we don't think of a way to get this tracking charm off we'll be jailbait in the next few minutes."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue back and tell her that the bins blocking the alley were her idea, not Ashley's. Instead she halted when she heard footsteps; soft, stumbling ones rather than hurried, heavy ones. Nevertheless, Hermione was on guard, wand drawn in the direction of the noises, Ashley took an offensive stance clearly hearing them too. A narrow, rotten wooden door was suddenly thrust open. The doors weakened hinges nearly fell out the frame at the force and out sprung the owner of the footsteps.

"Hey Jailbait, you're wonderful, neighbourly Slytherin is here to save your arses." Hermione instantly recognised the speaker as she leaned against the weakened door, arrogantly looking out at them. Her only action is to grasp her wand tighter. "Parkinson!"

"Parkinson?" Ashley said with confusion.

"Parkinson." Pansy confirmed with a shrug. "Now do you want to be found behind the bins by the Minister's minions or do you wanna come in?"

"We're not goi-" Hermione began.

"...going anywhere other than through this door." Ashley finished for her. She turned to Hermione "Get in there, then you can tear holes out of each other."

The sounds of the bins blocking the alley moving about, made her instinctually follow the other two through the open door. Pansy closed it behind them and immediately had a wand at her throat. "Geez Granger, can I at least adjust the wards before you tear my body to pieces?"

"The wards?" Ashley asks beside them.

"I'll explain, providing you don't let her kill me first." Pansy replied.

Hermione did not lower her wand so Ashley tugged lightly on her sleeve. "Come on Hermione, don't let your feelings come between our safety. Let her adjust the wards."

Hermione did as instructed, but very slowly and with no alleviation of her suspicious facial expression. She watched equally, if not more, suspiciously as the Slytherin takes out her wand and waves it around. A faint red glow filled the air in the room before dissipating again.

As soon as she is finished Hermione spoke accusingly. "What did you just do?"

"I changed the wards to block out anyone magical, as well as Muggle. As you're currently in them it does not apply to you."

"How is it you have YOUR abilities then?"

"I'm not a Ministry minion if that is what you think." Pansy replied, before looking around at the shabby wooden surroundings. "Look, why don't we discuss this in a more comfortable environment."

Pansy began to lead them up a set of stairs and to what looked to be a living area, Hermione and Ashley couldn't tell due to how everything was falling apart. They took a seat at the shoddy-looking settee whilst Pansy took the armchair. "Can I offer you a drink?"

Ashley gave a cautious glance to the brunette beside her, frowning deeply at the host. "Er, perhaps answers first."

Pansy sighed. "Granger I just saved your life from the minions, why do you still think I'm one of them?"

"I don't know, maybe because you've hated me my entire time at Hogwarts, insulted me on a daily basis, your parents being sympathisers for the Dark Lord, you tried to hand over my best friend to Voldemort and almost made us lose a war. Besides that, there is the fact that you have retained your magic, just like me, and the only way that is possible is if you are under the leadership of the Minister and the rest of the hit squad out to get me." Hermione supplied with vigour and hostility.

Pansy calmly replied. "Well, you're half right, I understand why you find it hard to trust me considering what I've done to you..." Hermione's scoff in response deterred Pansy from immediately continuing, but the short pause soon ended "...I'll get round to explaining all that. But you're wrong, I haven't been given my magic by Shacklebolt, or my father, or anyone of the sort. There is another reason why I still have my abilities...and it's the same as yours."

"Absolute rubbish." Hermione replied.

"It's true." Pansy added. "I don't understand the science of it myself but somehow that night I survived the pulse just like you."

"I don't believe a word of it." Hermione dismissed.

Pansy waved her comment away. "You don't need to, after all that's not what is important now." Pansy drew her wand and points it non-threateningly at Hermione. Despite the lack of malice in the gesture Hermione still stiffened up and reached for her own. Pansy rolled her eyes "Seriously, this is getting old. With the many opportunities to attack you that have gone wanting, why would I attack you now, like this?"

Pansy quickly pronounces the spell and Hermione's body gets the sensation of icing up from the inside. But that faded and both guests realised that it hadn't harmed Hermione in any way. Hermione even recognised the spell that was used. "A Concealment charm?"

"The best counter I can think of to remedy the Tracking charm on you." Pansy clarified. "I'm surprised you didn't think to do that yourself."

Hermione's ire at the Slytherin girl was momentarily lost as she replied. "I didn't think it worked that way, I thought it just made you unnoticeable."

"It does. They can still technically track you, but it'll take time for them to find you."

"It's better than nothing." Ashley injected into the mix.

Pansy opened her arms out "Am I trustworthy now?"

Hermione's ire returned with a vengeance. "In your dreams! One act of kindness in your entire life does not make what you have done to me and my friends any more forgiving!"

Pansy bowed her head. "I don't know how to begin to convince you of this, but I'm going to go ahead and say it. I'm sorry."

"Strangely enough, I don't believe you, it doesn't make anything better either and it's too late for apologies anyway." Hermione replied. "Thank you for the only nice thing you've ever done for me, but we need to go." Hermione made to get up.

"Wait." Pansy pleaded, looking Hermione dead in the eye and without a hint of insincerity. "Let me at least get through this. It's the only thing I ask. It might change nothing, but it means everything to me. I can't just watch you go without telling you. I promise you can still leave and I'll never bother you again. I'll even swear on my magic. Just please, let me apologize properly."

Hermione didn't know if it was the way the Slytherin was looking at her, or her own conscience getting the best of her, perhaps both were in play. She wasn't sure, but she sat back down and regarded her coldly.

"Thank you. And whilst I'm at it, I thank you again. The war, I chose the wrong side. I chose it the first time I called you that name, the first time I made fun of your teeth, the first time I made you cry. I was destined to the dark side through years of parental teachings and shallow understandings. I chose the wrong side, not because they lost but because everything about it was wrong. I wish I had kept my flaming mouth shut, because by the time the mid-battle ceasefire came I TRULY wished I was up in the castle. Fighting with you, not against you." Pansy relayed.

Pansy looked Hermione in the eye again. "I might be your enemy now, was your enemy then and probably will forever be your enemy. But after that night, you certainly were not mine. You, Potter and Weasley; you'll forever be a reminder of how badly I misjudged people, of how far away from the truth I had been thinking. But mostly, that night will go down as the night that flipped my world the right way up. So what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry, and thank you."

Hermione crossed her arms protectively. The words of her school nemesis are so far from the standard verbal spouts they used to participate in, so much that they seem fake. Pansy's expression says one thing, but her words are so out there that Hermione's doubts begin to takeover. "This is convenient. You apologize to me only when I'm deemed to be the most infamous person in the world."

"The timing is bad, I agree." Pansy admitted, and then a warm smile appeared on her face. A very, VERY peculiar sight for Hermione, for sure. "Or not. We're both magical, we both need to survive. Perhaps I've been given this chance to make amends. I could prove to you through my actions how serious I am. For once in my life I could do something GOOD."

Ashley, who had calmly been a willing witness to this development, finally spoke to ask "You mean you want to help her?"

"More than that. You need a second wand. Hermione only needs to get seriously injured and then you have a month or so to help her heal, with me around her recovery could take days. It's extra protection and the Ministry is clueless to the fact I have my abilities, so I'm sort of a secret weapon to you." Pansy explained. "Also, Jips".

With a pop the house-elf appeared. "You called Miss Pansy?"

"TYPICAL! Can't survive on your own without a house-elf!" Hermione exclaimed.

Pansy tutted. "It's not like that, Jipsey here is a free elf. She CHOOSES to be with me, but doesn't HAVE to obey me. We're merely friends, not master and servant."

Hermione's mouth clamped shut, all ammunition to argue gone.

"Jipsey is actually the ONLY elf to have survived the pulse as far as we know."

"How did-" Hermione began but Pansy beat her to an answer before she'd even finished. "She was with me at the time, again it's a real mystery."

"That or you're lying." Hermione pointed out.

Ashley offered helpfully. "Ok, just tell us what happened, maybe we can come up with a theory?"

Pansy's eyes drop sorrowfully. "Err...it is kind of a touchy subject for us."

Hermione wasn't having any of it. "If you want to convince us to agree to your suggestion then you'll tell us".

Pansy took a few more moments. "Ok, I'll tell you. But in order for you to understand I've got to start from the beginning."

"Where does this story begin?" Hermione asked insincerely, with a hint of mockery.

"The Battle of Hogwarts. The aftermath of the war is where I decided to give up my beliefs on pureblood supremacy, my parents did not approve..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Grimmauld Place**

Ron's arms flailed around as he gesticulated. His enthusiasm at top gear wasn't hard to detect as his audience of two listened to his story. "And then we cut the chains and the dragon began to go mental! It flung wee-little goblins out the way in it's escape! I was nearly flung right off a couple of times, of course I had the skills to hang on. Then before you know it we burst through the lobby and we were away! We had literally crippled Gringotts!"

Tonks laughed as she laid on her side on the bed, little Teddy was laid beside her on his back, mother and son cuddled closely to each other. "Ron, I'd wait a couple more years before you start retelling your war-time heroics to Teddy."

Ron folded his arms in a Hermione-style fashion. "He is incapable of speech, not hearing."

Tonks regarded the little child's expression, a star-gazed look off to a different part of the room where Ron wasn't. "Does he look interested to you?"

Ron surveyed the child and surmised. "He's trying to take it all in. He's absolutely dumbstruck by my story."

Tonks chuckled. "Ok, you believe that you goon." She looked back at Teddy, whose little eyes were fluttering lightly. "He's getting tired."

"Only took him four years of constant energy, I'm struggling to decide whether I believe he's human or not." Ron joked as he bent down to the bed.

"His mother is a metamorph, and his father a Marauder. What were you expecting?" She finished with a yawn of her own.

"Like mother like son. Go on, you need your rest too, I'll turn the light out." Ron insisted.

Tonks put up no argument, snuggling up to her son who was already beginning to doze off. Ron blew out the torch-lit lantern on the bedside cabinet and the rooms warm glow was extinguished.

He lightly walked to the door and began closing it on the way out. Tonks voice stopped him from leaving entirely. "Hey Ron," he turned to her, her face lit up from the hallway's glow of light "you'll make a great father one day. Teddy and any child would be lucky to have you as a father."

Ron didn't look too deeply into what she was saying, but he did respond with. "Lupin will eventually get over himself, if he doesn't realize what he's got now he'll soon find out. I will say though that I will be there for Teddy, even if he won't."

"Did you and Hermione ever talk about kids?" Tonks curiously asked.

This question wounded Ron and Tonks immediately noticed "Don't answer that, forget I asked."

"No. No, it's ok. I can answer." Ron reassured. "We never spoke about our future much, after all our careers had just started. But I know that at least one of us was thinking about it. I can only assume Hermione did too, or I like to believe she did."

Tonks listened intently, her heart breaking for Ron yet another feeling was growing in her chest, an unidentified one that was definitely negatively natured. It wasn't at all welcome.

Ron continued. "But those plans are unlikely, if not impossible. It's taken a while for me to accept that, but at least I have now. However I will never forget the feeling I felt watching not just the love of my life, but my future, walk away from me."

"Who says it's impossible? When Hermione gets back you two will reunite and you get your life back." Tonks commented, but there was that negative feeling again.

"No. No the writing was on the wall that day. It may not have been said, or even identified at the time, but it was curtains. Hermione went away to better herself, or in other words find happiness."

"She found happiness with you, a blind man could see that."

"Some form of happiness perhaps, but if she was truly happy she wouldn't have left. The world didn't force her hand, her decision was made with or without that asteroid." Ron declared.

The pair was silent. That negative feeling was gone now for Tonks, frustrating her even more to its form. Whilst Ron reflected on the words he was confessing. He recognised this moment as what it was. The moment that he got over Hermione Granger leaving.

He still loved her, he didn't think he'd love another as deeply. What he did know was that he was free to find out if he thought right or not.

He broke out of his thoughts as Tonks yawned again. "Anyway, I won't keep you from your sleep any longer. Goodnight Tonks."

"Goodnight Ron."

Ron closed the bedroom door and listened to Tonks shifting on top of the covers until he's met with silence. Then he abruptly walked away, but instead of heading down the stairs to his bedroom, he headed up instead. With the determination of a true Gryffindor he began to pound on a door a few levels of stairs up. "Oi Lupin, I know you're there. If you don't want your door broken in, I'd suggest you open up."

There is no reply, not even the slightest sound of movement.

"Lupin, you do realize who's talking here, you know I will break this door down." Actually normally Ron would SAY he would but duck out off actually doing it.

Remus seemed to know this too, or was too broody to care, as nothing again happened.

"You know what, you've become a real git. Do you know that your son is only a set of stairs below your feet? Do you even care? If the Minister broke in tomorrow and hurt him would you care then?" A few crashes from the other side of the door final alerted Ron to the fact he had been received.

"That's right, you know the son that you wanted _full custody_ of, the one you wanted to condemn Tonks from. Yeah, he's sleeping snugly and soundlessly with his doting mother downstairs. And I tell you something you're acting more of a child than he is."

There was nothing this time but Ron was sure he was being listened to in there.

"Do you remember the war, when you came begging and pleading to join us on the horcrux hunt, leaving your wife and unborn son? Harry sent you back so that you would give that child a chance to have a father in his life, that you would have a child of your own to dote over rather than protecting someone else's grown up son. You made him Godfather because of what he told you to do. I'm thinking that you didn't cherish that decision to stay with your son as much as you claimed to. You are going to make that kid fatherless because of your stupid ego."

The sharp sound of a latch releasing was followed instantaneously by a strong swing of polished wood. The door battered into Lupin's foot unintentionally, he retained composure enough to meet Ron's blue eyes with his steely gaze.

Composed was a bit of a stretch to describe how the middle-aged man looked, in fact Ron hadn't seen him look worse, and Ron had seen Remus Lupin the night after his transformation in third year. The former DADA professor and only remaining Marauder, looked like something his inner werewolf regurgitated back out.

The man had deep, black sags under his eyes. He had seen cobwebs more appealing than this man's hair. His breath, and entire body really, stunk of firewhiskey that was only just covering up the smell of puke. He didn't look drunk, but at least that would've been an acceptable excuse for the hygiene of this man. He was a right state.

The speed in which the door had been opened surprised Ron, either Ron had been lecturing through the door too loudly to have heard the dishevelled man's approach, or Remus had crept up to the door and was listening to him through an inch of oak.

He looked Ron up and down as if seeing him for the first time before speaking up. "Can't a man enjoy his book without a lecture being aimed at his door?"

Ron didn't believe for a second that reading was the activity he had interrupted, a man who looked that depressed and still have the energy to read was a peculiar man indeed. But he didn't comment with this. "Is reading more important than your son?'

"I'm not speaking to you about the matter, you don't have a clue what being a parent means?" Lupin answered back.

"Oh I don't do I? Well come on show me how a true parent raises their kids, or is this how it works? Burrowing into a locked room, stinking of booze and looking like something a troll dragged in?"

"You have no right judging someone of something you don't understand." Remus continued.

"This isn't even about Teddy, this is about you. I don't know what is going on with you, nobody bloody well does. But it's so bad that it is affecting your family. Yeah, you might not care about Tonks anymore but it shouldn't affect how you raise your son." Ron chastised.

Remus regarded Ron thoughtfully, then his eyes planted a line of vision to the floor. Shame, and Ron was glad to see it. "Look, I'll put up with the smell in order to help you. Why don't I come in and we can talk, instead of hang about like a pair of lemons?"

Remus hesitated before looking at the redhead and nodding in resignation. He then left the door open and headed back into the incredibly untidy room. Ron followed closely, shutting the door behind him.

Remus poured, what Ron estimated to not be his first, glass of whiskey and filled another that he offered to Ron. Ron wasn't planning on actually drinking too much of the glass, on another night on more welcoming circumstances he would, but he took the glass in hope of Remus opening up.

"I've gotta be honest with you Lupin..."

"You can call me Remus you know, I'm pretty sure you won't be that allergic to it." Remus said, following up with a small swig from his glass.

"Remus... I've gotta be honest, out of all the candidates who would've cracked first from this nightmare, you were nowhere near my top pick." Ron continued.

"I have not _cracked._ " Remus objected.

"Really? So the Lupin who fought and survived in two wars, the most composed and cool-headed member of the Order of the Phoenix, he's the same person as I'm seeing now is he?" Ron rhetorically asked.

"People can change. The Golden Trio knows more about that than even I do." Remus replied nonchalantly.

"We were forced to, you chose. A big difference. And we changed to better ourselves, what is your reasoning for going the completely opposite direction?"

Remus didn't reply, knowing no excuse was available for someone wallowing into depression. His problem was obvious.

"You've got to swallow your pride Lupin. You're struggling, we're all struggling, the difference for us is we have one another to battle through it with. You used to be the glue that kept the Order together. But now you're now the rift, the barrier keeping us from getting through, and you're now becoming a stranger to your kid." Ron softly explained.

Remus drank another swig of his whiskey, almost to disguise the fact he was listening and receiving the redhead. Remus didn't have a very good poker face. Ron took this detail a sign to continue. "Forget this animosity with Tonks...you don't need to rebuild bridges with the girl if you don't have to. An inspiring face and committed father will do."

Remus sighed. "Contrary to popular belief, I do not hate Dora. I tried to, but I couldn't. I was angry at her certainly, but feelings don't go away just like that."

"Then WHY have you been acting this way?" Ron asked.

"Because Tonks reminded me what I loved most about her. Her fiery ire, her passion and confidence. I gave up trying to hate her after that."

"That doesn't explain why you're up here all the time, not down there." Ron stated.

"Tonks proved her strength, but I proved my weakness. I blamed Tonks for putting Hermione at risk, but it wouldn't have happened had I been true to my partner and not put a tonne of pressure on her. I've always done that to her, and I blame her when she makes mistakes like every human does. I was too arrogant and put my own high standards aimed at myself, on her. So...this is the punishment I gave myself."

"Punishment? What planet are you living on? The simple solution to redeeming yourself is to get out there and do something." Ron informed him. "To be frank I'm done talking about it, I'm done listening to your excuses. If you want to be weak stay in here, otherwise go out there and be something worthwhile."

Ron gave no time for a response, he placed his glass on Remus' nightstand and swiftly left. The day Ron would become Remus Lupin therapist had previously been a butt-end of an extravagant joke, that just said it all about what this chaos had done to them.

Still Ron believed, or hoped, that his harsh yet encouraging approach would snap the man twice his age out of his sorry behaviour.

Ron left Lupin's bedroom without hearing a peep from the other man, this time not wanting to hear anything. Back in his room he could finally have head hit pillow, and not long afterwards, sleep found him

AN: I will start of the next chapter with the continuation of the girls scene.

Haven't seen much activity in a while for this story, I hope you guys aren't getting bored of this story or something. You'll see some awesome action scenes towards the end, so stick with it if you can.

TBC...The Dimensions


End file.
